


Fear The Talking Shadows

by spiinka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Time Skips
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiinka/pseuds/spiinka
Summary: „Ile cierpienia można znieść, nim stanie się codzienną obojętnością?"Gdy zapada noc, po pamiętnym dniu zagłady, zaczynają rozumieć, że nic nie będzie już takie jak przedtem. Są rozdarci, niekompletni, przybici, lecz okrutna prawda powoli do nich dociera - muszą żyć dalej. Muszą przejść przez kolejne dni, miesiące i lata. Dla niego. Żeby jego imię i poświęcenie nie odeszło w niepamięć.





	1. Ars moriendi

Październik tego roku był nadzwyczaj gorący. Lato na dobre rozgościło się w ich progach i choć nikt nie miał nic przeciwko ładnej pogodzie, wiadomo było, że przez to nadchodząca zima da im nieźle w kość. Żołnierze nieprzyzwyczajeni do srogich warunków byli złymi żołnierzami. Levi przeżył już swoje i wiedział, że gówniane sytuacje powstawały właśnie z takich drobnostek.

Nawet teraz, wychodząc pospiesznie z gabinetu ze stosem raportów z poprzedniej misji, przystanął na chwilę przy oknie. Na lśniącej, dopiero co wypolerowanej szybie, widniała potężna smuga. Wzdrygnął się na jej widok, w pamięci analizując kto odpowiedzialny był za porządek w tej części zamku.

Kirschtein.

Zbliżył się do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Cały jego oddział pracował w ogrodzie, ocierając pot z czoła. Schludne stosy liści cieszyły oko, a przez szpary pobliskiej stajni wystawało świeże siano. Może nie byli zbyt lotnymi dzieciakami, lecz prawie wszyscy potrafili sprzątać. Choć tego zdołał ich do tej pory nauczyć.

Jego czujny wzrok, natychmiast wypatrzył znajomą końską gębę.

Kirschtein zbliżał się właśnie do placu bojowego, gdzie swoje miejsce zajmował Jaeger, polerując i ostrząc broń. Z ich konfrontacji nigdy nie wynikło jeszcze nic dobrego i Levi miał już serdecznie dość rozdzielania ich, kiedy próbowali wydrapać sobie oczy. Obaj potrafili w chwilach próby zachować się nadzwyczaj dojrzale, lecz w momencie, gdy byli zbyt blisko siebie, przypominali bardziej rozwrzeszczane dzieciaki niż szesnastoletnich żołnierzy.

Levi zamknął okno z cichym trzaskiem i ruszył korytarzem do gabinetu Erwina. Odgłos jego kroków niósł się echem po opustoszałym zamku, uświadamiając mu, że inni również musieli dołączyć do jesiennych porządków na zewnątrz. Fakt, że jego oddział świecił przykładem napawał go niemałą satysfakcją.

\- Kto ci dzisiaj podpadł? – zaśmiał się Erwin, podnosząc wzrok znad dokumentów, gdy tylko wślizgnął się do jego gabinetu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie ja.

\- Kirschtein – odparł krótko, upuszczając ogromny stos wprost na akta, którymi właśnie się zajmował. – Muszę go nauczyć, że nie ma u mnie miejsca dla pieprzonych syfiarzy.

Gromki śmiech Erwina towarzyszył mu jeszcze przez całą drogę do wyjścia z zamku. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy ten człowiek w ogóle potrafi cicho mówić. Okrzyki bojowe o poświęceniu własnych serc chyba za bardzo weszły mu w krew.

Pogoda okazała się jeszcze piękniejsza, gdy faktycznie opuścił chłodne mury zamku. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę placu treningowego, a butelkowo zielony płaszcz powiewał za nim majestatycznie. Młodzi żołnierze stojący mu na drodze odskakiwali w popłochu, grzecznie go pozdrawiając i kłaniając się nisko. Zignorował ich, gdyż jego wzrok dojrzał właśnie cel swojej wyprawy.

W oddali majaczyły sylwetki dwóch kłócących się ze sobą osób. Eren krzyczał głośno, wyzywając Jeana, na co ten odpowiadał jeszcze donośniejszym wrzaskiem. Levi przystanął nieopodal nich, czekając aż łaskawie zauważą jego obecność.

\- ... myślisz, że jak zwiadowcy potrzebują twojego wyrośniętego potwora, to ty sam jesteś nie wiadomo kim?! Dorośnij do kurwy nędzy Eren. Tylko się o ciebie martwiła, nie musiałeś jej tak traktować! – Jean ryknął donośnie, aż widoczne kropelki śliny wystrzeliły z jego ust. Eren z obrzydzeniem otarł policzek i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nikt jej nie kazał za mną biegać! Jak tak ci się podoba to do niej idź do cholery! Dajcie mi już święty spokój.

Idealnie. Levi wprost marzył o wpieprzaniu się w sercowe rozterki nastolatków.

Gdy nawet po dłuższej chwili obaj nie zauważyli jego obecności, oparł się o ogrodzenie placu i odchrząknął znacząco. Jean odwrócił się gwałtownie, najwyraźniej z zamiarem zbluzgania tego, kto śmiał przerwać ich kłótnię, lecz gdy zauważył Levi'a zająknął się przerażony.

\- K-kapitanie! – wymamrotał, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – Możemy coś dla ciebie zrobić?

Eren przestąpił z nogi na nogę, strategicznie milcząc.

\- Możesz Kirschtein. Spieprzaj do środka poprawić syf, który narobiłeś. Okna mają błyszczeć i niech tylko zobaczę jedną smugę, to do jutra będziesz sprzątał stajnie – powiedział spokojnie Levi, podchodząc do nich. Jean posłusznie skinął głową i czym prędzej zszedł kapitanowi z oczu, szybkim krokiem zmierzając do zamku.

\- A ty mógłbyś czasem pomyśleć i nie dać mu się prowokować. Robicie z naszego oddziału pośmiewisko przed resztą żołnierzy – zwrócił się do Erena, gdy Kirschtein zniknął im z oczu.

\- Wybacz kapitanie – odpowiedział mu, unikając jego spojrzenia.

\- Po prostu użyj czasem głowy, Jaeger. Wiem, że stać cię na więcej – dodał, sięgając po jedno z ostrzy, którymi przedtem się zajmował. Klinga zabłyszczała w świetle słońca, perfekcyjnie naostrzona i wypolerowana. – Dobra robota – dodał, patrząc wymownie na miecze, nim odwrócił się, żeby odejść z powrotem w stronę zamku.

Jako, że pogoda dopisywała, a większość zwiadowców przebywała na zewnątrz, nie chciał jeszcze wracać do gabinetu. Zimne ściany kwatery głównej potęgowały jego parszywy nastrój. Odkąd kilka miesięcy temu odbili Marię i Shiganshinę, musieli przenieść swoją siedzibę w ich pobliże. Tylko w ten sposób byli w stanie przekonać ludzi, że będą bezpieczni tak blisko zewnętrznego świata.

Nie dziwił się, że wciąż bali się tam osiedlać. Mimo sąsiedztwa żyznych terenów, było to miejsce największej rzezi w dziejach ludzkości. Do tej pory na obrzeżach zalegały szczątki domów, a odbudowa ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Jak można był spokojnie zasypiać każdego wieczoru, ze świadomością, że tuż za murem czyhają tytani?

Levi zatrzymał się gwałtownie przy wschodnim skrzydle zamku. Roztaczał się stąd widok na bezkresne pola i łąki, przecinane pajęczyną dróg, prowadzących do miasta. Jego uwagę przyciągnął niewielki punkt na horyzoncie, skąpany w tumanach kurzu. Samotny jeździec zbliżał się do zamku, a z jego zgarbionej postury wynikało, że najprawdopodobniej był ciężko ranny.

\- To Mike? – głos Hanji zabrzmiał z okna na piętrze, gdy wychyliła głowę, żeby wyraźniej dostrzec sylwetkę przybysza. – Ma nasze barwy, a tylko on był teraz w Shiganshinie – dodała, lecz Levi już prawie jej nie słyszał.

W mgnieniu oka wskoczył na konia i galopem puścił się drogą wśród łąk. Wiatr smagał go po twarzy, lecz on skupiał się tylko na coraz wyraźniejszej postaci tuż przed nim. Hanji miała rację. Mike gnał w ich stronę, tracąc resztki świadomości. Levi dopadł go w ostatniej chwili, utrzymując w pionie, gdy niemal osunął się na ziemię.

\- Levi – wychrypiał, kurczowo ściskając swój bok. Rozerwany materiał koszuli całkowicie przesiąkł już krwią. – Tytani. Znów wdarli się do miasta. Trzeba ewakuować ludzi zanim...

Nie dokończył zdania, na dobre tracąc przytomność.

***

W całym chaosie, który rozpętał się w zamku, Levi nie mógł nie poczuć ukłucia dumy. Jego oddział, choć rozsypany po olbrzymim terenie, gotowy był do akcji w niecałe pięć minut. Jaeger i Kirschtein wyprzedzili w czasie nawet elitarnych żołnierzy Erwina, do tej pory uważanych za tych z najlepszym refleksem.

Słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie, ogrzewając ich odsłonięte karki, gdy pędzili siecią polnych dróg w stronę bram Shiganshiny. Początkowo okolica wydawała się zwyczajna. Sylwetki rolników pracujących na polu, unoszących głowy na ich widok, pojedyncze wozy załadowane plonami, grupy kobiet i dzieci, których śmiech roznosił się echem po okolicy – nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby w mieście rozgrywał się właśnie chaos.

Dopiero zbliżając się do muru, w oddali dostrzegli tłum przerażonych ludzi, pędzących przed siebie ile sił w nogach.

\- Kapitanie! – Armin wyprzedził nieco szyk, zrównując się z Levi'em. – Jaki mamy plan?

\- Oszacujcie sytuację. Jeśli mur jest nienaruszony i przebili się tylko do miasta, ewakuujcie ludzi. Jak przedrą się też przez Marię i tak wszyscy mamy przejebane i będziemy martwić się tym później. – głos Levi'a był donośny, żeby cały oddział wyraźnie go usłyszał.

\- Jaeger! – dodał po chwili, odwracając głowę przez ramię. – Nie waż się przemieniać w tytana. Wiesz, co się ostatnio działo. Zdajemy się tylko na broń.

\- Tak jest!

Levi skupił się z powrotem na drodze. Ostatnie próby przemian kończyły się fiaskiem lub utratą zdolności regeneracji na co najmniej kilka dni. Działo się tak od ostatniej misji i Hanji do tej pory nie znalazła przyczyny jego osłabienia. W momencie, gdy potrzebowali swojej najsilniejszej broni, nie mogli jej wykorzystać.

Zaklął pod nosem, popędzając swoją klacz, gdy mijali pierwszych ludzi, ewakuujących się w głąb murów. Całe rodziny parły naprzód, a terror malujący się na ich twarzach był aż nazbyt dobrze mu znany. Na widok zwiadowców, posłusznie schodzili z drogi, z płaczem nawołując i błagając, aby ratowali pozostałych. Levi wyminął ich w milczeniu, starając się unikać ich desperackich spojrzeń. Nie potrzebował, żeby i one nawiedzały go potem w snach.

Wystarczyło wspiąć się na mur i spojrzeć z góry na miasto, żeby dostrzec ogrom zniszczeń jaki pozostawiali po sobie tytani. Niemal wszystkie budynki na obrzeżach, jeszcze nie tak dawno odbudowywane, znów legły w gruzach. Kwaterę główną wojsk stacjonarnych trawił pożar, a wysokie języki ognia lizały resztki rozpadających się ścian. Krwawej scenerii ofiar rozrzuconych po ulicach dopełniał tylko wyłom w bramie po drugiej stronie miasta, przez który napływało jeszcze więcej ospałych sylwetek tytanów.

Co było niezwykłe w tym krajobrazie, jedynymi ludźmi próbującymi ewakuować mieszkańców, byli żandarmi. Levi zdziwił się nieco, widząc symbol zielonego jednorożca tak daleko od stolicy. Mniej zaskoczyłby go śnieg w środku lata, niż ich faktyczna pomoc w czasie, takim jak ten.

\- Nie uratujemy miasta – rzekł, odwracając się w stronę oddziału. – Nie traćcie czasu. Zabijcie ilu zdołacie i dajcie ludziom szansę na ucieczkę.

Zgodnie zasalutowali i już po chwili lecieli przez ulice, manewrując między budynkami. Znajome sylwetki rozpierzchły się we wszystkie strony i Levi miał nadzieję, że do zamku wrócą w takiej samej liczbie, w jakiej wyruszyli. On sam obrał najniebezpieczniejszy kierunek. W oczekiwaniu na resztę zwiadowców ktoś musiał oszacować jak wielkie były zniszczenia w zewnętrznej bramie miasta.

Jego ciało samo płynęło w powietrzu. Latanie przy pomocy sprzętu było dla niego prostsze niż oddychanie. Spokojnie mógł zająć swoje myśli analizą zagrożenia, a wyuczone odruchy niosły go automatycznie do celu. Być może dzięki temu udało mu się gwałtownie odskoczyć w bok, gdy silne, olbrzymie szczęki zatrzasnęły się w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdował.

Wylądował z impetem na dachu pobliskiego budynku, przeklinając swój pech. Ośmiometrowy tytan zatrzymał na nim swoje rozbiegane spojrzenie i bezmyślnie rzucił się w jego kierunku.

\- Obrzydlistwo – mruknął zniesmaczony, gdy olbrzymi łeb zderzył się ze ścianą, próbując chwycić jego drobną sylwetkę zębami. Reakcja Levi'a była natychmiastowa. Poderwał się w powietrze korzystając z okazji, że jego cel dokładnie się wystawił i błyskawicznym ruchem naciął kark tytana na idealną głębokość. Wzdrygnął się, gdy jego dłonie pokryły plamy gęstej posoki, która natychmiast zaczęła parować.

Był to incydent, który nieco go opóźnił, lecz w końcu dotarł do swojego celu. Mur otaczający Shiganshinę od zewnątrz był nienaruszony, nie licząc niewielkiej wyrwy w bramie, przez którą przedostawali się tytani. Dzięki małemu przejściu, mogli wchodzić do miasta tylko pojedynczo, co dawało nadzieję na późniejsze odbicie tego terenu.

Levi wybił się mocno w powietrze i szybkim cięciem pozbawił życia dziewięciometrowca, który aktualnie próbował wedrzeć się do środka. Jego olbrzymie ciało zupełnie zablokowało przejście. Tym samym zyskał dla zwiadowców nieco czasu na ewakuację ludności, nim zwłoki obrzydliwego monstrum miały całkiem wyparować.

Poszukując kolejnego celu do zlikwidowania, został oślepiony jaskrawym, żółtym błyskiem z oddali. Potężny huk zatrząsł posadą miasta, nad którym już za chwilę górował rozszalały Jaeger w formie tytana. Levi zatrzymał się na dachu, przeklinając wściekle. Pieprzony idiota kolejny raz go nie posłuchał i przemienił się mimo zakazu, doskonale wiedząc o swoim problemie z regeneracją.

Nie miał czasu roztrząsać się nad jego zachowaniem, gdyż z obu stron zaczęło nacierać na niego dwóch tytanów. Rzucając się w wir walki nie mógł dostrzec w oddali krwawej rzezi, w której brali właśnie udział jego żołnierze. Gdyby było inaczej, nigdy nie miałby za złe Erenowi jego przemiany.

***

W najgorszych koszmarach nie spodziewali się, że znów będą walczyć o Shiganshinę. Dla jednych była ona wspomnieniem traumy przebytej w dzieciństwie, inni kojarzyli ją z miejscem, gdzie naprawdę poznali, co to znaczy być zwiadowcą. W oddziale Levi'a nie było osoby, która dobrze kojarzyłaby to miejsce, a mimo tego musieli wydrzeć je ze szponów wroga i uratować jak najwięcej ludzi.

Walki z tytanami toczyły się już prawie od dwóch godzin. Choć reszta oddziałów dołączyła do nich, a wąski wyłom w bramie nie przepuszczał wielu przeciwników, ogromne cielska ciągle padały martwe, natychmiast zmieniając się w gęste kłęby pary.

Levi ciągle nacierał przed siebie, mając wrażenie, że utknął w dziwnej pętli bez końca. Nogi zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, a zmęczone mięśnie rwały boleśnie, spowalniając ruchy. Walki trwały zdecydowanie zbyt długo, jak na normalne realia. Martwił go również fakt, że ani razu nie natknął się na nikogo ze swojego oddziału, choć przebywał w tej chwili w strefie, do której ich wysłał.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, lądując w jednym z zaułków, gdy mdlący zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza. Cała uliczka spłynęła krwią, a resztki niezjedzonych ludzkich ciał zalegały na ścianach i w rynsztokach. Niektóre z nich pokryte były lepkim śluzem – dowodem na to, że tytani nie potrafili strawić człowieka. Z pewnością nie było tu już nikogo, kogo mógłby ocalić.

Gdy nieopodal rozległ się donośny huk, zmysły znów się wyostrzyły i już miał mocno odbić się od ziemi, przechodząc na manewr, gdy jego wzrok przykuł delikatny błysk złota. Zamarł, rozpoznając kształt, leżący w kałuży gęstej krwi.

Klucz do piwnicy Grishy Jaegera.

Uprzedmiotowione wspomnienie ekspedycji, gdzie udało im się zdobyć mnóstwo informacji, niekoniecznie związanych z walką z tytanami. Gdy utracił swoją wartość dla zwiadowców, Eren wciąż zawzięcie nosił go przy sobie, traktując bardziej jako pamiątkę po zmarłym ojcu.

Pochylił się nad kluczem i unikając styczności z krwią, wyciągnął go z kałuży za rozerwany sznurek. Rdzawoczerwona kropla spłynęła leniwie po jego lśniącej powierzchni i spadła na ziemię z cichym kapnięciem. Levi nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Znieruchomiały wpatrywał się w rozerwaną na strzępy postać, której kawałki leżały porzucone przy ścianie.

Głęboka zieleń tęczówek i znajomy symbol skrzydeł wolności. Nie mógł się mylić, choć niczego innego bardziej w tej chwili nie pragnął. Eren leżał przed nim martwy, rozszarpany na kawałki, a lekko zaskoczony wyraz twarzy sugerował, że śmierć przyszła do niego, gdy najmniej się jej spodziewał.


	2. Białe płótno

Levi Ackerman stracił swojego pierwszego żołnierza tego samego dnia, gdy mianowano go kapitanem oddziału. Nie była to nawet wyprawa za mur. Zwykły trening w lesie i nieuważne zapięcie pasów, poskutkowały złamanym kręgosłupem i natychmiastową śmiercią mężczyzny. Jego miejsce szybko zajął Gunther, lecz gorzkie wspomnienie pozostało do dziś.

Utrata żołnierza, gdy piastowało się stanowisko dowódcy była przedziwnym doświadczeniem. Z jednej strony, jego rolą było wydanie rozkazu i dopilnowanie, aby podwładny go wykonał; mógł go potem ukarać, bądź wynagrodzić, w zależności od efektu. Drugą stroną medalu było jednak poczucie odpowiedzialności za tę osobę i wszystkie jej czyny. Teoretycznie śmierć żołnierza nie była niczyją winą, lecz czy to nie z jego rozkazów znajdował się wtedy w miejscu swojego ostatniego tchnienia?

Levi pokonał ostatni metr dzielący go od szczytu muru i opadł bez sił. Cichnący ryk, zapadających w sen tytanów wciąż roznosił się po okolicy. Udało im się ewakuować całe miasto, choć stracili prawie trzydziestu zwiadowców, z czego większość należała do niedawno rekrutowanych. Śmierć młodych ludzi, którzy mieli przed sobą całe życie, zawsze bolała mocniej.

Lekki wiatr przeganiał chmury tuż nad ich głowami, odsłaniając wieczorne niebo. Levi oparł dłoń na czole i uniósł wzrok, pozwalając przez chwilę swojemu ciału leżeć bezradnie na chłodnej powierzchni muru. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy widoku martwych zielonych oczu, które jeszcze tego ranka uciekały przed nim z zażenowaniem.

\- Kapitanie? - tuż obok rozległ się zbolały głos, a towarzyszące mu znajome kroki sprawiły, że usiadł, szukając źródła dźwięku. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego oddział przybliży mu choć trochę okoliczności śmierci Erena.

\- Kapitanie, jesteś cały? – grupa ludzi otoczyła go, przysiadając tuż obok. Levi spojrzał na ich zmęczone twarze, dostrzegając jedynie smutek i ból. Odruchowo policzył przygarbione sylwetki; oprócz Erena brakowało jeszcze jednej osoby.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział cicho, taksując wzrokiem wszystkie obrażenia, których doznali. – Gdzie Mikasa?

Armin wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Jeanem i odezwał się cicho.

\- Żandarmeria zabrała ją do zamku. Jest ciężko ranna, kapitanie i nie wiemy, czy z tego wyjdzie. Kiedy dorwali Erena... m-my nie byliśmy w stanie jej zatrzymać. N-nawet nie próbowaliśmy. Wszyscy byliśmy w szoku, kiedy on... - jego głos załamał się, a w zaszklonych oczach odbiło się rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Levi patrzył spokojnie, gdy po policzkach Armina spłynęły cienkie strużki łez. Na długo mieli zapamiętać dzisiejszy wieczór i to w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Choć jego wnętrze rozrywało się na miliony kawałków, a widok ich smutku brutalnie przypominał o tragedii, musiał być oparciem dla swoich żołnierzy. Odwracając w tej chwili wzrok, odwróciłby się tyłem do Erena, uwłaczając jego ostatecznemu poświęceniu.

\- Opowiedzcie mi o wszystkim – odezwał się cicho.

W tym momencie zapadła między nimi głucha cisza. Starali się ubrać w słowa makabryczne wydarzenia, jeszcze niedawno rozgrywające się na ich oczach. Żandarmeria, odzyskująca właśnie ciała poległych, nie ułatwiała im zadania. Stukot opuszczanych podnośników i ciągły szelest miękkiego płótna, w które zawijali zwłoki, wyprowadzał z równowagi nawet samego Levi'a.

W końcu milczenie przerwał Jean. Z pomocą Sashy i Conniego, dokładnie opisał mu tragedię minionego dnia. Choć ich opowieść trwała bardzo długo, ani razu nie spojrzeli mu w oczy.

Oddział Levi'a, zgodnie z rozkazami, przystąpił do ewakuacji ludności. Podzielili się na mniejsze zespoły i działali sprawnie, nie wdając się w niepotrzebną walkę... do czasu.

Gdy Jean, Armin i Eren wyprowadzali z domu czteroosobową rodzinę, znikąd pojawiła się grupa tytanów. Był to czysty przypadek. Plac, na którym się znajdowali, połączony był z siecią uliczek. Widząc tak gęste zbiorowisko ludzi, przerośnięte potwory gwałtownie rzuciły się do ataku, wyłaniając z ciemnych zakamarków.

Nie zdążyli nawet pomyśleć o obronie, gdy Eren przemienił się i ochronił ich własnym ciałem, jednocześnie przygniatając do ziemi. Obolali, mogli tylko patrzeć, jak jego ogromna sylwetka unosi się i ryczy wściekle, strząsając z siebie przeciwników. Na próżno - tytanów było zbyt wiele i gdy jeden z nich, wgryzł się w jego kark, usłyszeli ostatni pełen bólu wrzask i odgłos miażdżonych kości.

Mimo poświęcenia Erena, byłoby po nich, gdyby nie Mikasa. Obserwując z oddali całe wydarzenie wraz z Conniem i Sashą, natychmiast ruszyła im na ratunek. Jej ruchy były precyzyjne, lecz wściekłość i żal wypełniający serce, sprawiły, że popełniła wiele błędów podczas walki. Choć sama pokonała całą hordę tytanów, niemal przepłaciła za to życiem.

\- Nie mogliśmy nawet po niego wrócić – dodał cicho Jean, na koniec swojej opowieści. Na murze pozostali już tylko oni; ostatni żandarm zjeżdżał właśnie w dół z resztą ciał. – To my powinniśmy go tu sprowadzić, nie ci zasrańcy – warknął przepełniony bólem, zwracając się w stronę trzeszczącego podnośnika.

\- To bez różnicy. Nie zwrócisz mu tym życia – słowa Levi'a były ledwie słyszalne, lecz wszyscy doskonale go zrozumieli. – Ocalił was. Jedyne co możecie zrobić, to uczcić jego pamięć i nie dać się zabić. Wtedy, to co dla was zrobił nie pójdzie na marne.

Nikt nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Siedzieli zwróceni tyłem do Shiganshiny, obserwując majaczący na horyzoncie, masywny kształt ich kwatery. Zwykle rozświetlone okna zamku, zionęły głęboką czernią; jedynymi jasnymi punktami były rzędy pochodni zmierzające w stronę placu. To tam w tej chwili gromadzili się zwiadowcy.

\- Jeśli chcemy zdążyć się z nim pożegnać, powinniśmy ruszać.

***

Pogrzeby zwiadowców były podniosłym wydarzeniem, choć zazwyczaj organizowanym w pośpiechu. Ataki tytanów zawsze pozostawiały po sobie dużą ilość ciał i by zapobiec epidemii, palono je na zbiorowych stosach. Ceremonię przeprowadzano w całkowitej ciszy, aby pozwolić towarzyszom poległych na chwilę zadumy. Był to czas, gdy mogli pozwolić sobie na łzy.

Dzisiejsze walki przyniosły im trzy sterty ciał; zawinięte w białe płótna, miejscami przesiąknięte ostatnimi kroplami krwi nowych właścicieli, wyglądały bardziej jak produkty w skrzyniach, gotowe, by przenieść je na targowisko. Levi nie wiedział, w którym z nich złożono Erena, choć zapewniono go, że większość jego szczątków została odnaleziona. Wszystkie zwłoki wyglądały tak samo, lecz każde kryły inną historię niedokończonego życia.

Gdy stosy zapłonęły, światło przegoniło otaczający ich mrok. Małe iskry rosły w jego oczach, przemieniając się w coraz wyższe języki ognia. Swąd drewna i palonych ciał, szybko rozniósł się po okolicy, lecz nikt o tym nie myślał. W głębokiej ciszy, po raz ostatni towarzyszyli swoim kompanom, dziękując im za ostateczne poświęcenie.

Nikt nie poruszył się przez całą ceremonię, choć po całym dniu walk, padali ze zmęczenia. Tkwili nieruchomo do momentu, aż z olbrzymich stosów został tylko proch i ostatnie niedopałki. Dopiero wtedy udali się na spoczynek, pozwalając by pozostałości po ciałach rozniósł nocny, jesienny wiatr.

Nieco później, w pustych ścianach swojej sypialni, Levi poczuł na sobie wagę minionego dnia. Kolejny raz musiał zmierzyć się z konsekwencją własnych decyzji. Mimo potwornego zmęczenia mógł tylko patrzeć bezmyślnie przed siebie, nie czując nawet smutku. Wypełniała go nicość.

Leżąc na łóżku, w całkowitej ciemności, bezwiednie obracał w palcach klucz do piwnicy. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zabrał go ze sobą. Eren nosił go jako pamiątkę po ojcu i wyglądało na to, że miał teraz stać się pamiątką po zmarłym żołnierzu.

Choć Levi nigdy nie należał do sentymentalnych idiotów, odruchowo uniósł głowę i zarzucił klucz na szyję, chowając go bezpiecznie pod koszulą. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że to pomoże mu uciszyć wyrzuty sumienia. Jego oddział był w rozsypce i to on musiał stać się dla nich podporą, która pomoże im stanąć na nogi.

Czasem naprawdę nienawidził być kapitanem.

 

*** 4 lata później***

 

Donośny odgłos szybkich kroków rozniósł się po korytarzu, gdy Levi wyminął gabinety dowództwa i zignorował uciekających przed nim w popłochu żołnierzy. Był pewien, że kompletnie olali sprzątanie, które zlecił im dzisiejszego ranka, lecz nie miał w tej chwili czasu, by porządnie ich ukarać.

Zwinnie zszedł po kamiennych stopniach i pchnął ciężkie drzwi, wydostając się na zewnątrz. Przywitał go chłodny październikowy wiatr oraz samotny liść, który przefrunął bezczelnie przed jego twarzą i smagnął go w policzek. Ze zdegustowaniem strzepnął go na ziemię i rozejrzał się wokół.

Cały jego oddział oczekiwał na niego przed stajniami, gotów do zdania raportu z niewielkiej misji, którą przydzielił im dziś rano. Bez wahania ruszył w ich stronę, a ich sylwetki od razu wyprostowały się na widok zbliżającej się do nich postaci.

Od czasu śmierci Erena zmienili się nie do poznania. Nie była to tylko kwestia wyglądu, choć musiał przyznać, że dorośli nadzwyczaj szybko. Nawet Connie przewyższał już Levi'a niemal o głowę, choć od wzrostu nie przybyło mu mądrości. Stali się perfekcyjnymi żołnierzami, pod względem fizycznym i psychicznym, a ich wyprawy za mur za każdym razem okrywały się blaskiem chwały.

To oni odbili Shiganshinę już w tydzień po tragicznych wydarzeniach przed laty. Od tamtej pory ludzie żyli tam spokojnie, bez obaw o własne życie. Levi i jego pięcioosobowa grupa byli narzędziem szybkiego reagowania na jakiekolwiek ataki, czy zamieszki. Nikt nie mógł im dorównać.

\- Kapitanie! – krzyknęła Sasha, machając mu radośnie na powitanie. Ona jako pierwsza dostrzegła jego postać.

Levi odpowiedział jej z oddali gestem uniesionej dłoni. Choć wszyscy mieli już po dwadzieścia lat, pewne zachowania pozostawały niezmienione.

\- Jak poszło? – zapytał, gdy ich sylwetki rozstąpiły się, aby zrobić mu miejsce w środku niewielkiej grupy.

\- Brama dobrze się trzyma. Hans ze stacjonarnych mówi, że następną kontrolę można zrobić nawet za dwa miesiące – wyrecytował Armin, wręczając mu dokumenty. Levi zerknął na nie przelotnie i skinął lekko głową.

\- Kapitanie, rozmawiałeś z generałem o naszym pomyśle? – zapytał Jean po krótkiej chwili, na co ten uniósł wzrok, mierząc go od góry do dołu.

\- Jeszcze nie. Znacie Erwina. Jak nie dostanie czegoś w zamian, w życiu się nie zgodzi – wszyscy uśmiechnęli się lekko, słysząc jego słowa. Miał całkowitą rację.

\- Dobrze się dzisiaj spisaliście – dodał po chwili. – Sami wiecie, co jest jutro, więc macie wolne. Za dwa dni wrócimy do treningów.

Odchodząc w stronę zamku, słyszał ich przyciszone głosy i mógł niemal wyczuć, jak opada z nich dobry nastrój. Zbliżała się rocznica ataku na Shiganshinę i nie miał zamiaru zmuszać ich wtedy do pracy. Zawsze upamiętniali ten dzień wspólną kolacją, podczas której rozmawiali, wspominając dawne czasy. Rok temu zdecydował się do nich dołączyć i wiedział już, że jutro postąpi podobnie.

\- Levi? – znajomy głos dobiegł go zza pleców, gdy wracał, mijając kwatery dowódców. Obrócił się na pięcie, żeby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Erwinem, wychylającym się ze swojego gabinetu. – Pozwolisz na chwilę? Może ty będziesz mógł mi pomóc.

Levi westchnął znudzony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego.

Gabinet Erwina należał do jednego z najbardziej przestronnych w całym zamku. Tuż za potężnym dębowym biurkiem niemal całą ścianę zajmowało okno, z którego roztaczał się widok na plac treningowy i mur majaczący na horyzoncie. Nie było lepszego miejsca do podglądania żołnierzy.

Levi usiadł wygodnie na krześle naprzeciw i złożył ramiona na piersi, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Mam dla was misję, chociaż to bardziej hmm... cywilna sprawa – zaczął Erwin, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Wiem, że tego nie lubisz, ale...

\- Przejdź do rzeczy – ponaglił go Levi. Z jego słów już teraz wnioskował, że była to jedna ze żmudnych i bezsensownych misji.

\- W porządku. Nile poprosił mnie o pomoc przy śledzeniu kilku jego ludzi.

Levi prychnął pogardliwie.

\- To Nile nie potrafi sam tego zrobić? Żandarmeria zawsze olewała swoją pracę, ale zrzucanie tego na nas to przesada. Zresztą, po co chce śledzić własnych żołnierzy?

\- Pozwól mi skończyć, Levi –westchnął Erwin. – Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewa ich o zdradę i nielegalne działania w podziemnym mieście, związane z handlem ludźmi. Nie ma tylko na nich żadnych dowodów. Poprosił mnie o pomoc. Wiem, że to nie nasza sprawa, ale chcę żebyśmy dalej mieli sojusznika w żandarmerii.

\- Zaczął pieprzyć ci o podziemnym mieście i od razu pomyślałeś o mnie? – odpowiedział mu cicho, unosząc wysoko brwi. – Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że tam nie wrócę. Powiedziałem ci też, że po tym całym syfie z Kennym i Rodem Reissem, nie chcę mieszać się w sprawy żandarmerii. Mój oddział też nie będzie moczył się w tym gównie.

\- Tylko ty znasz podziemia na tyle dobrze, żeby ich wyśledzić, Levi. Nie mogę ci tego rozkazać, bo to nie należy do twoich obowiązków, ale proszę cię jak przyjaciela.

Przez chwilę obserwował Erwina spod przymrużonych powiek. Widział, jak bardzo mu na tym zależało i grzechem byłoby nie wykorzystać tego do własnych celów.

\- Zgodzę się pod jednym warunkiem – odpowiedział w końcu, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła się dłużyć.

\- Jakim?

\- Pozwolisz na wiosnę mojemu oddziałowi wyruszyć dalej za mur – głos Levi'a był spokojny, a jego czujny wzrok dokładnie obserwował reakcję Erwina.

\- W jakim sensie „dalej"? – był wyraźnie zainteresowany jego słowami.

\- Dalej. Za ostatni punkt zaopatrzenia i tam, gdzie jeszcze nie dotarliśmy. Za bardzo skupiasz się na pieprzonych dramatach żandarmerii i sprawdzaniu murów, zamiast zająć się tym, czym powinien zwiadowca. Starzejesz się.

Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na swoje złączone dłonie.

\- Przecież wiesz, ilu ludzi straciliśmy przez te lata. Wszystkie oddziały, oprócz twojego to sami nowi rekruci. Nie wyślę ich na pewną śmierć.

\- Dlatego pojedziemy sami. Tylko my się do tego nadajemy. Przez zimę zaopatrzymy zamki za murem, a na wiosnę wyruszymy. Mała grupa będzie trudniejsza do przechwycenia.

\- Nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł... ale niech ci będzie – Erwin w dalszym ciągu nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Tylko załatwcie sprawę Nile'a jak najszybciej.

\- Wyruszymy nawet i dzisiaj, jak tak ci na tym zależy.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w swoim milczącym towarzystwie, nie odzywając się do siebie.

Gdy Levi wrócił do swojego gabinetu, zaczął zastanawiać się, jak przekazać oddziałowi, że tym razem nie będą mogli upamiętnić poświęcenia żołnierzy przy wspólnej kolacji. Odruchowo sięgnął za koszulę i wysunął spod niej klucz, od lat noszony pod fularem. Jego gładka powierzchnia zalśniła w popołudniowym słońcu, wpadającym przez okno. Obserwował go przez chwilę i przeszło mu przez myśl, że Eren ucieszyłby się, gdyby w jego imieniu, ktoś przyłożył w pysk żandarmowi.

Nie zdawał sobie wtedy jeszcze sprawy, ile prawdy kryło się w tym stwierdzeniu.


	3. Niepożądany cień

Pochodnie zapłonęły jasnym blaskiem, gdy słońce skryło się za horyzontem, a żołnierze wrócili do zamku po skończonym dniu. Złote refleksy ognia mieniły się wesoło w zimnych korytarzach, sprawiając, że miejsce to bardziej przypominało ich dom. Młodzi rekruci gromadzili się w wieloosobowych kwaterach, aby spędzić miło wieczór w swoim towarzystwie. Zewsząd słychać było ich śmiech lub podniecone szepty, gdy przekazywali sobie najświeższe plotki o którymś z dowódców. Oddział elitarny nie był wyjątkiem, choć ich rozmowie przyświecał wyższy cel, niż zastanawianie się, ile godzin dziennie generał poświęca na pielęgnację swoich brwi.

Levi rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie, obserwując swoich towarzyszy. Znajdowali się u Armina, który jako jedyny z jego żołnierzy posiadał jednoosobową sypialnię. Otrzymał ją w nagrodę, po wielodniowej misji za murem, gdzie swoim strategicznym myśleniem i błyskawiczną reakcją, ocalił wszystkim życie.

\- Zanim wyruszymy, powinniście zapamiętać kilka rzeczy – powiedział cicho Levi, gdy spojrzenia skupiły się na nim. – Po pierwsze ściśle trzymamy się planu. Nie konfrontujemy się z żandarmerią i cały czas pozostajemy w ukryciu. Mamy tylko ich wyśledzić i zdobyć dowody. Najlepiej, żeby w ogóle się nie dowiedzieli, że tam byliśmy.

\- Wiesz, że takie rzeczy wychodzą nam najlepiej kapitanie – Jean uśmiechnął się pewnie i otoczył ramieniem Mikasę, która zmierzyła go chłodnym wzrokiem i odsunęła się na drugi koniec kanapy.

\- Wiem – zgodził się Levi. No i zostaje jeszcze druga sprawa. Pamiętajcie, że podziemia są równie niebezpieczne, co tereny za murami. Pilnujcie się, bo to naprawdę parszywe miejsce.

Słuchali jego rad w milczeniu. Od śmierci Erena wspierali się nawzajem i chronili przed każdym zagrożeniem, za murami i w ich obrębach. Levi był z nich dumny – wzięli sobie do serca jego słowa i nie pozwalali, aby poświęcenie ich towarzysza poszło na marne.

Tuż przed północą wyruszyli z obrzeży Marii w kierunku Trostu, aby potem skierować się do Mitrasu. Pogoda dopisywała im przez całą podróż, a wychylający się zza chmur księżyc, jasno oświetlał im drogę. Choć nad ranem przy murze Rose napotkali wielu ludzi, nikt nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi, gdy ich pleców nie zdobiły skrzydła wolności. Levi uznał to za dobry znak – im mniej rzucali się w oczy, tym większe szanse na powodzenie miała ich misja.

Dopiero pod wieczór otoczenie nieco się zmieniło. Ubogie domy, zastąpiły bogato zdobione rezydencje, a obojętność ludzi przerodziła się w pogardę. Nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości. Dotarli do Mitrasu – siedliska największych szumowin i plugawych dusz, przypudrowanych złotem.

Nie mogli zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi, lecz ubrani w czarne, postrzępione peleryny, z olbrzymimi kapturami osłaniającymi twarz, nie budzili zbytniej ufności. Levi, ku uldze pozostałych znał wszystkie zejścia do podziemnego miasta.

\- Przeczytaliście opisy ludzi, których macie szukać i wiecie co macie robić? – odezwał się cicho, gdy podzielił ich w pary. W ten sposób mogli objąć swoim śledztwem więcej terenu.

\- Tak kapitanie – odpowiedział cicho Armin. – Mamy się w nic nie mieszać i zbierać informacje.

\- Spotykamy się tu o świcie. Uważajcie na siebie.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wraz z Kirschteinem obserwował, jak cała reszta rozdziela się i pod osłoną nocy udaje się do swoich zejść. Zegar tuż nad jego głową wybił dziewiątą, a jego wskazówki zabłyszczały w świetle latarni. Świat wokół emanował błogością jesiennego wieczoru i choć spacerujący wokół ludzie doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z nędzy, roztaczającej się kilkadziesiąt metrów pod nimi, zgodnie odwracali głowy od problemu.

Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki dotyczyło to kogoś innego.

***

Smród kilkudniowego mięsa, pieczonego na ruszcie uderzał w nozdrza bez krzty litości. Levi zdążył już zapomnieć, jakie przysmaki serwowano gościom podziemnych knajp. Mimo, że zajęli miejsce przy samych drzwiach, woń obracanej na wolnym ogniu, przegniłej dziczyzny była doskonale wyczuwalna. Jean siedział naprzeciw niego i choć jego twarz skrywał kaptur, nawet w ciemności dostrzegał zielonkawy odcień policzków.

\- Jak masz zamiar rzygać, lepiej wyjdź – syknął ledwie słyszalnie Levi, zerkając w stronę człowieka gawędzącego z barmanką. Olbrzymi, haczykowaty nos, łysina na samym czubku głowy i sepleniący, gburowaty sposób mówienia- bez wątpienia był to jeden z poszukiwanych mężczyzn.

\- Nie czujesz tego smrodu, kapitanie? – szepnął mu w odpowiedzi, przykładając rękę do ust, gdy świeża fala zapachu przypłynęła w ich kierunku. Jego policzki nadęły się lekko, lecz resztką sił zdusił w sobie chęć zwrócenia kolacji.

\- Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. I nie używaj tytułów, do cholery, bo ktoś nas skojarzy – Levi zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Od kilkunastu minut obserwowali swój obiekt, lecz do tej pory ani razu nie zachował się podejrzanie. Jego jedyną zbrodnią były komplementy, którymi obsypywał barmankę. Nigdy nie słyszał tak desperackich tekstów i jego obiekt westchnień był chyba podobnego zdania.

Był już niemal pewien, że tracą tu czas i gdy miał zamówić piwo, żeby ich przesiadywanie tutaj wyglądało bardziej naturalnie, mężczyzna rozejrzał się wokół i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami na zaplecze. Wzrok, którym omiótł salę sprawił, że Levi poczuł na karku gwałtowne zimno. Znał takie ostre i bezwzględne spojrzenia, aż nazbyt dobrze.

\- Zostań tu i pilnuj wyjścia – odezwał się nagle do Jeana, który ze zdziwieniem uniósł głowę. – Jeśli go zobaczysz, idź za nim.

Nie czekał na jego odpowiedź. Gwałtownie odsunął krzesło i już po chwili szedł spokojnym krokiem w stronę zaplecza. Poruszał się bezszelestnie i choć w knajpie panował gwar, dzięki jego opanowanym ruchom zginął w tłumie ludzi, umykając uwadze barmanki. Ostrożnie wślizgnął się do środka i wziął głęboki oddech... stając oko w oko z zapasami zeszłorocznych ziemniaków. W pomieszczeniu nie było ani śladu mężczyzny.

Levi uniósł drwiąco kącik ust. Spodziewał się tego, ba, gdyby nie miał pewności, w życiu nie wszedłby tu, śledząc kogoś. Miejsca tego typu, często były kryjówką handlarzy i szmuglerów w podziemnym mieście. Pod osłoną knajp i karczm, kryły się całe sieci przestępcze, których interesy dosięgały każdego miejsca w państwie za murami.

Potwierdził swoją podejrzenia, odkrywając niewielką klapę w podłodze, pomiędzy ogromnymi skrzyniami zapasów. Wystarczyło dowiedzieć się, że śledzony żandarm działał tam nielegalnie i mogli spokojnie wracać do domu. Westchnął cicho, gdy unosząc do góry żelazny uchwyt, pomyślał o łóżku ze świeżą pościelą. Wiele by oddał, żeby móc teraz odpocząć w swoim pokoju, z dala od smrodu zgniłego mięsa.

Bezszelestnie ruszył w dół po kamiennych schodach, aż jego sylwetka zniknęła w całkowitej ciemności.

***

Levi nigdy nie pomyślałby, że tak dziwne miejsce miało rację bytu w podziemnym mieście. Schodząc do piwnicy, był pewien, że znajdzie tu klatki lub cele, w których żandarmi więzili ludzi. W końcu Nile zapewniał ich, że to nimi handlowali.

Nie spodziewał się sieci ciemnych, nieprzeniknionych korytarzy, które nawet oświetlane pojedynczymi pochodniami, zionęły mrokiem, jeżącym włosy na karku. Choć z oddali słyszał niewyraźne jęki i krzyki, nie widział żadnego więźnia. Wszędzie roiło się od wyżłobień w ścianach, gdzie piętrzyły się stosy skrzyń i broni, niekiedy opatrzonych godłem żandarmerii. Póki co zyskiwał jedynie dowód na to, że mężczyzna, którego śledził kradł od swoich przełożonych najwyraźniej wszystko, co tylko zdołał.

Od lat uważał, że tym chciwym świniom zawsze było za mało.

Odgłos kroków, gdzieś z bocznego korytarza sprawił, że gwałtownie przylgnął do ściany. Skrywając się w cieniu, obserwował jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który ociężałym krokiem parł przed siebie. Jeśli naprawdę handlowali ludźmi, miał teraz szansę odkryć, gdzie dokładnie znajdowały się ich ofiary. Bezszelestnie ruszył za nim, zachowując odpowiednią odległość. Gęsty mrok stał się w tym momencie jego zbawieniem.

\- Luca! – znajomy głos mężczyzny, śledzonego w knajpie przez Levi'a dobiegł nagle z naprzeciwka.

\- Witaj Volk. Dawno cię tu nie było – po krótkiej chwili stanęli naprzeciw siebie w świetle pochodni i uścisnęli sobie dłoń. - Idziesz do swoich dziewczyn? – Luca zarechotał rubasznie, szturchając w ramię towarzysza. – Na pewno się stęskniły. 

\- A żebyś wiedział – Volk westchnął ze zmęczeniem w głosie i podrapał się po karku. – Tylko najpierw załatwię dzisiejszą zmianę.

\- Powodzenia – rzucił Luca, gdy jego towarzysz ruszył dalej.

Levi wstrzymał oddech, obserwując, jak mężczyźni rozchodzą się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Jego myśli pędziły jak szalone – kogo teraz miał śledzić? Ich rozmowa była tak zawiła i niedokładna, że nie miał pojęcia, co o niej myśleć. Volk zdecydowanie miał jakiś cel w podziemiach i wspominał o kobietach. Była to szansa, żeby odnaleźć miejsce przetrzymywania więźniów.

Najciszej jak potrafił, podążył za łysiejącym mężczyzną.

Problem pojawił się nieco później, gdy Volk zatrzymał się przed starymi drzwiami i bez namysłu wszedł do środka. Już od jakiegoś czasu Levi słyszał nasilające się głosy. Gdy usłyszał piski przerażonych kobiet zyskał namacalny dowód. Żandarmi przetrzymywali tu ludzi wbrew ich woli, najwyraźniej przeznaczając ich na handel.

Mógłby w tej chwili obrócić się na pięcie i odejść. Wrócić po cichu na górę, zebrać resztki Jeana, który pewnie zmarł już ze smrodu śmiercią tragiczną, odnaleźć swój oddział i przekazać Nile'owi wszystko co odkrył. Levi potrafił być zimnym człowiekiem, lecz nie mógł odwrócić się od wołania o pomoc i krzyków, wypełnionych czystym przerażeniem. Jego ciało już wyłaniało się z cienia, gdy Volk wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Spokojnie moje panie! Na każdą przyjdzie czas, najpierw obowiązki – mężczyzna skłonił się lekko i wyszedł z celi. Nie kłopocząc się zamykaniem drzwi, ruszył przed siebie, pogwizdując wesoło.

Nie dostrzegł śledzącej go postaci, lecz cztery pary spojrzeń wypełnionych nadzieją zatrzymały się na jego sylwetce. Jedna z kobiet już chciała się odezwać, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęścia, lecz Levi uciszył ją szybko, przykładając palec do ust. Gestem zapewnił je, że po nie wróci i podążył dalej.

Volk w tym czasie dotarł do kolejnej celi. Jego rubaszny śmiech roznosił się po korytarzu, zmieszany z odgłosem trzasków i uderzeń. Nim Levi dotarł pod same drzwi, dźwięk gwałtownie ucichł. Słyszał jak mężczyzna przechadza się po miękkim podłożu z siana, cmokając ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Zrobiłeś się odporny – zaczął spokojnie, wyraźnie akcentując wypowiadane słowa, jakby zwracał się do kogoś głupszego od siebie. – Szkoda. Lubiłem słuchać twoich krzyków. Kiedyś miałeś w sobie ducha walki, a teraz? – siano w celi zaszeleściło, gdy Volk pochylił się nad więźniem. Levi obserwował przez szparę w drzwiach, jak jego tłusty palec dźga w policzek leżącego mężczyznę. Obaj zwróceni byli plecami do wyjścia. Nie potrzeba mu było niczego więcej.

\- Od dzisiaj ja będę się tobą opiekował – żandarm kontynuował swój monolog, zbyt zafascynowany, żeby dostrzec cień przemykający tuż za nim – zobaczysz, jak będziemy się świetnie bawić. Będzie tak, jak na samym począ... - donośny trzask rozniósł się echem po korytarzu, gdy Volk padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Levi oddychał ciężko, stojąc nad jego nieprzytomnym ciałem, ściskając w dłoniach deskę. Była to żałosna broń, lecz w odpowiednich rękach mogła zdziałać cuda.

Jego samozadowolenie szybko wyparowało, gdy zwrócił uwagę na sylwetkę więźnia. Pierwszymi rzeczami, które rzuciły mu się w oczy były blizny. Całe jego plecy, nogi i pośladki okraszone były cienkimi, zagojonymi lub nie, cięciami. W podobnym stanie znajdowały się ręce, lecz trzymające go na uwięzi łańcuchy nieco je zakrywały. Choć twarz mężczyzny tkwiła nieruchomo w wyłożonym sianie, widać było, jak bardzo cierpiał. Mógł policzyć wszystkie jego żebra, a biała jak papier skóra naciągała się na nich, łuszcząc z przesuszenia.

Levi przyklęknął tuż obok niego, dotykając ostrożnie ramienia. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji na wcześniejsze ataki Volka mówił mu, że więzień mógł być już martwy. Musiał to sprawdzić. Ignorując długie, splątane kosmyki włosów, obrócił go powoli na plecy, ostrożnie podtrzymując głowę.

W tej jednej, krótkiej chwili, Levi poczuł, jak całe jego ciało zamiera.

Nie mógł się poruszyć. Nie mógł myśleć. Patrzył przed siebie jak otępiały, wciąż podtrzymując głowę mężczyzny, choć i dłonie zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Próbował wmówić sobie, że śni, choć wiedział, że tak nie jest.

Spod przymrużonych powiek prześwitywały znajome ciemnozielone tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w niego z całkowitą obojętnością.


	4. Obcy

Erwin zwinnym krokiem pokonał ostatnie stopnie schodów. Podziemne miasto pozostało dokładnie takie, jak je zapamiętał – ciemne, brudne, wysysające z człowieka jakąkolwiek chęć do życia.

\- Wybacz, że cię w to wciągam – odezwał się Nile, prowadząc tuż za nimi oddział żandarmów. – Gdybym wysłał list kilka godzin wcześniej, zabrałbyś się ze swoimi ludźmi.

\- To nic. Teraz sprawa dotyczy też nas.

Gdy tylko oddział Levi'a wyruszył na misję, Erwin nie mógł uspokoić swoich myśli. Wiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku. Jego przeczucia nigdy go nie zawodziły, więc gdy otrzymał wiadomość od Nile'a, że ma do niego kilka spraw, czym prędzej wsiadł na konia i puścił się pędem do stolicy. Dopiero na miejscu dowiedział się, że jego ludzie wykonali swoją misję, dokonując również przerażającego odkrycia.

\- Zabierzcie ich do aresztu – zarządził Nile swoim żołnierzom, gdy dotarli do niewielkiej knajpy, gdzie czekała już na nich część żandarmów. Pilnowali oni kilku schwytanych przestępców, czekających na wyrok swojego generała.

Erwin nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Jego wzrok od razu dostrzegł znajome sylwetki ludzi Levi'a, choć po nim samym nie było ani śladu. Nie wyglądali dobrze. Jean siedział pod ścianą, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, a tuż obok klęczała Mikasa, szepcząc coś do niego. Również Sasha, Connie i Armin rozmawiali nieopodal, co chwila kręcąc z zaprzeczeniem głowami. Dopiero, gdy przystanął tuż obok, zauważyli jego obecność.

\- Generale!

\- Powiedzcie mi, co się dzieje – zaczął, bez zbędnych wstępów. - Gdzie Levi i dlaczego żandarmi mówią mi, że znalazł naszego żołnierza.

Jean uniósł lekko głowę.

\- Kapitan zszedł do piwnic generale. Znalazł Erena.

Erwin zamilkł. Jego słowa nie do końca do niego dotarły. Były zbyt oderwane od rzeczywistości.

\- Jesteś pewien? Może to pomyłka.

\- To Eren – odezwał się cicho Armin. – Kapitan kazał nam tu czekać i nie pozwolił zejść. Jean po niego poszedł kiedy się rozdzielili i długo nie wracał...

\- Kiedy go znalazłem, wygonił mnie – wtrącił Jean. – J-ja widziałem co zrobili z Erenem, generale. Tego n-nawet nie da się opisać.

\- Zabiorę ich stąd – odezwał się nagle Nile, podchodząc do nich. – Wezmę ich do kwater, żeby odpoczęli, a ty idź – zbliżył się na odległość kilku kroków, wciskając mu w dłoń klucze. – Przeszukaliśmy Lucę i miał to przy sobie. Pewnie pasuje do niektórych celi. Przekaż to moim ludziom na dole, jeśli możesz. Ciągle uwalniają tych biedaków.

Erwin obrócił w palcach chłodne metalowe przedmioty, starając się skupić myśli. Na próżno.

Piwniczne tunele okazały się nadzwyczaj długie, lecz dzięki wymijającym go żandarmom nie miał szansy się zgubić. Kolejne ofiary dziękowały swoim wybawcom, a na ich twarzach gościła nieopisana ulga, gdy prowadzili je w stronę wyjścia. Dopiero nieco dalej w głąb podziemnego labiryntu zrobiło się nieco ciszej. Był już pewien, że zaszedł za daleko, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos i donośne uderzenie metalowego łańcucha.

Erwin zbliżył się do szeroko otwartej celi i przystanął, wstrzymując oddech.

W migoczącym świetle pochodni dostrzec można było dwie postacie. Jedną z nich rozpoznał już po głosie, lecz druga... skłamałby, gdyby nazwał go człowiekiem. Długowłosy mężczyzna leżący na ziemi był obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Choć Levi zarzucił na jego nagie ciało swoją pelerynę i tak z łatwością można było dostrzec znaczące go blizny. Takie obrażenia nie mogły powstać w krótkim czasie. Wszystko powoli składało się w logiczną całość.

Erwin przyklęknął tuż przy leżącej postaci, odsuwając ostrożnie włosy z jej czoła. Nie było mowy o pomyłce.

\- Zaraz zabierzemy cię do domu Eren. Jesteś już bezpieczny – odezwał się cicho, patrząc uważnie na nieruchome, zielone tęczówki wpatrujące się pusto w przestrzeń.

\- Najpierw spróbuj go stąd wydostać – warknął Levi, rzucając na ziemię metalowy łańcuch, z którym właśnie się mocował. – A on i tak cię nie słyszy. Mówię do niego prawie od godziny.

Dopiero teraz zauważył jego frustrację. Ciężkie kajdany, którymi skuty był Eren przytwierdzono grubymi śrubami do kamiennej podłogi. Nie było możliwości żeby je wyrwać.

\- Spróbuj tym – Erwin podał mu pęk kluczy od Nile'a. – Znaleźli je, kiedy przeszukiwali żandarmów.

Levi bez słowa porwał je z jego ręki i zaczął przymierzać po kolei do zamka. Dopiero po kilku próbach rozległ się metaliczny szczęk i jeden łańcuch opadł z łoskotem na ziemię.

\- Zabierzmy go stąd – odezwał się, gdy zaczerwienione nadgarstki w końcu odzyskały wolność. Wyraz twarzy Erena nie zmienił się w żadnym stopniu.

\- Idź pierwszy – powiedział cicho Erwin, po czym z łatwością uniósł bezwładne ciało. Było lekkie jak piórko, a wystające kości nieprzyjemnie otarły się o jego dłonie. Z bólem serca zauważył, że kilka żeber było złamanych.

\- Zaczekaj – szepnął Levi i zbliżył się do nich. Ostrożnym, lecz szybkim ruchem poprawił pelerynę, którą wcześniej nakrył Erena i zarzucił mu na głowę kaptur. – Nie chcę, żeby wzbudzał sensację.

Erwin skinął lekko głową, w zupełności się z nim zgadzając. Sam fakt, że ich człowiek-tytan żył, był niesamowitym odkryciem. Dlaczego jednak znajdowali go w takim stanie? Czekało ich teraz mnóstwo przesłuchań i dochodzeń, a na samą myśl zaczynała boleć go głowa.

\- Musimy znaleźć medyka – odezwał się, gdy zmierzali już do końca korytarzy. – Ktoś powinien go obejrze...

\- Hanji to zrobi – przerwał mu stanowczo Levi. Jego czujny wzrok prześlizgiwał się po sylwetkach żandarmów i Erwin miał wrażenie, że za chwilę rzuci się na któregoś z nich. Dopiero teraz zauważał jego kipiącą wściekłość.

\- Hanji jest w kwaterze. To prawie doba drogi, a ty nie spałeś już dwie – odpowiedział mu spokojnie, gdy ruszyli po schodach do wyjścia. – Nie pozwolę, żeby mój najlepszy człowiek wykończył się przez swoją nieufność do innych ludzi.

\- Zrobiliśmy, o co nas prosiłeś – Levi przystanął, gdy wyszli z karczmy. – Teraz daj mi się zająć moimi sprawami.

Erwin nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że nie było sensu się z nim kłócić, więc dalszą część drogi przebyli w milczeniu.

Gdy wyszli z podziemnego miasta, dostrzegł delikatną zmianę w nieruchomej twarzy Erena. Rozchylając szerzej powieki wpatrywał się niebo rozciągające się nad nimi, które tej nocy usiane było milionem gwiazd. Levi przystanął, patrząc na ich odbicie w ciemnozielonych tęczówkach. Trwało to tylko ułamek sekundy, gdyż zaraz zerwał się z miejsca i prężnym krokiem ruszył w stronę zamkowych stajni.

\- Zaczekaj tu z nim.

***

Powóz podskoczył lekko na drodze, gdy Levi otworzył oczy, rozglądając się po ciemnym wnętrzu. Kolejny raz zawodziło go własne ciało. Już dawno nie czuł się tak zmęczony, a świadomość, że byli dopiero w połowie drogi, mocno go przytłaczała. Chcąc zapewnić im anonimowość podczas podróży, wynajął woźnicę, który za opłatą zabrał ich zadaszonym powozem. Erwin był temu przeciwny, lecz musiał pozostać w stolicy na przesłuchaniach i nie mógł mieć dłużej wpływu na jego decyzję.

Levi podniósł się powoli z miejsca i odsłonił niewielkie okno, które było ich jedynym źródłem światła. Promienie wschodzącego słońca wlały się do środka dając mu nieco wglądu we wnętrze ich tymczasowej kryjówki.

Leżący tuż obok Eren zmrużył lekko oczy. Wydawały się one być jedynym żywym elementem w jego martwym, nieruchomym ciele. Levi czuł się dziwnie, gdy wcześniej musiał ubrać go w pożyczone z kwater żandarmerii ubrania. Ciągle wydawało mu się, że ma do czynienia z kimś kompletnie obcym – oszustem, wyglądającym jak jego dawny żołnierz. Wyrośnięte, wychudzone i zniszczone ciało w niczym nie przypominało wygadanego szesnastolatka, którego ciągle pieczołowicie przechowywał w swojej pamięci. 

\- Musisz coś zjeść – odezwał się po chwili, obserwując jego oddech, gdy klatka piersiowa unosiła się i nierówno opadała. Nawet przez ubrania doskonale można było zauważyć każdą kość. Wyglądał tak krucho i bezbronnie, że nawet najsłabszy przeciwnik mógłby go zmiażdżyć.

Eren nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa. Początkowo nie był pewien, czy go słyszy, lecz jego oczy reagowały delikatnym ruchem na donośne dźwięki, więc utrata słuchu nie była tu problemem.

Nie kłopocząc się zbędnymi wyjaśnieniami, uniósł nieco wyżej jego głowę, opierając ją wygodnie. Przejeżdżając przez Trost, otrzymali od handlarza nieco prowiantu. Rozpoznał on w Levi'u osobę, która przed laty pomogła mu w ucieczce przed tytanem i w ramach wdzięczności podzielił się z nimi owocami i gorącą zupą. Choć z jej ciepła nie pozostało już niemal nic, nadal była pożywnym posiłkiem, szczególnie dla kogoś tak wygłodzonego jak Eren.

\- No rusz się – odezwał się cicho Levi, zbliżając łyżkę do jego ust. Podskakujący na drodze powóz nie ułatwiał mu zadania. Coraz bardziej zaczynał irytować się wszystkim wokół. Czuł się bezsilny, a było to jedyne uczucie, z którym nie potrafił sobie radzić.

Gdy upłynęło kilka chwil i był już pewien, że będzie musiał wlać w niego jedzenie siłą, Eren rozchylił lekko usta. Nawet jeśli jego kontakt z otaczającą ich rzeczywistością był nieco ograniczony, zapach pysznej potrawy zrobił swoje.

Po kilku chwilach naczynie świeciło pustkami, a Levi poczuł przypływ satysfakcji. Być może wcale nie był kompletnie bezsilny i jednak mógł mu pomóc. Potrzebowali tylko nieco czasu.

\- Prześpij się – powiedział cicho i zasłonił z powrotem okno. Nie zdążył dostrzec zielonych tęczówek, które spojrzały na niego nieco bardziej świadomie w spowijającej ich nagle ciemności.

Zbyt zmęczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami, ułożył się tuż obok Erena. W całkowitym mroku nie widział nawet jego sylwetki, lecz czuł jego fizyczną obecność. Prawda powoli zaczynała do niego docierać. Pamiętny dzień w Shiganshinie nie odebrał mu żołnierza. On wciąż żył, choć wyniszczony psychicznie i fizycznie, bez jakiejkolwiek szansy na powrót do dawnego beztroskiego ja. Jego cichy oddech tuż obok był tego dowodem.

Levi balansował już na granicy snu, gdy poczuł na nadgarstku delikatny, drżący dotyk. Lekkie muśnięcie małym palcem – gest pełen strachu i niepewności, poszukiwania ratunku w jedynym miejscu, które było w stanie go dać.

Nagle poczuł przypływ czegoś, pojawiającego się niezwykle rzadko. Chciał go ochronić. Udzielić mu pomocy, której tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował, nie ze względu na poczucie obowiązku, lecz dla niego samego. 

Po omacku odnalazł jego dłoń i przykrył ją swoją. Drżenie ustało i strach chwilowo minął. Levi obiecał sobie w tym momencie, że zrobi wszystko, żeby Eren wrócił do normalności.

***

Levi wyślizgnął się ze swoich kwater i ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem. Wystarczyło kilka godzin snu we własnym łóżku, żeby poczuł się jak nowo narodzony. Choć dochodziła północ, był niemal pewien, że Hanji nie skończyła jeszcze badać Erena. Zawsze roztrząsała każdy problem, a wątpił żeby jego obrażenia kończyły się tylko na bliznach i wygłodzeniu. Nie chciał nawet myśleć ile rzeczy było niewidocznych dla oka.

Przystanął przed kwaterą, którą tymczasowo przydzielił Erenowi i nie kłopocząc się pukaniem, wszedł do środka. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, Hanji wciąż pochylała się nad nim ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Levi – odezwała się, odwracając przez ramię. – Akurat kończymy, prawda Eren? – dotknęła czule jego policzka, uśmiechając się ciepło. – Pogadam z nim chwilę, a potem zostawię was samych.

Chciała przekazać mu, co się z nim działo, lecz inna rzecz zwróciła w tym momencie uwagę Levi'a.

Podczas jego krótkiej drzemki musiała porządnie wykąpać Erena i zająć się niezagojonymi ranami. W końcu bardziej przypominał dawnego siebie. Jego długie, splątane wcześniej włosy, lśniły teraz czyste w świetle lampy, związane schludnie z tyłu głowy. W powietrzu wokół unosił się zapach mydła, świeżej pościeli i środków do odkażania ran, a skóra po umyciu stała się niemal biała. Wydawał się też bardziej żywy, niż gdy kilka godzin wcześniej wynosił go z powozu. Zielone oczy migotały delikatnie od refleksów ognia, wpatrując się prosto w niego.

Hanji wyminęła Levi'a bez słowa i wyszła na korytarz, dając mu do zrozumienia żeby podążył za nią. Wyraz jej twarzy mówił sam za siebie. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, zamknął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o nie, składając dłonie na piersi.

\- Co z nim?

Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Stała odwrócona do niego plecami i wpatrywała się w okno zaciskając lekko palce na materiale swojej koszuli. Jej cień wydłużył się na podłodze, gdy księżyc wyłonił się zza chmur oświetlając wysoką sylwetkę.

\- Nie będę cię okłamywać Levi – zaczęła cicho. – Jest źle, zresztą sam widziałeś te blizny. Sądząc po jego stanie, torturowali go od czterech lat. Znalazłam fragment metalu zaszyty w jego udzie i mnóstwo śladów znęcania się. Bawili się nim jak szmacianą lalką. Odezwał się do ciebie chociaż raz?

Levi pokręcił przecząco głową. Znajome uczucie gniewu znów zaczynało buzować gdzieś w środku. Czuł jakby swędziało go coś, czego nie mógł podrapać. Miał nadzieję, że żandarmeria miała brutalne metody karania swoich przestępców. Jeśli nie, obiecał sobie, że sam się tym zajmie.

\- Jego ciało jest w tragicznym stanie, ale z czasem to na pewno się poprawi – kontynuowała Hanji. – Bardziej martwi mnie jego psychika. Musimy zapewnić mu miejsce, gdzie będzie czuł się bezpiecznie i odzyska chęć do życia. Nie zawsze reaguje na bodźce. Zauważyłam, że jego umysł wyłącza się, kiedy wydaje mu się, że jest zagrożony; musiał wypracować to jako obronę przed torturami.

\- Możemy coś z tym zrobić? – zapytał cicho Levi, analizując w myślach jej słowa.

\- Tutaj też możemy tylko czekać. Dajmy mu bezpieczne miejsce i ludzi, którzy się o niego zatroszczą. Musimy mu przypomnieć, że jest dla nas ważny i nie pozwolimy już nikomu go skrzywdzić.

Levi skinął lekko głową. Jego decyzja, żeby zabrać Erena od razu do Hanji okazała się trafiona. Udało mu się oszczędzić mu dodatkowego stresu. Choć medycy z Mitrasu mieli niewiele wspólnego z Volkiem, czy Lucą, nie chciał im go powierzać. Nie ufał żadnemu człowiekowi zza wewnętrznego muru. Wszyscy kojarzyli mu się z podłością i zepsuciem.

Pożegnawszy się z Hanji, wrócił do pokoju Erena, zastając go dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawili. Równym krokiem przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i usiadł na krześle tuż obok; drewniany mebel zatrzeszczał cicho, lecz odgłos ten zaraz zdusiła głęboka cisza.

Nie przeszkadzało mu milczenie. Był do niego przyzwyczajony i pomagało mu ono skupić myśli, a tych było zdecydowanie za dużo. W końcu jeszcze kilka dni temu jego oddział planował, jak spędzić rocznicę śmierci osoby, która leżała teraz przed nim, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w okno.

\- Powiedz mi, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – Nikt już cię nie skrzywdzi, nie pozwolę na to.

Levi uniósł wzrok, znad swoich dłoni zauważając, że Eren wpatruje się w niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Wizyta Hanji musiała go wymęczyć. Zbyt dobrze ją znał i wiedział, że zawsze aż zbyt dokładnie wykonywała swoją pracę. Szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodziły badania.

\- Chcesz odpo... - zaczął, lecz urwał nagle, widząc delikatny ruch. Eren uniósł wychudzoną rękę, lecz z braku siły zaraz ją opuścił. Był to gest, który mógł znaczyć wiele rzeczy, lecz Levi od razu go zrozumiał.

Wstał z miejsca i sprężystym krokiem zbliżył się do okna, otwierając je. Lekki jesienny wiatr wtargnął do środka, unosząc nieco krawędzie kartek zalegających na stoliku. Eren zamknął oczy i z błogością skierował twarz w jego kierunku.

Jak długo nie czuł zapachu świeżego powietrza? Ile tkwił w podziemiach, w celi zakopanej jeszcze głębiej, zdany jedynie na łaskę ludzi, czerpiących przyjemność z jego agonalnych wrzasków? Kiedy krzyk zamienił się w ciszę, a cisza w obojętność? Levi nie mógł i nie chciał odpowiadać na te pytania. 

Przed nim i jego ludźmi pojawiała się teraz jedna z najtrudniejszych misji i od jej powodzenia zależało, czy jego oddział po tylu latach znów będzie kompletny.


	5. O chłopcu, który chwytał kolce róż

Świat od dawna był dla niego abstrakcyjną mieszanką mroku, bólu i nieprzyjemnego zapachu własnego ciała. Nie pamiętał już czasów, gdy był jeszcze człowiekiem, choć urywki pojawiały się w jego snach. Eksplozja kolorów, ciepła i znajomych uśmiechniętych twarzy. Twarzy, które patrzyły na niego z miłością i ufnością. Gromadził te momenty niczym najcenniejsze skarby. Nie pamiętał kim byli ci ludzie, lecz miał pewność, że byli oni najbliżsi jego sercu.

Ostatnimi czasy sny pojawiały się coraz rzadziej. Skazany na swoją ciasną klatkę i łaskę jego panów, mógł tylko modlić się o powrót jedynych chwil zapomnienia. Niektóre słowa w jego głowie również traciły sens. Stawały się bezsensownym zlepkiem liter, niemających najmniejszego sensu. Gdy nawet ów litery przestały być dla niego zrozumiałe i zaczął się w nich gubić, miał już pewność, że staje się czymś gorszym niż zwierzę.

Wyższy mężczyzna nazywany Volkiem powtarzał mu, że jest niczym. Dawniej miał jeszcze siłę żeby mu się przeciwstawić. Jego mózg pozwalał mu tworzyć słowa posiadające jakikolwiek sens. Ucieszył się, gdy mężczyzna pewnego dnia przestał go odwiedzać. Lubił sprawiać mu ból, a Eren za bólem nie przepadał. Niestety na jego miejsce przyszedł kolejny oprawca.

Luca nie krzywdził go tak jak Volk. Brzydził się krwią, więc nie zabierał ze sobą noża, gdy przychodził do jego celi. Robił za to wiele innych, gorszych rzeczy i w pewnym momencie Eren zaczął tęsknić za Volkiem. Minęło jednak wiele czasu nim ten znów się u niego pojawił.

Razem z postacią Volka powrócił spokojny sen. Był chyba najdłuższym z dotychczasowych. W nim też było wiele mroku, lecz zatroskane twarze i zrozumienie w ich oczach pozwalały mu zatopić się w tej ulotnej przyjemności. Z trwogą oczekiwał, kiedy senne marzenie odejdzie i znów znajdzie się w swojej celi.

Tak się jednak nie stało. W swoim śnie widział wielu ludzi, lecz jednym niezmiennym elementem był niski mężczyzna. Nie odstępował go na krok i zawsze upewniał się, że było mu ciepło. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie trząsł się z zimna. Zarówno Volk, jak i Luca nie pozwalali mu nosić ubrań, ponieważ krew zbyt łatwo do nich przysychała, boleśnie sklejając je ze skórą.

Przyjemny sen trwał i trwał, a niski mężczyzna wciąż siedział u jego boku. Dużo do niego mówił, lecz Eren potrafił zrozumieć tylko niektóre słowa. Nie starał się zbytnio – w końcu i tak wkrótce miał się obudzić; wrócić do zimna i łaski Volka.

Bywały momenty, gdy zaczynał bardziej świadomie zastanawiać się nad sobą. Odwiedzało go wielu ludzi i żadne z nich nie zadało mu bólu. Jedna z kobiet próbowała go nawet objąć, lecz cofnął się, gdy tylko wyciągnęła ramiona w jego kierunku. Dotyk palił jego skórę. Nie chciał go od nikogo, lecz nie ukarali go za to. Ich oczy były ciepłe i Eren czuł, że przy nich również jest bezpieczny.

Dni mijały powoli i przyszło mu do głowy, że może udało mu się umrzeć. Luca zawsze śmiał się z niego i powtarzał, że w jego przypadku to całkowicie niemożliwe... a co jeśli jednak tego dokonał? Być może miał się już nie obudzić. To by oznaczało, że ani Luca, ani Volk nie mieli już szansy go skrzywdzić.

Postanowił przetestować swoje szczęście, gdy niski mężczyzna tkwił przy jego łóżku, pisząc coś w skupieniu. Starając się nie zwracać jego uwagi, usiadł sam po raz pierwszy odkąd przybył do zamku. Fala bólu przeszła przez jego klatkę piersiową, przez co zamarł w bezruchu.

Wciąż żył.

Wciąż żył i nie był to żaden sen. Ani we śnie, ani po śmierci nie czułby tego charakterystycznego rwania w żebrach.

Wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, czując jak jego oddech przyspiesza. Zbyt wiele myśli zaczynało napierać z każdej strony. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, starając się schować przed światem. Dopiero teraz docierało do niego, jak wielki był jego pokój. Czuł się w nim tak mały i bezbronny. W swojej celi znał każdy kąt i sam praktycznie wypełniał ją w całości. W tak ogromnym miejscu każdy mógł przyjść i zrobić to co Luca, a on nie mógł nawet się obronić.

Opuszki palców coraz mocniej wbijały się w skórę, gdy przyciskał dłonie do twarzy. Bał się spojrzeć jeszcze raz na to miejsce. Bał się tego, co może tam zobaczyć.

Coś ciepłego musnęło jego nadgarstki i zmusiło go do odsunięcia rąk. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł niskiego mężczyznę, który klęczał przy jego łóżku, patrząc na niego uważnie. Jego wzrok nie był tak przyjacielski jak pozostałych, lecz było w nim coś, co pozwalało Erenowi kompletnie mu zaufać.

Jego oddech zaczął się uspokajać, gdy spojrzał w dół. Mężczyzna wciąż trzymał jego dłonie, jakby obawiał się, że za chwilę zrobi sobie krzywdę. Musiało minąć kilka chwil, żeby zrozumiał, dlaczego ten widok, aż tak go zdziwił. Jego dotyk nie palił boleśnie skóry, tak jak dotyk innych.

Zdziwiony własnym odkryciem musnął kciukiem jego palce.

\- W porządku? – usłyszał po chwili i zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Doskonale go zrozumiał. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, słowa miały dla niego sens. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo opóźniona była jego reakcja, uniósł głowę i pokiwał nią twierdząco.

Obaj jeszcze długo tkwili w bezruchu, próbując na swój sposób zrozumieć się nawzajem.

***

Levi był wściekły. Odgłos jego przyspieszonych kroków roznosił się donośnym echem po korytarzu, kiedy pędził przed siebie jak burza, wprost do gabinetu Erwina. Żołnierze widzący go z oddali uciekali czym prędzej w boczne korytarze, modląc się, żeby ich nie zauważył. Zawsze, gdy był w takim stanie, dostawali kary za nic.

On jednak nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Jego jedynym celem było dorwanie generała-kretyna, który najwyraźniej nie potrafił walczyć o własnych żołnierzy. Miał ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy.

Dzisiejszy poranek przyniósł mu dwie nowe wiadomości.

Pierwsza – Eren był w stanie go zrozumieć. Jego świadomość budziła się z uśpienia i choć czekało go mnóstwo pracy, Levi wierzył, że w końcu będzie mógł żyć w miarę normalnie. Na wieść o tym, reszta jego oddziału dostała białej gorączki i czym prędzej chcieli odwiedzić go całym tłumem. Byli tak zaaferowani, że ledwo ich powstrzymał. Zbyt duża ilość osób mogła za bardzo go przestraszyć.

Druga wiadomość była mniej optymistyczna. To przez nią pędził teraz zamkowymi korytarzami, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziała się ta paskudna blond brew.

Choć Eren przebywał już z nimi ponad tydzień, jego oprawców osądzono niecałe dwa dni temu. Volk Egner i Luca Hersh zostali skazani na dziesięć lat pozbawienia wolności w więzieniu żandarmerii.

Gdy Levi usłyszał tę wiadomość od Hanji, prawie wyłamał drzwi, wychodząc z jej gabinetu. Wszystko gotowało się w nim z wściekłości. Cztery lata tortur, psychicznego znęcania, nieodwracalnych szkód i przetrzymywania wbrew woli – to wszystko Zackly osądził na dziesięć lat. Dziesięć lat w miejscu znanym z wygód, o których nie śniło się zwykłym ludziom, gdzie oprócz lekkich prac porządkowych panowała istna sielanka.

Rozpędzony prawie uderzył w drzwi gabinetu i nie przejmując się pukaniem, wpadł do środka. Siedzący przy biurku Erwin uniósł głowę ze zdziwieniem.

\- Le... – urwał, gdy ten zbliżył się do niego i chwycił za koszulę, prawie przewracając razem z krzesłem.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – wysapał wściekle, nie zwracając uwagi na jego zdziwione spojrzenie – Do reszty cie popierdoliło? Nie umiesz walczyć o własnych ludzi?

Levi wpatrywał się w niego, kipiąc z wściekłości, a spokój na jego twarzy tylko wzmagał w nim irytację.

\- Pozwolisz mi coś powiedzieć, zanim mi przyłożysz? – zapytał cicho Erwin. Nie poruszył się dopóki dłoń ściskająca go za poły koszuli nie rozluźniła się, uwalniając go z pułapki. – Dziękuję.

\- Lepiej żebyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie.

\- Levi... dobrze wiesz, że to nie ja ich sądziłem. Razem z Nilem wnieśliśmy o karę śmierci, tak jak planowaliśmy – powiedział, poprawiając pogięty kołnierz. – Nie nasza wina, że Zackly wydał taki wyrok. Poparli nas nawet stacjonarni, chociaż nie mieli w tym żadnego interesu.

\- Mogliście się odwołać. Walczyć, a nie zgadzać się z tym starym dupkiem. Co teraz? Będą przez dziesięć lat opierdalać się w luksusach, a potem wrócą na wolność?! Po tym co zrobili? – Levi wyrzucał z siebie słowa na jednym tchu. Był to chyba pierwszy raz od śmierci Farlana i Isabel, kiedy pozwolił sobie na okazanie tylu emocji naraz.

\- Nic na to nie poradzisz. Musimy skupić się teraz na Erenie. Co z nim, tak właściwie? – Erwin przeniósł wzrok za okno, gdzie na placu bojowym trenował oddział Levi'a i Mike'a.

\- Zmieniasz temat i myślisz, że tego nie zauważę? – warknął mu w odpowiedzi, lecz po chwili westchnął cicho i przysiadł na biurku, patrząc na Sashę walczącą z jednym z nowych rekrutów. W kilka sekund rozłożyła go na łopatki i zaśmiała się triumfalnie. Levi poczuł mimowolne ukłucie dumy, które zastąpiło gniew.

\- Wybacz. Chciałem się dziś do niego wybrać. Jest trochę lepiej? – zapytał Erwin, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

\- Czytałeś w ogóle raport Hanji? – odpowiedział cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od okna. Popołudniowe słońce przedzierało się ponad koroną drzew, rzucając cienkie smugi światła na trenujących żołnierzy. O ile łatwiej by było, gdyby mógł teraz do nich dołączyć, nie mając na głowie innych problemów. – Nic z niego nie zostało. Cięli go w każdym możliwym miejscu, bili i znęcali się. Zaszywali w nim nawet kawałki metalu, chociaż żadne z nas nie wie po co. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co jeszcze z nim robili, więc nie pytaj czy jest lepiej, bo nigdy nie będzie.

Erwin nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w swoje złączone dłonie na kolanach. Jego spokój i opanowanie były maską dla prawdziwych emocji, kryjących się w środku. Był tak samo wściekły i sfrustrowany, lecz miał o wiele więcej obowiązków. Nie mógł poświęcić całej swojej uwagi jednemu żołnierzowi, kiedy wszystkie oddziały zwiadowcze rozsypywały się od środka. Levi zaczął zauważać to dopiero teraz, gdy jego własne emocje nieco opadły.

\- Zostaw go mi – odezwał się po chwili, zeskakując z biurka i podszedł do drzwi. – Zajmę się nim, a ty zajmij się resztą. A jeśli kiedyś będziesz miał okazję dorzucić tamtym skurwielom kilka lat do odsiadki, zrób to. W innym wypadku sam ich zabiję, gdy tylko wyjdą na wolność – dodał przez ramię i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Erwin przez chwilę patrzył zdumiony w przestrzeń przed siebie, a słowa Levi'a nie potrafiły wyjść mu z głowy.

***

Levi wziął do ręki książkę, obracając ją w dłoniach. Przy łóżku Erena znajdował się ich cały niedbale ułożony stos. Armin przyniósł je, żeby mógł zająć czas i nieco pobudzić swój umysł do myślenia, choć szczerze wątpili, czy pamiętał jeszcze jak się czyta.

\- Wybrałeś już jakąś? – rzucił niedbale Levi, zerkając na wyblakłe okładki. Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, lecz wciąż starał się do niego mówić. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

Eren nawet się nie poruszył.

\- Przyniósł ci same bajki – zauważył, przeglądając cały stos. W jego sytuacji było to całkiem mądre rozwiązanie. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętał, jak się czytało, zawsze mógł pooglądać ilustracje. – Tą nawet znam.

Podniósł książkę z dzieckiem na okładce. Chłopiec był niewielkiego wzrostu, a w dłoniach ściskał ogromny bukiet kwiatów. Z pozoru prosta opowieść o dążeniu do celu pomimo porażek i przeciwności losu. Kryła w sobie o wiele więcej i Levi doskonale pamiętał, jak zafascynował się nią, gdy podczas nieobecności Kenny'ego znalazł ją w śmietniku podczas szukania jedzenia.

\- „O chłopcu, który chwytał kolce róż" – przeczytał szeptem Levi. – Zacznij od niej. Spodoba ci się.

Położył ją na kolanach Erena, który chyba dopiero teraz zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Zielone oczy wyraźnie się ożywiły, śledząc każdy jego ruch. Z małym opóźnieniem zerknął na książkę i przesunął po okładce palcami.

Levi poczuł przyjemne ciepło, gdzieś głęboko w środku. Cieszył się z każdego bardziej świadomego gestu. Pozwalały mu wierzyć, że wszystko jeszcze kiedyś wróci do normalności.

\- Pomóc ci zacząć? – zapytał cicho po chwili, gdy Eren zaczął wpatrywać się w drobne litery. Jego pokryte bliznami dłonie z czułością dotykały każdej kartki.

Levi cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź. Widział dokładny moment, gdy słowa wreszcie do niego dotarły i uniósł z nadzieją głowę, kiwając nią twierdząco.

\- Tylko początek. Z resztą będziesz musiał poradzić sobie sam – powiedział stanowczo, gdy Eren podał mu książkę. Jego wychudzona dłoń ugięła się pod jej ciężarem i gdyby nie refleks Levi'a, spadłaby na podłogę.

\- Musisz więcej jeść – szepnął, przysuwając się z krzesłem do samego łóżka. – Mój oddział potrzebuje silnych żołnierzy.

Otworzył powieść na pierwszej stronie i już miał zacząć czytać, kiedy dotarł do niego cichy, ochrypły głos.

\- Levi.

W pierwszym momencie wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał. Powoli uniósł głowę, czując jak jego serce przyspiesza. Eren patrzył na niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, jakby wciąż ważąc w nich wypowiedziane przez siebie słowo. Wyglądało na to, że sam zdziwił się swoją reakcją.

Levi nie chciał go wystraszyć, więc skinął tylko lekko głową i nie potrafiąc ukryć zadowolenia w głosie, zaczął po cichu czytać.

Być może źle ocenił Erena. Wyglądało na to, że w dalszym ciągu było w nim mnóstwo dawnego "ja". Nawet, gdy cały świat chciał go zniszczyć, on wciąż z pełną determinacją walczył o swoje miejsce w nim.


	6. Złoty klucz

Samotny liść uderzył w szybę z cichym pacnięciem, gdy Eren otworzył oczy. Mrok gęsto wypełniał jego pokój i tylko wątła poświata księżyca pozwalała cokolwiek w nim dostrzec. Skąpany w głębokiej ciszy zamek ochraniał śpiących żołnierzy przed wiatrem, zrywającym się z południa. Jego dotkliwy chłód wdzierał się do środka przez lekko rozchylone okno sprawiając, że Eren odruchowo skulił się pod kołdrą.

Dzisiejszy wieczór uświadomił go, że wszystko co działo się wokół niego było jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Grube zamkowe mury, echo niosące się po korytarzach, odgłosy przyspieszonych kroków, szelest kruszonych pod stopami liści, donośny śmiech żołnierzy i urywki żywo wydawanych komend. Dźwięki codziennego życia - świata, który nie miał czasu zatrzymać się, gdy przestał za nim nadążać.

Czuł się jak przedmiot, stojący gdzieś w kącie pokoju i póki co, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Choć słowa i myśli na nowo logicznie kształtowały się w jego głowie, wiedział, że jest ciężarem. W ciągu dnia nie było momentu, żeby nikogo przy nim nie było. Różne osoby przychodziły do niego i dużo mówiły. Choć miały dobre intencje, był tym nieco przytłoczony – zdawał sobie sprawę, że oczekiwały czegoś, lecz nie potrafił rozróżnić jeszcze wszystkich słów, nie mówiąc już o odpowiedzi.

Wyjątkiem był niski mężczyzna, który przebywał z nim najwięcej i nawet gdy mówił, nie oczekiwał nic w zamian.

Levi.

Imię pojawiło się samo w jego głowie i na dobre przylgnęło do jego osoby. Było pierwszym słowem, które wypowiedział odkąd opuścił swoją celę. Samo wymsknęło się z jego ust, gdy język musnął lekko podniebienie, ocierając się o zęby. Pozostawiło po sobie wyimaginowany słodkawy posmak, którego nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy.

Eren wzdrygnął się, gdy rozchylone okno otworzyło się z donośnym hukiem. Choć widział dokładnie, co się stało, nagły hałas sprawił, że całe jego ciało zatrzęsło się. Wiatr porwał w objęcia leżące na stole kartki i rozniósł je po pokoju. Sparaliżowany strachem, nie potrafił zmusić się, żeby wstać i je zamknąć, choć lodowaty chłód nieprzyjemnie drażnił jego skórę.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały nagle, gdy do środka wślizgnęła się wysoka postać. Pewnym krokiem przeszła przez pokój i jednym ruchem zatrzasnęła okno. Wycie wiatru zamieniło się w cichy szum na zewnątrz, a porwane dokumenty opadły delikatnie na ziemię.

Mężczyzna przystanął przed nim i spojrzał na niego z góry, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rząd białych zębów.

Eren zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tej osoby.

***

\- Nawet się nie waż! – ciemnowłosy chłopak ryknął w stronę Jeana, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku przytrzymujących go kolegów. Ten uśmiechnął się kpiąco w jego stronę i rozłożył na łopatki trenującą z nim właśnie brunetkę.

\- Myślisz, że tytan zobaczy, że to dziewczyna i co? Przeprosi ją i pójdzie szukać kogoś innego? – Jean był wyraźnie zirytowany. Wszyscy nowi byli tylko mocni w gębie i nie wiedzieli, co czekało ich za murem.

Od samego świtu oddział Levi'a próbował nauczyć czegoś przydatnego nowych rekrutów z oddziału Mike'a. Było to jedno z najgorszych zadań, bo każdy z nowicjuszy miał głęboko w poważaniu swój trening, gdy dołączał do zwiadowców. Podejście to zmieniało się dopiero, gdy wracali z pierwszej misji za murem. O ile udawało im się powrócić.

\- I co z tego?! – chłopak krzyczał, zaślepiony swoją złością. – Nie musisz się na niej wyżywać, kiedy wiesz, że jesteś silniejszy! – jego wrzask rozniósł się po okolicy, gdy w końcu wyrwał się z uścisku przyjaciół i z pięściami rzucił na Jeana. Wszyscy zamarli w ułamku sekundy i to nie z powodu krwawej bijatyki, która właśnie rozegrała się na ich oczach.

Levi wyrósł gwałtownie pomiędzy nimi i ze stoickim spokojem chwycił młodego rekruta za kurtkę, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół, lecz gdy dostrzegł kto go zatrzymał, na jego twarzy wymalował się czysty terror.

\- Kapitanie L-levi! – zająknął się i nieudolnie zasalutował. Levi zignorował go kompletnie i rozluźnił uścisk, patrząc na Jeana.

\- Jak idzie trening? – zapytał spokojnie, opierając znudzony rękę na swoim biodrze.

\- Tak jak widzisz, kapitanie – odpowiedział mu, ocierając pot z czoła. Miał już dosyć narwanych piętnastolatków. W tym momencie podziwiał kapitana, że nie pozabijał ich wszystkich na samym początku, gdy zachowywali się dokładnie tak samo. Szczególnie on i Eren.

\- Widzę – odpowiedział cicho Levi i w końcu zwrócił się do młodego rekruta. – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Isaak Lotz, kapitanie – chłopak wyprostował się jak struna i uniósł kąciki ust, wpatrując w niego bezczelnie.

Wtedy stało się coś, co szybko zmyło uśmiech z jego twarzy. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Levi zamachnął się i uderzył go pięścią prosto w szczękę. Pęd i siła ciosu sprawiły, że młody żołnierz zatoczył się, przewracając na ziemię z głuchym jękiem. Reszta żołnierzy rozstąpiła się, tworząc wokół nich okrąg. Nawet członkowie oddziału elitarnego wyglądali na zaskoczonych reakcją swojego kapitana.

Levi założył ręce na piersi, obserwując spokojnie, jak chłopak podnosi się z kolan i ociera krew z rozciętej wargi. Jego młode spojrzenie zionęło czystą nienawiścią, lecz nie śmiał poruszyć się i zaatakować, tak jak zrobił to w przypadku Jeana.

\- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, Lotz – odezwał się w końcu Levi. Wszyscy wokół słuchali jego słów z zapartym tchem. – Uważasz się za nie wiadomo kogo, chociaż jesteś tylko małym gównem, które zdechnie przy pierwszej wyprawie. Znam takich jak ty.

Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Nie odważył się podnieść wzroku i trząsł się w miejscu, wpatrując w ziemię.

\- Możesz mnie uderzyć, jeśli zdołasz – powiedział cicho Levi, robiąc krok w przód. – Pokaż mi, że umiesz walczyć o własny honor, bo póki co pieprzysz tylko od rzeczy. Nie ma tu miejsca dla takich jak ty, zapamiętaj to sobie.

Isaak uniósł gwałtownie wzrok i wrzasnął z wściekłości, nacierając przed siebie. Levi nie poruszył się do ostatniej sekundy. Żołnierze znów nie zdążyli nawet zauważyć, kiedy chwycił go i przerzucił przez plecy, rozkładając na łopatki. Wzniecony tuman kurzu opadł po chwili, ukazując kapitana stojącego nad pokonanym przeciwnikiem.

\- Trenujcie dalej – odezwał się beznamiętnie, gdy krąg rozstąpił się, umożliwiając mu wyjście. – I pamiętajcie, że ci tutaj – wskazał palcem na swój oddział – wrócili w całości zza muru prawie trzydzieści razy. Należy im się szacunek.

Nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy Jean podziękował gestem kapitanowi i razem z Mikasą i Conniem wrócili do treningu. Wyglądało na to, że młodzi dostali dziś porządną lekcję, którą mieli na długo zapamiętać.

***

\- Kapitanie! – głos Sashy dobiegł go, gdy jakiś czas później zmierzał już w stronę zamku. Jej wesoła twarz wyrosła nagle tuż przed nim, świecąc uśmiechem jaśniej, niż letnie słońce.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał, szczerze zdumiony jej nagłą radością. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że lekcja, którą dał dziś młodym rekrutom była całkiem nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem dla obu stron.

\- Kapitanie... - zaczęła nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Spójrz na wschodnie skrzydło. Drugie piętro.

Levi zmarszczył brwi i przeniósł wzrok na surowe mury zamku. Podążył za jej wskazówkami do miejsca, skąd przez największe okna w całej budowli roztaczał się najlepszy widok. Były to korytarze prowadzące do prywatnych kwater i gabinetów dowództwa. Wzdłuż jednego z nich, powoli, opierając się na kulach, przechadzał się Eren. Jego zgarbiona sylwetka wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała się połamać, lecz on sam dalej parł do przodu, rozglądając się wokół z zaciekawieniem.

\- Dziękuję Sasha – szepnął Levi, nie odwracając wzroku od wysokiej postaci. – Wracaj do reszty.

Nogi odruchowo poniosły go do zamku. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem widział coraz więcej szczegółów niewyraźnej sylwetki. Gdzieś głęboko w środku obawiał się, że wszystko dzieje się zbyt wcześnie i za chwilę znajdzie go połamanego w jakimś zapomnianym korytarzu.

Wbiegł po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie i skręcił do wschodniego skrzydła, zatrzymując się gwałtownie.

Słońce wdzierało się do środka przez ogromne okna, oświetlając drobinki kurzu unoszące się w powietrzu. Pośród nich, w niedbale zapiętej koszuli stała przygarbiona postać. Eren wpatrywał się nieruchomo w gobelin wiszący tuż przed nim, rozpaczliwie próbując utrzymać w pionie własne ciało. Mimochodem zauważył, że przez te kilka lat wyrósł na tyle żeby zrównać się z Erwinem. Był to co najmniej przykry widok i Levi ruszył przed siebie, żeby nieco mu pomóc.

\- Nie za wcześnie na spacery? – zapytał, przystając przy nim, lecz ten nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, a jego wzrok utkwiony był w skrzydłach wolności wyszytych na gobelinie. W świetle korytarza wydawać by się mogło, że jego zielone tęczówki przybrały w tej chwili barwę głębokiej czerni.

\- Eren? – zapytał łagodnie Levi, unosząc wyżej dłoń i dotykając jego ramienia. Przeszedł go dziwny, chłodny dreszcz, gdy Eren wyrwał się nagle z otępienia i spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy na powrót przypominały wiosenną trawę. – Wszystko w porządku?

Nie odpowiedział mu od razu, lecz Levi wiedział, że musi cierpliwie zaczekać. Jego reakcje i tak z każdym dniem były szybsze niż na początku. Spokojnie obserwował go, oczekując jakiegokolwiek sygnału potwierdzenia.

\- T-tak kapitanie – odpowiedział mu cicho, jąkając się nieco przy pierwszej sylabie. Po raz kolejny jego usta pozostały lekko rozchylone. Zupełnie jakby zastanawiał się, czy na pewno powiedział wszystko poprawnie.

Levi milczał, czując jak rozpiera go duma. Ostrożnie zarzucił na siebie jego ramię i podtrzymując go, ruszył z nim korytarzem.

\- Wiem, że chcesz jak najszybciej do nas wrócić, ale musisz uważać – powiedział cicho, gdy skręcili w stronę prywatnych kwater. - Nie chcemy, żeby stała ci się krzywda.

Eren skinął głową i resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Gdy znaleźli się już w jego pokoju. Levi pomógł mu usadowić się wygodnie na łóżku. Choć jego spacer nie mógł trwać długo, wyglądał na przeraźliwie zmęczonego. Jego włosy rozsypały się niedbale na poduszce, a on sam spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Odpocznij teraz – powiedział cicho Levi, klękając tuż przy nim. Złote refleksy słońca tańczyły na jego pokrytej bliznami skórze, tworząc abstrakcyjne wzory. Przez głowę przemknęła mu głupia myśl, że chciałby dotknąć każdej z nich. Zdziwiony i zdegustowany samym sobą zamrugał lekko i już miał podnieść się z kolan, gdy Eren chwycił go rozpaczliwie za rękaw.

\- Zostań – powiedział cicho i zamarł na chwilę, przymykając oczy. Jego myśli pędziły w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego słowa, aż w końcu je znalazły. – Proszę.

Levi spojrzał na niego, widząc w nim coś, czego nie potrafił jeszcze określić. Coś na kształt panicznego strachu przed samotnością lub co gorsza, przed sobą samym. Nie mógł go w tej chwili odtrącić.

\- Zostanę – odpowiedział spokojnie i dotknął jego dłoni, uwalniając swój rękaw z kurczowego uścisku. Eren wyraźnie się ożywił i ułożył na boku, zerkając na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Pojedyncze, długie kosmyki opadły mu na twarz, przysłaniając głęboką bliznę na policzku. Levi nie zdążył do końca przemyśleć własnych ruchów i palcami odsunął je delikatnie, zakładając je za ucho.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz siedzieć tu sam. Zjesz jutro z nami kolację? – zapytał go cicho, starając się zignorować to, co sam właśnie zrobił. Eren przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego wargi, delikatnie marszcząc brwi. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał jego słowa.

Levi westchnął cicho i usiadł na podłodze, opierając ramiona na łóżku.

\- Jutro. Zjedz z nami. Razem – powiedział powoli, wyraźnie akcentując każdy wyraz.

Eren w końcu zrozumiał, wyraźnie się ożywiając i wtulił głowę w poduszkę, odnajdując palcami jego dłoń. Zamknął oczy, dotykając jej delikatnie, a jego oddech zaczął stopniowo się uspokajać.

Levi powoli uczył się znaczenia tych drobnych gestów. Jakby zapewniał samego siebie, że nie jest tu sam i nic mu nie grozi. Nie miał serca mu ich zabronić, zresztą sam fakt, że Eren traktował go jako osobę, przy której czuł się bezpiecznie, był dla niego największym komplementem.

***

Kolejny dzień od samego początku zapowiadał się iście apokaliptycznie. Gdyby nie wsparcie Sashy i Conniego, Levi już dawno rozniósłby w drobny pył wszystkich nowych żołnierzy. Chodzili wszędzie własnymi ścieżkami, przeszkadzając w codziennych pracach. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o syfie, który po sobie zostawiali. Szczególnie irytował go oddział Mike'a. Ten wyrośnięty kretyn pozwalał im na zbyt wiele, przez co czuli, że są bezkarni.

\- Spokojnie kapitanie – Sasha uśmiechnęła się ciepło i poklepała go pocieszająco po plecach. Tworzyli właśnie listę zapasów na pierwszą zaopatrzeniową wyprawę. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą spodziewali się odkryć w zapomnianym magazynie była obściskująca się para rekrutów. Nakryci przez najgorszą z możliwych osób, wybiegli z krzykiem, nim Levi zdołał ich jakkolwiek ukarać.

\- Zapamiętałeś ich twarze? – odezwał się do Conniego, który przypatrywał się zdumiony całej sytuacji.

\- Tak kapitanie. Trenowaliśmy ich niedawno.

\- Idioci – warknął Levi, wracając do pracy. – Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, za tydzień wyruszymy.

Sasha zbliżyła się do niego, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Lista zapasów zajmowała niemal całą stronę.

\- Tak szybko? A co będzie z Erenem, kapitanie?

\- Hanji i Erwin się nim zajmą – westchnął Levi, pocierając lekko czoło. – Musimy dostać się tylko do punktu zaopatrzeniowego i zostawić w nim zapasy. Nie będzie nas góra kilka dni.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że na wiosnę w końcu ruszymy dalej – uśmiechnął się Connie, wskakując na jedną ze skrzyń. – Jak myślisz kapitanie, co tam znajdziemy?

\- Na pewno więcej tytanów – mruknął w odpowiedzi, podnosząc wzrok znad kartki. – I jeśli chcemy przeżyć, przez całą zimę musimy wywieźć tam jak najwięcej leków i prowiantu.

Ich plan wciąż zakładał wiele niewiadomych, lecz był całkiem prosty. Levi z doświadczenia wiedział, że to właśnie takie misje miały szansę na powodzenie.

Ostatni punkt zaopatrzenia znajdował się ponad sto kilometrów od muru Maria. Był to stary zamek, o którym nie było nic wiadomo żadnemu żyjącemu człowiekowi. Choć jego mury były w tragicznym stanie, od lat służył zwiadowcom jako najbardziej wysunięty na południe przyczółek ludzkości. Nikt nie odważył się jeszcze zbadać dalszych terenów i to oni mieli wytyczyć nowy szlak w nieznane.

Kluczem do powodzenia ich wiosennej wyprawy było jednak odpowiednie przygotowanie. Przez całą zimę musieli zaopatrzyć zamek, aby później wszystko mogło pójść zgodnie z planem.

Dalszy dzień upłynął mu na przyjemnym gnębieniu młodych żołnierzy, którzy sprzątali gorzej od samego Erwina. Dopiero przed kolacją poczuł, jak dopada go zmęczenie, lecz nie mógł jej sobie odpuścić. Obiecał Erenowi, że zjedzą ją wspólnie z całym oddziałem.

Nie przejmując się pukaniem, wszedł do pokoju, zastając go siedzącego na podłodze przy sporym pudełku. Wokół niego piętrzyły się stosy śmieci. Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że były to rzeczy, które spakowano po jego rzekomej śmierci.

\- Nie będzie już na ciebie pasować – odezwał się cicho, gdy Eren zarzucił na siebie koszulę; jej przykrótkie rękawy odsłaniały całe nadgarstki. Ten spojrzał tylko na niego i przesunął palcami po splątanych pasach zalegających w pudełku.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział cicho. – Kolacja? – dodał, unosząc z nadzieją wzrok.

\- Tak. Tylko przebierz się w coś normalnego – Levi podtrzymał jego chwiejącą się sylwetkę, gdy wstał z miejsca. – Kto w ogóle przyniósł ci te rzeczy?

Eren przez chwilę patrzył na niego myśląc nad czymś intensywnie.

\- Kobieta w okularach – powiedział cicho, zdejmując z siebie po kolei ubrania. Bez skrępowania zaczął się przebierać w coś bardziej dopasowanego do swojego wzrostu.

\- Hanji? – zapytał Levi, na co ten skinął głową. Jego pamięć i świadomość ulegały znacznej poprawie, lecz wciąż miał duże problemy z zapamiętaniem imion. – To do niej podobne. Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie, zapinając nierówno guziki koszuli. Po chwili jednak sam zauważył swój błąd i zaczął od nowa. – Nie ma klucza.

Levi zamrugał kilkakrotnie, czując jak dziwne uczucie opanowuje jego ciało. Oczywiście, że w rzeczach Erena nie było klucza. Od czterech lat nosił go bezpiecznie przy piersi, każdej nocy spoglądając na niego i obwiniając się o rzekomą śmierć swojego żołnierza.

\- Ja go mam – odpowiedział mu, sięgając pod fular. Po chwili w jego dłoni pojawił się mały, metalowy przedmiot, przewiązany postrzępionym sznurkiem. Eren zamarł, patrząc na niego z wyraźnym zdziwieniem.

\- Dlaczego?

Nie do końca wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. Od tak długiego czasu nie potrafił rozstać się z tym głupim przedmiotem, który uspokajał jego skołatane nerwy, gdy codzienne sytuacje zaczynały go przerastać. Przypominał mu dawne czasy. Czasy pierwszego oddziału Levi'a, do którego niespodziewanie dołączył piętnastoletni dzieciak, przerażony możliwościami własnych mocy.

Ów dzieciak stał teraz przed nim jako karykatura dorosłego, zbyt wychudzony i słaby żeby utrzymać się na nogach. Wpatrywał się w niego tymi samymi, zielonymi oczami oczekując odpowiedzi, której nie potrafił mu udzielić.

\- Nie wiem. Weź go – Levi wcisnął klucz w jego dłoń. Eren obrócił go w palcach, unosząc delikatnie brwi, jakby przypomniał sobie właśnie coś nadzwyczaj ciekawego.

\- Nie chcę kapitanie – podniósł gwałtownie wzrok, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i niezdarnie zarzucił mu go z powrotem na szyję. Klucz opadł miękko na fularze, ginąc gdzieś w zgięciach materiału.

Dopiero, gdy ruszyli korytarzem w stronę wojskowej stołówki, Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że przez większość czasu wstrzymywał oddech. Mimo, że było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie aby cokolwiek określać, wydawało mu się, że obecny Eren jest dziwnym człowiekiem. Nie przeszkadzał mu jego nowy wygląd, ani blizny. Nie była to kwestia fizyczna. Gdzieś głęboko w środku, za delikatną zielenią tęczówek kryło się coś obcego. Coś, na co nie chciał patrzeć, bojąc się co dokładnie może tam zobaczyć.


	7. Niesforny kosmyk

Rozdzierający wrzask wyrwał Levi'a z głębokiego snu. Odgłos przepełniony bólem i strachem rozniósł się echem wśród zamkowych korytarzy i w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że do środka wdarło się ranne zwierzę. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że ów przenikliwy krzyk pochodził od człowieka.

W pełni rozbudzony wyskoczył z łóżka i wybiegł ze swojej sypialni. Doskonale wiedział do kogo należał ten głos, choć do samego końca łudził się, że się mylił. Otulając się szczelnie cienkim szlafrokiem, popędził w stronę znajomych, dębowych drzwi.

Pośród skłębionej pościeli wysoka sylwetka Erena wiła się w agonii, trzymając się kurczowo za gardło. Jego wrzaski mieszały się ze szlochem, a ciało drżało, zbyt przerażone, by odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi ruchami.

Levi w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy nim. Dopiero w świetle księżyca zauważył bordowe plamy broczące śnieżnobiałą poduszkę. Odruchowo chwycił go za nadgarstki, unosząc je do góry. Po białych bliznach na szyi Erena nie było ani śladu. Każda z nich została brutalnie rozdrapana – niektóre wciąż sączyły się delikatnie, sklejając jego włosy krwią.

\- Uspokój się – powiedział spokojnie Levi, nie wypuszczając z uścisku jego dłoni. Choć krzyk ucichł, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył, cichy szloch wciąż wypełniał pomieszczenie. – To tylko sen. Jesteś bezpieczny – dodał szeptem, starając się wyraźnie wypowiadać każde słowo.

Podziałało.

Eren zamilkł, lecz przyspieszony oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, przyprawiając go o nagły atak czkawki. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, rozglądając się wokół i dopiero, gdy napotkał czujne, szare spojrzenie, nieco się uspokoił. Kilka ostatnich łez spłynęło po jego policzkach, nim odezwał się cicho.

\- Przepraszam kapitanie.

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiony. Był bardziej niż przygotowany na takie sytuacje i zdziwiłby się, gdyby cztery lata tortur nie pozostawiły po sobie traumy w postaci koszmarów. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebowali był Eren i jego idiotyczne poczucie winy.

\- Za co? – zapytał cicho, wypuszczając powoli jego dłonie. Nie odrywając wzroku od jego skulonej sylwetki, sięgnął do szafki po opatrunki i środki odkażające.

\- Obudziłem cię – odpowiedział mu szeptem, ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

Eren wydawał się w tej chwili nadzwyczaj... bezbronny. Myśl ta nagle uderzyła Levi'a i zaskoczyło go, jak trafna się okazała. Mokre od łez policzki i do połowy opuszczone powieki, które tylko podkreślały, że jego świadomość balansowała jeszcze pomiędzy jawą, a snem. Każdy z łatwością mógłby go teraz zniszczyć jednym palcem.

\- To nic – odezwał się cicho, zbierając jego włosy w jedno miejsce. Mimowolnie musnął kciukiem bliznę na policzku. Jej faktura znacznie różniła się od gładkiej, zdrowej skóry. – Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? – dodał, unosząc lekko jego podbródek, żeby móc oczyścić rany na szyi.

Eren pokręcił przecząco głową, przymykając oczy.

\- W porządku – kontynuował Levi, a jego zwinne palce z łatwością poradziły sobie z założeniem opatrunku. – Jeśli kiedyś będzie działo się coś złego, pamiętaj, że możesz do mnie przyjść... - zawahał się przez chwilę, patrząc na jego wątłą sylwetkę. – Właściwie to nie. Jak coś się stanie, od razu mi o tym mówisz. To rozkaz Jaeger, zrozumiano?

Eren uniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie, po czym ostatkiem sił uniósł zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń i niezdarnie zasalutował. Być może był obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy, lecz żadna siła we wszechświecie nie zdołała złamać jego żołnierskiego ducha.

Gdy Erenowi udało się w końcu spokojnie zasnąć, Levi wyślizgnął się bezszelestnie na korytarz. Nie spodziewał się zastać tam Hanji, która w potarganych włosach i komicznej piżamie opierała się o ścianę, posyłając mu podstępny uśmieszek.

\- Czego? – warknął na powitanie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie chciałam przeszkadzać – odpowiedziała, mrużąc lekko oczy. – Jak się czuje? – dodała, podążając za nim, gdy ten ruszył korytarzem do swojej sypialni.

\- A jak myślisz? Założę się, że słyszało go pół zamku.

\- Wiem. Przed chwilą wygoniłam stąd twój oddział – powiedziała spokojnie. – Powinni się wyspać przed jutrem. Ty też.

Levi sapnął tylko z poirytowaniem, przystając przed drzwiami swojej sypialni. Wątpił, żeby udało mu się zasnąć tej nocy. Choć nadchodząca misja wydawała się prosta, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że ktoś już z niej nie powróci. Pozostawienie Erena samemu sobie, kiedy znajdował się w tak opłakanym stanie też nie należało do najłatwiejszych.

\- Hanji? – zapytał cicho, gdy ta obróciła się już na pięcie i ruszyła w głąb korytarza.

\- Tak?

Levi nacisnął klamkę, wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Zaopiekuj się nim, kiedy nas nie będzie.

***

Pierwsza wyprawa do punktu zaopatrzeniowego miała być jedną z najłatwiejszych w jakich uczestniczyli. Początkowo wydawało się, że tak właśnie będzie. Wyruszyli skoro świt, gdy reszta żołnierzy spała jeszcze w swoich łóżkach i przez kilka dni podróżowali na południe. Po drodze spotkali tylko garstkę tytanów, których z łatwością się pozbyli. Mimo, że listopad przyniósł ze sobą chłodniejszy wiatr, pogoda całkiem im dopisywała – bez problemu dotarli do celu, pozostawiając w piwnicach wszystko, co na wiosnę miało uratować im życie.

Powrót do domu okazał się nieco mniej przyjemny. Levi od dawna był niemal pewien, że jego oddział pozostawił daleko w tyle czasy szczeniackich zachowań. W duchu ciągle chwalił ich, jak bardzo się zmienili i wydorośleli, jaki przykład dawali swoim młodszym kolegom, świecąc odwagą jaśniej niż najjaśniejsze gwiazdy...

\- CONNIE CZY TY SIĘ ZESRAŁEŚ? – ryk Jeana sprawił, że reszta oddziału wyrwała się gwałtownie ze snu. Mikasa przetarła zmęczone oczy, marszcząc z obrzydzeniem nos. Levi popatrzył tylko pusto w przestrzeń przed sobą, zastanawiając się co takiego zrobił boginiom murów, że postanowiły ukarać go takimi kretynami.

\- Spieprzaj! – warknął Connie, obracając się do niego plecami. Podczas gdy Armin wraz z kapitanem siedzieli na warcie, cała reszta spała w dwójkach, aby zaoszczędzić nieco ciepła. Była to powszechna praktyka stosowana w jesiennych i zimowych wyprawach.

\- ŚMIERDZI TU GÓWNEM – Jean wyskoczył jak oparzony ze śpiwora, zaglądając do środka z obrzydzeniem. – No powąchaj!

\- Odwal się! Nic tu nie... - Connie już miał go zwyzywać, gdy obrzydliwy zapach gwałtownie dotarł do jego nozdrzy. Odruchowo chwycił się za twarz, starając się odciąć dopływ smrodu.

\- MÓWIŁEM, ŻE SIĘ ZESRAŁEŚ!

\- CHYBA CIĘ POGRZAŁO

Levi przymknął oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu. Granica pomiędzy troską o swoich żołnierzy, a chęcią brutalnego mordu na każdym z nich zacierała się coraz bardziej. Westchnął, starając się uspokoić swoje nerwy.

\- Kirschtein – odezwał się cicho, gdy ten prawie rzucił się z pięściami na Conniego. – Podejdź tu na chwilę.

Cały oddział zamarł. Spokój i opanowanie w głosie Levi'a nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Jean najwyraźniej zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zalazł mu za skórę, bo zbliżył się do niego w milczeniu, splatając dłonie za swoimi plecami.

\- Kapitanie?

\- Wiesz, że jest noc i jesteśmy w lesie, prawda? – zapytał go cicho, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, na co ten odwrócił gwałtownie wzrok.

\- Tak kapitanie.

\- Wiesz, że gdzieś dookoła nas śpi pewnie z piętnaście pierdolonych tytanów? – jego zimne spojrzenie było nieugięte, gdy Jean zaczął wiercić się w miejscu, postawiony w wyraźnie niekomfortowej sytuacji.

\- Tak. Przepraszam kapitanie.

\- Powiedz mi Kirschtein... która raz jesteś za murem? Liczysz to jeszcze? – Levi podniósł się powoli z miejsca, otrzepując spodnie z ziemi.

\- Trzydziesty kapitanie – odpowiedział cicho, zerkając na niego ukradkiem, gdy ten wyminął jego postać.

\- Trzydziesty... to niezły wynik. Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko... - zaczął, zbliżając się do porzuconego noclegu. Przykry zapach od razu uderzył go w nozdrza. – Czy przez te trzydzieści wypraw... nikt nigdy nie powiedział ci, że nie rozkłada się obozu tam, gdzie wcześniej wypasały się konie? – płynnym ruchem ręki podniósł śpiwór, ukazując końskie łajno, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą smacznie spali.

Wokół nich zapadła głęboka cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosami świerszczy. Levi wpatrywał się spokojnie w Jeana, unosząc lekko brwi, gdy na jego końskiej twarzy pojawił się w końcu wyraz zrozumienia.

Nikt nie śmiał się już więcej odezwać i gdy Connie przeniósł ich nocleg w nieco inne miejsce, powrócili do przerwanej drzemki. Już wkrótce okolicę wypełniło ciche pochrapywanie i lekki szum wysokiej trawy poruszanej wiatrem.

Levi wsłuchiwał się w ich spokojne odgłosy, błądząc myślami daleko stąd. Sprzeczki Springera i Kirschteina przypominały mu dawne czasy, gdy to Eren był tym, którego zawsze musiał doprowadzać do porządku. Wydawało mu się to tak odległe, że miejscami nie był pewien, czy większość wspomnień nie była przypadkiem wytworem jego wyobraźni.

***

Moment przekroczenia bram Shiganshiny, po powrocie z wyprawy, od zawsze był podniosłą chwilą. Znudzone codziennym życiem pospólstwo mogło w końcu oderwać się od swojej rutyny, aby podziwiać najsilniejszych żołnierzy ludzkości.

Tym razem nie było inaczej. Gdy tylko Levi i jego oddział wjechali do miasta, wzdłuż głównej drogi ustawiły się rzędy skandujących ludzi. Zwykle zwracał na nich większą uwagę, lecz dziś jego umysł krążył tylko wokół jednej myśli.

Jak Eren poradził sobie podczas ich nieobecności?

Pytania mnożyły się w jego głowie samoistnie i atakowały jak natrętne komary, więc gdy tylko dotarli do głównej kwatery, od razu zostawił konia w rękach któregoś z rekrutów i ruszył do zamku. Przeskakując po kilka stopni, błyskawicznie pokonał schody i wpadł prosto do pokoju Erena nie przejmując się pukaniem.

Powitało go puste, świeżo pościelone łóżko i otwarte na oścież okno, wpuszczające do środka powiew jesiennego chłodu. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś porządnie wysprzątał pomieszczenie i postanowił je nieco przewietrzyć. Levi zbliżył się do stolika, zauważając, że stosy książek, które wcześniej go okupowały, ułożone zostały alfabetycznie na półkach. Jedynym wyjątkiem była niewielka powieść pozostawiona na parapecie, z wyraźnie zaznaczonym miejscem, gdzie przerwano czytanie. Z łatwością rozpoznał w niej książkę, którą polecił Erenowi, gdy ten po raz pierwszy wypowiedział jego imię.

Powoli przesunął palcami po okładce, wpatrując się w postać niewielkiego chłopca. Znaczyła dla niego więcej, niż przypuszczał i przywoływała wspomnienia tak odległe, że w ułamku sekundy poczuł się bardzo stary i zmęczony.

\- Kapitanie? – cichy głos sprawił, że odruchowo obrócił się w miejscu. – Szukałeś mnie?

Eren stał spokojnie, opierając się o drzwi, a na jego twarzy gościł zagadkowy wyraz. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła się w oczy Levi'owi był brak kul. Choć w dalszym ciągu był przeraźliwie chudy, wyglądało na to, że mógł sam utrzymać się na nogach. Zauważył, że jego skóra również wyglądała zdrowiej – zarumieniona w tej chwili od zimnego, jesiennego wiatru. Wyobraził sobie przyjemny chłód, który poczułby na opuszkach palców, gdyby dotknął teraz jego policzka. Była to myśl krótka i ulotna, lecz pozostawiła go kompletnie zdezorientowanego.

\- Tak – odezwał się w końcu, odchrząkując cicho. – Właśnie wróciliśmy i chciałem sprawdzić, co u ciebie.

Eren wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na skraju łóżka, wpatrując się we własne dłonie.

\- Jest dobrze – odpowiedział mu po chwili, unosząc wzrok. – Byłem z pułkownik Hanji. Badała mnie. Jak poszła misja?

Levi zbliżył się do niego i usiadł tuż obok. Zerkając w przelocie na jego profil, zauważył, że ślady zadrapań na szyi już prawie się zagoiły. Zakryte długimi włosami były niemal niewidoczne.

\- Dlaczego cię badała? – zapytał odruchowo, ignorując jego pytanie.

Eren splótł palce na kolanach, zatrzymując je w ciasnym uścisku.

\- Powiedziała, że to już miesiąc odkąd... - zawahał się, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa, bez przywoływania niepotrzebnych wspomnień. – Wróciłem.

Nie musiał więcej tłumaczyć. Hanji wspominała o comiesięcznych kontrolach jego stanu, lecz nie wpadłby, że minęło już tyle czasu odkąd go odbili. Wydawało się, jakby wczoraj znalazł go połamanego w podziemnym mieście.

\- Opowiesz mi o wyprawie kapitanie? – Eren powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie. W zielonych tęczówkach czaiło się wyraźne zainteresowanie.

\- Nie wiem, czy jest o czym mówić. Zaopatrzyliśmy zamek i wróciliśmy. Jean jak zawsze wszystkich wkurwił, a Mikasa zabiła najwięcej tytanów. Zwykła wyprawa. Wiesz, że na wiosnę chcemy zbadać, co jest dalej za murem?

Eren skinął głową, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Generał mi powiedział.

Levi'a zaskoczyła zmiana jego tonu, lecz nie był głupi i szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego tak się stało.

\- Ale na pewno nie powiedział ci, że jedziesz z nami – rzekł spokojnie. – Dlatego lepiej weź się za siebie, bo nie zabiorę ze sobą samych kości. Masz tylko kilka miesięcy.

Wtedy stało się coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

Eren spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i uniósł lekko kąciki ust. Był to pierwszy raz od tak wielu lat, gdy widział go uśmiechniętego. Wynosząc go z podziemnego miasta, wydawało mu się, że znaleźli kogoś obcego – marną podróbkę jego żołnierza. Teraz, w ułamku sekundy dostrzegł delikatny przebłysk jego dawnej młodzieńczej radości i beztroski. Jego szczęście zaczynało obchodzić go bardziej niż własne i co najdziwniejsze, było mu z tym całkiem dobrze.

\- Dziękuję kapitanie – odezwał się Eren, zakładając za ucho kosmyk włosów, który wciąż mu przeszkadzał. – Myślałem, że nie będziecie mnie chcieli... nie jestem już taki jak kie...

Levi chwycił go za podbródek, zamykając mu usta.

\- Ani słowa więcej. Nie pozwolę ci tak mówić.

Odpowiedział mu lekkim skinieniem głowy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Niesforne kosmyki znów opadły mu na twarz, lecz zdmuchnął je szybkim gestem.

\- Powinieneś coś z nimi zrobić – Levi dotknął jego włosów, przeczesując je palcami. – Przyjdź do mnie wieczorem. Pomogę ci.

Eren wyglądał na niezdecydowanego, lecz nie odrzucił jego propozycji. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu i choć gdzieś podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się zbyt blisko niego, nie odsunął się. Jego obecność go uspokajała.

Nieco później, gdy Levi leżał już w swoim wygodnym łóżku, jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół tego tematu. Nie potrafił zrozumieć samego siebie. Gardził ludźmi, którzy z butami naruszali jego przestrzeń osobistą i jednocześnie robił teraz to samo w stosunku do Erena. Łamał własne zasady i nie czuł z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Może były to pierwsze oznaki dziwnej choroby? W końcu miał ponad trzydzieści lat i widział w życiu więcej gówna, niż ktokolwiek inny. Demencja albo jakaś psychoza pewnie już czekały na niego za rogiem.

Obrócił się na bok i agresywnie uderzył w poduszkę. Jego obolałe po podróży ciało nie potrafiło ułożyć się w wygodnej pozycji. Metalowy klucz, zsunął się leniwie po jego nagiej piersi, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie chłodu, które zamieniło się w delikatne mrowienie. Nie zdołał jednak zbyt długo nacieszyć się odpoczynkiem. Zaczynał już balansować na granicy snu, kiedy usłyszał ciche kroki i pukanie do drzwi.

Dokładnie wiedział, kto czekał tuż za nimi.


	8. Dziesięć okrągłych blizn

\- Nie ruszaj się – cichy głos dotarł do uszu Erena, gdy pochylił lekko głowę. – Nie chcę cię zranić.

\- Przepraszam kapitanie.

Od dobrych piętnastu minut siedział na krześle w sypialni Levi'a, który z typową dla siebie zwinnością doprowadzał do porządku jego włosy. Nieprzyjemny zgrzyt nożyczek rozpraszał go, lecz starał się zachować spokój. Dziwne i nagłe dźwięki przyprawiały go o dreszcze. Wystarczył cichy szczęk czegoś metalowego, żeby przypomnieć sobie Volka lub Lucę otwierających zamek jego celi. Na samo wspomnienie ich spoconych twarzy robiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Chcesz je takie jak kiedyś, czy już zostawić? – zapytał Levi, gdy w końcu wyszedł zza jego pleców, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Eren sięgnął dłonią do włosów, wyczuwając pod palcami miękkie kosmyki. Były nieco dłuższe niż w dawnych czasach, jednak musiałby naprawdę mocno się postarać, żeby je związać.

\- Są idealne. Dziękuję kapitanie.

\- Nie dziękuj. Będzie ci wygodniej, jak już zaczniesz treningi – odparł spokojnie Levi, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Jego zimne spojrzenie dla wielu było niekomfortowe. Żołnierze tracili pod jego naciskiem głowę i popełniali błędy przy najbanalniejszych zadaniach, lecz Eren ze zdziwieniem stwierdzał, że potrafiło go uspokoić. Znajome szare oczy zapewniały, że jest bezpieczny. Miały w sobie coś dzikiego i morderczego, skierowanego tylko do osób, które mogły go skrzywdzić. Gdyby w tej chwili w progu sypialni pojawił się Volk, nie pozostałby już długo wśród żywych. Kapitan zniszczyłby go na miejscu i może właśnie dlatego Eren czuł się przy nim tak komfortowo.

\- Możesz już iść – odezwał się Levi, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Na pewno masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Nie będę cię zatrzymywać.

\- Oczywiście kapitanie. Właściwie chciałem się przejść przed snem – odpowiedział mu, podnosząc się z krzesła. Momentalnie odezwał się znajomy ból w żebrach, lecz nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. W jego życiu było ostatnio wiele rzeczy, które skutecznie ignorował.

\- Teraz? – Levi uniósł lekko brwi, zerkając przez okno. Na zewnątrz panowała gęsta ciemność, oświetlana jedynie pojedynczymi pochodniami na placu treningowym.

\- Tak kapitanie – odrzekł niepewnie, odwracając wzrok. W ciągu ostatnich dni wiele osób pytało go, dlaczego codziennie chodzi sam do lasu o tak późnych godzinach. Nowi rekruci uważali go przez to za dziwaka; niejednokrotnie słyszał strzępki ich rozmów. – Wtedy mam mniej koszmarów i nikogo nie budzę – dodał cicho.

Levi nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Po chwili westchnął zmęczony, jakby właśnie podjął jakąś niewygodną dla niego decyzję i równym krokiem zbliżył się do szafy w kącie pokoju.

\- Ubierz się ciepło i czekaj na mnie przed zamkiem – rzucił przez ramię, przetrząsając rzeczy na półkach.

Nie zdziwiły go słowa kapitana - tak naprawdę po cichu liczył na to, że zechce mu towarzyszyć. Bardziej zaskoczyła go jego własna reakcja i serce, które nagle zaczęło łomotać mu w piersi. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna czuł się czymś podekscytowany.

***

Noc była mroźna, lecz spokojna. Urywki rozmów dochodzących z zamku przez zaczynały stopniowo cichnąć, gdy wolnym krokiem przemierzali plac treningowy, kierując się do lasu. Nawet przyroda szykowała się do snu, a nocne zwierzęta zaczynały swoje popisowe koncerty. Eren doceniał każdy moment, gdy mógł w pełni odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

\- Miałeś dużo koszmarów, kiedy nas nie było? – odezwał się Levi, gdy wkroczyli do lasu i pochłonęła ich całkowita ciemność. Choć spacerowali na samym jego skraju, widoczność była niemal zerowa.

\- Kilka. Pułkownik Hanji zawsze mnie wtedy budziła – odpowiedział mu, uważnie stawiając kolejne kroki. – Raz ją nawet uderzyłem, zanim przypomniałem sobie gdzie jestem.

\- To nie twoja wina – Levi zapalił niewielką lampę, aby oświetlić im nieco drogę. – Na pewno nie chcesz porozmawiać z kimś o tych snach? To nie muszę być ja... może Armin, albo Mikasa.

\- Kapitanie – zaczął Eren, zerkając na niego kątem oka – nawet jeśli to miałoby pomóc, ja... nie wiedziałbym od czego zacząć. To bardziej wspomnienia niż sny. A jeśli miałbym już z kimś rozmawiać, to tylko z tobą. Nie wiem, czy mogliby tego słuchać.

\- Nie doceniasz ich. Zależy im na tobie – odpowiedział mu cicho Levi, omijając ostrożnie złamaną gałąź. Droga zwężała się, skręcając w głąb lasu, przez co musieli nieco się do siebie zbliżyć.

\- Doceniam kapitanie. Tylko nie chcę, żeby patrzyli na mnie inaczej. Ty przeżyłeś o wiele więcej niż oni i nic, co powiem cię nie zaskoczy, prawda?

\- Prawda. Dlatego już ci mówiłem, że możesz przyjść do mnie ze wszystkim. Będzie ci lżej – Levi zatrzymał się przed powalonym pniem drzewa. – Chcesz odpocząć?

Eren usiadł bez słowa i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie. Ten jednak nawet się nie poruszył. W oddali, w gęstych zaroślach zarysowały się dwie ludzkie sylwetki. Ich szepty łatwo było wyróżnić pośród delikatnego szumu wiatru.

Jego reakcja była natychmiastowa.

Bezszelestnie zbliżył się do postaci, ukrywając za drzewem. Rozważał dwie możliwości: albo była to kolejna para zakochanych nowych rekrutów, którzy nawiali z zamku, żeby dać upust swoim żądzom, albo byli śledzeni. W najgorszych koszmarach nie spodziewał się tego, co za chwilę ukazało się jego oczom.

\- Święta Sino. Chcecie żebym oślepł?! – rzekł głośno i wyraźnie, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Dwóch mężczyzn oderwało się od siebie, rozglądając wokół w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. – Za tą traumę żądam podwyżki, Erwin... i weź się czymś zakryj, do cholery – Levi wymownie odwrócił wzrok od jego nagiej sylwetki, którą Mike osłonił szybko ogromnym liściem.

\- Co tu robisz? – w głosie Erwina nie było krzty zażenowania. Wyglądał na rozbawionego faktem, że zostali nakryci. Na kilometr czuć było od nich wódkę. - Myślałem, że będziesz pisał dla mnie raport z wyprawy.

Levi zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się, jak wyglądałoby odbicie jego pięści na środku twarzy generała.

\- Chcieliśmy w spokoju porozmawiać – skinął przez ramię na Erena, który przyglądał im się z oddali, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Gdy zauważył, że na niego patrzą, uniósł lekko dłoń i pomachał im, na co Mike odpowiedział mu tym samym, szczerząc się jak idiota.

\- W takim razie lepiej się stąd wyniesiemy – zaśmiał się Erwin, zakrywając długim płaszczem całą swoją nagą sylwetkę. Zachwiał się przy tym mocno, prawie lądując na ziemi, lecz Mike w porę pochwycił go w ramiona. – Dziękuję – powiedział, składając na jego ustach czuły pocałunek i poruszał wymownie brwiami.

Levi przewrócił oczami, zastanawiając się od kiedy Erwin pił tyle, żeby doprowadzać się do takiego stanu.

\- To na razie, Levi – rzucił przez ramię Mike, przeskakując przez krzaki z generałem na rękach i zginął pośród drzew. Długo jeszcze słyszał histeryczny śmiech Erwina, który głośno żalił się, że zostali nakryci. Jego lament przerwany został nagłym atakiem czkawki i po jakimś czasie ich głosy ucichły w leśnym gąszczu.

Levi wrócił do Erena, opadając tuż obok niego z ciężkim westchnieniem. Zauważył, że ten nie wzdrygnął się przed jego dotykiem, gdy ich sylwetki otarły się o siebie i przez chwilę zastanawiał się dlaczego w ogóle zwrócił na to uwagę.

\- Generał chyba dobrze się dzisiaj bawi – odezwał się Eren, zerkając na niego. Nawet w ciemności widział jego zielone tęczówki, które odbijały w sobie światło wątłego księżyca.

\- Chyba za dobrze. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak się nawalił.

Przez chwilę obaj siedzieli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w szelest poruszanych na wietrze liści.

\- Kapitanie – Eren przerwał w końcu milczenie, a wesoła nuta całkowicie wyparowała z jego głosu. – J-jeśli opowiem ci o snach, obiecaj mi, że nikt się o tym nie dowie, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Nawet pułkownik Hanji.

Levi westchnął, opierając łokcie na udach.

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić. Obiecuję.

\- Dziękuję – odparł mu natychmiast, jakby z zapartym tchem oczekiwał potwierdzenia.

Jego dłonie zacisnęły się odruchowo w pięści, a paznokcie mocno wbiły w skórę. Nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że zamknął oczy. Bał się i Levi doskonale go rozumiał. Cisza rozciągała się wokół nich, napięta od oczekiwania. Rozrzucone myśli niemal fizycznie krążyły wokół, gdy Eren starał się za wszelką cenę je uporządkować.

\- Nie pamiętam wszystkiego kapitanie. Ciągle śni mi się to, co było zaraz po porwaniu, bo wtedy jeszcze chciałem z nimi walczyć – zaczął cicho, pochylając nieco głowę. W dalszym ciągu nie otworzył oczu. – Kiedy mnie złapali nie poddałem się od razu. W-wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że mnie pochowaliście. Liczyłem, że ktoś mnie odbije i za każdym razem mówiłem o tym Volkowi.

Levi spojrzał na niego, czując na plecach chłodny dreszcz. Podczas, gdy oni tkwili w żałobie, gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią rozgrywał się terror, któremu tak łatwo mogli zapobiec.

\- Kilka razy udało mi się uciec – kontynuował Eren. – Właśnie to wraca do mnie w snach. Gubię się w tych cholernych tunelach i nie wiem gdzie iść... a Volk jest zaraz za mną i słyszę jego głos. Potem czuję na karku jego ręce. Dusi mnie i ciągnie z powrotem. On zawsze się śmiał, kapitanie. Zawsze... – słowa uwięzły mu w gardle i przerwał na chwilę, starając się zapanować nad nerwami.

Nie myśląc o własnych odruchach, Levi dotknął jego zaciśniętej dłoni. To zmusiło Erena do otwarcia oczu. Omiótł spojrzeniem kciuk gładzący go po palcach i westchnął cicho, przygryzając lekko wargę.

\- To była jedna z jego kar – dodał po chwili, nie odrywając wzroku od ich rąk. – Wiedział, że miałem problemy z regeneracją. Kiedy raz próbowałem uciec, odciął je wszystkie – Eren chwycił jego dłoń i przesunął nią powoli po swoich palcach. Wokół każdego z nich Levi wyczuł grube blizny. – Potem, po kilku dniach przyniósł jedzenie i patrzył, jak próbuję bez nich jeść. Wtedy też się śmiał.

\- Eren – Levi odezwał się po krótkiej chwili, podnosząc się gwałtownie z miejsca. Przyklęknął tuż przed nim na jedno kolano, zmuszając go tym samym, żeby spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Wiesz, że oni są daleko i już cię nie skrzywdzą?

\- Kiedyś w końcu ich wypuszczą – odparł cicho. W zielonych tęczówkach czaił się czysty strach.

\- Dostali po dziesięć lat – powiedział spokojnie Levi, dotykając znów jego dłoni, tym razem o wiele pewniej. – Za dziesięć lat wyjdą z więzienia i pierwszą osobą, którą spotkają będę ja. Przysięgam ci teraz, że nie przeżyją tego spotkania.

Eren nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w niego z czystą ufnością, a jego wargi zadrżały lekko, gdy próbował stłumić własne emocje. Powoli obrócił rękę pod dłonią Levi'a i splótł razem ich palce, jakby utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jego słowa były prawdziwe.

\- Dziękuję kapitanie.

Tego wieczoru nie rozmawiali już o niczym innym. Milczenie im nie przeszkadzało; po ostatnich słowach było wręcz komfortowe.

Dużo później rozstali się we wschodnim skrzydle zamku, rozchodząc do swoich sypialni. Levi całą noc pracował nad raportem z misji, uważnie nasłuchując dźwięków z korytarza. Eren jednak spał spokojnie i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie widział w swoich snach Volka.

***

Kolejne dni przyniosły ze sobą prawdziwą anarchię. Levi zaczął zastanawiać się, jak Shadis uczył dyscypliny rekrutów, gdyż nowi żołnierze wydawali się mieć głęboko w poważaniu jakiekolwiek rozkazy. Już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu przyłapywał zakochane pary w czeluściach piwnic. Tylko jego oddział zachowywał się jak na zwiadowców przystało, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, aż do pewnego grudniowego dnia, gdy rano obudzili się, zastając za oknem olbrzymie zaspy śniegu.

Bitwa o Shiganshinę była niczym w porównaniu z tym, co rozegrało się na placu treningowym. Wysokie mury, w pośpiechu ulepione ze śniegu były idealnymi barykadami dla kryjących się za nimi oddziałów. Samotnych śmiałków próbujących przedrzeć się do obozu wroga, w mgnieniu oka unicestwiało się potężnym gradem śnieżek ze wszystkich stron.

Levi obserwował ich uważnie ze swojej sypialni, po cichu kibicując swoim żołnierzom, którzy błyskawicznie wysunęli się na prowadzenie. Jean i Connie wrzeszczeli jak opętani prześcigając się w ilości wyrzucanych kul. Ich twarze były rozgrzane do czerwoności i na sam ich widok niektórzy rekruci wycofywali się do swoich kryjówek. Mikasa obrała inną taktykę. Dokładnie namierzała swój cel i wyrzucała pociski z taką siłą, że trafiona ofiara odlatywała kilka metrów do tyłu z potężnym guzem na czole.

Krwawa, śnieżna bitwa trwała w najlepsze, gdy Levi przeniósł wzrok nieco dalej, aż do samych stajni. Pomiędzy nimi Armin, Sasha i niezidentyfikowana postać, owinięta szalikami po sam czubek głowy, lepili bałwana z olbrzymimi brwiami, które musieli oddzielnie wesprzeć na patykach. Z pewnością miały po kilka metrów. Przez chwilę obserwował ich mozolną pracę, zastanawiając się, jak na ich dzieło zareaguje Erwin, gdy towarzyszący im mężczyzna odwrócił się i Levi rozpoznał w nim Erena.

Emanowała z niego czysta radość. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się od mrozu i choć wciąż był zbyt chudy, wyglądał o wiele zdrowiej. Sasha najwyraźniej powiedziała im coś zabawnego, bo obaj z Arminem zaśmiali się i wbili w ziemię kolejne patyki, aby brwi śnieżnego generała mogły pokazać swoją prawdziwą potęgę.

Levi nie miał zamiaru tylko się przyglądać. Tak wiekopomne dzieło wymagało też jego udziału. Już po chwili schodził po schodach zapinając zimowy płaszcz. W dłoni ściskał dodatkową czapkę, którą miał zamiar wcisnąć na Erena siłą - idioci zawinęli go szalikami, zapominając o najważniejszym.

W tym samym czasie, daleko w północnej części muru Maria, potężny wybuch zatrząsł całą okolicą. Strażnicy więzienia żandarmerii zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, aby opanować sytuację. Świetnie przeszkoleni w reagowaniu na takie wypadki, szybko poradzili sobie z chaosem, który się tam rozegrał i wydawać by się mogło, że wszystko wróciło do normy już w kilkanaście minut po eksplozji. Nie wiedzieli wtedy jeszcze, że przeoczyli dwie wysokie sylwetki, które skrywając się pod ciemnymi płaszczami, pognały w stronę lasu.


	9. Przywiązanie

\- Sasha!

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna zatrzymała się, rozglądając wokół. Jej czujne oczy natychmiast dostrzegły znajomą sylwetkę. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, unosząc kąciki ust i oparła dłonie na biodrach.

\- Kapitanie! Myślałam, że jeszcze nie wróciłeś z Trostu. Jak minęła podróż?

\- Ujdzie. Zdążyliśmy przed śnieżycą – odpowiedział cicho Levi i skinął głową w kierunku okna. Na zewnątrz szalał porywisty wiatr, przynosząc ze sobą ciężkie, szare chmury i mnóstwo śniegu. Pojawiły się znikąd, gdy tylko wszedł do zamku. Miał dziś niewiarygodne szczęście. – Widziałaś gdzieś Erena? Nie ma go w pokoju.

Sasha zmarszczyła brwi i wydęła lekko wargę, usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

\- Może sprawdź w kwaterach nowych żołnierzy, kapitanie. Ostatnio widziałam go z Isaakiem z oddziału Mike'a. Chyba dobrze się dogadują.

\- Z tym kretynem, któremu wtedy przyłożyłem? – Levi był wyraźnie zaskoczony, co nie umknęło jej uwadze.

\- Tak, kapitanie. To miły chłopak. Ostatnio na treningu bardzo się starał, więc twoja lekcja na coś się przydała – uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

\- Nie chce mi się w to wierzyć... ale dziękuję Sasha. Przekaż Conniemu, żeby do mnie przyszedł. Nie zdał jeszcze raportu z ostatnich ćwiczeń z rekrutami.

\- Nie ma sprawy, kapitanie – odpowiedziała, gdy ruszył już korytarzem. – I powodzenia w szukaniu Erena!

Odpowiedział jej gestem uniesionej dłoni. Nie wiedzieć czemu, rozmowa z Sashą pozostawiła po sobie pewien niesmak. Powinien cieszyć się, że Eren rozmawia z ludźmi i nawiązuje nowe przyjaźnie. Mimo wszystko mógłby lepiej dobierać towarzystwo. W Isaaku było coś bardzo wyniosłego i egoistycznego. Nie chciał, żeby z nim przebywał.

Szybkim krokiem zszedł do wspólnych kwater żołnierzy. Pokoje zwykle liczyły po dwanaście łóżek, podzielone na męskie i żeńskie. Bez problemu znalazł odpowiedni – drzwi do niego były lekko uchylone, a ze środka wylewał się gwar rozmów i wybuchy niekontrolowanego śmiechu.

\- ... nie, nie, czekaj! Mówię mu, „Sebastian nie żryj tego". Wiesz, to były te grzyby, po których ci odwala i masz zwidy. Ten kretyn oczywiście to wpierdolił. Potem straszył laski w Troście i pieprzył im, że jest demonem. O, i jeszcze najlepsze było jak... - Isaak zamarł gwałtownie, wpatrując się w postać Levi'a, która nagle wyrosła w progu. Reszta żołnierzy podążyła za jego wzrokiem i wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, perfekcyjnie salutując. Wyjątkiem był Eren, który uśmiechnął się tylko lekko na jego widok, unosząc dłoń.

\- Dobry wieczór kapitanie. Nie wiedziałem, że już wróciłeś.

Levi zasygnalizował żołnierzom żeby spoczęli i założył ręce na piersi. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego zirytował się, widząc go wśród rekrutów. Było to szczeniackie i irracjonalne. Eren w końcu wracał do normalności i miał prawo przebywać z kim chciał. Starał się do tego nie przyznawać, ale podczas swojej krótkiej wyprawy do Trostu stęsknił się za jego wyłącznym towarzystwem.

\- Przed chwilą. Szukałem cię. Muszę zrobić kilka rzeczy, a cała reszta jest zajęta. Pomożesz mi? – zapytał spokojnie, ignorując spojrzenia pozostałych. Byli zdziwieni, że nie zwrócił uwagi na brak salutu Erena, lecz szczerze mówiąc, gówno obchodziła go ich opinia.

\- Jasne, kapitanie – w jego głosie wyczuł wyraźne podekscytowanie, gdy wstał i zbliżył się do niego. – Wpadnę do was jutro – dodał, obracając się do Isaaka. Ten skinął tylko głową, nie zdradzając żadnych emocji.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że zadajesz się z nowymi – odezwał się nieco później Levi, gdy zmierzali do jego gabinetu. Śnieżyca za oknem szalała w najlepsze, przez co korytarzami przemykało mnóstwo sylwetek zwiadowców. Nikt nie chciał znajdować się na zewnątrz w taką pogodę.

\- Wszyscy byli zajęci, jak wyjechałeś – odpowiedział mu cicho. – Armin siedzi w swoim pokoju i planuje wyprawy, Connie i Sasha trenowali ludzi z oddziału pułkownik Hanji, a Mikasa ciągle chodzi gdzieś z Jeanem. Chciałem tylko z kimś pogadać.

Levi zerknął kątem oka na jego profil. Wyglądał na nieco przygaszonego.

\- Szukałem cię, żebyś rozpisał plan sprzątania. Wiesz, że zamek przed świętami ma błyszczeć - powiedział spokojnie, przystając przed drzwiami i naciskając klamkę. – Ale jak bardzo ci się nudzi, możesz pomóc mi też w raportach. Nie znoszę tego gówna.

\- Naprawdę mogę? – w głosie Erena słychać było niedowierzanie.

\- Czy możesz? Nie zachowuj się, jakbym mianował cię generałem. To najbardziej chujowa robota ze wszystkich – Levi westchnął głęboko i opadł ze zmęczeniem na fotel. Nie znosił wypraw do miasta. W ich obrębach musiał poruszać się powozami, a od siedzenia w nich bolały go wszystkie mięśnie.

\- To zawsze jakieś zajęcie – odparł Eren, przysuwając sobie krzesło. – Pułkownik Hanji do tej pory nie pozwala mi ćwiczyć manewrów. Mówi, że muszę jeszcze trochę przytyć.

\- I ma rację. Wyglądasz jak pieprzony patyk – rzucił, przeciągając się dopóki nie usłyszał chrupania kości. Był potwornie zmęczony i marzył jedynie o wygodnym łóżku. – Po świętach sam się zajmę twoim treningiem, na razie się tym nie przejmuj.

\- Dziękuję kapitanie.

Levi przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął z szuflady kilkumetrowy zwój papieru.

\- Podziękujesz mi, jak rozpiszesz dla każdego obowiązki. Zamek ma błyszczeć i nie chcę widzieć żadnego z tych gówniarzy pałętających się bez celu.

Eren odpowiedział mu tylko szerokim uśmiechem i chwycił w dłoń pióro, gotów do pracy.

***

\- Kapitanie? – cichy głos dotarł do niego gdzieś z oddali. Rozchylił powieki, błyskawicznie zdając sobie sprawę, że przysnął w trakcie pisania raportu. Cudownie.

\- Czego? – mruknął niemrawo, powstrzymując ziewanie.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć.

Nie odpowiedział mu. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby z nim teraz dyskutować. Rozmazane kształty pokoju znów przysłoniła głęboka czerń i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował był miękki materiał, otulający jego ciało.

***

Poranek przywitał go potężnym bólem głowy i promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez okno prosto na jego twarz. Mruknął zirytowany, obracając się na bok, przez co prawie zsunął się na podłogę. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że wciąż znajduje się w swoim gabinecie. Przespał całą noc na kanapie w kącie, przykryty kocem.

\- Dzień dobry kapitanie – drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, ukazując wyprostowaną sylwetkę Erena, trzymającego w rękach tacę ze śniadaniem. Aromat świeżo zaparzonej herbaty od razu uderzył go w nozdrza.

\- Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć? – wymamrotał Levi, podnosząc się i siadając wygodnie. – Co tu robisz o tej porze?

\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz głodny kapitanie. Zasnąłeś, kiedy skończyliśmy listę i pomagałem ci pisać raport. Przeniosłem cię tutaj, żebyś się wyspał. Chciałem pomóc ci przejść do twojej sypialni, ale za dużo osób kręciło się po korytarzach – powiedział pogodnie i zbliżył się do niego, podsuwając mu tacę. – Powinieneś coś zjeść.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Był nadzwyczaj wesoły, co od momentu jego odbicia z podziemi chyba jeszcze nie miało miejsca.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Jean coś odwalił i przysłali cię, żebyś mnie przekupił?

Przez chwilę Eren patrzył na niego wyraźnie zdziwiony.

\- Nie kapitanie. Po prostu widzę, że jesteś przemęczony. Każdy musi odpoczywać.

\- Czasem po prostu nie można, Eren. Erwin miał mieć ten raport na wczoraj. Nie mam czasu na śniadanie, ale dziękuję ci – Levi westchnął ze zmęczeniem i odsunął tacę, wstając powoli, dopóki nie zatrzymały go w miejscu pokryte bliznami dłonie.

\- Odpocznij kapitanie i zjedz. Lista jest u pułkownik Hanji i wszyscy zaczęli już sprzątanie zamku. Dokończyłem twój raport według tego, co mi opowiedziałeś i generał już dawno ma go na biurku. Mówił, że wszystko się zgadza.

Słuchał Erena, wpatrując się w poruszające się wargi. Jego słowa brzmiały szczerze. Naprawdę przejmował się jego samopoczuciem i w dodatku wypełnił za niego wszystkie obowiązki. Dziwne, ciepłe uczucie wypełniło nagle jego ciało.

\- Dziękuję – odparł, dotykając palcami dłoni, która wciąż przytrzymywała go w miejscu. Poddał się jej naciskowi i usiadł na kanapie. Już miał zabrać się w spokoju za śniadanie i rozkoszować się gorącą herbatą, gdy dotarło do niego to, co Eren właśnie mu powiedział.

\- Zaraz... POZWOLIŁEŚ HANJI ZARZĄDZAĆ SPRZĄTANIEM?!

Nie minęło więcej niż ułamek sekundy, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z donośnym hukiem, a on sam pędził przed siebie korytarzem, rozstawiając po kątach wszystkich żołnierzy.

***

Zamek przez kolejne kilka dni pogrążony był w całkowitym chaosie. Pośród rekrutów krążyła legenda, że kto w okresie przedświątecznym podpadnie Levi'owi, ten wyląduje na jego czarnej liście i przez cały następny rok będzie zaganiany do najgorszych robót.

Levi w życiu nie słyszał większych bzdur. Każdy żołnierz był na jego czarnej liście.

\- Widziałeś jak to wygląda? – zapytał chłodno, spoglądając na przerażonego chłopaka, który kulił się w sobie, ściskając kurczowo miotłę. Wydawało mu się, że był z oddziału Hanji. Albo Mike'a. Nie był do końca pewien. Wszyscy nowi wyglądali identycznie i nie rozpoznawał nawet ich twarzy, nie mówiąc już o imionach.

– Zrób to jeszcze raz. I tym razem pamiętaj o szczelinach. Nie chcę tu syfu na święta.

\- Tak jest kapitanie! – chłopak zerwał się, żeby zasalutować, a miotła, którą wcześniej trzymał uderzyła z głośnym łoskotem o podłogę. Levi zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, przez co młody żołnierz wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

Bali się go wszyscy. Zawsze w połowie grudnia najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości zmieniał się na kilka dni w najstraszliwszego bojownika czystości. Nawet Erwin uciekał na jego widok, odkąd zdzielił go ścierką po głowie, gdy ten naniósł do zamku błota. Naoczni świadkowie tego zdarzenia przez kilka kolejnych nocy budzili się z krzykiem, gdy myśleli, że nad ich łóżkiem stoi Levi i za chwilę każe im szorować podłogi szczoteczkami do zębów.

Jedyną osobą, która nie bała się gniewu boga czystości był Eren. Jeszcze przed jego porwaniem, Levi uważał, że sprzątał najdokładniej ze wszystkich młodych żołnierzy. Po latach nie zmienił zdania. Wszystko, czego się dotknął lśniło i cieszyło oko swoją nieskazitelnością. Właśnie dlatego to jemu powierzył stworzenie listy obowiązków dla zwiadowców i poprosił o pomoc w zarządzaniu nimi. Jaeger stał się jego prawą ręką. Razem tworzyli niepowstrzymaną machinę zagłady.

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie nawet, Eren – warknął Jean, gdy ten wytknął mu każdą smugę pozostawioną na szklanej gablocie z odznaczeniami. – Przecież i tak nikt tego nie zauważy!

\- Ja to widzę – powiedział spokojnie, wyrywając z jego dłoni ścierkę, po czym sam zaczął sprzątać od nowa.

\- Jesteście posrani – odparł mu , chcąc przysiąść na parapecie, lecz w tym momencie do pokoju wkroczył Levi, omiatając pomieszczenie wzrokiem drapieżnika. Jean poderwał się z miejsca posyłając mu szeroki, fałszywy uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry kapitanie!

Levi zignorował go kompletnie, rozglądając się wokół. Dopiero, gdy jego wzrok napotkał część pokoju wysprzątaną przez Erena, skinął głową z uznaniem.

\- Dobra robota. Dokończycie później. Potrzebuję kogoś do przyniesienia zapasów do kuchni. Sasha i Moblit chcą zacząć już gotować – powiedział i otworzył usta, żeby dodać coś jeszcze, lecz w tym momencie po korytarzu przeszła grupa rekrutów, którzy właśnie powinni sprzątać zachodnią wieżę.

Levi zmrużył oczy, nasłuchując ich wesołych rozmów, po czym bezszelestnie ruszył za nimi.

\- Mają przewalone – stwierdził spokojnie Eren, kończąc przecierać gablotę. Szkło zalśniło pięknie w zimowym słońcu.

\- Wszyscy mamy – mruknął Jean, zarzucając na ramiona bluzę. – Wiesz, że jak go nie posłuchasz, to równie dobrze możesz już kopać sobie grób.

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi, przyznając mu rację, po czym obaj ruszyli do spiżarni. Było to olbrzymie pomieszczenie połączone z podziemnym składzikiem, gdzie przechowywano produkty wymagające niższej temperatury. Szczególnie w zimie było tam nadzwyczaj mroźnie.

\- Jak to jest, że nigdy się ciebie nie czepia, a nas zawsze – Kirschtein rozpoczął swoją tyradę, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg spiżarni.

\- Bo nie umiecie sprzątać. Nie czepiałby się, gdybyście się starali – odparł zdawkowo, przystając na środku pomieszczenia. – Co mamy zabrać?

\- A czego może chcieć Sasha? – zarżał Jean, po czym kopnął klapę w podłodze, która otworzyła się z głośnym łupnięciem. – Idziemy po mięso. Będziesz mi musiał pomóc, panie wszystko-robię-najlepiej.

Eren nie odpowiedział. W ciszy podążył za nim po drabinie, prosto do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

\- Powinno gdzieś tu być. Connie podpieprzał stąd kiedyś szynkę. Tylko dzięki temu Sasha poszła z nim na randkę – zbliżył się do olbrzymich skrzyń i otworzył jedną z nich. Wypełniona była po brzegi niedawno sprowadzonym, wędzonym mięsem. Taka ilość zdecydowanie wystarczyła, żeby wykarmić w święta całą armię. – No rusz dupę i chodź mi pomóc. Nie dam rady sam tego wycią... Eren? – Jean urwał, rozglądając się wokół. Ich jedynym źródłem światła był otwór w suficie przez który weszli, więc musiał mocno wysilić wzrok żeby cokolwiek dostrzec.

\- Eren, nie wkurwiaj mnie. Chcę załatwić to jak najszybciej – warknął, puszczając uchwyt skrzyni i zrobił kilka kroków w przód. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego ten mu nie odpowiadał.

Wysoka sylwetka leżała tuż przy ścianie, trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Jego przyspieszony oddech drżał, a każdy kolejny wydawał się coraz płytszy.

\- Cholera – wyrzucił z siebie Jean, błyskawicznie znajdując się u jego boku. – Cholera Eren, przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem. Chodź, już stąd idziemy – delikatnie dotknął jego pleców, próbując go uspokoić, gdy ten odskoczył gwałtownie, jakby jakikolwiek dotyk palił jego skórę.

\- ZOSTAW MNIE – wrzasnął na całe gardło. Z pewnością słyszało go całe skrzydło zamku.

Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w głosie takiego strachu, tym bardziej, że Eren przylgnął do ściany wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego zwykle zielone tęczówki całkowicie pociemniały, zionąc głęboką pustką i po raz pierwszy w życiu, Jean patrząc w nie poczuł, że siedzi przed nim kompletnie nieznana mu osoba.


	10. Odrzucenie

\- I żeby mi to było ostatni raz – warknął Levi. Grupa przerażonych żołnierzy zasalutowała i rozeszła się, wracając do sprzątania. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał tak upartych nierobów.

Westchnął, opierając się o ścianę i odchylił lekko głowę, przymykając oczy. Zarządzanie tyloma ludźmi było ponad jego siły. Czasem naprawdę podziwiał Erwina, że potrafił utrzymać jeszcze w kupie wszystkich zwiadowców.

Nagły wrzask sprawił, że podskoczył gwałtownie. W pełnej gotowości zerwał się z miejsca i pognał w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Doskonale znał ten głos. Odruchowo przyspieszył swoje kroki, modląc się, żeby była to jakaś chora pomyłka.

Z impetem wpadł do spiżarni i gdy tylko dostrzegł otwartą klapę w podłodze, wszystko zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość. Bez zastanowienia ześlizgnął się w dół po drabinie. W ciemności dostrzegł zarysy dwóch sylwetek.

\- ... Eren uspokój się, proszę – w ledwie słyszalnym głosie Jeana łatwo wyczuł bezradność. – Kapitanie! – wykrzyknął, obracając się w jego stronę. – Musimy go stąd zabrać!

Levi zbliżył się do nich i dopiero wtedy jego oczom ukazały się ich wyraźne postacie. Eren leżał skulony przy samej ścianie, uciekając rozpaczliwie od jakiegokolwiek fizycznego kontaktu. Ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, a całe jego ciało drżało ze strachu.

\- Kirschtein, idź i oczyść korytarz, aż do jego pokoju. Dopilnuj, żeby NIKT się tam nie kręcił. Nie mają prawa zobaczyć, jak go odprowadzam, rozumiesz? – głos Levi'a był lodowaty.

\- Oczywiście kapitanie – wykrzyknął i rzucił się do drabiny wspinając do wyjścia. Odgłos jego kroków roznosił się jeszcze cichym echem, gdy Levi usiadł przy trzęsącej się postaci.

\- Eren – sam zdziwił się, jak łagodnie zabrzmiał jego głos.- Nikogo tu nie ma. Uspokój się i chodź.

Delikatnie chwycił go za ramię, czując jak mięśnie napinają się pod wpływem jego dotyku. Nie pozwolił mu się wyrwać. Silnym ruchem zmusił go żeby usiadł i odsunął od twarzy jego dłonie, patrząc prosto w opuchnięte oczy. Pustka, którą tam zastał zmroziła mu krew w żyłach.

\- Widzisz? Tylko ja tu jestem. Przecież obiecałem ci, że nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził, pamiętasz? – powiedział cicho, ściskając go mocniej za ramię. Dopiero wtedy Eren zamrugał kilkakrotnie i kompletnie zagubiony, opuścił wzrok. Levi miał już wstać i pomóc mu wydostać się na górę, gdy roztrzęsione ciało gwałtownie do niego przylgnęło, otaczając ramionami.

Zamarł.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Eren szukał w ten sposób oparcia. W końcu to on wydostał go z piekła podziemi. Nieco inna rzecz wytrąciła go z równowagi. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś go objął. To mogło sięgać nawet czasów, gdy Isabel jeszcze żyła. Westchnął cicho, poklepując go delikatnie po plecach.

\- Chodź.

Jean odwalił kawał dobrej roboty z oczyszczaniem korytarzy z przypadkowych świadków. Gdy zmierzali powoli do pokoju, ich jedynym towarzyszem było echo własnych kroków. Eren przystawał co chwilę, oddychając głęboko, lecz nie miał zamiaru go poganiać. W milczeniu pełnym zrozumienia, cierpliwie na niego czekał. Odezwał się dopiero w momencie, gdy drzwi od sypialni zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał spokojnie Levi, pomagając mu położyć się na łóżku.

\- Lepiej – szepnął Eren . Błądził wzrokiem po pokoju , wyraźnie unikając jego spojrzenia. – Dziękuję kapitanie... i przepraszam.

\- Przestań ciągle przepraszać. Odpocznij – odpowiedział mu cicho, wygładzając kołdrę i już miał odejść, gdy coś lekko pociągnęło go za rękaw. Ze zdziwieniem zerknął na Erena, który w końcu wpatrywał się mu prosto w oczy.

\- Możesz zostać jeszcze chwilę, kapitanie?

Było to pytanie, które słyszał od niego wielokrotnie, gdy nocami wybudzał go z koszmarów. Stało się do bólu rutynowe i odpowiedź na nie zawsze wyglądała tak samo. Levi wzdychał cicho, przechodził przez pokój i przynosił krzesło. Nadmurszały mebel chybotał się na cztery strony świata, skrzypiąc przy najdrobniejszym ruchu, lecz obaj skutecznie to ignorowali. Tkwili obok siebie, milcząc i czekając, aż objęcia błogiego snu zabiorą Erena gdzieś daleko.

Jednak tym razem Levi nie odpowiedział od razu. Wpatrując się w Erena, poczuł coś, czego zdecydowanie czuć nie powinien. Nie chciał przy nim siedzieć. Jego wciąż lekko drżąca sylwetka wymagała bliskości. Bliskości, którą tak łatwo mógł mu zapewnić. To idiotyczne łóżko było nieproporcjonalnie wielkie dla jednej osoby. Wystarczyłoby, żeby położył się tuż obok niego i wyciągnął ramiona.

Schowałby go w nich przed otaczającym ich parszywym światem. Wybudził z każdego koszmaru. Słuchał jego spokojnego oddechu i zadbał, żeby nikt już nigdy go nie skrzywdził.

\- Muszę iść – odezwał się, wyrywając rękaw z lekkiego uścisku. – Dołącz do nas jak odpoczniesz – zaklął w duchu, słysząc własny lodowaty ton. Nie planował tego, lecz musiał jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego pokoju.

Nie odwracając się za siebie, wyszedł na opustoszały korytarz. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, żeby się uspokoić.

Żałosne.

Odkąd tylko Eren wydostał się z niewoli, zachowywał się jak nadopiekuńczy kretyn. Był przy nim w każdej wolnej chwili, a gdy pojawiały się misje, wciąż nie potrafił wyrzucić go z głowy. To nie było poczucie obowiązku. Chciał być blisko niego.

Przez cztery pieprzone lata układał w głowie scenariusze, jak mogły potoczyć się walki w Shiganshinie, gdyby ruszył do boju ze swoim oddziałem, poszukał ich wcześniej, czy po prostu wysłał w inne miejsce. Choć dni bez Erena mijały zwyczajnie, wyrzuty sumienia wyżerały go od środka. Moment, w którym odkrył, że jego śmierć to mistyfikacja, był dla niego wybawieniem.

Przez swoją bliskość i opiekę chciał wynagrodzić mu lata cierpienia, a samemu sobie, jako kapitanowi, wybaczyć popełnione błędy. Nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni, gdzieś umknął mu fakt, że nie patrzył już na Erena jak na zwykłego żołnierza.

Levi zaklął pod nosem, przypominając sobie, że jeszcze przed chwilą myślał, jak przyjemnie byłoby trzymać go w ramionach. Musiał jak najszybciej się od tego odciąć.

Spojrzał przelotem na zamknięte drzwi do jego pokoju i ruszył w głąb korytarza. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował czegoś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę.

***

Święta nadeszły nim zdążyli się zorientować, przynosząc ze sobą zapach świeżo ściętej choinki i mięsa pieczonego na wolnym ogniu. Wszędzie czuć było wesoły nastrój oczekiwania. Był to moment spokoju, który chcieli spędzić w jak najszerszym gronie bliskich. Za rok pewnie mieli już nie ujrzeć połowy z nich.

Levi obudził się pierwszego dnia świąt z potwornym bólem pleców. Od tygodnia nie sypiał dobrze, wciąż nękany widokiem przygaszonego Erena, którego usilnie w tej chwili unikał. Wiedział, że to idiotyczne. Karał go za nic, lecz nie miał innego wyboru. Musiał wytłumić własne uczucia, a zachowanie odpowiedniego dystansu było idealnym sposobem.

Ciężko wzdychając, zmusił się do wyjścia z łóżka. Cały zamek pogrążony był jeszcze w głębokim śnie, lecz doskonale wiedział, że jemu już nie było to pisane. Potrzebował filiżanki gorącej herbaty, żeby na dobre się rozbudzić.

Zarzucając na plecy szlafrok, wyszedł na korytarz i głośno ziewając ruszył do kuchni. Krajobraz za oknem pokrywał gęsty, biały puch. Wsłuchując się porywisty wiatr, bezszelestnie kroczył korytarzem, dopóki nie dostrzegł wysokiej sylwetki stojącej w ciemnym zaułku.

Levi zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

Eren stał nieruchomo, wpatrzony w wiszący na ścianie, stary gobelin. Oddychał równo, w dalszym ciągu pogrążony we śnie, lecz jego pusty wzrok utkwiony był w wyszytych skrzydłach wolności. Poczuł zimny dreszcz, gdy dostrzegł, że zieleń jego oczu przemieniła się w czerń. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz znalazł go w takim miejscu.

\- Eren? – szepnął, zbliżając się do niego ostrożnie. Nie usłyszał go. Wyglądał, jakby znalazł się w głębokim transie.

Levi przystanął tuż obok niego. Dopiero z bliska zauważył, że ma na sobie ubrania z poprzedniego dnia. Nogawki wciąż pokrywały resztki suchego błota, z którym zmagali się wieczorem, przy znoszeniu choinek z lasu. Wszystko to było co najmniej dziwne.

\- Eren – powtórzył, opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Poprzednio dotyk wyrwał go z otępienia, jednak tym razem tak się nie stało. Jego wysoka sylwetka ani drgnęła.

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie z rana Jaeger – westchnął Levi, choć gdzieś w środku zaczynało kiełkować coś na kształt paniki. Nie znosił sytuacji, których nie rozumiał.

Gdy Eren obrócił powoli głowę w jego kierunku, poczuł jak oddech zamiera mu w piersi. Jego czarne tęczówki zmierzyły go badawczym wzrokiem, a na ustach wykwitł delikatny uśmiech. Było w nim coś niepokojąco złego. W otaczającej ich ciemności wyglądał co najmniej strasznie, nawet w mniemaniu Levi'a.

W tym samym momencie Eren zamrugał gwałtownie, a całe jego ciało znacznie się rozluźniło.

\- K-kapitanie? – zapytał cicho, wyraźnie spłoszony jego obecnością. – C-co tu robisz?

\- O to samo mógłbym cię zapytać – odpowiedział mu chłodno.

Co przed chwilą wydarzyło się na jego oczach? Nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział tylko, że było to coś, czego nigdy więcej nie miał ochoty oglądać. Nie zwracał już nawet uwagi na swój lodowaty ton, zbyt pochłonięty próbą zrozumienia całej tej sytuacji.

\- Odpowiesz mi, co tu robisz o świcie? W brudnych ciuchach? – zapytał, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Eren dopiero teraz spojrzał w dół, a jego brwi uniosły się w szczerym zdumieniu.

\- J-ja nie wiem. Nie pamiętam, kapitanie – szepnął, rozglądając się ukradkiem. – Wracałem do pokoju... źle się czułem i chciałem trochę wcześniej się położyć.

Levi westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Chyba straciłeś całą noc. Idź do siebie. Tylko nie roznieś tego błota, bo sam będziesz potem to szorował.

Eren skinął posłusznie głową i czym prędzej ruszył korytarzem, nie odwracając się za siebie. Obserwował go przez chwilę w milczeniu, dusząc w sobie chęć pójścia za nim. Choć starał się zachować swój dystans, w dalszym ciągu się o niego martwił.

Obiecał sobie, że porozmawia z Hanji, gdy tylko na nią trafi. Coś stanowczo było z nim nie w porządku.

***

Świąteczna kolacja od zawsze była jednym z najważniejszych spotkań zwiadowców. Levi lubił aurę, która roztaczała się wtedy nad całą kwaterą, mimo całej sztucznej wesołości. Choć sam nigdy się nie uśmiechał, widok szczęścia na twarzach bliskich sprawiał mu radość.

Tego dnia specjalnie naszykowali największą salę, gdzie wszyscy, bez wyjątku, zasiedli do ogromnych stołów. Zacierały się wszelkie różnice między nimi. Wymieszane ze sobą oddziały okupowały każdy skrawek wolnego miejsca. Byli równymi sobie żołnierzami, którzy chcieli w spokoju spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi.

Levi obserwował ich w milczeniu, ignorując jazgot wypełniający pomieszczenie. Razem ze swoimi ludźmi i kilkoma wyrzutkami z oddziałów Mike'a i Hanji zajęli największy stół na środku sali. Przestarzały mebel uginał się pod ciężarem potraw. Choć raz w roku mogli pozwolić sobie na ucztę godną bogaczy z Mitrasu.

\- Kapitanie? Wiesz, gdzie jest generał? – zapytała Sasha, wrzucając na swój talerz kolejną górę pieczonych ziemniaków. – Obiecał, że z nami będzie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Miał spotkać się z królową. Ktoś w ogóle widział, czy wrócił już do zamku?

\- Tak. Jest w gabinecie. Powiedział, że zaraz zejdzie – odezwał się Eren, przerywając rozmowę z Isaakiem i odwracając się w ich stronę. Levi po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zdecydował się na niego spojrzeć i bardzo szybko pożałował tej decyzji.

Wyglądał... atrakcyjnie.

Nienawidził samego siebie za to stwierdzenie, ale nie mógł mu zaprzeczyć. Każdy z żołnierzy miał dziś na sobie swój najlepszy strój, jednak Eren w czarnej marynarce, z włosami lekko zaczesanymi do tyłu zdecydowanie zwracał najwięcej uwagi. Większość młodych rekrutów posyłała od czasu do czasu nieśmiałe spojrzenia w jego kierunku. Szczególnie rozmawiający z nim właśnie Isaak, który szczerząc do niego lśniące, białe zęby opowiadał mu jeden ze swoich idiotycznych żartów. Eren co chwila śmiał się cicho, a jego zaczerwienione od ilości wypitego wina policzki, unosiły się lekko wraz z kącikami ust.

Cały dobry humor Levi'a uleciał, jak para z martwego tytana. Starając się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, zabrał się za jedzenie, łypiąc na żołnierzy, którzy odważyli się na niego spojrzeć.

\- Levi, pozwolisz ze mną na chwilę? – wzdrygnął się, słysząc znajomy głos. Erwin stał tuż przy ich stole, wpatrując się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Nie wyglądał najlepiej.

Bez słowa podniósł się z miejsca i odprowadzany spojrzeniami, wyszedł przed salę. Poczuł ulgę, że choć przez chwilę nie będzie musiał oglądać Isaaka popisującego się przed Erenem.

\- Co tym razem? Wyglądasz, jakby kot Mike'a nasrał ci na biurko - Levi oparł się o ścianę, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Z tym jakoś bym sobie poradził – Erwin westchnął, przystając tuż obok. – Mamy problem Levi. I to spory.

\- Zawsze je mamy. Mów.

Był ciekaw, co chciał mu powiedzieć. Dawno nie widział go tak przybitego.

\- Żandarmi, którzy porwali Erena, uciekli z więzienia – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym tchu, a gdy Levi już otwierał usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, uciszył go gestem dłoni. – Daj mi skończyć. Już ich szukają. Nikt nie wie jak, ale zdobyli ładunki wybuchowe i wysadzili część bramy więzienia.

\- Kiedy? – jego głos był lodowaty.

\- Jakiś tydzień temu – odpowiedział mu. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się przez okno w szalejącą na zewnątrz śnieżycę, starając się zebrać myśli. – Zackly dopiero teraz mnie powiadomił. Nile i Pixis też o niczym nie wiedzieli.

\- Zackly od dawna robi was w chuja – podsumował cicho Levi. – Jego zasranym obowiązkiem było poinformowanie was w pierwszej kolejności. Szczególnie ciebie i Nile'a.

Erwin milczał przez chwilę, stukając palcami w szybę ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Czyli ty też czujesz, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Oczywiście – skwitował krótko. – Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, jak skazał tych zasrańców tylko na dziesięć lat. Musimy na niego uważać.

\- Wiem. Ciągle wydaje mi się, że kombinuje coś tuż pod naszym nosem. Ostatnio zaczął zadawać się z kościołem murów, a sam wiesz jak to z nimi jest.

Levi skinął tylko głową. Był wściekły, lecz nie chciał kolejny raz wyładowywać swojej złości na kimś niewinnym.

\- Powiesz mu? – zapytał cicho Erwin, gdy jakiś czas później zdecydowali się wrócić do sali. Spojrzał znacząco w kierunku Erena, który śmiał się głośno razem z Jeanem. Isaak siedzący tuż obok wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał spalić się ze wstydu. Musieli wyciąć mu jeden ze swoich idiotycznych numerów.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział spokojnie. - Nie będę przed nim niczego ukrywał. Nie wiemy, czy po niego nie wrócą i lepiej, żeby bardziej na siebie uważał.

Erwin zgodził się z nim w milczeniu. Nie udało mu się jednak zaznać chwili spokoju, bo zaraz do ich stołu dosiadł się Mike, wciskając mu na głowę kolorowe rogi renifera. Levi przewrócił oczami, widząc, jak otwarcie ze sobą flirtują. Najwyraźniej opinia ludzi na temat ich związku przestała ich obchodzić.

Następna godzina upłynęła mu na topieniu własnych myśli w kolejnych kieliszkach wina. Kilku ludzi Mike'a dorwało w swoje posiadanie lutnię i na niej przygrywali reszcie żołnierzy. Dźwięki wesołych piosenek nieco drażniły Levi'a, lecz widział, że wszyscy świetnie się przy nich bawili.

\- Kapitanie? – Eren opadł tuż przy nim krześle i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko oni zostali przy stole. Cała reszta albo spała pijana gdzieś w kącie, albo tańczyła na środku sali. Z trudem skupił wzrok na wysokiej sylwetce tuż przed nim. Jego bliskość zdecydowanie źle na niego działała, gdy był już lekko pijany.

\- Słucham – odpowiedział, wpatrując się bezwstydnie w Erena. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od delikatnie zarumienionych policzków, błyszczącej zieleni oczu i lekko rozchylonych ust. Zaczynał żałować, że wlał dziś w siebie aż tyle wina.

\- Wiem, że ostatnio zachowałem się jak ostatni kretyn i masz mi to za złe... – zaczął cicho, wodząc bezwiednie palcami po żłobieniach w blacie stołu. – Ale wiem też, że masz dzisiaj urodziny i chciałem, żebyś to przyjął, kapitanie – rzekł, przysuwając w jego stronę niewielki pakunek.

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Nie musisz mi nic dawać – odparł. - I nie mam ci niczego za złe... dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Odezwałeś się do mnie tylko raz, od mojego ataku w piwnicy, kapitanie – głos Erena był ledwie słyszalny pośród głośnej muzyki. – Wiem, że nie lubisz słabych ludzi i przepraszam za to.

W tym momencie, Levi po raz pierwszy gorzko pożałował swojej decyzji o zerwaniu ich kontaktów. Jak miał wytłumaczyć mu, że odciął się od niego, bo nie potrafił znieść jego bliskości? Eren nie ponosił tu żadnej winy. To on był idiotą, który nie wiedział jak inaczej trzymać ręce przy sobie.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie myśl – odezwał się po chwili Levi. – To nie twoja wina. Ostatnio miałem dużo pracy. Właściwie chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale będzie lepiej jak zostawimy to na jutro.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, nalał im po kieliszku wina.

\- Mam jutro do ciebie przyjść, kapitanie? – zapytał, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. 

Nie wiedział, czy to przez alkohol, ale mógłby wpatrywać się w ten uśmiech godzinami.

\- Tak. Musimy omówić kilka rzeczy – Levi upił łyk wina i w końcu zwrócił uwagę na niewielką paczkę w brązowym papierze. – Co to? – zapytał cicho, biorąc ją do ręki.

\- Drobiazg – Eren wyraźnie się ożywił i przysunął z krzesłem nieco bliżej, obserwując jak z rozrywanej paczki wyłania się ciemna okładka książki.

Levi przez chwilę obracał przedmiot w dłoniach i nie wiedzieć czemu, nie potrafił wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Na okładce tomu widniała postać wysokiego człowieka z dłońmi pokrytymi krwią. U jego stóp słały się rozsypane kwiaty, których kolce raniły mu stopy.

„O mężczyźnie, który chwytał kolce róż" - głosił tytuł. Była to kontynuacja książki bliższej jego sercu, niż niejedna osoba. Eren nie mógł sprawić mu lepszego prezentu.

\- Dziękuję – odezwał się po krótkiej chwili, podnosząc wzrok. – I dziękuję, że pamiętałeś.

\- Zawsze pamiętam, kapitanie – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, lecz w tym momencie na stół wpadł pijany Jean i rżąc głośno przetoczył się na drugą stronę, lądując tuż pod ich nogami. Sasha, z którą wcześniej wciągnął się w szalony taniec, zaśmiała się, wytykając go palcem. Za to Armin chrapał wniebogłosy, wtulony w kolumnę na środku sali, wylewając na siebie cały kufel piwa. Dopiero teraz Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że gdy spokojnie rozmawiali, wokół nich działa się istna apokalipsa.

Nadszedł czas, żeby to on wkroczył do akcji.


	11. Mróz na policzkach

Kolejny dzień przyniósł wspaniałą zimową pogodę. Na czystym niebie wisiało jedynie samotne słońce, w którego promieniach połyskiwały grube warstwy śniegu. Tak przyjemnego popołudnia nie mógł zepsuć nawet dokuczliwy mróz. Levi już po śniadaniu stwierdził, że dzisiejsze warunki będą idealne do pierwszego treningu Erena, dlatego nie tracąc ani chwili, wybrali się do pobliskiego lasu.

\- Jeszcze raz. I uważaj na plecy. Są za sztywne. Ograniczasz sobie ruchy - rzucił Levi, lądując na wysokiej gałęzi.

\- Wiem, kapitanie - wysapał Eren, przytrzymując się drzewa. - Tylko... trochę dziwnie się czuję, jak już jestem w powietrzu. Kiedyś latanie wydawało się łatwiejsze - dodał, unosząc głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie.

\- Długo nie trenowałeś - odrzekł Levi, badając wzrokiem odległość, którą mieli jeszcze pokonać. Nie chciał przesadzić z ilością ćwiczeń już pierwszego dnia.

\- Nie o to chodzi... czuję się trochę jak wtedy, kiedy sterowałem tytanem. Nie mam do końca nad sobą kontroli.

Levi uniósł brwi, składając ręce na piersi.

\- Chyba wiem, o co chodzi - powiedział spokojnie, zbliżając się do niego pewnym krokiem. Eren zerknął na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdy przystanął tuż przed nim. - Spójrz na mnie i powiedz, co widzisz.

\- K-kapitanie?

\- No dalej - ponaglił go, wykonując zamaszysty gest dłonią. Było mu zimno i chciał już ruszyć. Zbliżali się do muru i nie miał zamiaru opuszczać Shiganshiny, dopóki nie wypiją ciepłego grzańca. Ewentualnie pięciu.

\- Widzę tylko ciebie, kapitanie. N-nie wiem, co to ma na ce... - urwał, gdy Levi przytknął palec do ust.

\- Patrzysz na mnie z góry - skwitował. Dopiero gdy w oczach Erena zabłysnął czysty terror, zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł odebrać to nieco inaczej.

\- Nigdy, kapitanie! Nie śmiałbym, ja nie...

\- Nie w ten sposób, Eren. Dosłownie - Levi uniósł dłoń i dźgnął go lekko palcem w pierś. - Wyrosłeś przez te lata. Założę się, że jesteś wyższy od Erwina. To on powinien cię trenować. Kiedy nabierzesz więcej mięśni, będziesz musiał zmienić sposób walki i manewrów.

\- Sposób?

\- Owszem. Nie będziesz już szybki i zwinny jak kiedyś, zapomnij o tym. Musisz skupić się na sile. Bądź pewny każdego ruchu i uderzaj z całą mocą. Tylko to cię uratuje, rozumiesz? - zapytał spokojnie, mierząc go wzrokiem.

\- Chyba tak - odrzekł, marszcząc brwi. Wyraźnie głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał, jednak po chwili otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i uśmiechnął lekko. - Dziękuję, kapitanie.

\- No już. Daruj sobie i chodź. Zajdziemy gdzieś, żeby się ogrzać, bo zaraz odmrozi nam dupy.

Gęsty las, który właśnie przemierzali, przypominał nieprzeniknioną sieć, oddzielającą z zachodu kwaterę zwiadowców od Shiganshiny. Był perfekcyjnym miejscem do treningów, gdyż mało kto z mieszkańców miasta zdobywał się na odwagę, aby zapuszczać się w tak dzikie rejony. Drzewa porastały teren, aż do samego muru, przez co wśród młodych żołnierzy często dochodziło do kontuzji, gdy któryś z nich nie zdążył wyhamować przed kamienną ścianą.

Levi pomyślał o tym kilka sekund za późno i nim zdążył ostrzec Erena, ten był już zdecydowanie zbyt blisko zagrożenia. Spodziewał się głośnej kraksy i przynajmniej kilku siniaków. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że jego wysoka sylwetka sprawnie wygnie się tuż przed murem i wystrzeli w górę po jego chropowatej powierzchni.

Nie potrafił opisać uczucia rozpierającej dumy, które nagle wykwitło gdzieś w środku.

\- Powoli zaczynasz się przyzwyczajać - rzucił nieco później Levi, gdy otulając się płaszczami przedzierali się przez wąskie uliczki Shiganshiny. - Dobra robota.

Eren odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem. Zawsze, gdy to robił, można było wyczuć emanujące z niego szczęście. Zarażał nim. Kilku mijających ich przechodniów uniosło kąciki ust na jego widok.

\- To tutaj.

Przystanęli przy oknie niewielkiej knajpy, gdzie wewnątrz panował spory tłok. Barmanki przeciskały się pomiędzy stołami okupowanymi przez pijanych stacjonarnych żołnierzy, kupców i rolników. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili, a cały budynek niemal trząsł się od eksplozji niekontrolowanego śmiechu gości.

Levi wślizgnął się do środka, z Erenem depczącym mu po piętach. Przyjemne ciepło od razu buchnęło prosto w ich twarze, delikatnie szczypiąc w zmarznięte policzki. Bez słowa skierowali się do jedynego wolnego stolika w kącie, ignorując szepty, które nagle wypełniły całe pomieszczenie. Zwiadowcy rzadko przesiadywali w knajpach, gdy nie mieli tu żadnego interesu. Sama ich obecność wzbudziła całą masę podejrzeń.

Na szczęście, gdy usiedli, niespodziewanie wyrosła tuż przy nich niska, otyła kobieta, zanosząca się dźwięcznym śmiechem.

\- Kogo my tu mamy! Nasz kapitan! - zaszczebiotała, poklepując Levi'a po plecach olbrzymią dłonią. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje płuca.

\- Berta - skinął lekko głową na powitanie. Dobrze było dostrzec choć jedną znajomą twarz. - Nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze tu pracujesz.

\- Ktoś musi pilnować tych zaplutych, pijanych mord - uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie, sprzedając niemal śmiertelny cios przypadkowemu pijakowi, który próbował ukradkiem zajrzeć jej pod spódnicę. - Dobrze pana widzieć, kapitanie Ackerman. Zaraz przyniosę wam coś na rozgrzewkę.

Gdy oddaliła się od ich stolika, atmosfera w knajpie wróciła do pierwotnego stanu. Reszta gości najwyraźniej uznała, że nie stanowią zagrożenia.

\- Często tu przychodzisz, kapitanie? - zapytał cicho Eren, zrzucając płaszcz. Był wyraźnie rozbawiony jego krótką rozmową z Bertą.

\- Po misjach przychodzimy tu z oddziałem. Możesz zacząć się przyzwyczajać.

To wystarczyło, żeby wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie.

\- Nawet Armin? Nie umiem go sobie wyobrazić w takim miejscu. Nie pasuje mi - w jego głosie czuć było zdziwienie.

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi przypominając sobie wszystkie wypady ze swoimi ludźmi, gdy na sam koniec musieli zbierać kompletnie nieprzytomnego Arlerta z podłogi i wynajmować woźnicę, który zawiózłby go do zamku. Był najgorszym pijakiem z nich wszystkich.

\- Jeszcze wiele przed tobą, Eren - odpowiedział zdawkowo.

Dwa olbrzymie kufle grzanego, pitnego miodu wyrosły tuż przed nimi, roztaczając wokół przyjemny zapach. Berta przystanęła obok, opierając dłonie na biodrach i zlustrowała Erena ciekawskim spojrzeniem.

\- A tego przystojniaka nie kojarzę. Twój nowy nabytek, kapitanie?

\- Nie do końca - odpowiedział jej spokojnie, lecz jego wzrok skupiał się na wysokiej sylwetce Jaegera. - Powiedziałbym, że najstarszy i najbardziej zaufany.

Na dźwięk tych słów, Eren uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Musisz przyprowadzić go kiedyś na porządny obiad - podsumowała głośno. - Ja nie wiem, co wy jecie w tym wojsku, że takie z was chucherka. A ten tutaj to już w ogóle. Posiedziałbyś u mnie z tydzień i od razu byś lepiej wyglądał, skarbie - Berta pochyliła się i ścisnęła lekko jego policzek. - Kapitan Mike jest tu co drugi dzień i zobacz! Chłop jak się patrzy!

Levi obserwował ich nieco rozbawiony. Berta była specyficzną kobietą. Poznał ją zaraz po rzekomej śmierci Erena, gdy zaczynali odbudowywać Shiganshinę. Jako jedna z nielicznych okazała im wdzięczność za uratowanie miasta. Większość pospólstwa była zdania, że łatwiej porzucić to miejsce i uciec w głąb murów. Uważali, że żołnierze niepotrzebnie się narażali, marnując tylko ich podatki.

\- No to wasze zdrowie, panowie. Jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali to wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać - rzuciła z uśmiechem i nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, wróciła do obsługiwania klientów, manewrując pomiędzy stołami swoją olbrzymią sylwetką.

\- Trochę mnie przeraża - szepnął Eren, gdy oddaliła się na tyle, że nie była w stanie ich usłyszeć.

\- I dobrze - odpowiedział mu Levi, upijając łyk ciepłego trunku. - Gdyby ludzie się jej nie bali, nie poradziłaby tu sobie.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w milczeniu, rozkoszując się kolejnymi kuflami grzanego miodu i obserwowali, co działo się przy stołach. Mieszkańcy Shiganshiny cieszyli się ostatnim wolnym dniem, przed nieuchronnym powrotem do obowiązków. Byli przy tym głośni, rubaszni i kompletnie pijani. Niektórzy z nich za punkt honoru postawili sobie uprzykrzenie życia innym gościom knajpy.

\- Kapitanie?

\- Hmm?

Levi obrócił się w jego kierunku, opierając łokcie na stole i pochylił się lekko do przodu.

\- Tak właściwie, dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Równie dobrze mogliśmy wrócić do zamku. Wyszłoby na to samo - w głosie Erena słychać było niepewność.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą w cztery oczy. Dobrze wiesz, że w zamku każdy podsłuchuje każdego - odpowiedział cicho. Tak zatłoczone miejsce wydawało się idealne, żeby w końcu przekazać mu informację, że Volk i Luca uciekli z więzienia.

Jaeger skinął lekko głową, otwarcie się z nim zgadzając.

\- Wiem. Jean żalił się ostatnio, że nowi wiedzą o nim za dużo - zaśmiał się krótko, odchylając się nieco na krześle. Kufle grzanego miodu wyraźnie go rozluźniły. - Zaciekawił mnie tym... aż musiałem zapytać o to Isaaka. Wiesz, o co chodziło, kapitanie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Dowiedzieli się, że Jean to jedyny prawiczek w twoim oddziale.

Levi westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, przewracając oczami. Sam nie wiedział czego innego mógł spodziewać się po znudzonych piętnastolatkach. Mieli zdecydowanie za dużo wolnego czasu.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Mieliśmy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż se... - urwał, skupiając wzrok z powrotem na jego twarzy. - Zaraz. Nie mów mi, że Arlert... Święta Sino, kto się tego podjął?

Eren zaśmiał się głośno, prawie spadając z krzesła na widok jego miny. Dopiero kiedy się uspokoił, pochylił się do przodu i oparty łokciami o stół, szepnął konspiracyjnie.

\- Zgaduj, kapitanie.

Rozmawiali pochyleni ku sobie. Miód, który podała im Berta musiał być mocno zakrapiany alkoholem, bo ich policzki zaróżowiły się już nieco i wyraźnie tracili zahamowania.

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie Jaeger. Mów.

Zaintrygował go. W gruncie rzeczy bardzo mało wiedział na temat prywatnego życia własnych ludzi.

\- Dlaczego? Nie mogę, ot tak, rozpowiadać o sekretach mojego przyjaciela.

\- To mój żołnierz. Mam prawo wiedzieć, czyj syf znosi nam do kwatery.

Eren przygryzł delikatnie wargę, specjalnie zwlekając z odpowiedzią. Zauważył jego zainteresowanie i wyraźnie się z nim teraz drażnił.

\- Hitch - wypalił w końcu.

\- Hitch - powtórzył Levi, próbując przypomnieć sobie kogokolwiek o tym imieniu. - Nie kojarzę.

\- Dziewczyna z żandarmerii. Podobno spotykali się jakiś miesiąc, a potem rzuciła go dla chłopaka ze swojego oddziału.

Ackerman skrzywił się mimowolnie na myśl, że ktokolwiek z jego ludzi sypiał z żandarmem.

\- To obrzydliwe. Mógłby mieć kogoś lepszego.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. Levi specjalnie nie podejmował jeszcze tematu Volka. Wiedział, że gdy tylko zacznie, cały dobry humor od razu z nich wyparuje. Chciał jeszcze choć przez chwilę kąpać się w tym zawadiackim uśmiechu.

\- A co z tobą, Jaeger? - zapytał w końcu. Zmysły przyćmione alkoholem zaburzały ocenę sytuacji. - Nie zapominaj, że ty też jesteś w moim oddziale. Może Kirschtein nie jest jedynym.

Eren uniósł nieco głowę, napotykając jego spojrzenie. Spokojny wyraz, który zagościł na jego twarzy był wyraźnie wymuszony.

\- Nie, kapitanie. Tylko Jean jest grzecznym niewiniątkiem.

Alkohol szybko wyparował z głowy Levi'a, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z popełnionego błędu. Na moment zapomniał o jego czterech latach niewoli. W zeznaniach Luca wyraźnie zaznaczał czego dopuścił się, przetrzymując Erena w celi. Widział też raporty medyczne Hanji. Jak mógł być takim idiotą, żeby o tym zapomnieć.

\- Kapitanie? - poczuł lekkie kopnięcie pod stołem, które w końcu wyrwało go z zamyślenia. - To co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - dodał, wyraźnie próbując zmienić temat. Levi był mu za to wdzięczny, wciąż przeklinając swój błąd.

Nie było sensu przeciągać w nieskończoność nieuniknionego.

\- Volk i Luca uciekli z więzienia.

Wydawało się, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Hałas i śmiechy wokół stały się czymś odległym, czymś co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami w pokoju obok. Eren przez ułamek sekundy wpatrywał się w niego rozpaczliwie. Jego oddech znacznie przyspieszył, gdy nagle zaczął rozglądać się wokół siebie. Zupełnie jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć tu swoich oprawców.

\- Uspokój się - szepnął Levi, widząc jego zagubione spojrzenie. - Nic ci nie grozi i niedługo ich znajdą.

\- Tego nie wiesz, kapitanie - odpowiedział mu szeptem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Był przerażony. Przypominał teraz tą niestabilną wersję siebie, którą wyrwali z niewoli ponad dwa miesiące temu.

\- Wiem tylko, że jesteś ze mną i prędzej zdechnę, niż pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził. Wystarczy? - powiedział spokojnie, tłumiąc w sobie chęć dotknięcia go. Nawet w takiej sytuacji musiał pamiętać o swoim postanowieniu, aby nie przekraczać granic między nimi.

Eren rozchylił palce i spojrzał spoza nich z nieukrywaną ostrożnością.

\- Nie mów tak, kapitanie. Wolałbym już, żeby mnie dorwali. Nie chcę twojej śmierci.

Levi westchnął, wyraźnie zmęczony.

\- Nikt tu nie umiera, Eren. Poradzimy sobie z tym, jasne?

Lekkie skinienie głowy musiało wystarczyć mu jako odpowiedź, bo Eren nie odezwał się już do niego, aż do powrotu do zamku. Nie winił go za to. W jednej chwili dowiadywał się, że jego składane od nowa życie, znów mogło legnąć w gruzach. Ludzie, którzy zniszczyli jego ciało i umysł w każdym możliwym aspekcie, chodzili wolno po świecie. Bezradność i strach. To one były teraz jego najgorszymi wrogami. Nauczono ich jednak tego, że każdego wroga należy niezwłocznie pokonać.

***

Styczeń przyniósł ze sobą jeszcze chłodniejszą pogodę i całe mnóstwo śniegu. Levi nie był zadowolony z tego powodu. Druga wyprawa zaopatrująca zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i nie chciał, żeby coś poszło nie tak przez złe warunki na szlaku.

\- Mike mówi, że jutro pogoda powinna dopisać. Możecie wyruszyć. Nie wiemy, kiedy nadarzy się następna taka okazja - odezwał się Erwin, przystając tuż za Levi'em. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy ten pojawił się w jego gabinecie. Najwyraźniej nikt nie nauczył go tak podstawowej rzeczy jak pukanie.

Ackerman nie odezwał się nawet słowem, wpatrując się w krajobraz za oknem. Na placu bojowym żołnierze znów urządzili sobie bitwę na śnieżki. Tym razem jego oddział postanowił wziąć w niej udział w pełnym składzie. Widział swoich ludzi, szykujących się do ataku. Znał ich na tyle dobrze, że z łatwością mógł przewidzieć ruchy każdego z nich. Oprócz jednego.

Eren, nieco na uboczu, prowadził własną bitwę z Isaakiem. Stali naprzeciw siebie - z policzkami czerwonymi od mrozu, przyspieszonym oddechem w postaci obłoczków pary. Uśmiechnięci i radośni. Dlaczego widok szczęścia na twarzy Jaegera tak bardzo ranił go gdzieś w środku? Przecież chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Gdy powozem sprowadzał jego na wpół martwe ciało, marzył, żeby jeszcze kiedyś ujrzeć go radosnego. Teraz widział, jak beztrosko goni Isaaka po ośnieżonym polu i potykając się, z głośnym śmiechem ląduje tuż obok niego. Jak mówi coś do niego, przerywając niepohamowanym chichotem własne słowa. Ich twarze tak niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. Spojrzenia mówiące, że wokół nie istnieje nic, oprócz oczu tego drugiego.

Nagle Levi'owi zrobiło się bardzo, bardzo niedobrze.

\- Levi? - powtórzył Erwin, podążając za jego wzrokiem. - Nie martw się o niego. Dobrze sobie radzi. Dopilnujemy go, kiedy was nie będzie.

\- Jakieś wieści na temat Volka? - zapytał sucho, odwracając się tyłem do okna. Nie mógł dłużej na nich patrzeć.

\- Na razie nic. Pixis podobno wysłał dodatkowe oddziały, żeby pomogli ich szukać. Założę się, że ukrywają się gdzieś w lasach. W mieście już dawno ktoś by ich zauważył.

\- Rozumiem. Gdyby coś się zmieniło, powiedz o tym Erenowi. Wiem, że się boi. - Levi wyminął go i podszedł do biurka, wyjmując z szafki dokumenty.

\- Możesz na to liczyć - odpowiedział spokojnie Erwin i zbliżył się do niego, przejmując zaległe raporty.

Levi nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy obrazu Erena i Isaaka, nawet gdy został już sam w gabinecie. Towarzyszył mu przez całe popołudnie. Podczas kolacji, gdy widział ich również siedzących obok siebie. Gdy brał kąpiel, a obłoki gorącej pary przypominały te wydobywające się z ich ust, podczas śnieżnej bitwy. Choć wiedział, że jutro wraz z oddziałem musiał ruszyć na kolejną misję, nie potrafił zasnąć tej nocy. Wiercił się w niewygodnym łóżku, czując na piersi ciężar chłodnego, metalowego klucza. Wszystko przypominało mu o człowieku, od którego sam się odizolował, a teraz nie mógł znieść konsekwencji swojej decyzji.

Jak miał pozbyć się tego co czuł, zanim miało zniszczyć to całkiem jego życie?


	12. Dwa rodzaje pustego spojrzenia

\- Wszystko gotowe?

Levi obrócił się w miejscu. Mike wpatrywał się w niego z szerokim uśmiechem, opierając dłonie na biodrach. Wyglądał jak olbrzymi szczeniak, którego ktoś właśnie wydrapał za uchem. Z pewnością właśnie wyszedł od Erwina.

\- Tak – odrzekł spokojnie. – Zaraz ruszamy. Jesteś pewny, że pogoda nam dopisze?

Mike zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w niebo, zaciągając się głęboko świeżym, zimowym powietrzem.

\- Cztery dni macie czysto. Potem nie wiem, ale chyba zdążycie dotrzeć do punktu.

\- Jesteś jak ten pierdolony wróżbita z Trostu – mruknął pod nosem Ackerman, rozglądając się wokół. Jego oddział szykował już konie, po raz ostatni sprawdzając zapasy. – Widziałeś gdzieś Erena?

Mike zaśmiał się szczerze, poklepując go po ramieniu.

\- Ostatnio widzę aż za często. W nocy przyłapałem go z Isaakiem na korytarzu. Po śniadaniu tak samo. Chyba dobrze się dogadują.

\- Rozumiem. Miej na niego oko, jak nas nie będzie – uciął krótko Levi.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, dlaczego Eren spędził noc w towarzystwie Lotza. Za każdym razem, gdy widział ich obok siebie, czuł się paskudnie. Sam odcinał się od Jaegera, lecz jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby spędzał tyle czasu z kimś innym. Zachowywał się jak kretyn i nie wiedział jak temu zaradzić.

Pożegnawszy się z Mikiem, ruszył do stajni. Jego koń jako jedyny nie był jeszcze gotów do drogi. Ignorując natrętne myśli, wszedł pewnym krokiem do budynku i niemal zderzył się z wychodzącą wysoką postacią.

\- Co do kur... - wymamrotał odruchowo, unosząc głowę.

Tuż przed nim stał Eren. Było w nim jednak coś kompletnie obcego. Levi po raz pierwszy w życiu potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby go rozpoznać. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, a wzrok utkwiony był gdzieś w przestrzeni. Zupełnie jak w momencie, gdy spotkał go w korytarzu przed gobelinem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał nieco łagodniej Levi, gdy oczy Erena gwałtownie drgnęły i powoli przeniosły się na jego twarz. Ciemne tęczówki przeszywały na wylot, pozostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemne uczucie.

\- Tak, kapitanie – na szczupłej twarzy wykwitł delikatny uśmiech. – Przygotowałem ją dla ciebie – dodał, przekazując mu lejce. Ciemnoszara klacz, stojąca tuż za nim sapnęła cicho, poruszając zabawnie nozdrzami.

\- Dziękuje. Nie powinieneś włóczyć się po nocach, Eren. Wiesz, że do wiosny masz nabrać sił. Sen też jest ważny.

Jaeger nie odpowiedział od razu. Przechylił delikatnie głowę i wpatrywał się w niego zagadkowo, jakby właśnie usłyszał coś w obcym języku.

\- Dobrze, kapitanie.

Gdy jakiś czas później Levi znalazł się już poza granicami muru, powrócił na chwilę do ich krótkiej, osobliwej rozmowy. Coś złego działo się z Erenem. Jego przeczucia zawsze się sprawdzały, a w tej chwili każdy zmysł podpowiadał mu, że coś stanowczo było nie tak. Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wrócą od razu zajmie się tą sprawą, choćby miał błagać Hanji o kolejne badania.

***

\- Co robisz?

Eren podniósł głowę, słysząc znajomy głos. Tuż nad nim pochylali się Isaak i Sebastian, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Przecież karzeł wyjechał. Nikt nie musi sprzątać. Generałowi to zwisa.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie lubię kiedy tak o nim mówisz. I nie robię tego, bo muszę. Chcę. Macie do mnie jakąś sprawę? Został mi jeszcze spory kawałek o umycia – Eren wrzucił mokrą szmatę do wiadra i podniósł się z kolan.

Lubił Isaaka jako osobę, lecz wydawało mu się, że pała on niezdrową nienawiścią do Levi'a. Sebastian tłumaczył mu, że to przez pewien incydent, w którym kapitan ośmieszył go przed całym oddziałem, lecz i tak jego złość wydawała się dziecinna.

\- No już, już spokojnie! – Isaak uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Chcieliśmy tylko zabrać cię na piwo, Eren – wtrącił Sebastian, zerkając z politowaniem na Lotza. – Kapitan Mike podrzucił nam całą skrzynkę z Shiganshiny. Powiedział, że jak dalej będziemy się starać na treningach, da nam jeszcze więcej.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu – odpowiedział odruchowo Eren. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty z nikim pić. Sprzątanie pozwalało mu zająć czymś myśli. Za bardzo martwił się o Levi'a i wszystkich z oddziału. - Chcę skończyć ten kory...

\- Skrzynkę? – głęboki, męski głos dobiegł ich zza rogu. Trzy głowy zwróciły się w kierunku źródła dźwięku, a ich oczom ukazała się sylwetka Erwina. Na jego widok wszyscy zgodnie zasalutowali.

\- Dobry wieczór, generale! – Sebastian zachwiał się lekko, splatając dłonie z tyłu pleców. Obecność osób wyższych rangą stresowała go bardziej, niż wyprawy za mur.

\- Czy dobrze zrozumiałem, że Mike przekupuje was piwem? – w głosie Erwina słychać było bardziej rozbawienie, niż złość. – Deprawuje takie niewinne, młode dusze. Już ja sobie z nim pogadam...

\- A to coś złego, generale? Czyli możemy ginąć za murem, ale pić już nie? – rzucił odważnie Isaak, uśmiechając się szeroko. Smith uniósł lekko jedną brew, najwyraźniej zaintrygowany butną postawą żołnierza.

\- Całkiem nieźle się targujesz, Lotz. W porządku. Dopóki nie będę widział was zalanych w trupa, udam, że tej rozmowy nie było. Zresztą, nie po to tu jestem. Eren – zwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem. – Pozwolisz ze mną na chwilę? Mam do ciebie kilka spraw.

Eren westchnął zrezygnowany i skinął lekko głową. Miał cichą nadzieję, że generał znajdzie mu jakieś zajęcie, które całkowicie pochłonie jego myśli. Nie mógł przestać martwić się o przyjaciół znajdujących się właśnie za murem.

Pozostawiając za sobą Sebastiana i Isaaka, podążył za Erwinem prosto do gabinetu. Od zawsze było to jedno z jego ulubionych pomieszczeń w zamku. Duża przestrzeń z olbrzymim oknem, przez które do środka wpadało mnóstwo światła, kilka regałów z książkami, kanapa ze stolikiem oraz ściany pokryte mapami i planami formacji. Pachniało tu jak w starej bibliotece ojca. Przywoływało wspomnienia szczęśliwego dzieciństwa, kiedy tytani wydawali się tylko odległym zagrożeniem, żyjącym gdzieś daleko za murami.

Eren czuł się tu bezpiecznie.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem ci w sprzątaniu – rzucił beztrosko Erwin, siadając za biurkiem. Gestem dłoni wskazał mu krzesło po przeciwnej stronie.

\- To nic, generale. Dokończę później – odparł, zajmując miejsce.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić. Każdy oddział ma swój grafik... - zaczął, lecz zaraz westchnął i oparł łokcie na biurku, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. – Do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jacy jesteście podobni.

Eren milczał. Nie musiał dopytywać o kogo chodziło. Istniała tylko jedna osoba, dla której sprzątanie było odpowiedzią na wszystko. Na myśl o nim, poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Chciał, żeby wrócił już cały i zdrowy.

\- No ale ja nie o tym chciałem... – kontynuował Erwin. – Wiem, że ostatni raport Levi'a napisałeś ty. Oficjalnie powinienem was za to ukarać, bo kapitan nie ma prawa powierzać takich rzeczy w całości żołnierzowi. No ale powiedz mi Eren... wyobrażasz sobie jego minę, gdybym powiedział mu, że wtrącam go do aresztu na dobę? Pewnie znowu dostałbym szmatą po głowie i wytknąłby mi, że nie domyłem okien – Smith westchnął, wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Czasem już nie wiem, kto z nas jest wyżej w hierarchii.

\- W takim razie, po co tu jestem, generale? Skoro nie chcesz nas karać.

Erwin uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął z szuflady pióro wraz z plikiem kartek.

\- Bo chciałem poprosić cię o pomoc. Widzisz... pierwszy raz w życiu mogłem przeczytać raport Levi'a bez problemu. Wiem, że ich nienawidzi i nawet nie stara się, żeby brzmiały normalnie, ale nie o to chodzi. Będę z tobą szczery Eren... jego pismo jest paskudne. Tylko nie powtarzaj mu tego, proszę. Nie chcę dostać znowu miotłą.

Eren uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

\- Chodzi o to, że twoje pismo jest jednym z najlepszych jakie widziałem. Mam kilka oficjalnych listów do ludzi w stolicy i byłoby świetnie, gdybyś mógł je przepisać. Ostatnio nikt nie traktuje nas poważnie. Chciałbym, żeby były perfekcyjne. Pomożesz mi?

\- Oczywiście, generale. To żaden problem. A gdzie są te listy?

Pokój wypełnił gwałtowny zgrzyt odsuwanego fotela i już za chwilę potężna góra korespondencji pacnęła na biurko, tuż przed nosem Erena. Erwin musiał mieć spaczone pojęcie słowa „kilka", bo z pewnością była ich tu ponad setka.

Czekał go bardzo długi wieczór w towarzystwie skrzypienia pióra i rozpraszających brwi generała.

***

\- Kapitanie! Nie zgubimy ich! Musimy walczyć – wrzask Kirschteina utonął w szumie potężnej śnieżycy.

\- Jedźcie dalej! Jest za dużo śniegu! – nie wiedział, czy ktokolwiek usłyszał jego krzyk. Widoczność była niemal zerowa.

Mike miał rację, co do pogody. Droga do punktu zaopatrzeniowego była wręcz idealna. Dotarli na miejsce kilka godzin wcześniej i po krótkim odpoczynku ruszyli z powrotem. Cztery dni pięknego, zimowego raju. Problem zaczął się potem, gdy w połowie drogi do Marii, tuż nad ich głowami zebrały się ciemne chmury. Śnieżyca kompletnie ich zaskoczyła. Na domiar złego, jego klacz była w fatalnej kondycji i ledwie nadążała za resztą oddziału.

\- No rusz się, mała – Levi ścisnął mocniej jej boki i pochylił się do przodu. Nie przyspieszyła. Wyraźnie opadała z sił, a jej prędkość gwałtownie malała.

\- Są coraz bliżej, kapitanie! – krzyk Arlerta zmusił go do odwrócenia głowy. Kilkanaście metrów od nich, za zasłoną szalejącej śnieżycy, dało się zauważyć cztery przerośnięte monstra.

\- Jedźcie dalej! Zatrzymam ich – rzucił Levi, poprawiając pasy, aby móc przejść na manewr.

\- To samobójstwo, kapitanie! – w głosie jadącego najbliżej Conniego słychać było niedowierzanie. – Nie pozwolimy ci...

\- Zamknij się Springer! Jedziecie dalej i nie zatrzymujecie się do samej Marii. To pierdolony rozkaz! Zatrzymam ich i was dogonię.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wzbił się w powietrze, zaczepiając o najbliższego tytana. Levi wiedział, że walka w tym momencie była idealnym rozwiązaniem. Oddział był w stanie bezpiecznie uciec, a jego klacz mogła zyskać chwilę na odpoczynek. W takich warunkach nawet elitarni żołnierze niczego by nie zdziałali. Tylko on mógł wyjść z tego cało. Działo się tak dlatego, że nigdy nie polegał jedynie na wzroku. Będąc w powietrzu, czuł całym sobą przestrzeń wokół. Dotyk wiatru na skórze, świst powietrza, intensywność zapachu przeciwnika. Mógł walczyć z nimi na oślep i pokonałby ich bez problemu.

Pierwsze udane cięcie i potężne martwe cielsko utwierdziło go tylko w tym przekonaniu.

Kolejne były już tylko formalnością, choć ostatni z nich zdążył pozostawić na jego udzie krwawą szramę. W końcu nie można było mieć wszystkiego.

Levi zatrzymał się na ziemi, lądując w śniegu prawie po kolana. Pojedyncze krople krwi od razu odznaczyły się na nieskazitelnie białej powierzchni. Nie miał czasu do stracenia. W każdej chwili mogli zjawić się kolejni tytani. Zagwizdał, sygnalizując swoje położenie klaczy i czekał, próbując dostrzec w śnieżycy znajomą ciemną plamę.

Gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, powtórzył sygnał kilka razy. Starał się zignorować lodowaty dreszcz wpełzający mu po karku. Ruszył przed siebie, nawołując i pokonał pieszo dobre kilkanaście metrów.

Wtedy ją ujrzał.

Leżała odrętwiała w śniegu, dysząc ciężko. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w szybkim tempie, jakby rozpaczliwie potrzebowała tlenu. Levi zbliżył się do niej, klękając w śniegu i dotknął jej pyska. Wydawała się gorąca wśród tak przejmującego chłodu, lecz wiedział, że to tylko złudzenie. Jej stan nie miał nic wspólnego ze zmęczeniem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego wcześniej nie dostrzegł, że trawi ją choroba.

Spojrzała na niego po raz ostatni, nim jej oczy zastygły w martwym punkcie. Jeszcze przez chwilę gładził jej miękką grzywę, starając się nie myśleć o swojej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Do tej pory była jego najwierniejszą towarzyszką.

Osłaniając twarz kapturem, podniósł się z kolan. Śnieżyca wyła przeraźliwie wokół, uderzając śniegiem bez krzty litości, a on był ranny i utracił właśnie swój jedyny transport. Już dawno nie miał tak bardzo przejebane.


	13. Rozwrzeszczany dzieciak

\- Jak tylko pogoda się uspokoi, wezmę kilku ludzi i poszukamy go – wymamrotał Erwin ze skupieniem studiując mapę.

W jego gabinecie już dawno nie było tak tłoczno. Oprócz Hanji, Mike'a i Moblita, znajdowali się tu też przemarznięci żołnierze Levi'a. Wyglądali tragicznie. Utrata kapitana w trakcie misji widocznie odbiła się na ich psychice.

\- Pojedziemy z tobą, generale – odezwał się Jean, który od jakiegoś czasu trząsł się na kanapie pod grubym kocem. – Rozdzieliliśmy się cały dzień drogi stąd. Nie możesz wziąć innego oddziału. Nie byli jeszcze za murem. Od razu zginą.

Miał rację. Byli jedynymi ludźmi, którzy posiadali doświadczenie. Cała reszta była tylko nowymi, nie do końca wytrenowanymi nabytkami.

\- I tak musicie zaczekać, aż zapadnie zmrok – odezwała się Hanji. – Zresztą, Levi tak łatwo nie da się zabić.

\- Mogliśmy zawrócić i pomóc kapitanowi – szepnęła Sasha, wpatrując się pusto w przestrzeń. Siedziała z Conniem na dywanie, rozcierając jego przemarznięte dłonie. Oboje wyglądali fatalnie.

Erwin uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Dostaliście rozkaz. Dobrze, że go wykonaliście. Levi wiedział co robi i na pewno byłby z was dumny.

Zamilkli. Dopiero gwałtowny odgłos kroków na korytarzu zwrócił ich uwagę. Odwrócili się w stronę drzwi w tym samym momencie, gdy te otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Gdzie jest kapitan? – Eren wpadł do środka, przytrzymując się kurczowo klamki. Był cały spocony, a jego potargane włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Rozbieganym wzrokiem omiótł twarze przyjaciół. Ich zbolały wyraz chyba dał mu odpowiedź, bo jego oddech zamarł, a sylwetka wyraźnie zesztywniała.

\- Daleko stąd? Ma jakieś szanse? – szepnął tylko, tym razem spoglądając na Erwina.

\- Dzień drogi od muru. Został, żeby walczyć i pozwolić reszcie uciec. Nic więcej nie wiemy, Eren.

Jaeger powoli prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po ich opatulonych kocami postaciach. Patrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem, jakby widział ich po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ignorując Mikasę, która zbliżyła się do niego, szepcząc słowa pocieszenia, wyszedł na korytarz.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym trzaskiem, w gabinecie zapadła grobowa cisza i nikt ze zgromadzonych nie miał pojęcia jak ją przerwać.

***

Levi zaklął pod nosem zrzucając z siebie sprzęt do manewrów. Jego ostatnie ostrze było już do niczego, a butle z gazem świeciły pustkami. Równie dobrze mógł pozbyć się niepotrzebnego balastu.

Cały dzień spędził w lesie, kryjąc się pośród drzew. Stanowiły idealne schronienie przed większymi osobnikami. Opracował szczegółowy plan poruszania się jedynie po zmroku, gdy tytani byli nieaktywni. Nie przewidział tylko jednej rzeczy.

Śnieżyca na otwartej przestrzeni była o wiele bardziej uciążliwa.

Przenikliwy mróz docierał do najgłębszych partii ciała, których poruszanie sprawiało mu coraz więcej problemu. Spora rana na nodze też robiła swoje. Każda minuta powolnego marszu była jak tortury. Nie wiedział, ile udało mu się przejść. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, gdzie iść, lecz nie mówił jak daleko znajdował się od muru.

Był głodny, zmęczony i obolały. Mimo wszystko parł naprzód, krok za krokiem, myśląc tylko o celu swojej podróży. Miał nadzieję, że w ciepłych murach zamku czekał już na niego cały oddział. Poświęcił się, żeby mogli uciec i nie chciał, żeby w drodze powrotnej przytrafiło im się coś złego. Istniał jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego wciąż nie potrafił się poddać. Złożył Erenowi obietnicę i musiał jej dotrzymać. Przyrzekł mu, że będzie go chronił, bez względu na wszystko.

Osłaniając twarz, przed lodowatym wiatrem, pokonał kilka kilometrów. Śnieg sięgał mu po kolana, a ranna noga przestawała współpracować. Opadał z sił. Gdzieś głęboko w podświadomości zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma najmniejszych szans wyjść z tego cało. Był to też moment, gdy wirujące w ciemności płatki śniegu rozmazały mu się przed oczami, a on sam stracił przytomność.

Ocknął się chwilę później, otoczony białym murem zaspy, w której leżał. Cienka warstwa delikatnego puchu zdążyła otulić już jego ciało. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Zmroziły się nawet jego powieki i nie był w stanie teraz w pełni otworzyć oczu. Musiał odpocząć. Jedną chwilę, aby nabrać nieco sił i iść dalej. Do Shiganshiny, do zamku, do ciepłego łóżka i ognia, wesoło trzaskającego w kominku.

Balansował już na granicy nieprzytomności, gdy coś nagle mocno nim szarpnęło.

\- Kapitanie!

W ciemności dostrzegł niewyraźną sylwetkę. Znał te poczochrane włosy i lekko zgarbioną posturę.

\- Eren? – szepnął, lecz żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego sinych ust. Wysoka postać poruszała się płynnie, rozmazując wśród płatków śniegu. Levi zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego własne ciało znajdowało się na skraju wyczerpania.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał trzymające go kurczowo dłonie, siodło boleśnie wpijające się w ranę na udzie oraz puch z zimowego płaszcza, który z pewnością nie należał do niego i natrętnie łaskotał go w policzek. Kilkakrotnie udało mu się otworzyć oczy, lecz niczego nie dostrzegał. Otaczała ich kompletna ciemność rozrywana białymi smugami śniegu. Po kolejnej z rzędu próbie, dał za wygraną. Czuł na sobie dłonie Erena, który trzymając go jak najbliżej siebie, co chwila popędzał klacz z typową dla siebie determinacją.

Nim zdążył pomyśleć o czymś jeszcze, znów stracił przytomność.

***

Obudził się, gdy potężna fala bólu przeszła przez jego nogę. Wstrzymując oddech, rozchylił powieki, próbując jakoś rozróżnić wielobarwne plamy mieniące się przed oczami. Znajdował się w pustym pomieszczeniu, zawalonym po brzegi skrzyniami i płóciennymi workami. Od razu je rozpoznał. Eren musiał zabrać go do punktu zaopatrzeniowego najbliżej Marii.

\- Jak się czujesz, kapitanie?

Znajomy głos rozbrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu, łaskocząc je delikatnie. Levi dopiero teraz się rozbudził, zdając sobie sprawę, że Jaeger leżał przy nim, obejmując go kurczowo. Oprócz drugiego ciała obok, był zawinięty też w dwa zimowe płaszcze. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego było mu tak ciepło. W końcu mógł poruszać palcami, choć były jeszcze nieco zdrętwiałe.

\- Jak gówno – odparł mu po dłuższej chwili Levi. – Powiesz mi, co tu do cholery robisz? I to sam?

Eren nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez moment wiercił się, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, aż w końcu westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Uciekłem.

\- Jak to uciekłeś? – Levi obrócił się w miejscu, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Zielone tęczówki błyszczały w wątłym świetle świec, umykając przed jego wzrokiem.

\- Generał nie naraziłby żołnierzy. Pewnie zaczęliby cię szukać dopiero jak pogoda by się poprawiła. Nie mogłem czekać – powiedział cicho, w końcu na niego spoglądając.

\- I tak po prostu otworzyli ci bramę? Przecież to zabronione.

\- Otworzyli. Tylko, że... - Eren zawahał się, przygryzając lekko wargę. – Trochę ich do tego zmusiłem.

Levi zmarszczył brwi i uniósł się na przedramionach, żeby lepiej go widzieć. Jego historia coraz mniej mu się podobała.

\- To znaczy?

\- Powiedziałem Hansowi, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, przemienię się w tytana i sam ją rozwalę – wypalił Eren, z wyraźnym poczuciem winy. – Oni nie wiedzą, że już nie mogę się przemieniać, a musiałem coś zrobić, kapitanie. Gdybym cię tam nie znalazł, już byś nie żył.

Levi westchnął. Zbyt dobrze znał tego idiotę i wiedział, że chciał dobrze. Uratował mu życie, lecz po powrocie z pewnością czekało go piekło. Zignorowanie rozkazów generała, kradzież konia i szantaż strażników – takie przewinienia kończyły się aresztem lub co gorsza, zwolnieniem ze służby.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział w końcu, otulając się z powrotem płaszczami. Zauważył, że nie miał na sobie spodni, a rana na udzie doczekała się schludnego opatrunku. - Właściwie, jak ci się udało do mnie dotrzeć? Musiałeś jechać w dzień. Walczyłeś z tytanami, czy uciekałeś?

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Eren uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Po prostu jechałem. Kiedyś ci o tym opowiem, kapitanie.

Nagle w pełni dotarł do niego fakt, jak blisko siebie się znajdowali. Wiedział, że Jaeger położył się przy nim i obejmował go tylko po to, by zapewnić mu więcej ciepła. Nie było to jednak dobre dla postanowienia Levi'a, który miał trzymać na wodzy swoje uczucia.

Eren był tuż obok i ogrzewał przyjemnie jego przemarznięte ciało. Leżeli na starej, zakurzonej podłodze, lecz wydawała się w tej chwili najwygodniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Mógł bezkarnie wpatrywać się z bliska w jego twarz – zaróżowione od mrozu policzki, pełne, wilgotne usta, opadające czarne rzęsy i głęboka blizna poniżej oka. Jej widok do zawsze go fascynował.

Uniósł powoli dłoń, wydostając ją spod góry płaszczy i przesunął po niej bezwiednie palcem. Miała fakturę drobnych ziaren piasku. Eren przymknął oczy, czując dotyk na policzku i uniósł lekko kącik ust.

\- Zawsze jej dotykasz, kapitanie. Jest paskudna, prawda?

\- Nie jest. Przypomina mi, przez jakie gówno przeszedłeś i że nie jesteś już tamtym rozwrzeszczanym dzieciakiem – głos Levi'a był cichy, a jego palce powoli musnęły policzek. Nie chciał przekraczać zbyt wielu granic, lecz jego odruchy były silniejsze.

\- Byłem rozwrzeszczanym dzieciakiem, kapitanie? – Eren zdusił w sobie cichy śmiech.

\- Chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich. No i jeszcze Kirschtein. A jeszcze jak dobraliście się z tym pieprzonym koniem, to czasem chciałem was pozabijać. Dobrze, że macie to za sobą.

\- Czasem jeszcze się kłócimy.

\- Ale nie drzecie się na siebie jak kretyni. Takie coś mogę znieść – odparł, muskając kciukiem jego skroń.

\- Nie wiem, czy po tym wszystkim umiałbym krzyczeć – szepnął Eren, przymykając oczy pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku. – Chyba mnie tego oduczyli.

Jego słowa zawierały w sobie gorzką prawdę i czuć było, jak lekki nastrój gwałtownie opada. Wspomnienie Volka zawsze przynosiło ze sobą coś przykrego.

Levi nie chciał niszczyć czegoś nowego, co niezaprzeczalnie budowało się między nim, a Erenem. Unosząc się na łokciach, myślał o swoim postanowieniu i tym, jak idiotyczne ono było. Nie mógł odgradzać się od najbliższej mu osoby. Był to egoizm w czystej postaci, który krzywdził ich obu. Zresztą nie miał nic do stracenia. Ich życie z ciągłą groźbą rychłej śmierci i tak było pieprzoną porażką.

Omiótł wzrokiem jego zarumienioną twarz i pochylił się nad nią. Eren patrzył na niego zaskoczony, lecz w owym zaskoczeniu kryła się dziwna ulga.

\- Obiecałem, że nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. Pamiętaj o tym – powiedział spokojnie Levi i nim zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co robi, musnął delikatnie wargami jego głęboką bliznę na policzku.

Czuł jak całe ciało Erena zamiera, a oddech nieco przyspiesza. Nie spodziewał się, że jego reakcja przyniesie mu taką satysfakcję. Zaskoczył go. Wyrwał z otępienia i obojętności, które wciąż wkradały się do jego umysłu.

\- K-kapitanie?

\- Hm?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. W Levi'u dopiero w tym momencie pojawiły się wątpliwości, gdy zielone tęczówki zaczęły rozpaczliwie przed nim uciekać. Może źle ocenił sytuację?

\- Nie obrzydzam cię, kapitanie? – szepnął w końcu Eren, zdobywając się na odwagę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Gdzieś głęboko czaił się w nich paniczny strach.

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi, kompletnie zdumiony. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd mogło przyjść mu do głowy coś tak idiotycznego.

\- Przepraszam – szept Erena stał się ledwie słyszalny. – Luca powtarzał, że nikt oprócz niego nie dotknąłby takiego gów...

\- Niech cię szlag, Jaeger – westchnął Levi i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Zdenerwował go. Nie chciał w tej chwili zastanawiać się jak wielkim skurwielem był Luca. Wyrządził już wystarczająco wiele krzywd. Chciał w jakikolwiek sposób odciągnąć myśli Erena od tego potwora i chyba mu się udało.

Nieruchome ze zdziwienia wargi powoli rozchyliły się w zapraszającym geście. Levi pogłębił pocałunek. Chciał być bliżej niego, choć jego umysł wrzeszczał, że to co robi to błąd. Zawsze słuchał głosu rozsądku. Może nadszedł czas by choć raz go zignorować, myślał, ujmując w dłonie twarz Erena. Pachniał jak ciepły letni dzień i las zroszony deszczem. Kompletnie się w tym zatracił.

\- Kapitanie? – poczuł na ustach jego szept, gdy w końcu rozdzielili się, próbując złapać oddech.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie, kiedy jesteśmy sami, Eren – odparł, opierając czoło na jego podbródku. Nie był w stanie na niego spojrzeć.

Czuł jakby ktoś wyrwał z niego na jakiś czas zdolność logicznego myślenia i właśnie wepchnął ją z powrotem. Pocałował swojego żołnierza. Osobę, którą powinien chronić, a nie mącić i tak wyniszczoną psychikę. Najwyraźniej odmroził sobie nie tylko kończyny, ale i mózg.

Oddech zamarł mu w piersi, gdy poczuł dłoń wplatającą się w jego włosy. Eren nigdy nie dotykał go, gdy nie było to konieczne. Zwykle to on inicjował kontakt. Wyjątkiem był ten jeden raz, gdy w spiżarni dostał ataku paniki i odruchowo go objął. Tym razem jednak było to w pełni zamierzone i świadome.

\- Levi – dźwięk własnego imienia zawibrował mu w uszach. Brzmiało ono obco w ustach Erena, lecz przynosiło też ciepło, które przyjemnie rozlewało się gdzieś w środku. – Dziękuję.

\- Za co? – Levi uniósł w końcu głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Jaeger pogrążony był głęboko w myślach, wpatrując w kamienny sufit.

\- Zawsze wiesz co zrobić, albo powiedzieć żebym poczuł się lepiej. Chyba nikomu nie umiem tak zaufać. To było szczere?

\- Co?

\- Pocałunek – głos Erena nagle stał się ledwie słyszalny, jakby sam obawiał się tych słów.

Levi westchnął.

\- Oczywiście, że było szczere. Gdybym się ostatnio nie zmuszał, żeby cię unikać, zrobiłbym to już dawno.

Jaeger nie skomentował jego małego wyznania. Zamiast tego cały się rozpromienił i ułożył z powrotem na boku, okrywając ich płaszczami. Nawet gdy przysnął, na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Levi nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielki wpływ na Erena wywierał każdy jego gest.

Czy to, co w tej chwili czuł obserwując jego śpiącą sylwetkę, można było nazwać miłością? Nie miał pojęcia. Najprawdopodobniej nie. Nigdy nie był zakochany, lecz zawsze wydawało mu się, że to coś, na co pracuje się latami. Był nim w tej chwili... zauroczony. Chciał o niego zadbać i ochronić, to fakt, lecz pojawiało się tu też coś na kształt zaślepienia. Musiał mocno się skupiać, żeby dostrzegać jego wady. Odruchowo je ignorował, skupiając się tylko na dobrych rzeczach.

Gdy Levi również postanowił się zdrzemnąć, pomyślał też w przelocie o Isaaku. O tym, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie było mu dane znaleźć się tak blisko Erena. Zasypiał z egoistyczną dumą wypisaną na twarzy, nie mając pojęcia, ile konsekwencji miała pociągnąć za sobą ta nieudana wyprawa.


	14. Podstępny wzrok

Cała gama ciepłych kolorów zaatakowała go, gdy tylko rozchylił powieki. Delikatny zapach drewna płonącego w kominku unosił się przyjemnie w pomieszczeniu, a wiatr szalejący gdzieś za oknem wydawał się tylko odległym wspomnieniem. Levi uniósł się, zapierając dłońmi na łóżku i rozejrzał wokół. Plamy barw powoli zaczęły nabierać wyraźniejszych kształtów i w końcu dotarło do niego, że znajdował się w swojej sypialni.

\- No nareszcie – radosny głos Hanji rozbrzmiał tuż obok. Siedziała na krześle, pisząc coś zawzięcie i raz po raz zerkała na niego zza okularów. – Już z dziesięć razy wyganiałam twoich żołnierzy. Są uparci nawet bardziej niż ty.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał cicho, ignorując falę bólu, która rozpłynęła się po nodze.

\- Musiałam cię zbadać – rzuciła niedbale Hanji. – Eren przyniósł cię z paskudną gorączką. Myśleliśmy, że nie przeżyjesz – dodała, podnosząc się z krzesła i dotknęła dłonią jego czoła. Jego ciało odruchowo wzdrygnęło się przed dotykiem, przez co zarobił u niej jeden z typowych, pobłażliwych uśmiechów.

\- Gdzie on jest?

Hanji westchnęła głęboko, opadając z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

\- U Erwina. Jest na niego wściekły. Chyba jeszcze nigdy żaden żołnierz nie zwiał mu za mur.

Nie odpowiedział jej. Wspomnienia nieudanej misji były nieco rozmazane, lecz doskonale pamiętał ich postój w punkcie. Już wtedy zdawał sobie sprawę, że po powrocie Eren będzie musiał zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swojej decyzji.

\- Levi... - dziwna nuta w głosie Hanji zmusiła go, żeby na nią spojrzał. Cały jej dobry nastrój zniknął gwałtownie. – Jest jedna rzecz, o której muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Dlaczego nie dogoniłeś swoich ludzi? Co się stało?

Levi westchnął, usadawiając się wygodniej.

\- Moja klacz padła. Tak po prostu. Robiła się słaba ale myślałem, że przeżyje.

\- Nie mogła oddychać? 

Jej pytanie było za bardzo sprecyzowane jak na luźną rozmowę. Zbyt dobrze ją znał, żeby nie zauważyć, że zmierza do czegoś konkretnego.

\- Tak. Dlaczego pytasz? – zapytał cicho, obserwując emocje zmieniające się na jej twarzy. Zaintrygowanie znów przeszło w głęboki smutek.

\- Dzień przed powrotem twoich żołnierzy padły nam w ten sposób cztery konie. Wszystkie trzymaliśmy w boksach obok tej klaczy – rzekła cicho, spoglądając mu w oczy. – Moblit znalazł tam ślady trucizny. To ta, której używała kiedyś żandarmeria, żeby szantażować wrogów. Utrzymuje się w organizmie do tygodnia bez żadnych objawów i jeśli w tym czasie nie weźmiesz antidotum, umierasz na miejscu.

Levi uniósł lekko brwi. Nie musiał dopytywać o nic więcej. Było to zbyt podejrzane jak na zbieg okoliczności. Ktoś próbował zabić go w jak najmniej rzucający się w oczy sposób. W końcu śmierć za murem nie była niczym szczególnym. Jeśli zostawało się zwiadowcą, trzeba było się z tym liczyć.

\- Pamiętasz może coś z dnia, kiedy wyjeżdżaliście? – Hanji pochyliła się ku niemu, opierając dłonie na łóżku. – Może jakiś szczegół? Musimy dowiedzieć się kto to zrobił, zanim znów czegoś spróbuje.

Choć sama wyprawa była dla niego mglistym wspomnieniem, tak jej pierwszy dzień pamiętał doskonale. Poranne rozstawianie po kątach żołnierzy, krótka rozmowa z Mikiem, oddział już niemal gotowy do drogi, własne szybkie kroki w stronę zamkowych stajni...

Zamarł, patrząc pusto na swoje dłonie. Pamiętał ten moment. Prawie wpadł w drzwiach na wysoką postać, prowadzącą jego klacz. Z łatwością mógł przywołać pociemniałe spojrzenie Erena i lekko uniesione kąciki ust, gdy przekazywał mu lejce.

\- Nikogo nie widziałem – rzekł odruchowo, spoglądając Hanji prosto w oczy.

Było mu niedobrze i poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Choć nie chciał wysnuwać pochopnych wniosków, one same logicznie układały się w jego głowie.

Gdy jakiś czas później został już sam w swojej sypialni, wciąż nie potrafił uspokoić myśli. Gdyby Eren próbował go zabić, dlaczego jako jedyny naraził swoje życie, żeby go ratować? Dlaczego widział w jego zielonych oczach troskę, dobro i całe mnóstwo innych rzeczy, których nie potrafił dostrzec nawet u siebie?

I przede wszystkim... dlaczego, gdy zdecydował się go pocałować, wyczuł w jego drżących wargach pragnienie bliskości, a nie bezwzględną żądzę mordu?

***

\- Kapitanie?

Delikatny szept wyrwał go ze snu. Długo nie mógł się uspokoić, zasypany myślami, lecz w końcu udało mu się zdrzemnąć. Do teraz.

\- Śpisz?

Rozchylił nieco powieki. W poświacie dogasającego w kominku ognia, dostrzegł znajomą potarganą burzę brązowych włosów. Eren klęczał przy jego łóżku, świdrując go ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Jego zielone tęczówki migotały wesoło, a on sam nie potrafił ukryć podekscytowania.

\- Co tu robisz? – powiedział w końcu, gdy ten zbliżył się do jego twarzy. – Erwin już z tobą skończył?

\- Tak jakby... dostałem u niego szlaban – w jego głosie, o dziwo, wyczuł dumę. – Generał był na mnie zły, ale cieszy się, że żyjesz, kapitanie.

\- Mówiłem ci już coś o tytułach, kiedy jesteśmy sami.

Eren westchnął ciężko i oparł podbródek na łóżku. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Levi mógł się założyć, że nie odpoczął nawet przez moment, odkąd wrócili do zamku.

\- Chodź.

Przesunął się, ignorując ból w nodze i uniósł krawędź kołdry. Jaeger spojrzał na niego nieufnie, jakby nie wierzył temu co widzi, lecz zaraz wślizgnął się do łóżka. Levi przylgnął odruchowo do jego ciała. Było ciepłe i pachniało mydłem, zmieszanym z ziołami. Pewnie i jego Hanji przepuściła przez jedną ze swoich dziwnych kuracji.

\- Muszę cię o coś zapytać, Eren – odezwał się w końcu, ukrywając twarz w jego lnianej koszuli. Wystające kości wciąż z łatwością można było wyczuć palcami, lecz nie były już widoczne przez ubranie.

\- Oczywiście. O co tylko chcesz.

Słyszał w jego głosie podekscytowanie. Nie mógł być to ton osoby, która leżała teraz w jednym łóżku ze swoją niedoszłą ofiarą.

\- Pamiętasz dzień, kiedy wyjeżdżałem na misję? Chodzi mi o sam ranek – powiedział cicho, unosząc wzrok.

\- Pamiętam. Chciałem cię za to przeprosić.

Levi poczuł chłód wpełzający podstępnie po karku.

\- Za co?

\- Że się nie pożegnałem. Wstałem za późno i byliście już za murem – szepnął. – Kiedy powiedzieli mi co zrobiłeś, żeby stamtąd uciekli... nie mogłem cię tam zostawić. 

\- Wstałeś za późno... – powtórzył Ackerman. Miał mętlik w głowie. Był pewien, że to właśnie jego spotkał wtedy w stajni. Czyżby Jaeger tego nie pamiętał?

\- Tak. Nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć. Przecież gdybyś zginął, nawet byśmy się nie pożegna... Co robisz?

Levi uniósł się na łokciach i pochylił nad Erenem. Potrafił rozpoznać kłamstwo, lecz tu nie było po nim śladu. Jedyną rzeczą, kryjącą się w zielonych tęczówkach była szczerość. Jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, Levi nie odczuł takiej ulgi. Nawet jeśli to on otruł konie, nie pamiętał tego. Zrobił to nieświadomie. Czy podczas tortur poddali go praniu mózgu i teraz nie był w stanie się z tego ocknąć? A może Jaeger był całkowicie niewinny, znalazł się tam przypadkiem, a sprawca ukrywał się wśród zwiadowców? Cokolwiek by to nie było, musiał jak najszybciej się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Levi?

\- Wszystko w porządku – odparł, otrząsając się z natłoku myśli. Oparł ramiona na torsie Erena i ułożył na nim wygodnie głowę, wpatrując się w jego twarz. Jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że ten chciałby go zabić? – Co Erwin dla ciebie wymyślił?

\- Muszę pisać dla niego listy. Codziennie, przez cały miesiąc – odpowiedział spokojnie, marszcząc lekko brwi. – I tak miałem mu pomagać, więc to nie taka zła kara. Teraz tylko nie mam wyboru.

\- Mogłeś go szantażować. Przecież wiesz, że pieprzy się z Mikiem w lesie po nocach. Trzeba było zagrozić, że wszystkim wygadasz. Nie musiałbyś pisać tego gówna.

\- Nie jest tak źle. Lubię to – uśmiechnął się, dotykając delikatnie jego pleców.

Jego ruchy były ostrożne, wręcz nieśmiałe. Czuł lekkie muśnięcia palców przez materiał koszuli. Zupełnie jakby Eren badał, gdzie znajduje się ta nieprzekraczalna granica między nimi. Levi nie miał zamiaru go zatrzymywać. Był cały obolały. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele błagał o chwilę relaksu. Taki dotyk był dla niego jak wybawienie.

Leżeli w ten sposób przez długi czas, rozmawiając o kompletnie nieistotnych rzeczach. Czasem milczeli. Głęboka cisza rozciągała się pomiędzy nimi, lecz nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Byli do niej przyzwyczajeni. Tylko we własnym towarzystwie czuli się komfortowo w takich sytuacjach.

W pewnym momencie Levi zauważył, że delikatne muśnięcia na jego plecach ustały, a oddech Erena stał się głębszy. Pogrążony we śnie wyglądał o wiele młodziej. Gdyby nie głębokie blizny, przypominałby wersję siebie sprzed lat.

Levi przespał spokojnie całą noc w jego towarzystwie.

Gdy rano obudziło go pukanie do drzwi, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił było wyrzucenie z siebie soczystej wiązanki przekleństw. Nie pozwalali mu nawet odpocząć i wyzdrowieć. Mamrocząc pod nosem kolejne obelgi, wygrzebał się z łóżka i zarzucając na ramiona szlafrok, podszedł do drzwi. Z ulgą zauważył, że noga bolała go już nieco mniej.

Z impetem pociągnął za klamkę, stając twarzą w twarz z przerażonym Springerem.

\- Czego? – warknął Levi, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że jego włosy musiały sterczeć we wszystkie strony.

\- K-kapitanie! Ch-chciałem zapytać tylko jak się czujesz i czy wiesz, gdzie mógłbym znaleźć Erena. Znowu go gdzieś zgubiliśmy – Connie wyrzucał z siebie słowa na jednym tchu, wpatrując się ze strachem w nieład na jego głowie.

\- Czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś mnie nie obudził, Springer – odpowiedział już nieco łagodniej. – I nie wiem, gdzie jest Jaeger. Jest dorosły i robi co chce. Nie muszę go pilnować. Może znowu łazi z gówniarzami, albo siedzi u Erwina. Idź go szukać gdzie indziej i dajcie mi odpocząć.

Connie zdążył jedynie pokiwać energicznie głową, nim drzwi zatrzasnęły się tuż przed jego nosem.

Powarkując kolejne przekleństwa, Levi wrócił do łóżka, niemal potykając się o dywanik na podłodze.

\- Posuń się – mruknął, unosząc kołdrę, pod którą chował się Eren. Roześmiane zielone oczy zabłyszczały w świetle porannego słońca, nieco łagodząc paskudny humor Ackermana.

\- Czemu powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz, gdzie jestem? – zapytał wesoło, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie.

\- A chcesz iść ze Springerem? Droga wolna, jeszcze go dogonisz – mruknął, wślizgując się do łóżka. Eren odruchowo przylgnął do jego boku, zarzucając na nich kołdrę.

\- Chciałeś zostać ze mną dłużej? – szepnął w odpowiedzi, łaskocząc Levi'a w ucho swoim ciepłym oddechem. Wyraźnie zaczynał się z nim droczyć. Była to całkowita nowość z jego strony.

\- Pochlebiasz sobie, Jaeger.

Uniósł wzrok, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Przez kilka ostatnich dni czuł się wyrwany ze świata. Nie potrafił zmusić się, żeby zatrzymać to, co tworzyło się między nimi. Nie śmiał nazywać tego związkiem. Już dawno wyrzekł się czegoś takiego i był pewien, że nie nadawał się do bliższej relacji z kimkolwiek. To nie leżało w zakresie jego umiejętności. Zresztą pocałował go tylko raz, w geście pocieszenia. Dał się ponieść chwili i miał wtedy gorączkę. Nie myślał rozsądnie.

Tylko co w takim razie Jaeger robił teraz w jego łóżku?

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wpatrując się w jego twarz. Wydawał się szczery w tym, co robił. Już dawno nie widział go tak otwartego i ufnego. Był kompletnym przeciwieństwem zastraszonej karykatury człowieka sprzed kilku miesięcy.

\- Mogę?

W pytaniu Erena kryła się niepewność. Nawet nie dostrzegł, gdy ich wargi otarły się o siebie. Levi od zawsze uważał się za najbardziej opanowanego człowieka. Jakim cudem tak szybko stracił nad sobą kontrolę?

Ostatecznie Jaeger nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Gdy ich rozchylone usta niemal się złączyły, drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się z gwałtownym hukiem.

\- Levi, znowu mamy problem z Zacklym. Myślisz, że mógłbyś się z nim spo... - Erwin przystanął gwałtownie na środku pomieszczenia, podnosząc wzrok znad trzymanych dokumentów. Omiótł ich otulone kołdrą sylwetki i zmarszczył brwi, drapiąc się po jednej z nich. – Ekhm... w każdym razie... Historia prosiła, żebyś wstawił się za nią na następnym spotkaniu. Masz jeszcze tydzień, więc na pewno zdążysz wyzdrowieć.

Zbliżył się do łóżka, kompletnie ignorując Erena i zostawił na szafce stos kartek. Levi zamrugał kilka razy, czując, że jest bliski rozpętania prawdziwej apokalipsy.

\- Nauczysz się kiedyś PUKAĆ? – warknął, łypiąc na niego spode łba. Smith najwyraźniej zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, bo taktycznie wycofał się do drzwi.

\- Wybacz. Rozumiem, że widzimy się wieczorem, Eren? Mam kilka zaległych listów do wysła...

\- WON – ryknął Levi, porywając z szafki szklankę i rzucił nią prosto w Erwina. Jego refleks był jednak nieco lepszy i nim zdążył oberwać nią prosto w czoło, ewakuował się na korytarz zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Naczynie uderzyło z impetem w ścianę, rozbijając się w drobny mak.

Gdy tylko kroki i niewyraźny śmiech generała ucichły, Levi westchnął ciężko, opadając z powrotem na poduszki. Miał już serdecznie dość wszystkiego.

\- Będziesz miał kłopoty? – zapytał cicho Eren. Wyglądał na przejętego wizytą Erwina.

\- On będzie miał, jak jeszcze raz mnie wkurwi – mruknął w odpowiedzi. Już dawno nie był tak wściekły. – Nie przejmuj się nim.

\- Na pewno?

\- Eren – Levi uniósł się na przedramionach i spojrzał na niego z góry. – Erwin to pieprzony plotkarz. Pewnie pół dowództwa już wie, że u mnie spałeś. Dlatego jak masz zamiar się z tego wycofać, to lepiej się pośpiesz.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego użył tych słów.

\- Nie wycofam.

W jego oczach dostrzegł pewność siebie. Dawne szaleństwo, którym tak bardzo wyróżniał się na tle innych żołnierzy. Widząc teraz jego przebłysk w zielonych tęczówkach, Levi podjął własną, już ostateczną decyzję, aby dać cień szansy temu, co właśnie się między nimi tworzyło.

***

\- Jeszcze dla Armina, Berto! – ryk Jeana rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu, a zaraz za nim podążyły kolejne okrzyki radości.

Od kilku godzin siedzieli w ich ulubionej knajpie w Shiganshinie, okupując największy stół. Zgodnie z tradycją, oddział elitarny świętował powrót z wyprawy, zalewając się w trupa. Mimo, że podczas misji pojawiły się problemy, ostatecznie wszyscy przeżyli, a przecież właśnie to się liczyło.

\- Jak znowu się zrzyga, sami będziecie to sprzątać – fuknęła Berta, stawiając na blacie kolejne olbrzymie kufle.

Niemal wszyscy byli już kompletnie pijani, jednak Arlert przodował w ich szaleństwie. Wyśpiewywał zboczone piosenki ku uciesze Springera i Kirschteina, co chwila stając na chwiejącym się krześle. Wydawało się, że wszyscy wokół czerpali z tego więcej radości niż sam Armin.

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, że to pieprzony pijak – mruknął Levi, odwracając się do Erena. Nawet on był już nieco wstawiony, choć potrafił skutecznie to ukryć. – Dzisiaj i tak jest spokojny. Kiedyś próbował udawać tytana. Rozpieprzył prawie wszystkie stoły i biegał po sali z miską na głowie.

\- Pamiętam, kapitanie! – ryknął Connie, wtrącając się w ich rozmowę. – To było jakoś po tym, jak odbiliśmy miasto, prawda? Bo nawet nie kazali nam płacić.

\- Tak, Springer. Mam opowiedzieć Jaegerowi, jak zasnąłeś w śmieciach i wywieźli cię za miasto? Czy jak śpiewałeś dla Braus swoje serenady?

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc zażenowanie na twarzy przyjaciela. Connie najwyraźniej szybko zrozumiał, że nie powinien wtrącać się w ich rozmowę, bo wstał z miejsca i porwał w ramiona Sashę, ciągnąc ją na parkiet.

Niemiłe zachowanie Levi'a było nieco zrozumiałe. Eren zdał sobie sprawę, że od powrotu zza muru minęło już kilka dni i odkąd generał nakrył ich w jednym łóżku, prawie nie mieli okazji się zobaczyć. Wciąż nie wiedział na jakich zasadach działała jego dziwna relacja z kapitanem. Doprowadzało go to do czystego szaleństwa. Chciał być jak najbliżej niego, lecz nie miał pojęcia na ile może sobie pozwolić.

\- Jak twoja noga, kapitanie? – szepnął Jaeger, muskając delikatnie pod stołem udo Levi'a . Nieśmiałe pytanie utonęło w donośnym wybuchu śmiechu przy stole, jednak Ackerman uniósł wymownie wzrok.

\- Lepiej. Niedługo mogę zabrać cię na trening – odpowiedział, ignorując opuszki palców, wędrujące bezwiednie po wewnętrznej stronie jego nogi.

Eren uniósł nieco kąciki ust. Najwyraźniej dotyk mu nie przeszkadzał. Było to nietypowe doświadczenie, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo Levi stronił od ludzi i kontaktu z nimi.

\- Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy wrócimy do zamku.

Cofnął rękę, czując jak serce łomocze mu w piersi. W zdaniu tym pobrzmiewał rozkaz, który nagle przywołał dziwne, mdlące uczucie.

I choć wieczór ten okazał się jednym z najlepszych w historii ich wypadów, Armin zatańczył do każdej możliwej piosenki, Mikasa przegrała z Bertą siłując się na dłonie, a Sasha i Connie zniknęli na całą noc, zjawiając się w kwaterach dopiero nad ranem, Eren przez cały ten czas nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy słów Levi'a. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ekscytacja w jednej chwili zmieniła się w strach... i to taki, z którym za nic nie mógł sobie poradzić.


	15. Nie daj się dotknąć, nie daj się podejść

Gdy wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, zamek otulała niczym nie zmącona, głęboka cisza. Eren rozejrzał się czujnie po korytarzu, po czym przemknął obok sypialni dowódców, przystając przed ostatnimi drzwiami. Czuł jak serce wali mu w piersi. Podejrzewał, dlaczego Levi poprosił, aby do niego przyszedł. Na samą myśl o jego bliskości, ekscytacja mieszała się z panicznym strachem.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał do drzwi.

Niemal od razu rozległ się delikatny odgłos kroków i skrzypienie zawiasów. Eren zdążył dostrzec tylko pojawiającą się dłoń, nim został gwałtownie wciągnięty do środka. Zanim się obejrzał, stał przyparty do ściany, starając się uspokoić oddech. Levi opierał na nim ciężar swojego ciała, nie pozwalając mu nawet się poruszyć.

\- Wiesz... – odezwał się szeptem, unosząc wzrok, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. Ubrany był tylko w bieliznę i luźną koszulkę, a wilgotne po kąpieli włosy kleiły się do jego czoła. – Wolałem cię, jak byłeś niższy.

Eren westchnął cicho. Znajome poczucie bezpieczeństwa wypełniło jego ciało. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, uginając kolana i opuścił się po ścianie na tyle, aby ich twarze się zrównały.

\- Lepiej?

Nie potrafił zapanować nad własnym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewały resztki strachu. Bycie tak blisko drugiego człowieka przywoływało wspomnienia, których wolałby się pozbyć.

Na szczęście Luca i jego obrzydliwa twarz szybko wyleciały mu z głowy, gdy Levi spojrzał na niego w sposób, którego nie potrafił nawet do końca opisać. Gdyby nie znał go tak dobrze, powiedziałby, że w jego oczach kryła się czułość.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz się mnie bać, prawda? – odezwał się po chwili, gdy Eren nie wytrzymał i odwrócił wzrok. – Powiedziałem żebyś przyszedł, bo chciałem, żebyśmy spędzili razem trochę czasu. Niczego nie oczekuję i do niczego nie zmuszam, Eren. Uspokój się, bo spinasz się tak, jakbyś nie srał przez kilka dni.

Tylko Levi potrafił w takim momencie rzucać swoimi idiotycznymi żartami o gównie. Był taki jak zawsze i chyba nic we wszechświecie nie mogło go zmienić. Dopiero teraz Eren poczuł jak resztki strachu gwałtownie znikają.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz i wylecisz przez to okno – odpowiedział, przechylając głowę w bok. Jego wzrok skupiał się w pełni na jego twarzy, sprawiając, że nagle Jaegerowi zrobiło się gorąco.

\- Będziesz mi groził, czy w końcu mnie pocałujesz, kapitanie?

Levi uniósł lekko brwi, zaskoczony jego odpowiedzią. Nie spodziewał się takiej zuchwałości z jego strony i obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

\- Nie lubię, jak tak do mnie mówisz – mruknął, łącząc ich wargi. Lekkie muśnięcia szybko przeszły w głęboki pocałunek. Eren, czując jego usta i delikatne pieszczoty językiem miał wrażenie, że oderwał się od rzeczywistości. Od kilku dni wszystko wydawało się tak bardzo nierealne.

\- Chodź – szepnął Levi i odsunął się gwałtownie, ciągnąc go za sobą przez całą sypialnię. Podążył za nim bez najmniejszych oporów, nawet gdy ten popchnął go na łóżko.

Przez chwilę czuł na sobie skupione spojrzenie. Ackerman stał nad nim prześlizgując się wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Gdyby na jego miejscu znajdował się ktokolwiek inny, Jaeger szukałby już drogi ucieczki.

\- Muszę wyjechać do stolicy na kilka dni.

Jego słowa były tak wyrwane z kontekstu, że Eren potrzebował kilku chwil by w pełni do niego dotarły. Całe podekscytowanie gwałtownie się ulotniło.

\- Do stolicy? – powtórzył cicho, gdy drobna sylwetka padła na łóżko tuż obok niego.

\- Tak. Nie pamiętasz, co powiedział Erwin? Mam spotkać się z Zacklym i Historią. Zwiadowcy muszą ją wesprzeć, bo ten kretyn zaczyna się za bardzo panoszyć – odpowiedział Levi, zbliżając się do jego twarzy. Po chwili Eren poczuł jak wilgotne wargi muskają płatek jego ucha. Nagła fala gorąca przeszła przez jego ciało, nie pozostawiając po sobie niczego.

\- W-wiem... ale dlaczego teraz mi o tym mówisz?

\- Bo chcę, żebyś ze mną pojechał. Nie zostawię cię samego, kiedy ci skurwiele są na wolności. Arlert też pojedzie, nie będzie ci się nudzić – w głosie Levi'a zaczął przebijać się dziwny ton. Zupełnie jakby z góry założył, że ten mu odmówi i próbował przekonać go do wyjazdu.

\- Chętnie.

Eren zastygł w bezruchu, gdy w odpowiedzi smukła dłoń prześlizgnęła się po jego torsie i niepostrzeżenie wkradła pod koszulę. Lodowate opuszki palców otarły się o brzuch i sunęły po nim bezwiednie, przyprawiając go o niekontrolowane dreszcze. Jakim cudem nawet najdrobniejszym ruchem potrafił odebrać mu zdolność myślenia?

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy Levi usiadł na nim okrakiem i mocno się pochylając, odnalazł jego usta. 

\- Tak jest dobrze?

Eren poczuł jego szept na własnych wargach, gdy zwinne palce zaczęły rozpinać mu koszulę. Początkowo nie zrozumiał pytania. Dopiero potem to do niego dotarło. Levi upewniał się, że czuje się przy nim komfortowo. Wiedział o jego traumie związanej z Lucą i tym, że jego obraz do tej pory prześladował go w snach i wspomnieniach.

\- Jest dobrze – szepnął i uniósł nieco głowę, łącząc ich wargi.

Tym razem nie był to subtelny pocałunek. Szybko stał się nieposkromioną esencją ich obu – dziki, pełen westchnień, zwinnych języków, przyspieszonego oddechu i pomruków. Wszystko to sprawiało, że gdzieś w środku budowało się coś na kształt podniecenia. Jaeger nie rozpoznawał tego uczucia. Było całkiem obce, nowe i kompletnie nim zawładnęło.

Wpijając się mocniej w usta Levi'a, osunął się palcami po jego plecach, próbując przyciągnąć go do siebie. Jego ciało było rozgrzane po kąpieli, roztaczając wokół woń mydła i mięty. Eren zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze chwila i oszaleje, jeśli nie znajdzie się bliżej niego. Gdy jego dłonie dotarły dużo niżej, wsunął się nimi za krawędź bokserek i ścisnął jego pośladki.

Levi przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na niego, unosząc jedną brew. W jego oczach czaiły się błyski, których nigdy przedtem u niego nie widział.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Eren uniósł wzrok, gdy ich ciała otarły się o siebie. Nie myślał już trzeźwo. Wszystko wokół rozmazywało się z każdą chwilą i jedynym punktem, na którym potrafił skupić uwagę była twarz tuż przed nim. Pokiwał twierdząco głową i westchnął cicho, gdy Levi przesunął leniwie językiem po jego szyi.

Ta chwila przypominała mu jeden z jego dziwnych snów. Nie do końca potrafił kontrolować to, co działo się wokół niego. Podobnie było z własnymi ruchami. Działał instynktownie, gdy ściągał z niego resztki ubrań i pozwalał mu zrobić to samo ze swoimi. Nie panował nad odgłosami. W pewnym momencie Levi musiał zamknąć mu usta dłonią, gdy chciwie składane pocałunki na jego brzuchu wywołały kilka zbyt głośnych westchnięć.

\- Na świętą Sinę, Eren – odezwał się potem szeptem, unosząc nieco głowę. – Jeszcze nic nie robimy, a zaraz ściągniesz tu pieprzonego Erwina. Bądź ciszej.

Nie słuchał go. Obaj byli już kompletnie nadzy i nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym. Levi wciąż górował nad nim, ocierając się co chwila o jego ciało. Wiedział, jak na niego działał i celowo go prowokował. Z pewnością dostrzegał, jak bardzo Eren był twardy i podniecony. Sam był w podobnym stanie, lecz on potrafił nad tym panować.

Cały pokój skąpany był w mieszance ich cichych westchnień. Levi złożył ostatni pocałunek na bliźnie pokrywającej niemal całe podbrzusze i uniósł się, przyciągając go do siebie za biodra. Przerwana pieszczota sprawiła, że nieco trzeźwiej spojrzał na górującą nad nim postać.

Wtedy właśnie rozpętało się piekło.

\- ZOSTAW MNIE! – wrzask Erena wypełnił pomieszczenie. Był jak odgłos gwałtownej eksplozji w zamku skąpanym w kompletnej ciszy. Odruchowo złączył uda, próbując odsunąć się od mężczyzny jak najdalej. Blond włosy połyskiwały w świetle księżyca, podobnie jak zęby, odsłonięte w obślizgłym uśmiechu.

Musiał uciekać. Wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej i nie oglądać się za siebie. Roztrzęsiony próbował wyjść z łóżka, gdy Luca chwycił go za nadgarstek, mówiąc coś do niego niezrozumiale.

\- PUŚĆ!

Jego rozpaczliwy krzyk prawie nie opuścił ust, zduszony niekontrolowanym łkaniem. Wyrywając się z uścisku, uderzył swojego napastnika pięścią w twarz, jednak impet ciosu sprawił, że spadł z łóżka uderzając głową o podłogę. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Drzwi były tak niedaleko i może był w stanie dobiec do nich, nim Luca znów go chwyci.

\- Eren, uspokój się.

Zamarł. Jego oprawca nigdy nie używał tak łagodnego tonu, który zresztą doskonale znał. Wstrzymując oddech, obrócił się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Nagle wspomnienia z dzisiejszego wieczoru powróciły na swoje miejsce.

Levi siedział nagi w pomiętej pościeli, wpatrując się w niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Jego policzek był czerwony od uderzenia, a z rozciętej wargi płynęła cienka strużka krwi. Powoli podniósł się z miejsca i zsunął na podłogę, klękając tuż obok niego.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma.

Eren poczuł jak zalewa go gwałtowna fala wstydu i poczucia winy. Nie potrafił na niego patrzeć, gdy znajdował się tak blisko. Uderzył osobę, na której najbardziej mu zależało i zniszczył ich cały wieczór. Jednocześnie wciąż trząsł się, co chwila zerkając, czy aby na pewno na jego miejscu nie znajduje się Luca.

\- W porządku? – głos Levi'a rozbrzmiał tuż przy nim.

Miękka dłoń chwyciła go za podbródek, chcąc zmusić go by na niego spojrzał. Nic nie było w porządku. Zrobił mu krzywdę i zachował się jak kretyn. Był pewien, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Nic się nie stało – usłyszał po chwili, jakby ten czytał w jego myślach. Nim się obejrzał, Levi wpychał go już z powrotem do łóżka, zajmując miejsce tuż obok.

\- Widziałem go – szepnął Eren, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. – Nie widziałem ciebie, tylko jego.

Poczuł jak sylwetka tuż obok tężeje. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmiał jak wariat, jednak czuł, że przy nim mógł być szczery. Spodziewał się jakiejś odpowiedzi i kompletnie zaskoczyło go, gdy Levi obrócił się na bok i objął go, pozwalając schować się w swoich ramionach. Ciepło i zapach jego skóry sprawiły, że miał ochotę zostać tu do końca życia.

\- Jestem popieprzony, prawda? – szepnął Eren. Nie planował tego. Słowa same wyrwały się z jego ust.

\- Jesteś – rzucił obojętnie Levi, wplatając palce w jego włosy i drapiąc do delikatnie po głowie. – Wszyscy tu są popieprzeni. Ty i ja może trochę bardziej, ale wszyscy są, Eren. Spróbuj znaleźć jednego normalnego zwiadowcę, to padnę na kolana i ci pogratuluję.

W odpowiedzi odsunął się nieco, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Czuł jak powoli się uspokaja. Zepsuł ich wspólny wieczór, lecz Levi nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Powiedziałby nawet, że zachowywał się bardziej ludzko niż zazwyczaj.

Ile jeszcze zniszczy takich chwil, nim zdoła zapomnieć o tym, co przeszedł?

***

Ostre zimowe słońce wpadło do sypialni, zmuszając Levi'a do otwarcia oczu. Po wielu dniach śnieżycy wszech czasów nadchodził właśnie pierwszy, piękny poranek.

Ziewnął cicho, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Starał się pozostać przy tym w bezruchu, ze względu na Erena wtulonego kurczowo w jego nagą pierś. Mimochodem zauważył, że całą noc przespali bez kołdry, która leżała zwinięta w wymiętą kulkę. Sięgnął po nią ostrożnie i okrył ich nagie sylwetki, gdy dostrzegł coś, czego nienawidził oglądać. Szczególnie o tej porze, w swojej sypialni.

Wysoka sylwetka klęczała na podłodze tuż przy łóżku, wpatrując się w nich błękitnymi oczami, a na jej twarzy widniał szeroki, wyszczerzony uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry, Levi – Erwin odezwał się, mrużąc oczy i podniósł się z kolan. – Nie chciałem cię budzić, ale dobrze by było, gdybyś jeszcze dziś wyjecha...

\- Zarżnę cię jak pierdolone prosię, jak zaraz stąd nie wyjdziesz – powiedział cicho Levi. Jego głos ociekał jadem i wibrował od gniewu. Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze na niego nie wrzasnął był śpiący Eren.

\- Zbierz się jak najszybciej. Historia nas potrzebu...

\- Ja potrzebuję, żebyś stąd WYPIERDALAŁ – Levi prawie wyrwał się w miejscu, na co Erwin cofnął się o kilka kroków. – Jeszcze raz tu wejdź bez pukania. JESZCZE JEDEN PIEPRZONY RAZ, ERWIN I ZNISZCZĘ CIEBIE I TWOJE PASKUDNE BRWI, ROZUMIESZ!?

Nie musiał mu tego powtarzać. Jego krzyk najprawdopodobniej rozniósł się po całym skrzydle zamku. Eren rozchylił nieco powieki, rozglądając się wokół niemrawo, gdy generał cofał się powoli do drzwi.

\- Levi... co się...

\- Nic takiego – mruknął łagodnie, wplatając z powrotem palce w jego włosy. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Smith posyła im rozmarzony uśmieszek, nim drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym trzaskiem. Pieprzony kretyn.

\- Czy to był... generał? – szepnął Eren i ziewnął głośno. Powoli usiadł w miejscu, przeciągając się i przetarł ze zmęczeniem oczy. – Czego chciał?

\- Śmierci – warknął Levi, układając głowę na jego udach. – No i chce, żebyśmy dzisiaj wyjechali.

\- Wie, że z tobą będę?

\- Nie – odpowiedział i westchnął cicho, gdy Eren zaczął delikatnie masować go po plecach. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele zaczął właśnie wielbić jego osobę. – Wyżej – dodał, gdy palce zaczęły sprawiać cuda tuż przy obolałym kręgosłupie.

\- Tak?

\- Mhm. Nie przejmuj się tak Erwinem, Eren. Gdyby miał coś przeciwko, już dawno by nam powiedział. Raczej szuka pieprzonej sensacji do plo... Jeszcze trochę wyżej.... Dokładnie tak... No w każdym razie, jedziesz ze mną, bierzemy Arlerta i w południe się wynosimy.

\- Levi? – odezwał się Eren, składając pocałunek na jego karku. – Przepraszam za wczoraj. Że cię uderzyłem i zachowa...

\- Cicho bądź – mruknął beznamiętnie w odpowiedzi. – Nie przepraszaj mnie, bo się wkurwię. Mówiłem ci, że polecisz przez okno, jak jeszcze raz to powiesz. Nie jestem na ciebie zły.

Nie chciał słuchać jego przeprosin. Bardziej niż policzek i rozcięta warga bolało go wspomnienie czystego terroru kryjącego się w zielonych tęczówkach. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie patrzył na niego z takim przerażeniem.

\- Dobrze. To chociaż dokończę ten masaż. Nie myśl, że nie widzę jak cię boli. Ciągle się krzywisz.

Levi wymamrotał pod nosem coś o napuszonych gówniarzach, lecz zaraz zamilkł, gdy dłonie Erena zaczęły odnajdować miejsca, które rwały go najbardziej. Nie miał pojęcia, jak tego dokonał.

Kilka godzin później, gdy jechali już powozem do stolicy, czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Oprócz ich dwójki i Arlerta, zdecydował się zabrać ze sobą również Kirschteina. Czasem jego pomysły były tak dziwne, że pomagały im w niejednej trudnej sytuacji.

Tak więc siedzieli we czworo w ciasnym powozie, licząc jedynie na rozrywkę w postaci swojego towarzystwa i talii kart, które Jean przemycił w bagażu. Jako że jazda powozem trwała o wiele dłużej niż konno, pozwolili sobie zabrać też alkohol. W stanie upojenia podróż zawsze wydawała się szybsza.

Gdy później wracali do tych momentów, były one jednymi z najszczęśliwszych w ich życiu. Byli zdrowi, żywi i zdolni do śmiechu. Chwile to określali jako raj przed piekłem, które rozpętało się niedługo potem.


	16. Człowiek przypudrowany kłamstwem

\- To jakiś kant.

Jean, odnosząc kolejną z rzędu porażkę, od kilkunastu minut powtarzał te słowa jak mantrę. Aby zabić nieco czas podczas podróży, postanowili zagrać w karty. Każda przegrana skutkowała pozbyciem się jednego elementu ubrania i jak do tej pory tylko Levi pozostał nietknięty.

\- Sugerujesz, że oszukuję, Kirschtein? – Ackerman uniósł groźnie brew, na co ten skulił się w sobie.

\- Nigdy, kapitanie! – wykrzyknął nieco głośniej niż zamierzał i zachwiał się, gdy powóz podskoczył na nierównej drodze. – Ale on na pewno! – wytknął palcem siedzącego naprzeciw Erena i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Wszyscy oprócz Levi'a byli już kompletnie pijani.

\- Ja? – Jaeger podniósł nieco głowę. Wrzaski Jeana wyrwały go z drzemki. – O co ci chodzi?

\- Oszukujesz! Czemu siedzę w samych gaciach, a ty nie masz tylko butów, hę!?

\- Bo nie umiesz grać, baranie – mruknął Eren, po czym szturchnął siedzącego tuż obok Levi'a. – Widziałbyś, gdybym oszukiwał, prawda kapitanie?

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął mu spokojnie. – Kirschtein, lepiej się nie odzywaj. Pogrążasz się. A ty czego się tak szczerzysz, Arlert?

Trzy pary oczu zwróciły się w kierunku Armina, który siedział z butelką w dłoni, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego wzrok nieskalany myślą wędrował po twarzach towarzyszy, nawet ich nie dostrzegając.

Levi westchnął, przewracając oczami. Jego elitarny oddział był czasem cholerną bandą kretynów.

Na szczęście nie musieli zbyt długo tkwić w powozie. Dotarli do Trostu przed północą, zatrzymując się w gospodzie. Jej niewielki budynek z czerwonej cegły znajdował się w samym sercu miasta. Zawsze podczas podróży do stolicy wybierali na nocleg właśnie to miejsce. Było ciepłe, przytulne, a rankiem zapach świeżego pieczywa z targowiska potrafił obudzić nawet największego lenia.

Nie byliby jednak sobą, gdyby na samym wstępie nie zaczęły pojawiać się problemy. Po krótkiej rozmowie z właścicielką, okazało się, że mają do dyspozycji tylko dwa pokoje.

\- Zabieraj go – Jean wepchnął Erenowi w ramiona ledwo przytomnego Armina, na co ten mruknął pod nosem i zaślinił mu płaszcz. – Ostatnio jak ze mną spał w takim stanie, obudziłem się cały pogryziony. Nie będę z nim dzielił łó...

\- No to jutro znowu się obudzisz – Levi odebrał klucze i zbliżył się do nich równym krokiem. – Śmierdzisz wódą Kirschtein. Jaeger chociaż nie przegina z piciem jak wy i dlatego idzie ze mną.

Pewnym ruchem chwycił Armina za kark i popchnął go w stronę Jeana, przekazując mu klucze.

\- Spotykamy się punkt siódma na śniadaniu. Spóźnij się tylko, to spotka cię coś gorszego niż noc z Arlertem. Idziemy, Jaeger – rzucił przez ramię i ruszył po schodach. Eren podążył za nim w milczeniu, odwracając się tylko raz, żeby uśmiechnąć się słodko do Kirschteina. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążył zapomnieć, ile radości dawało wyprowadzanie go z równowagi.

\- Naprawdę chodziło o picie? – zapytał cicho, gdy przystanęli przed drzwiami.

\- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie. Śmierdzisz wódką gorzej niż on – mruknął Levi, wpychając go do pokoju.

Wnętrze było małe, lecz przytulne. Większość przestrzeni zajmowało spore, dębowe łóżko i niewielki stolik. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, od razu poczuli zapach świeżej pościeli i drewna palonego w kominku.

\- To o co chodziło? Przecież to tylko Armin. Wiele razy z nim spałem.

\- O kilka razy za dużo – odparł beznamiętnie, siadając na krześle, żeby zdjąć buty.

Jaeger uniósł lekko brwi i przyklęknął tuż przed nim, żeby ich twarze znalazły się na jednym poziomie.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny o Armina, kapitanie?

\- Chyba mózg ci się przegrzał od tej wódki – warknął na niego, unosząc lekko głowę. – Po co miałbym być zazdrosny o ten kokosowy łeb.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko i nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Co? – odezwał się Ackerman. Takie zachowanie zawsze działało mu na nerwy. Było nieprzewidywalne, a on nie znosił nieprzewidywalnych rzeczy.

\- Ja też chciałem dziś z tobą zostać – odpowiedział mu w końcu. Zbliżył się i objął go mocno, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

Levi zamarł na ułamek sekundy, lecz zaraz poklepał go delikatnie po plecach. Wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do tak bliskiego kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, choć za każdym kolejnym razem przychodził mu on nieco łatwiej.

\- No już, wystarczy – mruknął po jakimś czasie, gdy Eren zbyt długo opierał na nim swoje ciało. – Śmierdzisz wódką, Eren. Umyj się, zanim pójdziemy sp...

Ciche chrapnięcie dało mu do zrozumienia, że Jaeger zasnął na jego ramieniu. Levi przymknął oczy, wzdychając ciężko. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwoli pić swoim żołnierzom w podróży.

***

Dalsza podróż do Mitrasu przebiegła w niemal całkowitym milczeniu. Męczeni potwornym kacem, poczuli się lepiej dopiero, gdy wysiedli z powozu w samym sercu stolicy. Już z oddali dostrzegli Historię, która w otoczeniu strażników, wyszła im na spotkanie.

\- Jean, Armin! Nie wiedziałam, że też tu będziecie – bez zbędnej etykiety objęła ich obu. – Dobrze cię widzieć, kapitanie Levi.

\- Ciebie również, wasza wy...

\- Ciii – Historia uśmiechnęła się. – Zostawimy formalności na spotkanie z Zacklym. No nie stójmy tak, chodźmy do zamku! Już na was cze... - urwała wpatrując się w wysoką postać wyłaniającą się z powozu. – Eren?

Jaeger uśmiechnął się na jej widok i znieruchomiał, gdy rzuciła mu się na szyję.

\- Tak dobrze cię widzieć! Nie miałam pojęcia, że przyjedziesz! – nie dostrzegła, że jego sylwetka zadrżała, gdy mocno go objęła. Levi potrafił dostrzec nawet z daleka, gdy Eren czuł się niekomfortowo. Szczególnie, gdy chodziło o czyjś dotyk.

\- Wasz... ekhm, Historio. Możemy ruszać? Armin trochę źle znosi podróże – odezwał się Jean, nim Ackerman zdążył zareagować. Najwyraźniej on też dostrzegł zachowanie Jaegera. Na szczęście Historia nie zauważyła niczego podejrzanego i z radością zaprowadziła ich do zamku.

Spotkanie z Zacklym okazało się jedną gigantyczną porażką. Jako że sprawował pieczę nad wszystkimi wojskowymi korpusami i dowodził sztabowi polityków, nawet królowa musiała zasięgać jego opinii odnośnie każdego wydawanego dekretu. Levi często odnosił wrażenie, że Darius celowo wstrzymuje jej decyzje dla własnych korzyści. Nie miał jedynie pojęcia jak tego dowieść.

Dzisiejsze rozmowy dotyczyły przesiedlenia ludzi z podziemnego miasta na tereny w obrębie Marii. Historia od dawna zabiegała o uwolnienie ich z piekła pod Mitrasem, lecz Zackly pozostawał nieugięty w kwestii funduszy. Twierdził, że korpus Zwiadowców pobiera większość pieniędzy państwa, nie przynosząc żadnych korzyści i jeśli zgodzi się go rozwiązać, będą w stanie pomóc mieszkańcom podziemi. Do tego czasu będzie musiała zadowolić się doraźną pomocą i paczkami z żywnością.

Wychodząc ze spotkania, Levi był wściekły. Miał ochotę przyłożyć temu kretynowi, szczególnie gdy z taką lubością mówił, jak ważne dla dobra państwa było trzymanie owych biedaków na krótkim łańcuchu. Wyrażał się o nich z pogardą, zupełnie jakby byli niepotrzebnym odpadem. Dalsza część obrad została przełożona na następny dzień ze względu na złe samopoczucie Dariusa i Levi miał nadzieję, że ten stary grzyb zejdzie w nocy na zawał lub w ramach pocieszenia dostanie potwornej sraczki.

\- Gdzie Eren? – warknął, wpadając do komnaty Jeana. Kirschtein poderwał się z miejsca, nieudolnie salutując i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, kapitanie. Uciekł gdzieś na spacer, jak tylko poszliście na spotkanie z Arminem. Jak wam poszło?

\- Tak jak zawsze. Pierdolony Zackly – Levi westchnął, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Powiedz, że zostało wam jeszcze trochę wódki. Muszę się napić.

\- Wódki nie mam... ale mam TO - Kirschtein uśmiechnął się przebiegle i wyciągnął z torby butelkę z rdzawożółtym płynem. Był tak zadowolony z siebie, jakby właśnie wygrał krowę na jarmarku w Shiganshinie.

\- Co to za szczyny? – Ackerman uniósł lekko brwi.

\- To, mój kapitanie, jest Mocarny Springer. Connie pędzi go czasem dla rekrutów, żeby zarobić na randki z Sashą. Wiesz przecież, ile ta kobieta potrafi zjeść.

\- Wiem, aż za dobrze Kirschtein. Mocarny kurwa Springer... on sam to wymyślił? – jednym ruchem wyrwał mu z dłoni butelkę i odkręcił korek. Ze środka buchnął smród alkoholu i spoconej skarpety. – I naprawdę ktoś to pije? – skrzywił się, zamykając ją szybko.

\- Pewnie! Oprócz oddziału kapitana Mike'a, chyba wszyscy. Może nie jest smaczne ale nieźle kopie, a przecież o to chodzi, prawda?

\- Jak jakiś dzieciak w kwaterze mi zejdzie przez to gówno, to chyba go powieszę.

\- Nic się nie stanie, kapitanie! Connie jest całkiem zmyślny w tych sprawach.

Levi spojrzał na Jeana z politowaniem. Connie i słowo zmyślny, czy mądry były jak dwa odrębne światy. Gdyby miał ustawić swoich podwładnych według inteligencji, Springer wylądowałby na samym końcu.

\- Nieważne... zabieraj to ode mnie – rzucił butelkę na łóżko. - I tak muszę być na jutro trzeźwy. Zackly zaczyna za dużo sobie pozwa... - urwał, gdy na korytarzu rozległo się echo znajomego, donośnego krzyku.

Eren.

Levi zerwał się z miejsca i z Jeanem depczącym mu po piętach, wybiegł z pokoju.

***

Zamek królewski różnił się od zamku zwiadowców. Eren z łatwością dostrzegał różnice, choć same konstrukcje były do siebie podobne. Mimo znacznego przepychu i pięknego wykończenia, o wiele bardziej komfortowo czuł się w ciepłych murach, gdzie na korytarzach mógł spotkać znajome twarze. Tutaj widział jedynie żandarmów, na widok których odruchowo odwracał wzrok. Symbol zielonego jednorożca przywracał wspomnienia, o których wolałby zapomnieć.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że spotkanie Levi'a i Armina z Zacklym nieco się przedłuży, a siedzenie w jednej komnacie z Jeanem tylko go irytowało, więc postanowił pozwiedzać. Jako że Historia była królową, miał pewność, że nie istniało miejsce, gdzie nie miałby wstępu. Miał zamiar skorzystać ze swoich przywilejów. Odkrył bogato zdobione jadalnie, ogród pod szklaną kopułą, gdzie zamienił kilka słów ze starym ogrodnikiem, a nawet ptaszarnię, w której hodowano wielobarwne ptaki z najdalszych leśnych zakątków w obrębie murów.

Kontynuował swoje zwiedzanie w coraz lepszym nastroju, aż przystanął przed olbrzymimi drzwiami. Wydały mu się znajome. Bez zastanowienia popchnął je i wślizgnął się do środka. Odgłos jego kroków od razu rozniósł się echem po ogromnej sali, a on sam rozejrzał się wokół.

Sala sądowa.

Miejsce, które niegdyś zadecydowało o jego przyszłości, gdzie jego los powierzono zwiadowcom, a nie żandarmerii... a także, gdzie Levi pokazał mu, co to naprawdę znaczy dostać w zęby.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że od tamtego momentu musiało minąć jakieś pięć lat. Choć sytuacja w kraju była wtedy bardziej napięta, wszystko wydawało się nieco prostsze. A może to po prostu on sam robił się coraz starszy.

Ostrożnie wyślizgnął się z powrotem na korytarz, pogrążony w myślach i o mały włos nie wpadł na kapłana z kościoła murów, przechadzającego się równym krokiem.

\- Czego tu chc... - zaczął groźnie mężczyzna, lecz zamarł na jego widok.

Eren odruchowo cofnął się o krok, czując jak oddech zamiera mu w piersi. Znał tą twarz. Zbyt dobrze, żeby pomylić ją z jakąkolwiek inną. Choć nie pamiętał jego imienia, mógłby rozpoznać go nawet na końcu świata.

Zdarzało mu się przebywać w towarzystwie Volka. Był gościem honorowym na specjalne pokazy. Jego rechoczący śmiech wciąż brzmiał mu w uszach, zmieszany z własnymi wrzaskami, gdy czuł ogień na swojej skórze i swąd palonego ciała. I choć stojący przed kapłan nigdy go nie dotknął, zawsze, gdy wpatrywał się w jego oczy, widział w nich czystą radość, czerpaną z oglądanych tortur.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Mężczyzna wciąż stał jak wryty, również w głębokim szoku i gapił się na niego z rozchylonymi ustami. Eren nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczął krzyczeć, a jego sylwetka opuściła się po ścianie na podłogę. Poczuł się więźniem we własnym ciele. Chciał się z niego wyrwać. Jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej, tu, w tej sądowej sali był o wiele drobniejszy. Mógłby zwinnie uciec korytarzem do wyjścia. Wyrwać się na wolność. Teraz był tylko splątanymi długimi kończynami, niezdolnymi do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

\- EREN!

Głos Ackermana wyrwał ich obu z szoku. Kapłan najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji, bo rzucił się do ucieczki; jego szata powiała za nim prześmiewczo, utrudniając mu ruchy. Jaeger uniósł nieco głowę, gdy Levi z Jeanem dopadli go, klękając tuż obok.

\- Co się stało? Kto to był?

Eren przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta, starając się wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- B-był tam... z V-volk...

\- Z Volkiem? – głos Ackermana był lodowaty. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał u niego takiego tonu.

Gdy Eren potwierdził skinieniem głowy, Levi podniósł się bez słowa i puścił biegiem przed siebie, pozostawiając go na łasce przerażonego Jeana.


	17. Zeznania niezapisane

Słońce leniwie chowało się za horyzontem, rozpuszczając swoje długie promienie wokół zasypanej śniegiem stolicy. Samotni ludzie przemykali ulicami, by czym prędzej ukryć się w domach, a dorożkarze ogrzewali zmarznięte dłonie nad publicznymi paleniskami. Senny krajobraz był kompletnym przeciwieństwem tego, co właśnie rozgrywało się w zamkowych korytarzach.

Nawet walka z tytanami nigdy nie przyniosła Levi'owi tyle adrenaliny. Pędząc pałacowymi labiryntami przeklinał samego siebie, że nie ruszył w pościg od razu, gdy dostrzegł uciekającą postać. Na szczęście w szybkości i zwinności nie było mu równych. Już po krótkiej chwili jego oczom ukazała się pokraczna sylwetka kapłana, rozpaczliwie próbująca wydostać się z zamku.

Levi nie potrzebował sprzętu do manewru, żeby wyskoczyć na całkiem sporą wysokość i z półobrotu wymierzyć mu porządne kopnięcie prosto między łopatki. Mężczyzna zawył rozpaczliwie, potykając się o krawędź swojej szaty i uderzył twarzą prosto w kamienną posadzkę.

\- POMOCY!

Jego wrzask rozniósł się donośnym echem, przez co Levi tylko spojrzał na niego z pogardą.

\- Nie radzę – warknął wymierzając kolejne kopnięcie, tym razem w żebra.

Kapłan jęknął żałośnie i obrócił się na plecy, nieudolnie próbując podnieść się z ziemi. Nie uniósł nawet głowy, gdy Ackerman usiadł mu okrakiem na brzuchu, niemal miażdżąc wnętrzności.

\- Teraz powiesz, co zrobiłeś mojemu żołnierzowi... – wysyczał cicho i chwycił w dłoń twarz mężczyzny, ściskając go mocno za policzki – albo urżnę ci pieprzony łeb.

\- NIC!

Jego rozpaczliwy krzyk brzmiał jak wołanie o pomoc. Kwestią czasu było, kiedy znajdzie ich jakiś patrol żandarmów.

\- Rozumiem, że bardzo chcesz zdechnąć – wyprany z emocji głos jeżył włosy na karku.

\- Naprawdę nic! – zawył mężczyzna, nieudolnie próbując wyswobodzić twarz z uścisku. – To Volk! Ja tylko patrzyłem... niczego mu nie zrobiłem... byłem tam tylko kilka razy! Proszę, kapitanie Acker... – urwał, gdy ciężka pięść wylądowała na jego policzku.

\- Tylko patrzyłeś? TYLKO? – Levi oddychał ciężko, powstrzymując się ostatkiem zdrowego rozsądku przed zamordowaniem człowieka tuż pod nim. – WIDZIAŁEŚ, co z nim robił i nikomu nie powiedziałeś?!

\- Nie mogłem! To tytan! Robili to dla jego dobra! Musiał odkupić swoje wi... - kolejne uderzenie przerwało mu w pół słowa. Impet ciosu odchylił głowę mężczyzny, a jeden z jego przednich zębów potoczył się po kamiennej podłodze, pozostawiając za sobą cienki ślad krwi.

\- Zaraz ty odkupisz swoje – powiedział cicho, zsuwając dłoń na jego szyję i zacisnął na niej palce. Nie miał zamiaru go udusić, lecz trochę strachu nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Śmierć byłaby dla niego wybawieniem. – Co Volk mu zrobił?

\- P-palił ś-świętym og-g-gniem. Nie t-tylko ja tam b-byłem, k-kapitanie Ackerman. Inni k-kapłani t-też – mężczyzna sapał, a brak zęba i dłoń na gardle wyraźnie utrudniały mu mówienie. Ackerman przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego tępo.

\- Inni? Ile kurwa osób o tym wiedzia...

-KAPITANIE!

Obrócił się gwałtownie przez ramię, dostrzegając znajome sylwetki. Historia biegła przejęta w ich kierunku w otoczeniu żołnierzy, a tuż za nią Jean prowadził opartego na nim Erena. Levi spojrzał po raz ostatni z pogardą na mężczyznę i wstał, pozostawiając go na łasce strażników.

\- Eren opowiedział mi, co się stało... dobrze, że go zatrzymałeś kapi...

\- Wasza wysokość, zwołaj do zamku wszystkich kapłanów. I lepiej zróbcie dużo miejsca w areszcie – rzucił Ackerman, wymijając ją.

Zbliżył się bezszelestnie do zgarbionej sylwetki Erena. Jego rozbiegany wzrok, który usilnie uciekał od widoku leżącego mężczyzny mówił wszystko. Levi bez słowa zdjął jego ramię z pleców Jeana i zarzucił je na siebie.

\- Dajcie nam znać, jak zwołacie ich wszystkich. Kirschtein, weź Arlerta i pomóżcie żandarmom. To rozkaz.

\- Tak jest, kapitanie!

Przez całą drogę do komnaty, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dopiero, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, posadził Erena na łóżku i przyklęknął, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Było ich więcej? – zapytał cicho. Chciał dotknąć jego dłoni, lecz wciąż miał na sobie krew pobitego kapłana. Czuł obrzydzenie na myśl, że miałby splugawić nią jego blade palce.

\- Nie pamiętam dobrze – odpowiedział mu niemal szeptem, odwracając wzrok. Z daleka było widać, że kłamie.

\- Musisz się z nimi spotkać, Eren. Może uda się złapać ich więcej.

\- Nie chcę.

Levi westchnął i podniósł się z kolan. Doskonale rozumiał jego niechęć, lecz nie mieli innego wyjścia. Istniała nawet opcja, że któryś z kapłanów znał kryjówkę Volka.

Bez słowa poszedł do łazienki, żeby zmyć z siebie krew i zapach tamtego człowieka. Zimna woda od razu ukoiła jego zdarte dłonie. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatnio z kimś się bił i odczuwał tego efekty. Gdy wrócił, Eren siedział dokładnie tak jak go pozostawił, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze.

Levi zbliżył się do niego i chwycił go delikatnie za podbródek. Zielone tęczówki kryły w sobie zmęczenie i głęboki smutek, którego nigdy nie chciał tam widzieć.

\- Poradzisz sobie – powiedział cicho i pochylił się, składając na jego ustach lekki pocałunek.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną? – zapytał, przyciągając go do siebie i zmuszając, żeby usiadł mu na kolanach. 

\- Oczywiście. Inni też zasługują, żeby stracić kilka zębów.

Dopiero w tym momencie Eren uniósł delikatnie kącik ust. Jego twarz była tak niebezpiecznie blisko, że z łatwością dostrzegł kilka drobnych piegów i niemal niewidoczne blizny.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Za co? Że przywaliłem skurwielowi w szczękę? Robię to od dziecka, Eren. Ganiam i biję skurwieli. Nieważne czy mają dwa, czy piętnaście metrów.

Jaeger w końcu uśmiechnął się, przygryzając lekko wargę. Wyglądał nieco lepiej, niż wtedy na korytarzu.

\- Nie wiem, czy wszystkich rozpoznam, ale spróbuję pomóc – mruknął i oparł głowę na ramieniu Levi'a, który odruchowo dotknął jego włosów, przeczesując je palcami. Ten drobny gest musiał znaczyć wiele dla Erena, bo wyczuł, że jego spięte ciało od razu się rozluźniło.

Najbliższe godziny miały przynieść ze sobą kolejne zszargane nerwy, dlatego za wszelką cenę starali się doceniać nawet tak krótkie chwile spokoju.

***

\- To nie ma sensu, wasza wysokość! – starszy mężczyzna zajął wolne miejsce na sali sądowej, mamrocząc pod nosem. – Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż urojenia nastolatków!

\- Zapewniam cię Nicholasie, że gdyby były to tylko urojenia, nie zapraszałabym was tutaj. Przed chwilą jeden z was został oskarżony o współudział w przetrzymywaniu i torturowaniu naszego żołnierza. Proszę tylko o współpracę i gwarantuję ci, że jeśli jesteś niewinny, nie musisz się o nic martwić – głos Historii był opanowany, gdy trzymając w dłoni długą listę, udzielała po kolei wyjaśnień zdezorientowanym kapłanom. Gdy do sali wślizgnęły się dwie szczupłe sylwetki w mundurach zwiadowców, uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Kapitanie! Eren! Czekaliśmy na was. Chodźcie bliżej.

Prawie setka oczu obserwowała, jak przechodzą przez ogromną salę i zatrzymują się tuż przy królowej. Ich wymiana zdań była dla nich niemożliwa do wychwycenia, lecz część kapłanów poruszyła się niespokojnie, gdy Jaeger po jakimś czasie uniósł wzrok.

Zimne, zielone spojrzenie, pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć, leniwie przesunęło się po sylwetkach starszych mężczyzn. Czasem zatrzymywało się na którejś z nich, przeszywając na wskroś i sprawiało, że po karku przebiegał zimny dreszcz. Ackerman, rozmawiający po cichu z królową, urwał w połowie zdania i obserwował całą tę sytuację w milczeniu. W sali zapanowała eteryczna wręcz cisza, gdy Jaeger zaczął przechadzać się powoli wzdłuż ławek.

\- Dzień dobry, pastorze Klausie – szepnął Eren, przyklękając na jedno kolano, tuż przed mężczyzną. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem i odwrócił wzrok. Gdy strażnicy chwytali go i wyprowadzali do bocznej komnaty, Jaeger przechadzał się już dalej, od czasu do czasu, przystając przy którymś z kapłanów. Ów przedstawienie trwało kilka minut, lecz zdołali aresztować niemal jedenastu z nich.

Tylko Ackerman dostrzegał dłonie Erena splecione ze sobą ciasno za plecami, których lekkie drżenie zdradzało, ile emocji musiał w sobie tłumić.

\- To wszyscy – podsumował szeptem, gdy drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem za ostatnim strażnikiem. – Mogę już wyjść?

Pożegnawszy się z Historią, która razem z żandarmami udała się do aresztu, wyszli na korytarz, zatrzymując się w niewielkim zaułku.

\- To na pewno wszyscy? – szepnął Levi, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Z dala od ciekawskiego tłumu maska obojętności znikała z twarzy Erena, a ciało zaczynało rozpaczliwie się trząść.

\- Tylu pamiętam.

Ackerman nie kontynuował tematu. Zaczynało do niego docierać, jak wiele niewiadomych wciąż krążyło nad jego porwaniem. Gdy odbili go z podziemi, nikt nawet nie myślał o przesłuchaniach. Jaeger był w takim stanie, że i tak niczego by im nie powiedział. Zamknięcie jego dwóch oprawców było też zamknięciem całej sprawy. Chcieli zapomnieć; zamieść pod dywan nieprzyjemną sytuację i skupić się na powrocie Erena do świata żywych. Gdy ten zaczął normalnie funkcjonować, nikt nie chciał zmuszać go do przechodzenia przez swoją traumę na nowo.

Levi dopiero teraz dostrzegał ogrom ich błędu.

\- Będziemy musieli porozmawiać, Eren – szepnął, unosząc dłoń, by dotknąć jego policzka. – Wiem, że mieliśmy już nigdy o tym nie mówić, ale musisz opowiedzieć mi, co pamiętasz. Wszystko. Raporty Hanji nie wystarczą. Wychodzi na to, że nie tylko Luca i Volk odpowiadają za to, co cię spotkało.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Jaeger zamrugał kilka razy i otoczył go ramionami, opierając podbródek na jego głowie.

\- Nie chcę do tego wracać.

\- A ja nie chcę tego słuchać. Znasz chyba różnicę między chcieć, a musieć. Dziś wieczorem, Eren. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Przez chwilę stali nieruchomo, pogrążeni w myślach. Levi był szczery w tym, co mówił. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dowiadywać się o szczegółach z porwania Erena. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że na nowo rozpalą jego wściekłość i poczucie bezradności, które nie będą miały ujścia. To mogło skończyć się źle dla osób w pobliżu niego.

\- Teraz – cichy głos Jaegera dotarł do jego uszu w momencie, gdy odsunął się, by na niego spojrzeć. Pobrzmiewała w nim nuta determinacji, której dawno u niego nie słyszał.

\- Co?

\- Załatwimy to teraz. Chcę, żeby było już po wszystkim.

***

\- Nie spiesz się. Mamy mnóstwo czasu – mruknął Levi, stawiając na stole dwie filiżanki herbaty. Jej głęboki aromat rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, pobudzając zmysły. Tylko w stolicy można było uświadczyć napoju o tak wysokiej jakości.

\- Wiem. Od czego mam zacząć?

\- Od początku. Co pamiętasz? – zapytał cicho, otwierając przed sobą notes.

Czuł się nieswojo, gdy siedział naprzeciw Erena, ściskając pióro z zamiarem spisania zeznań. To wszystko było zbyt oficjalne. Gdy ten przymknął oczy, próbując przywołać odległe wspomnienia, musnął palcami jego dłoń. Jaeger uniósł nieco jedną powiekę i zerknął na niego, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- W porządku, Levi. Dam radę. Właściwie to z samego początku pamiętam... ciebie.

\- Mnie?

\- Tak – potwierdził Eren, muskając kciukiem jego nadgarstek. – To ty mnie znalazłeś w Shiganshinie, prawda? Potem pobiegłeś, żeby pomóc innym i mnie zostawiłeś. Nie dziwię ci się. Mało ze mnie wtedy zostało.

\- Jak możesz to pamiętać? – głos Levi'a był ledwie słyszalny. Wiedział, o którym momencie mówił Eren. Zielone martwe spojrzenie i rozczłonkowane ciało do tej pory nawiedzały go w najgorszych snach.

\- Nie wiem. Pamiętam tylko ciebie i dużo krzyków. Takie kawałki całej bitwy... i jak zebrali mnie potem w całość i owinęli w płótna. Nie chcieli, żeby ktoś widział, jak się regeneruję. Wtedy chyba pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Volka. Był z siebie dum... - Jaeger urwał, wpatrując się tępo w filiżankę. Przez chwilę marszczył brwi, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc, po czym zacisnął delikatnie palce na nadgarstku Levi'a. – Powiedział mi wtedy, że są tu dzisiaj specjalnie dla mnie.

Ackerman posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Gdzie to dokładnie było? I kiedy?

\- W powozie. Odłączyliśmy się i pojechaliśmy do stolicy, kiedy reszta była już na pogrzebie. Tak mi się wydaje. Byłem wtedy trochę bardziej przytomny, chociaż nie do końca się zregenerowałem. Wiesz, że miałem z tym problemy po przemianie.

\- Pamiętam.

\- Wysiedliśmy dopiero w stolicy. Byłem taki głodny i chciało mi się spać. Nie mogłem wyleczyć do końca rąk, bo za szybko mnie związali. Przez całą drogę o mnie mówili i nawet ich nie obchodziło, że tam jestem. Nie pamiętam już o czym... tylko, że nazywali mnie „tym tytanem".

Levi splótł razem ich palce, gdy wzrok Erena zaszedł mgłą pod naporem wspomnień. Złość znów zaczynała się w nim kumulować, na samą myśl o jego oprawcach.

\- Kto tam wtedy był? Volk... Kto jeszcze? Luca?

\- Dwóch żandarmów. Zatrzymaliście ich już za handel ludźmi. Byli tam tylko wtedy; potem ich nie widziałem. Luca w ogóle nie pojawiał się na samym początku.

\- Rozumiem. Czyli na początku był tylko Volk?

\- Tak. Część już znasz... opowiadałem ci o tym, jak pomagałeś mi z koszmarami – Eren uśmiechnął się smutno, wodząc opuszkiem palca po jego otwartej dłoni. – Volk znalazł dla mnie celę i specjalnie dawał mi nadzieję, że uda mi się uciec. Potem mnie łapał i karał. Mam ci opisywać, co robił? Nie chcę do tego wracać... - dodał, wyraźnie zestresowany powrotem do kolejnych wspomnień.

\- Skup się na tym, kto oprócz nich do ciebie przychodził. To najważniejsze. Wiem, co ten skurwiel ci zrobił, bo już ostatnio za niego dostałem.

Eren przechylił lekko głowę, wpatrując się w niego z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- To Luca. Volk mnie nie dotykał; tylko przy torturach. I to on przyprowadzał kapłanów. Więcej pamiętam z samego początku, Levi. Pamiętam, jak tam trafiłem i próbowałem uciekać, ale im później, tym bardziej wszystko się ze sobą miesza...

\- Co robili ci kapłani? Pamiętasz cokol...

Donośne pukanie do drzwi przerwało mu w pół słowa. Ackerman zaklął i ścisnął jeszcze delikatnie dłoń Erena, po czym wstał i przeszedł przez pokój, z impetem pociągając za klamkę.

Widok zasapanego i przerażonego Armina sugerował, że ich małe przesłuchanie będzie musiało nieco poczekać.


	18. Lis w kurniku

Ogromne wrota zamku otworzyły się z hukiem, gdy Levi wypadł zza nich z impetem, ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowanego Erena. Armin w towarzystwie Jeana ledwo za nimi nadążali. Ludzie na skąpanym w mroku dziedzińcu rozstąpili się ze zdumieniem, by przepuścić śpieszących się żołnierzy.

\- Kapitanie! – wysapał Jean, gdy w końcu zatrzymali się przy powozie. – Powiesz nam o co chodzi?

\- Nie pieprz, tylko wsiadaj. Wracamy do bazy.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegli, że Levi nie wyglądał na wściekłego. Pod zasłoną zdenerwowania czaił strach. Pojawiał się u niego niezwykle rzadko i właśnie to sprawiło, że bez słowa wykonali polecenie.

Jechali w milczeniu, starając się wyczuć odpowiedni moment, by móc zadać nurtujące ich pytania. Dlaczego opuszczali stolicę w takim pośpiechu? Od czasu, gdy Armin przerwał im w pokoju, gdzie Eren składał swoje zeznania, minęło już kilka godzin. Jaeger nie miał pojęcia, co Arlert mu wtedy powiedział, lecz zaraz potem Levi popędził do aresztu w lochach i nie opuszczał go aż do tego momentu. Wszyscy byli niemal pewni, że dowiedział się czegoś zatrważającego. W innym wypadku nie porzuciłby sprawy Historii, dla której w końcu tu przyjechali.

Niepostrzeżenie musnął opuszkiem palca dłoń Ackermana, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

\- Powiesz nam, co się stało, kapitanie? – szepnął Eren, gdy Levi uniósł wzrok, by na niego spojrzeć.

Przez krótką chwilę milczenie wisiało między nimi niczym gęsta chmura. Dopiero, gdy przekroczyli bramy Mitrasu, a wóz zaczął toczyć się po nierównych leśnych ścieżkach, ich kapitan odezwał się cicho.

\- Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z Erwinem.

***

_\--- Godzinę wcześniej ---_

Długie tunele w lochach przyprawiały go o ciarki, gdy pędził nimi w kierunku aresztu. Wizyta Armina kompletnie wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Dlaczego ten stary, skretyniały kapłan przysyłał go i żądał widzenia z Erenem? Tak jakby sam widok jego plugawej twarzy nie przynosił wystarczająco dużo paskudnych wspomnień. Levi nie mógł dopuścić do ich ponownego spotkania. Sam pogada sobie z tym stetryczałym klechą.

Strażnicy już z daleka dostrzegli jego rozpędzoną sylwetkę. Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień zasalutowali i otworzyli drzwi do jednej z cel. Levi wyminął ich obojętnie i wszedł do środka.

Widok przygarbionej postaci i opuchniętej twarzy przywołał dreszcz satysfakcji. Celne ciosy, które wymierzył wcześniej na korytarzu miały pozostawić po sobie ślad na bardzo długo. Kapłan wyglądał jak stara szmaciana lalka, zbyt wiele razy zdana na łaskę okrutnego właściciela.

Levi bez słowa zbliżył się do niego i usiadł na krześle, składając ramiona na piersi. Z obrzydzeniem trącił go nogą, unosząc mu podbródek, by na niego spojrzał.

\- Czego chcesz od Erena?

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w czystym przerażeniu, gdy dotarło do niego, z kim ma do czynienia. Próbował odruchowo cofnąć się pod ścianę, lecz Ackerman błyskawicznie chwycił go za szatę.

\- Marnujesz w tej chwili mój cenny czas, a bardzo tego nie lubię. Powtórzę ostatni raz: czego chcesz od Erena?

\- P-przepraszam kapitanie Ackerman. Chcę t-tylko rozmowy. Nic więcej.

Levi zmarszczył brwi i zbliżył się do jego twarzy, na co kapłan zacisnął mocno powieki, jakby oczekiwał, że ten zaraz go ugryzie.

\- O czym chcesz z nim rozmawiać?

\- O V-volku! Nic więcej. To w-ważne... naprawdę ważne.

Z cichym westchnięciem pełnym zrezygnowania, Levi rozluźnił palce, uwalniając z uścisku jego szatę. Mężczyzna niemal pisnął i cofnął się pod ścianę, obserwując go z przerażeniem.

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko, to może daruję ci życie.

To był oczywisty blef. Ackerman nigdy nie zaryzykowałby swojej pozycji w wojsku, by zabić marnego klechę. Trzymał tę możliwość na inną okazję. Jego towarzysz jednak nie miał o tym pojęcia, dlatego już po chwili mamrotał pod nosem, powstrzymując łzy cisnące się do oczu.

\- P-proszę kapitanie. Powiem w-wszystko, tylko p-pozwól mi żyć.

\- Mów. Od początku, wszystko co wiesz.

\- N-nie wiem dużo. Tyle co inni k-kapłani – wychrypiał mężczyzna, ocierając rękawem nos. – Volk trzymał m-młodego Jaegera. W-wiem, co mu robił, ale t-to wszystko b-było potrzebne. I-im bardziej cierpiał t-tym więcej mocy potrzebował, że-żeby się zregenerować.

\- I do czego było to niby potrzebne? – warknął Levi, opierając podeszwę buta na jego piersi. Znów zaczynał go denerwować.

\- N-nic nie wiesz, kapitanie! – wymamrotał ze strachem kapłan. – J-jego regeneracja na początku była t-tragiczna. To Volk s-sprawił, że potrafił w k-kilkanaście sekund wyhodować ręce i no...

Odgłos uderzenia rozległ się po celi, gdy Levi wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek.

\- Nie waż się mówić o nim w ten sposób.

-P-przepraszam – mężczyzna skulił się pod ścianą, zerkając na niego z przerażeniem. – A-ale mówię prawdę. Za każdym razem l-leczył się szybciej. Miał w sobie t-tyle mocy... wtedy użyliśmy świętego ognia.

\- Zaraz wsadzę ci pochodnię w dupę i będziesz miał swój święty ogień – zagroził Levi, łypiąc na niego spode łba. – Po co to robiliście?

\- Dla mocy, kapitanie – oczy mężczyzny zaświeciły się nagle z podekscytowania, jakby przywołał właśnie najpiękniejsze wspomnienie swojego życia. – Człowiek-tytan spalony w ś-świętym ogniu, nie może umrzeć, ale nie m-może się też zregenerować. Mimo tego, cała jego siła, której użyłby do leczenia wciąż się wydziela. Gdybyś go wtedy widział kapitanie... chociaż płonął i cierpiał, ta m-moc była taka piękna...

Kolejne uderzenie nastąpiło niespodziewanie. Nim Levi się obejrzał, siedział już na kamiennej podłodze, dysząc ciężko, a cienka strużka krwi płynęła z rozciętej wargi kapłana.

\- I co wam to dało?! Krzywdziliście go i patrzyliście jak cierpi. Jesteście pierdolonymi sadystami.

\- Wy, zwiadowcy macie takie proste spojrzenie na świat... - wysapał, przymykając oczy, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym, krwawym uśmiechu. – Nie widziałeś rzeczy, które potrafił wtedy zrobić. Bez żadnej przemiany tworzył kryształy, takie jak te od młodej Leonhart... czytał z naszych myśli jak z otwartej książki, a pod koniec nawet zabił jednego z nas. Tak wpłynął na umysł pastora Zory, że ten strzelił sobie w głowę... Jaeger był pięknym potworem i mógł być idealną bronią dla ludzkości... ale wtedy pojawił się Luca i wszystko trafił szlag.

Levi, który wsłuchiwał się w jego słowa siedząc nieruchomo, wzdrygnął się gwałtownie na dźwięk znienawidzonego imienia.

\- To znaczy?

\- Doniósł komu trzeba i od tej pory to on zajmował się młodym Jaegerem. Volk zniknął na długi czas. Nie mogliśmy już odprawiać naszych rytuałów, bo trzymał tytana tylko dla siebie. Słyszeliśmy, co ten plugawiec z nim robił. Kiedy Volk w końcu wrócił, Jaeger tak się zamknął w sobie, że nie było z nim kontaktu. W ogóle przestał się regenerować, a jego piękna moc przestała się pojawiać...

\- Po co chciałeś z nim dzisiaj rozmawiać? – zapytał cicho Levi.

Od nadmiaru informacji zaczynała już boleć go głowa i nie chciał słuchać o tym, co zrobił Luca. Były to rzeczy, które poruszały najgorszą strunę jego charakteru i nie odpowiadał za swoje czyny, gdyby w tej chwili stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Ostrzec go. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Volk dogadał się w końcu z Lucą. Nie chcieliśmy tego. Mieliśmy użyć jego mocy do obrony świętych murów... Młody Jaeger stał się martwym człowiekiem w ledwie żywym ciele i potrzebowali czegoś radykalnego, żeby ożywić jego ducha.

Levi poczuł zimny dreszcz, przechodzący gwałtownie wzdłuż pleców.

\- To znaczy?

\- Myślisz, że po tylu latach skutecznego ukrywania młodego Jaegera, Volk pozwoliłby sobie na taką wpadkę, żeby go stracić? Przecież nikt nawet go nie szukał! Że ot tak uciekliby sobie z Lucą z więzienia, prawie od razu po ich zamknięciu? – mężczyzna uniósł powoli wzrok, tym razem bez cienia strachu, wpatrując się w szare oczy Levi'a. – Wy wszyscy jesteście tylko częścią ich planu, kapitanie Ackerman. Jaeger wciąż jest z wami, bo na to pozwalają. Chcą, żeby na nowo zaczął żyć... a wtedy znowu spróbują zrobić z niego broń.

Donośny odgłos kroków jeszcze długo roznosił się po podziemnych korytarzach, gdy Levi biegiem opuścił celę kapłana.

***

\- To nie brzmi dobrze... - odezwał się cicho Erwin, stukając nerwowo końcówką pióra o blat stołu.

Od niemal dwóch godzin Levi siedział w jego gabinecie, w towarzystwie Hanji i Mike'a. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio atmosfera w tym pomieszczeniu była tak napięta. Przez całą drogę do Shiganshiny nie mógł uspokoić się nawet na chwilę. Ukradkowe, zmartwione spojrzenia Erena również mu nie pomagały.

\- Myślisz, że mamy wśród nas szpiegów? – zapytał cicho Mike, odwracając się od okna. W jego zazwyczaj ciepłym spojrzeniu czaiło się coś chłodnego. – Nie wiem, jak inaczej chcieliby nas obserwować.

\- Nie można tego zignorować. Od teraz musimy się mieć na baczności. Obserwujcie uważniej swoich ludzi. Chyba tylko twoich możemy wykluczyć, prawda? – Erwin zwrócił się do Levi'a, który skinął lekko głową.

\- Mogę ręczyć za każdego z nich. Żadne nie chciałoby skrzywdzić Erena.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jak nie damy niczego po sobie poznać – odezwała się Hanji, wyrywając z zamyślenia. – Obserwujmy wszystkich dookoła, ale tak żeby nie wiedzieli, że patrzymy im na ręce.

Zgodzili się z nią w milczeniu. Słowa kapłana wciąż szumiały niewyraźnie w głowie Levi'a. Marzył tylko, żeby to przydługie spotkanie już się skończyło. Za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się z dala od niego, miał wrażenie, że za chwilę wydarzy się coś złego i nie będzie w stanie temu zaradzić. Zresztą Jaeger również zasługiwał na wyjaśnienia.

\- Zrobimy tak jak mówisz. Udawajcie, że nic się nie dzieje. Jak któreś z was zobaczy, że ktoś dziwnie się zachowuje, od razu mi o tym powiedzcie.

Przez jakiś czas omawiali jeszcze kilka nazwisk żołnierzy, którzy niedawno do nich dołączyli i przez to znaleźli się w gronie podejrzanych. Skończyli dopiero przed północą, a Levi niemal wybiegł z ciasnego gabinetu. Koniecznie musiał porozmawiać z Erenem. Dzieląc powóz z Kirschteinem i Arlertem, nie miał ku temu okazji.

Równym krokiem ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, obserwując pojedyncze sylwetki rekrutów, kierujące się już do swoich kwater. W tej chwili każda z nich wyglądała podejrzanie. Nie był pewien, czy ich nerwowe spojrzenia rzucane w jego kierunku, były spowodowane zwykłym strachem przed nim, czy też tym, że knuli jakiś spisek.

Gdy Levi nie zastał Erena w swoim pokoju, przeszedł przez cały główny gmach zamku i wschodnie skrzydło. Często znajdował go w takich miejscach, gdy snuł się samotnie korytarzami. Dźwięk jego cichego głosu zza rogu sprawił, że Ackerman zatrzymał się gwałtownie. W odbiciu szyby tuż obok, dostrzegł dwie sylwetki stojące naprzeciw siebie. Dopiero po dłużej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że niższy chłopak to nie kto inny jak Isaak.

\- ... martwili się. Ja też. Mogłeś chociaż powiedzieć, że jedziesz z kapitanem. Wiesz, że dla nich jesteśmy nikim i nic nam nie powiedzą.

\- Nie pomyślałem. Zresztą nie planowaliśmy tego. Tak wyszło.

Lotz przewrócił oczami i pochylił się nieco bardziej w jego kierunku.

\- Po co tam byliście? Ten twój kapitan nie wie, że powinieneś odpoczywać? Sam chce wyciągnąć cię za mur na wiosnę, a nawet nie daje ci czasu na trening.

\- Nie musisz się martwić o mój trening. Poradzę sobie – w głosie Erena zabrzmiała dziwna nuta. Ackerman od razu wychwycił, że czuł się niekomfortowo, szczególnie gdy Lotz coraz bardziej naruszał jego osobistą przestrzeń.

\- Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

Ton Isaaka był przeraźliwie miękki. Levi znał to zbyt dobrze. Sam używał go, gdy był blisko Erena i nie potrafił tego kontrolować. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien w tej chwili wyjść zza rogu i wykopać Lotza do jego kwatery, przerywając całą tę farsę. Nie wiedzieć jednak czemu, nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca i stał jak wryty, oparty plecami o ścianę.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. I nie musisz się martwić. Byłem już kiedyś za mure... - słowa zdusił gwałtowny pocałunek, gdy Isaak przyciągnął go do siebie za koszulę i wpił w jego usta. Zdezorientowany Eren przez chwilę tkwił w bezruchu, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co właśnie się stało, lecz zaraz odepchnął go od siebie ze wszystkich sił.

\- Popieprzyło cię? – warknął gardłowo Jaeger, gdy Lotz zatoczył się i uderzył plecami o ścianę. – Nie rób tego nigdy więcej.

Jego głos był głęboki i wibrował ze złości. Levi obserwował całą tę scenę w odbiciu szyby, czując dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach. Coś zabolało go w środku, gdy zobaczył ich pocałunek. Do tej pory nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że istniała w nim taka zaborczość. Isaak nie miał prawa dotykać Erena, a tym bardziej rzucać się na niego w ten sposób. Nie potrafił wskazać konkretnego momentu, gdy zaczął myśleć o nim w tych kategoriach; nie bawił się w związki, ani miłość, lecz Jaeger był niezaprzeczalnie najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu.

Poruszył się dokładnie w momencie, gdy Lotz zerwał się z miejsca i popędził korytarzem w przeciwnym kierunku, klnąc pod nosem. Czekała go paskudna noc, lecz Levi nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby mu współczuć. Rozpierany dumą, prawie zderzył się z Erenem, wychodzącym zza rogu dokładnie w tym samym czasie.

\- Kapitanie!

Przywitał go znajomy uśmiech, tym razem nieco nerwowy i dopiero po chwili Ackerman zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Tak się bawisz, kiedy muszę siedzieć u Erwina i gapić się na jego paskudne brwi? – w jego głosie nie było ani krzty złości.

\- C-co? To nie tak... to on mnie...

\- Zamknij się.

Pewnym ruchem chwycił Erena za poły koszuli i przyciągnął do siebie, wpijając się brutalnie w jego usta. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Jaeger chętnie odwzajemnił pieszczoty, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Stali przez długi czas na samym środku korytarza, odsłonięci przed całym światem. Każdy mógł ich w tej chwili nakryć.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny – stwierdził cicho Eren, gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, dysząc ciężko. – Widzę to.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś się zamknął – mruknął Levi, przygryzając delikatnie jego wargę. – Idziemy do mnie. Muszę z tobą pogadać – rzucił cicho i już po chwili ciągnął go za rękę wzdłuż korytarza.

\- Nie musisz być zazdrosny. Nigdy nie chciałbym nikogo innego.

Ackerman prychnął, ignorując jego słowa, lecz mimo wszystko, gdzieś w środku rozlało się przyjemne, ciepłe uczucie. Świadomość, że może komuś w pełni zaufać była miłym doświadczeniem. Skupiał się na tym, celowo wypierając ze wspomnień, widok czarnych, niegdyś zielonych tęczówek i ich pustego spojrzenia. Miał nadzieję, że już więcej ich nie ujrzy.


	19. Ta noc do innych jest niepodobna

W zamku panowała eteryczna wręcz cisza, gdy Levi przeciągnął się na krześle i spojrzał na śpiącego na kanapie Erena. Choć było już grubo po północy, Jaegerowi dopiero teraz udało się zasnąć.

Ich misja w Mitrasie miała pozostawić swoje piętno na długi czas, a słowa kapłana murów do tej pory odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Świadomość, że to, co teraz się z nimi działo, mogło być skrzętnie przygotowanym planem Volka, wzburzała krew w żyłach. Obiecał sobie już dawno, że nie dopuści do jego ponownego spotkania z Erenem, choćby miał przepłacić to życiem.

Powoli uniósł się z miejsca i równym krokiem przeszedł przez gabinet, zatrzymując się przy kanapie. Jaeger oddychał spokojnie, rozłożony na wznak, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Zawsze, gdy spał, jego ciało potrafiło przybrać najdziwniejsze pozy – Ackerman zdążył się już niejednokrotnie o tym przekonać.

Ostrożnie wziął do ręki koc, leżący na oparciu i zarzucił go na nieruchomą sylwetkę. Eren mruknął coś cicho i uniósł kącik ust, gdy poczuł ciepło otulającego go materiału. Levi przez chwilę stał w miejscu, patrząc na niego z nietypową dla siebie łagodnością. Gdy usiadł w końcu na skraju kanapy i przesunął opuszkami palców po jego policzku, drzwi do gabinetu zaskrzypiały cicho.

\- Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę – dobiegł go szept Erwina. – Przeszkadzam? – dodał, widząc w jakiej pozie ich zastał.

\- Nie... ale nauczyłbyś się w końcu pukać – rzucił Levi, nie odrywając wzroku od Erena, dopóki ten nie mruknął i nie obrócił się na bok. – Coś pilnego?

\- Nic takiego. Domyśliłem się, że po tym wszystkim nie będziesz mógł zasnąć. Prawdę mówiąc, ja też nie mogę. Ciągle myślę o tym, co nam powiedziałeś.

\- I co wymyśliłeś? – odezwał się Levi, podchodząc do biurka.

\- Eren potrzebuje nadzoru. Ciągłego. Wiem, że nie zrobił nic złego ale tak będzie bezpieczniej. Skoro i tak spędzacie ze sobą większość czasu, chyba rozumiesz, że spadnie to na ciebie.

Ackerman zastukał delikatnie palcami o blat, wpatrując się w śpiącą sylwetkę. Domyślał się, że Erwin zaproponuje rozwiązanie tego typu i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, zgadzał się z nim w stu procentach.

\- Powiem mu rano, żeby przeniósł do mnie swoje rzeczy. Mam tylko jeden warunek.

Smith uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Musimy jeszcze raz wyjechać za mur z resztą zapasów. Wtedy Erena będziesz pilnować ty, Mike albo Hanji. Nie chcę przy nim nikogo innego.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął Erwin, wyglądając przez okno. – Nie miej mnie za takiego idiotę, Levi. Wiem, że nikomu nie możemy ufać.

\- Nie jesteś idiotą. Czasem tylko za bardzo wierzysz w ludzi – rzucił cicho, rozsiadając się wygodnie na krześle i obrócił się w jego stronę, wpatrując przenikliwie. – Powiedz Mike'owi, żeby miał na oku Lotza. Jest w jego oddziale.

Te słowa wyraźnie skupiły na sobie uwagę generała.

\- Podejrzewasz go? Przecież to dzieciak...

\- Leonhart też była tylko dzieciakiem, a rozpierdoliła pół Mitrasu i wybiła mój oddział. Tak jak mówiłem... za bardzo wierzysz w ludzi. To cię kiedyś zabije.

Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko. Był to smutny, nostalgiczny uśmiech, którego Levi nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć.

\- Przekażę Mike'owi. Dlaczego podejrzewasz Lotza?

\- Kręci się przy Erenie, odkąd tylko go odbiliśmy. Zresztą ma w sobie coś paskudnego. Może to tylko złe przeczucie, ale lepiej mieć na niego oko... Z czego się cieszysz?

Levi zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, gdy Erwin wyszczerzył się głupkowato. Unosząc ręce w obronnym geście, zrobił kilka kroków i zaczął wycofywać się do drzwi.

\- Może to nie o Lotza chodzi, tylko o to, że jesteś zazdrosny? Sam widziałem, ile razy podglądałeś ich przez okno... trochę jak te babki w Shiganshinie, jak idę gdzieś z Mik...

\- Umiesz rozmawiać ze mną dłużej niż pięć minut, żeby mnie nie wkurwić? Lepiej już idź – mruknął Levi, ostentacyjnie odprawiając go niedbałym gestem dłoni. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego jego widok nagle zaczął go drażnić. Erwin czasem przypominał mu Kirschteina. Był wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale im dłużej się z nim przebywało, tym większej nabierało się ochoty, żeby przyłożyć mu w pysk.

Smith nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie i posyłając mu jeszcze paskudny uśmieszek, ulotnił się na korytarz. Gdy tylko kroki generała ucichły, głęboka cisza na nowo wypełniła pomieszczenie.

Noc była dziś wyjątkowo spokojna. Poświata księżyca rozciągała się leniwie na kamiennej ścianie, raz po raz przesłaniana chmurami. Levi przez długi czas siedział nieruchomo przy biurku, przywołując do siebie wspomnienia wszystkich żołnierzy. Wśród radosnych, młodych twarzy gdzieś musiała tkwić ta zdradliwa. Taka, która tylko czekała na ich potknięcie, by wbić sztylet prosto w plecy. Podstępna żmija, na co dzień przybierająca maskę wiernego przyjaciela.

Kolejne postacie pojawiały się tuż przed jego oczami, z upływem czasu zlewając w ogromną czarną plamę. Objęcia snu otuliły go zewsząd i w ułamku sekundy gabinet rozpłynął się w nicość. Powietrze stało się chłodniejsze, szczypiąc delikatnie w skórę, a zapach drewna palonego w kominku został zastąpiony nieprzyjemną wonią wilgoci. Korytarze wyrastające mu nagle przed oczami były przestronne i starannie wykonane, z pojedynczymi pochodniami powtykanymi w ściany. Od razu wyczuł, że znajdował się w ciemnych lochach, pod jakąś ogromną fortecą.

Levi ruszył przed siebie, rozglądając się wokół. Z oddali słychać było agonalne wrzaski więźniów, rozpaczliwie wołających o pomoc. Nie przejął się nimi. Wiedział, że śni – wszystko wokół niego było nierzeczywiste, zupełnie jak gęsta mgła upstrzona kolorami. Przystanął dopiero w momencie, gdy w oddali zamajaczyła sylwetka młodego mężczyzny.

\- KAPITANIE!

Znajomy krzyk dobiegł go, gdy postać zaczęła biec w jego kierunku. Springer. Już z oddali rozpoznał ten kształt i typowe dla niego ruchy. Znał je na pamięć, podobnie jak każdego swojego żołnierza.

\- Springer?

Levi dotknął własnych ust, gdy nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Connie zignorował to i chwycił go za poły koszuli wpatrując się w niego rozpaczliwie.

\- K-kapitanie, musisz jej pomóc. Z-zabrali ją. Kapitanie, błagam...

Dopiero w tym momencie Ackerman zdał sobie sprawę, że Springer ściskający go za ubranie, trzyma w dłoniach postrzępione skrawki materiału. A więc zimno na skórze nie było jedynie wynikiem tego, że znajdowali się pod ziemią. Miał na sobie postrzępione łachmany, splamione zaschniętą krwią.

\- Co się dzieje, Springer? – zapytał, lecz znów żadne słowo nie opuściło jego ust. Connie spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby właśnie rzucił jakimś okrutnym żartem.

\- K-kapitanie, nie mamy czasu! M-musimy iść... – urwał w połowie zdania, wpatrując się w coś za jego plecami. Nim Ackerman zdążył się obrócić, zimne palce mocno chwyciły go za kark, unosząc w górę.

Levi zerwał się z miejsca, rozglądając wokół. Znów znajdował się w zamku, w swoim gabinecie. Westchnął cicho, przeklinając swój sen. Nie znosił, gdy wyobraźnia podsuwała mu tak dziwne sceny. Szczególnie twarz Springera, która na tle rozmytego obrazu, wydawała się tak okrutnie realistyczna.

Jak najciszej podszedł do kłębowiska na kanapie, z nadzieją, że nie obudził Erena. Od świtu dzieliła ich już niecała godzina i nie miał serca wyganiać go teraz do sypialni. Uchylił powoli rąbek koca, chcąc dotknąć jego policzka, gdy dotarło do niego coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

Nikogo tu nie było.

W ułamku sekundy Levi był już na korytarzu, pędząc w pierwszej kolejności do jego pokoju. Gdy tam go nie zastał, ruszył do swojej sypialni i po kolei do wszystkich pomieszczeń, które tylko przyszły mu do głowy. Z każdą chwilą, jego oddech przyspieszał, a serce biło coraz mocniej.

Prawie zderzył się ze ścianą, gdy wychodząc ze wschodniego skrzydła, dostrzegł przez okno postać, znikającą w mroku pobliskiego lasu. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, wybiegł z zamku i podążył jej tropem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna był wdzięczny pogodzie za taką ilość śniegu – śledzenie po śladach w nim odbitych było dziecinnie proste.

Zatrzymał się dopiero na polanie, gdzie na samym środku znajdowała się niewielka sadzawka w całości skuta lodem. Eren klęczał tuż przy niej, z dłońmi wspartymi na ziemi i oddychał ciężko. Jego sylwetka drżała, choć widać było, że starał się nad tym zapanować.

\- Eren.

Levi zbliżył się do niego, siadając w śniegu tuż obok. Jaeger wyraźnie wzdrygnął się, gdy delikatnie musnął palcami jego plecy. Coś był stanowczo nie w porządku.

\- Zostaw mnie – mruknął w końcu gardłowo. Ackerman od razu skojarzył ten ton; nieco głębszy, zimniejszy, bez krzty zainteresowania.

\- Spójrz na mnie – rozkazał cicho, cofając dłoń. Musiał upewnić się, że jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe.

Nie spodziewał się, że Eren w tym stanie posłucha jego rozkazu. Coś w jego głosie musiało powiedzieć mu, że nie przyjmował odmowy. Nie tym razem. Jaeger powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego głęboko czarnymi oczami. Były lodowate, z delikatną nutą pogardy, której jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.

\- Kazali ci mnie zabić? – zapytał cicho Levi. – To ty wtedy otrułeś mojego konia.

\- Myślisz, że wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie? Po prostu jesteś pierwszy na liście. Potem pójdzie łatwiej – mimo wymuszonej mocy, jego głos brzmiał słabo, jakby właśnie przegrywał walkę z samym sobą.

\- Uspokój się... - szepnął w odpowiedzi, gdy Eren zatrząsł się mocniej, zaciskając dłonie w śniegu. – Skoro jestem pierwszy, dlaczego teraz mnie nie zabijesz? Masz dobrą okazję... widzę, że masz w rękawie nóż. Jeden ruch i będzie po sprawie. Nie mam czym się obronić.

\- Przestań – Jaeger pochylił się, skrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Po prostu się zamknij. On mi nie pozwoli. To przez ciebie jest coraz silniejszy.

\- On?

\- On... ja... nie wiem. Nie wiem. Wynoś się stąd. Spieprzaj stąd albo... - Eren urwał, a jego oddech nagle przyspieszył. Przez chwilę przyciskał mocno dłonie do twarzy, starając się rozpaczliwie zapanować nad falą bólu przechodzącą przez jego ciało, gdy nagle wszystko ustało.

Ackerman pochylił się nad nim, ostrożnie unosząc palcami podbródek. Zielone, zdezorientowane spojrzenie omiotło szybko jego twarz, a brwi uniosły się, niemal ginąc pod zbyt długą już grzywką.

\- Levi? C-co się dzieje?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez krótką chwilę patrzył w jego oczy, widząc w nich kompletne przeciwieństwo tego, czego przed chwilą był świadkiem. Nie tylko szpieg wśród zwiadowców był problemem, z którym musieli się niezwłocznie uporać.

\- Nic. Wracajmy do zamku.

***

\- Levi, to nie jest dobry pomysł... - Eren pędził korytarzem za swoim kapitanem, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku. – Chyba już zapomniałeś, co można znaleźć w kwaterach  _nastolatków..._

\- Nawet mnie nie wkurwiaj – rzucił, poprawiając na ramieniu miotłę, którą niósł ze sobą niczym świeżo wypolerowaną strzelbę. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym już wczoraj. Mamy tu szpiega i nie obchodzi mnie, że ktoś może się obrazić. Muszę ich przeszukać... i przy okazji posprzątam ten syf.

Eren przewrócił oczami i w końcu zrównał się z nim krokiem, prawie wypuszczając z dłoni wiadra z wodą. Nie istniała żadna siła, która byłaby zdolna powstrzymać Levi'a, gdy ten na coś się uparł, szczególnie, jeśli w grę wchodziło sprzątanie. Zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

Potężny huk zatrząsł w posadach całą kwaterą rekrutów, gdy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a do środka wpadły dwie sylwetki uzbrojone w miotły i szmaty.

\- POBUDKA ZASRAŃCY. NICZEGO NIE DOTYKAĆ I WYPIEPRZAĆ STĄD W PODSKOKACH.

Młodzi żołnierze podnieśli się z miejsc, przecierając ze zdumieniem zaspane oczy. Nie minęła chwila, gdy dotarło do nich w jakim położeniu się znaleźli i czym prędzej zaczęli ewakuować się z sypialni. Nikt nie chciał podpaść najstraszniejszemu kapitanowi. Isaak nie był wyjątkiem, choć mijając ich w progu, uśmiechnął się ciepło do Erena, zupełnie jakby mu współczuł, że musi przebywać w takim towarzystwie. Levi ledwo zdusił w sobie chęć odbicia całej powierzchni miotły na jego twarzy.

\- To od czego zaczniemy,  _kapitanie?_  – odezwał się Jaeger, przygryzając lekko wargę, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim żołnierzem. 

\- Chyba od spalenia tego syfu.  _Święta Sino,_ Eren... widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego?!

\- Tutaj nie ma tragedii... ciesz się, że nigdy nie byłeś w korpusie szkoleniowym – zaśmiał się cicho, na widok jego miny i zawiązał sobie na głowie chustkę. – Wiesz, że musimy ich tylko przeszukać, a nie sprzątać. To ich sprawa, co tu mają...

\- Ani słowa więcej. Nie wyjdę stąd dopóki ten chlew nie będzie lśnił.

Był to wyraźny sygnał, że czas na rozmowy dobiegł końca. Zaczęli od nieco żmudniejszego zadania, niż bieganie z miotłą. Przeszukanie wszystkich rzeczy młodych rekrutów zajęło im całe przedpołudnie i na sam koniec byli pewni, że nic w życiu już ich nie zaskoczy. Levi niemal zszedł na zawał, gdy odkrył w szufladach Isaaka całe kartki zapisane od góry do dołu słowami „ _Isaak Jaeger"_. Bez zastanowienia spalił je na miejscu, w ramach kapitańskich przywilejów. 

Kolejne znaleziska nie były lepsze. Skrzynki bimbru ukryte pod podłogą w kącie, kufer Sebastiana, wypełniony po brzegi różnymi ziołami i lufkami do ich przypalania, pornograficzne rysunki ulicznych artystów z Shiganshiny, jednym słowem - cały pakiet typowy dla nastoletnich żołnierzy.

\- Co tam masz? – zapytał Levi, gdy Eren przysiadł na łóżku, wpatrując się w rysunek oprawiony w ramkę. Od kilku minut parskał śmiechem, usilnie starając się nad nim zapanować. Ackerman zakradł się do niego od tyłu i wszedł na łóżko, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

\- Mamy tu niezłą artystkę – Jaeger musiał siłą zamknąć sobie usta dłonią, żeby się nie zaśmiać. – Spójrz.

Przed twarzą Levi'a wyrosła nagle jego własna naga podobizna, rozłożona w pozie godnej ulicznicy z Mitrasu. Choć rysunek był wykonany perfekcyjnie, serduszka wokół jego postaci psuły niemal wszystko.

\- Spal to – rzucił chłodno Ackerman, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. - Czemu go oprawiła? To chore.

\- Niekoniecznie – mruknął Eren, ostrożnie wysuwając z ramki kartkę, którą złożył i schował do kieszeni. - Ma dobry gust... no i nieźle uchwyciła twój tyłek.

\- Słucham? – Levi uniósł lekko brew, tym razem bardziej rozbawiony, niż zły.

\- Przestań. Nie mów, że nie widzisz, jak wszyscy na ciebie patrzą, kiedy latasz. Myślisz, że kogoś obchodzi tytan, którego zabijasz? – Jaeger obrócił się i przesunął koniuszkiem języka po jego wargach.

\- Na pewno nie upaliłeś się tymi ziołami Sebastiana? – rzucił z przekąsem Ackerman, gdy tylko oderwali się od siebie. Czuł wędrujące palce po swoim ciele, które po chwili zacisnęły się na jego pośladku. – Tak się traktuje swojego kapitana, Jaeger?

\- A coś ci się nie podoba,  _kapitanie_? – głos Erena niemal wibrował w jego uszach.

\- Myślałem, że stać cię na trochę więcej. Chyba się zawiodłem  – warknął cicho, przesuwając powoli językiem po jego gardle. To wystarczyło. Jaeger westchnął i odnalazł jego wargi, wpijając się w nie zachłannie.

W jednej, krótkiej chwili, cały zamiar sprzątania kwater zszedł na dalszy plan. 


	20. W zaufaniu i nieufności

Erwin Smith lubił dni, takie jak ten. Wstając rano z łóżka, nie odczuł nawet najdrobniejszej chęci, by położyć się do niego z powrotem. Choć wokół czaili się szpiedzy, sytuacja z Zacklym z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz gorsza, a na domiar złego Mike nabawił się paskudnej grypy, Erwin wiedział, że w końcu wszystko ułoży się po ich myśli. Był wypoczęty, szczęśliwy i gotowy, by prowadzić ludzkość ku zwycięstwu.

Pozdrawiając salutujących mu rekrutów, zszedł schodami do kwater i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Za jednymi z nich, Levi i Eren musieli przeszukiwać rzeczy młodych żołnierzy. Nie popierał takiego naruszania prywatności, lecz sytuacja była drastyczna i każdy środek był dobry, by dowiedzieć się prawdy.

Słysząc dochodzące zza drzwi odgłosy, bez skrupułów nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Nim zorientował się, co dzieje się wewnątrz, oczy przysłoniła mu biała koszula, rzucona z nieziemskim refleksem prosto w jego twarz.

\- KURWA MAĆ, NIE UMIESZ PUKAĆ?!

Dopiero szelest dwóch ciał, ześlizgujących się z pościeli, uświadomił mu, że musiał nakryć ich w dwuznacznej pozycji. Powinien teraz ukarać ich obu - mimo, że Ackerman posiadał wysoką pozycję w wojsku, wciąż stał rangą o wiele niżej niż generał. Był jednak tak rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją, że płynnym ruchem ręki zsunął z oczu materiał koszuli i spojrzał na nich, unosząc lekko brwi.

\- Mieliście chyba przeszukać kwatery. Nie wiedziałem, że to wymaga testowania łóżek rekrutów - rzucił, opierając się nonszalancko plecami o ścianę i obserwował, jak rozdrażniony Levi próbuje zapiąć spodnie. Eren unikał spojrzenia Erwina jak ognia, szukając pomiędzy kuframi swoich butów.

\- Przeszukaliśmy. Nic tu nie ma - mruknął Levi, po czym zbliżył się do generała i wyrwał mu koszulę z ręki. - Masz naprawdę paskudne wyczucie czasu.

Erwin posłał mu szeroki, szczery uśmiech, obserwując jak mocuje się z guzikami. Od dawna uważał, że Levi, mimo swojego niskiego wzrostu, jest całkiem atrakcyjny i dobrze zbudowany. Inną kwestią pozostawał jego charakter - Smith czasem bał się zbliżyć do niego na odległość kilku kroków i nawet nie śmiał wyobrażać sobie związku z kimś takim. Mike był jego cudownym przeciwieństwem. Za nic w świecie nie zamieniłby go na takiego gderliwego krasnala.

\- Być może, ale muszę porwać od ciebie Erena na kilka godzin.

Sylwetka Levi'a gwałtownie się wyprostowała.

\- Po co? Jest pod moim nadzorem.

\- Właśnie widzę - rzucił z przekąsem Erwin. - Zapominasz, że dalej ma u mnie karę za ucieczkę za mur. Zresztą umiem go przypilnować. Potem odstawię go od razu do ciebie.

\- Znowu mam coś napisać, generale? - wtrącił cicho Eren.

\- Listy do Mitrasu. Wiem, że wyjechaliście z ważnego powodu, ale mieliście pomóc królowej. Chyba należą jej się wyjaśnienia.

Levi westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Idź z nim, Eren. Porozmawiamy później.

Jaeger spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem w oczach, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Smithowi coś jednak nie do końca pasowało. Nie tak powinno to wyglądać. 

\- Levi... może trochę więcej uczucia? Szczególnie, że dopiero w czymś wam przeszkodziłem.

Eren zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego z czystym przerażeniem. Strofowanie Levi'a zawsze kończyło się źle. Tym bardziej w takim momencie.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo i zapomnę, że jesteś moim generałem, Smith.

\- I tak o tym zapominasz. No to raz, dwa moi żołnierze - rzucił wesoło Erwin wychodząc na korytarz.

Przystanął za drzwiami, odwracając się do nich ostentacyjnie plecami. Gdy po kilku sekundach zerknął za siebie kątem oka, dostrzegając jak Levi klnie cicho i wpija się w usta Erena, uśmiechnął się pod nosem z poczuciem spełnionego obowiązku.

Erwin Smith miał dziś naprawdę dobry dzień i nic nie było w stanie go zepsuć.

***

Levi snuł się bez celu korytarzem, czując jak jego poirytowanie sięga zenitu. Przeklęci rekruci zniszczyli jego resztki dobrego humoru, a kompletny chaos w stajniach sprawił tylko, że musiał wyżyć swoją złość na kilku przypadkowych żołnierzach. Klęczeli pewnie teraz w latrynach, próbując doczyścić przestrzenie między deskami z zaschniętych odchodów.

Ostatnia wyprawa zaopatrująca zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a on nie potrafił się na niej skupić. Kwestia szpiega wśród zwiadowców pozostawała nierozwiązana od wielu dni i nie wyglądało na to, by znajdowali się bliżej prawdy.

\- Dzień dobry, kapitanie!

Radosny głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań, gdy przekroczył próg kuchni. Sasha pomachała mu wesoło zza sterty obranych ziemniaków. Siedziała przy olbrzymim stole, z nożem i całą górą obierków, skąpana w świetle zimowego słońca.

\- Jesteś sama? - zapytał odruchowo Levi. Posiłki zawsze były przygotowywane przez co najmniej trzy osoby i nie było możliwości, aby została przydzielona tu tylko ona. - Gdzie Kirschtein i Springer? Nie mieli ci pomagać?

Sasha uniosła lekko kącik ust, nie przerywając pracy.

\- Connie chyba zrobił sobie coś z kostką na treningu. Jean zabrał go do pułkownik Hanji, żeby to obejrzała. Nie martw się, kapitanie... obiad będzie na czas.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi - rzucił Levi, przyciągając do siebie krzesło i zajął miejsce obok niej. - Mogliście mi powiedzieć. Przydzieliłbym ci kogoś do pomocy. Dopiero wysłałem kilku szczyli, żeby czyścili kible - dodał, chwytając w dłoń nóż i przyłączył się do pracy.

\- Dziękuję, kapitanie.

Przez jakiś czas pracowali w ciszy, wsłuchując się w skrzypiące odgłosy kroków na śniegu, gdy któryś z żołnierzy przemykał na zewnątrz tuż pod oknem kuchni. Ciepło w pomieszczeniu przyjemnie kontrastowało z panującym tam mrozem, wprowadzając iście domową atmosferę.

Levi z rozbawieniem zauważył, jak beznadziejny był w tak podstawowej czynności jak przygotowywanie obiadu. W czasie, gdy obrał jednego ziemniaka, Sasha zdołała uporać się z co najmniej pięcioma. Zadania tego typu zwykle spadały na żołnierzy najniższych rangą, a on nie pamiętał już nawet, kiedy takowym był.

\- Muszę cię o coś zapytać - odezwał się nieco później, gdy Sasha doprawiała już potrawę gotującą się w olbrzymim kotle.

\- O co, kapitanie?

\- Nie wydaje ci się czasem, że Eren jest trochę inny odkąd do nas wrócił?

\- Nie wiem, czy powinieneś mnie o to pytać, kapitanie. Spędzamy z nim bardzo mało czasu.

\- Zauważyłem.

Sasha wydęła lekko usta, drapiąc się po podbródku.

\- Ale nawet jeśli jest inny, kapitanie... może to nie jest zmiana na gorsze? Każdy się zmienia.

Przed oczami nagle wykwitł mu widok niemal czarnych tęczówek Erena i obcy ton głosu. Wyglądało na to, że tylko on dostrzegał zmiany w jego  zachowaniu. Biorąc pod uwagę, że spędzali ze sobą niemal każdą chwilę, nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

\- Wszyscy mówią, że jesteście blisko, kapitanie.

Słowa Sashy rozgoniły ciemne myśli. Skupił na niej wzrok, unosząc lekko brwi.

\- Kto tak mówi?

\- Dużo osób. Wiesz przecież, ile plotek można nasłuchać się na korytarzach, kapitanie.

Ackerman westchnął. Braus była jedną z najbardziej zaufanych osób w jego oddziale. Swoją szczerością i umiejętnością słuchania sprawiła, że wielokrotnie zwierzał się jej z rzeczy, o których nie wiedzieli inni. Miał przy tym pewność, że jego sekret zostanie dochowany.

\- Nie wszystko musi być tylko plotką, Sasha.

Dostrzegł dokładny moment, gdy jej oczy zabłyszczały radośnie. Z nadmiernej ekscytacji olbrzymia chochla, którą właśnie mieszała w kotle, utonęła w bulgoczącej, gęstej potrawie.

\- W takim razie, możemy przestać się o niego martwić - powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko, na co Levi tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- To się okaże. Pamiętaj tylko, że ma to zostać między nami.

Resztę czasu spędzili na luźnej rozmowie o niczym, w oparach ziemniaczanych potraw. Levi nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy Erena nawet na chwilę, dlatego gdy tylko wybiła odpowiednia godzina, pożegnał się z Sashą i ruszył prosto do gabinetu Erwina.

Kretyn od kilku dni zmuszał go do pisania listów, nie pozwalając Levi'owi być przy tym obecnym. Ackerman stawał się przez to coraz bardziej poirytowany - za każdym razem, gdy Jaeger był z dala od niego, miał przeczucie, że za chwilę wydarzy się coś złego.

Lepiej poczuł się dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy wyszedł z gorącej kąpieli, roztaczając wokół siebie silny zapach mydła i nieskazitelnej czystości. Świadomość, że Eren czekał na niego w łóżku tuż za ścianą koiła napięte nerwy. Wyślizgnął się zza wpół otwartych drzwi, pozostawiając na podłodze wilgotne ślady i powoli przeszedł przez sypialnię, przepasając sobie ręcznik wokół bioder.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Eren stał przy oknie, zwrócony do niego plecami i obserwował prószący delikatnie śnieg. Cienka warstwa białego puchu zaczynała już otulać drzewa, tworząc wokół senną atmosferę.

\- Eren? - Levi zbliżył się do niego bezszelestnie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Wszystko w porządku?

Poczuł nieopisaną ulgę, gdy ten obrócił się powoli, a jego zielone tęczówki zabłyszczały w delikatnej poświacie księżyca.

\- Tak - uśmiechnął się blado i pochylił, składając na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. - Czasami tylko za dużo myślę.

\- Chodź.

Levi pewnym ruchem popchnął go na łóżko i wślizgnął się tuż obok, otulając ich sylwetki grubą kołdrą. Mimo, że zamek był ogrzewany niemal bez przerwy, noce i tak potrafiły dać nieźle w kość. Odruchowo dopasował się do większej sylwetki Erena, wtulając plecami w jego pierś i od razu poczuł, jak ten otacza go ramionami.

Sen nadszedł szybko. Już po kilku minutach Levi błogo dryfował na granicy nieprzytomności, pozwalając by męczące go rozterki powoli odpłynęły w niepamięć. Wypełniony poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, pozwolił by jego oddech wyrównał się i zwolnił. Tracił już resztki świadomości, gdy coś ciepłego i wilgotnego musnęło go w szyję.

\- Śpisz?

Levi ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się, żeby na niego nie warknąć. Stan, w jakim przed chwilą się znajdował zapowiadał iście błogi sen, którego nie doświadczył od bardzo dawna.

\- Teraz już nie.

Jaeger chyba nie zauważył poirytowania w jego głosie, bo bez ostrzeżenia musnął wargami jego szyję i zaczął składać na niej delikatne pocałunki. Każdy kolejny był coraz bardziej leniwy i mokry, tak że Ackerman zdusił w sobie chęć cichego pomruku. Jego złość minęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

\- Nie mogę zasnąć - szepnął w końcu Eren. - Pomóż mi.

Ackerman obrócił się w miejscu, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Nawet w ciemności dostrzegał jego zarumienione policzki i dziki błysk w oczach, tak bardzo różny od tego widzianego na co dzień. Powoli uniósł dłoń, żeby dotknąć jego twarzy. Opuszkami wyczuł głęboką bliznę na policzku i kilka innych, o wiele drobniejszych i delikatniejszych, ciągnących się aż do szyi.

\- Pomogę.

Levi przez chwilę obserwował bladą poświatę księżyca tańczącą na jego wargach. Uniósł się i spił ją z nich powoli, zastępując leniwym pocałunkiem. Usta Erena niemal od razu rozchyliły się w zapraszającym geście; były rozgrzane i chętne. Z całej nagiej sylwetki Jaegera przebijało się nieopisane pragnienie, którego nie potrafił w sobie zdusić.

Świat wokół zaczął powoli zlewać się w nieprzejrzystą plamę, gdy Levi wspiął się na niego, opierając dłonie na jego torsie. Widział przed sobą tylko uśmiechniętą twarz i bladą, miękką skórę, po której już zaczynał błądzić palcami. Nic innego się nie liczyło i choć milczenie Erena było jednocześnie przyzwoleniem, musiał się upewnić.

\- Poradzisz sobie? - zapytał cicho jakiś czas później, gdy ich gorące ciała ocierały się o siebie, a wargi nie potrafiły znaleźć chwili wytchnienia, wciąż i wciąż pieszcząc się nawzajem. - Wiesz, że nie musimy się spieszyć. Mamy czas.

Na początku był pewien, że Eren go nie usłyszał, zbyt pochłonięty składaniem delikatnych pocałunków wzdłuż linii jego szczęki. Nie ponowił od razu pytania. Lekkie muśnięcia przyjemnie go łaskotały, powodując delikatne mrowienie. Odruchowo zamknął oczy, poddając się temu uczuciu.

\- Poradzę. Kocham cię.

Musiało minąć kilka sekund, nim jego słowa na dobre dotarły do Levi'a. Rozchylił przymknięte powieki, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. Eren nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, w dalszym ciągu podążając rozgrzanymi wargami po jego skórze. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przypadkowo, po raz pierwszy w życiu, wyznał mu właśnie miłość.

Ciepłe uczucie rozlało się we wnętrzu Ackermana, docierając do najzimniejszych zakamarków, które uporczywie skrywał przed światem.

Noc ta okazała się być jedną z najdłuższych w jego życiu. Niekontrolowane wyznanie Jaegera sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej pragnął wymazać złe wspomnienia z podziemi. Każdy dotyk i muśnięcie stały się starannie przemyślanym ruchem, mającym prowadzić do jego bezgranicznej przyjemności.

Z zafascynowaniem obserwował twarz Erena, która zarumieniła się lekko, gdy tylko wziął go w usta; pąsowe plamy otuliły białe blizny, a powieki zadrżały mimowolnie. Wszystkie pieszczoty Ackermana znajdowały odzwierciedlenie w cichych jękach i westchnieniach, jednak wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że daje mu od siebie zbyt mało.

Problem pojawił się trochę później, gdy Levi próbował go nieco przygotować, wślizgując się w niego zwinnie palcami. Westchnięcia towarzyszące nawet najdrobniejszemu ruchowi gwałtownie ucichły, a oczy rozszerzyły się w panicznym strachu. Doskonale znał to spojrzenie.

\- Uspokój się - szepnął Levi, nie przerywając pieszczot i pocałował go powoli. - Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz nas.

Tym razem to wystarczyło.

Oddech Jaegera zaczął się uspokajać, a on sam spojrzał na niego bardziej świadomie. Kolejna przeszkoda w postaci złych wspomnień powoli odchodziła w niepamięć.

Gdy Levi wszedł w niego po raz pierwszy, nie potrafił zapanować na własnymi odruchami. Ich ciała splotły się ze sobą, a on jak w amoku odnalazł najwrażliwsze miejsce na szyi Erena, składając tam setki, jeśli nie tysiące muśnięć rozgrzanych warg. Jego bliskość, zapach i ciche jęki działały na niego z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Tracił kontrolę i nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczął przyspieszać.

Kochali się przez kilka godzin, zwalniając kilkakrotnie, gdy niebezpiecznie zbliżali się do końca. Chcieli, by chwila ta trwała jak najdłużej - podświadomie czuli, że było w niej coś ważnego; coś, co wspominać mieli jakiś czas później, gdy ich życie stało się prawdziwym krwawym koszmarem.

Gdy obaj doszli jednocześnie, Levi opadł na niego kompletnie wycieńczony. Nawet walki z tytanami nie działały na niego w ten sposób. Poczuł ciepłe palce na swoich plecach, które zaczęły snuć się po rozgrzanej skórze i pieścić obolałe mięśnie.

Tkwiąc w tak dziwnej pozycji, pozwolił objąć się objęciom snu.

***

Levi obudził się gwałtownie, otwierając szeroko oczy i wstrzymując oddech. Jego instynkt wył wniebogłosy w głowie, zwiastując niebezpieczeństwo. W dalszym ciągu leżał na Erenie, który otulał go jednym ramieniem, z zarzuconą na niego dłonią. Choć ze swojego położenia nie był w stanie dostrzec drzwi, miał pewność, że nie byli sami. Nikłe skrzypienie podłogi potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. Odgłos zbliżających się kroków był mu kompletnie nieznany; tym razem nie miał co liczyć na Erwina i jego dziwne zapędy do naruszania prywatności.

Ktoś obcy skradał się do nich i z pewnością nie miał dobrych zamiarów.


	21. Cienka granica

\- Wystarczy!

Głęboki głos Erwina zabrzmiał donośnie i Eren był niemal pewien, że słychać było go w całym zamku. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, gdy przenikliwy chłód kamiennej posadzki stał się nie do wytrzymania. Levi nie dał mu nawet szansy na złapanie czegokolwiek poza szlafrokiem, gdy bezlitośnie wyrwał go z łóżka i wyprowadził z sypialni.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie momentu, w którym się obudził. Donośny krzyk sprawił, że otworzył oczy, dostrzegając niewyraźne sylwetki dwojga ludzi i dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, iż nie był to tylko sen. Bez problemu rozpoznał sylwetkę Levi'a, w końcu nie sposób było pomylić go z kimkolwiek innym. O wiele dziwniejszy był fakt, że tuż obok stał... Isaak.

Eren nie zdążył zadać żadnego pytania. Wrzaski raniły jego uszy, gdy nagle siłą wyrwany z łóżka, szedł korytarzem, podążając za kapitanem. Właśnie w ten sposób wylądował u progu sypialni generała Smitha, starając się nie trząść z zimna i próbując zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Co wystarczy!? - podniesiony głos Ackermana odbił się od kamiennych ścian i poniósł echem korytarzem. Do tej pory nie puścił dłoni Erena. W drugiej za to ściskał włosy Isaaka, który klęczał teraz przed nimi, patrząc błagalnie na generała. - Gówniarz w środku nocy wpieprza mi się do sypialni. ZAMKNIĘTEJ sypialni, Erwin. Chciałeś szpiega, to go masz.

\- Nie jestem żad...

\- STUL PYSK.

Donośny odgłos uderzenia rozległ się, gdy Ackerman przyłożył Lotzowi z kolana w szczękę. Tym razem Smith zrobił krok naprzód i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Powiedziałem, że już wystarczy, Levi. Musimy go przesłuchać.

\- Świetnie. Zajmę się tym od razu - warknął w odpowiedzi. Eren jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by jego Levi utracił kontrolę nad sobą aż do tego stopnia. Odruchowo ścisnął lekko trzymaną dłoń, lecz ten nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi, zbyt skupiony na Lotzie.

\- Ja się tym zajmę. Ty masz się uspokoić. I do cholery, puść tego biednego dzieciaka.

\- Biednego... - Ackerman prychnął pogardliwie. - Ciekawe, czy byłby biedny, gdyby włamał się do ciebie i Mike'a, kiedy się pieprz...

\- Co tu się dzieje? - tuż za plecami Erwina rozległo się ciche człapanie kapci i zaraz ich oczom ukazał się zaspany Mike, drapiący się po rozczochranej głowie. - Wiecie, która jest godzina?

\- Wiemy. Może pogadasz ze swoim żołnierzem, który właśnie o  _takiej_  godzinie postanowił pozwiedzać moją sypialnię?- Levi puścił w końcu Lotza, odpychając go od siebie z obrzydzeniem. Chłopak padł, wspierając się na dłoniach i spojrzał błagalnie na Zachariusa, który zmierzył go wzrokiem pełnym niedowierzania.

\- K-kapitanie, to nie tak. M-mogę w-wytłumaczyć.

\- Levi - odezwał się cicho  Mike, kompletnie ignorując swojego żołnierza. - Chcę z nim najpierw porozmawiać. Zatrzymam go w areszcie i rano wszystko wyjaśnimy.

\- Nie mam zamiaru czekać do ra...

\- Proszę.

Choć słowa wyrażały prośbę, w tonie jego głosu kryło się coś nieznoszącego sprzeciwu. Dopiero w tym momencie Eren wyczuł, że dłoń Levi'a poruszyła się i ścisnęła delikatnie jego palce.

\- Masz czas do rana.

Bez zbędnych pożegnań obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem do swojej sypialni. Jaeger podążył jego śladem, niemal depcząc mu po piętach. Cała ta sytuacja w dalszym ciągu była dla niego niezrozumiała. Nie chciał wierzyć, że to Isaak był szpiegiem; przez kilka miesięcy zdążył poznać go na tyle, by móc stwierdzić, że to dobry i uczynny człowiek.

\- Chyba wolałem, kiedy nie potrafiłeś się zamknąć - rzucił cicho Ackerman, gdy drzwi sypialni zatrzasnęły się za nimi. - Wszystko w porządku?

Eren w dalszym ciągu milczał, próbując pozbierać swoje myśli. Odezwał się dopiero w momencie, gdy znów leżeli w łóżku i ułożył wygodnie głowę na torsie Levi'a.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobił.

Poczuł palce, wplatające się w jego włosy i przymknął lekko oczy, czując jak znów dopada go zmęczenie. Słońce czaiło się już za horyzontem, gotowe by wznieść się po niebie, a oni nie zaznali nawet odrobiny snu.

\- Ja wiem... i chyba wolałbym, żeby ten twój ulubiony gówniarz okazał się szpiegiem.

\- Dlaczego? - Eren odruchowo uniósł brwi.

\- Bo ma obsesję na twoim punkcie, kretynie. Znalazłem u niego rzeczy, których wolałbym nie widzieć i wiesz, co ostatnio zrobił. Przysięgam Eren, jak jeszcze raz się tu wkradnie albo położy na tobie łapy, to już ich nie będzie miał.

\- Wiesz, że nie mam na to wpływu. Kazałem mu przestać, ale on nie chce słuchać.

\- Mnie posłucha - szepnął Levi, chwytając jego podbródek i uniósł go lekko, żeby musnąć wargi swoimi. Jaeger poczuł delikatny dreszcz i mruknął, odwzajemniając pocałunek. - A teraz śpij. Musisz iść ze mną go przesłuchać. Pamiętaj, że mam cię pilnować.

\- Wiem.

Czasem zdarzało mu się wręcz zapominać, że wśród zwiadowców jest osoba, która pragnęła jego krzywdy. Levi roztaczał wokół siebie aurę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, w której tkwił jak pisklę w gnieździe. O dziwo, nie czuł się z tym źle. Czasy, gdy potrzebował pełnej swobody, by móc wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy o własnych przekonaniach już dawno minęły.

***

Kolejne dni przyniosły ze sobą ciemne chmury, dosłownie i w przenośni. Po przesłuchaniach Isaaka nawet Levi doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak był zbyt durny, by być szpiegiem. Okazało się, że nasłuchawszy się plotek o rzekomym związku Erena z jego kapitanem, chciał na własne oczy się o tym przekonać. Jego obsesja na punkcie Jaegera i dziwne zauroczenie prysnęły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, gdy Mike pozwolił Ackermanowi wybrać karę za jego występek. Od tej pory Lotz przez kolejny rok miał być odpowiedzialny za czystość wszystkich latryn na terenie kwatery zwiadowców.

Był to iście tragiczny koniec jego jednostronnej miłości.

Eren za to wydawał się mieć głęboko w poważaniu to, co działo się z Lotzem. Z każdym kolejnym dniem stawał się bardziej milczący i zamknięty w sobie, od czasu do czasu tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Levi pilnował go dniami i nocami, widząc drastyczne zmiany w nim zachodzące. Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w którym wszystko zaczynało zmierzać. Ostatnio w ich życiu pojawiło się zbyt wiele problemów, dlatego dwa dni przed ostatnią wyprawą do punktu zaopatrzenia, postanowił zabrać go do Berty, żeby trochę się odprężyli.

\- Popraw to, bo wyglądasz jak wieśniak - mruknął Levi, zatrzymując Erena na środku ulicy i zaczął układać szalik tak, by równo zawijał się wokół jego szyi. Mieszkańcy Shiganshiny rzucali im ukradkowe spojrzenia, czasem zatrzymując się i mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Dziękuję.

Levi uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego wymownie. Wyprostowana sylwetka górowała nad nim, a porywisty, mroźny wiatr mierzwił jego przydługie już włosy i rumienił policzki. Choć w niczym nie przypominał już wraka człowieka, znalezionego w podziemnym mieście, Ackerman miał wrażenie, że znów staje się słabszy.

\- Chodź, bo zaraz odmrozi nam tyłki.

Końcówka lutego w tych okolicach była najgorszą porą pod względem zimna, dlatego gdy weszli do tawerny, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem, musieli siłą powstrzymać się, by nie westchnąć z ulgą. Przyjemne ciepło ognia z kominka od razu otuliło ciała, a radosny głos Berty powitał ich od progu.

\- Kapitan Levi! Eren! Chodźcie, zaraz wam coś znajdziemy.

Berta wypatrzyła dla nich miejsce w kącie sali, przy samym oknie. Dokładnie wiedziała, że Ackerman ubóstwiał stoliki z dala od ludzi, które pozwalały mu też na dokładną ich obserwację. Z punktu, w którym się znajdowali, miał widok na całą tawernę i ulicę obok.

Nim się obejrzeli, na stoliku pojawiły się olbrzymie kufle z piwem i talerz z przepyszną potrawką z kurczaka, który podsunęła Erenowi pod nos.

\- Nie zamawialiśmy jedzenia, Berto - Jaeger był wyraźnie zaskoczony, na co ta zaszczebiotała radośnie.

\- Wiem, chudzinko. Masz to zjeść i nie myśl, że kapitan cię nie przypilnuje! Nie przyjmę talerza z powrotem, dopóki nie będzie pusty.

Levi poczuł na sobie błagalny wzrok Erena. Porcja przed nim była niemal jak pięć obiadów serwowanych w zamku.

\- Słyszałeś ją. Masz zjeść wszystko - odezwał się, wzruszając ramionami. - Dziękujemy, Berto.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wróciła do pracy, przepychając się między stolikami. Gdy tylko znalazła się poza zasięgiem ich rozmów, Jaeger mruknął pod nosem coś o zdrajcy i z nietęgą miną zabrał się za jedzenie.

\- Żaden zdrajca, Eren. Znowu schudłeś. Jak chcesz na wiosnę z nami jechać, musisz się za siebie wziąć. Powiem Erwinowi, żeby trochę cię potrenował jak teraz wyjedziemy.

\- Nie martw się mną - odpowiedział mu cicho. - Skup się na tym, żeby wrócić w całości, proszę.

Levi zmarszczył lekko brwi i ujął jego dłoń leżącą na stole.

\- Zawsze uważam. Trzymaj się blisko Hanji, Erwina i Mike'a. Wiesz, że dalej nie złapaliśmy szpiega i na pewno spróbuje coś zrobić, kiedy mnie nie będzie.

\- Umiem się obronić. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

W głosie Jaegera nie było wyrzutów. Raczej brzmiał tak, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał zakończyć ten temat. Levi przewrócił oczami i upił łyk piwa, zerkając kątem oka na Bertę, która przyglądała się im z szerokim uśmiechem, polerując szklanki za barem. Postanowił nie psuć im wieczoru zbędnymi problemami.

Spędzili w tawernie kilka godzin, pogrążeni w rozmowie o niczym. Eren przez długi czas męczył się z obiadem od Berty, aż w końcu Levi'owi zrobiło się go żal i ukradkiem wysypali jego resztkę bezdomnym psom przez okno. Zwierzęta pochłonęły potrawkę niemal od razu, merdając przyjaźnie ogonami.

Levi mógł zaliczyć wieczór do jednego z najbardziej udanych. Nikt nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi, Eren z każdym kolejnym piwem stawał się bardziej pijany, a co za tym szło weselszy i skory do rozmowy. Ackerman nie chciał przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą, że brakowało mu jego idiotycznej paplaniny.

\- Levi... a co jakbym dalej przemieniał się w tytana? - odezwał się jakiś czas później, gdy wracali pieszo z Shiganshiny, pokonując zaspy na drodze.  - Byłbyś ze mną?

\- A co to ma do tego? Zresztą i tak już nie możesz, to z czym masz problem?

\- Z niczym! - odpowiedział od razu i zamknął usta dłonią, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to za głośno. Jego kroki były niestabilne i chwiał się na własnych nogach, idąc kilka metrów przed Ackermanem, który miał wrażenie, że za chwilę będzie musiał zbierać go z ziemi. - Ale wiesz... jakbym mógł to by było trochę... dziwnie...

\- Jesteś pijany. Lepiej nie próbuj myśleć, bo to się źle skończy.

\- Ale zobacz! Co by było gdybym mógł? Przychodzę do ciebie... - Eren ruszył w jego stronę i potknął się gwałtownie, zawieszając na jego szyi. - Zaczynamy się kochać i we mnie wchodzisz... a tu nagle... TYTAN.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie zdegustowany.

\- To najdurniejsza rzecz jaka ci przyszła do gło...

\- A gdybym to ja wszedł w ciebie? - Eren przyłożył dłoń do ust w czystym przerażeniu. - Nic by z ciebie nie zostało...

Levi w tym momencie zaczął kwestionować swój wybór, dotyczący związania się tym kretynem.

\- Nie martw się, nie pozwolę ci mnie pieprzyć.

\- Dziękuję - przez twarz Jaegera przemknął wyraz szczerej ulgi. - Nie chciałbym cię przypadkiem zabić.

\- To akurat ci nie grozi, a teraz złaź ze mnie i idź jak człowiek - powoli zdjął z siebie jego dłonie i zaoferował mu ramię. Eren chwycił je ochoczo i w ten sposób dotarli do zamku, gdzie akurat wszyscy rozchodzili się do sypialni po skończonej kolacji.

Jaeger zatrzymał się gwałtownie w progu, węsząc wokół, po czym pociągnął go w stronę kuchni.

\- Gdzie znowu idziesz? - warknął Ackerman. Był już zmęczony i marzył tylko o wygodnym łóżku.

\- Nie czujesz? Sasha zrobiła ziemniaki. Tylko ona robi takie dobre ziemniaki. Jestem głodny. No chodź! - pociągnął go mocniej za ramię i wpadł do kuchni.

Sprzątający tam właśnie żołnierze z oddziału Mike'a spojrzeli na nich ze zdziwieniem, lecz gdy Levi kazał podać im coś na kolację, posłuchali rozkazu. Już po chwili Sebastian postawił przed nimi olbrzymie dwa talerze pełne gorących, pieczonych ziemniaków.

\- Widzisz! - Eren prawie zawył z rozkoszy, napychając usta jedzeniem. - To prawdziwe złoto.

\- Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci pić, kretynie. NIGDY.

Jaeger uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, z wypełnionymi po brzegi policzkami i wzruszył ramionami. Ubóstwianie potraw Sashy warte było każdego poświęcenia.

***

\- Levi...

\- Nie ma mowy. Jesteś pijany.

\- Proszę...

\- Nie.

Ton Ackermana nie znosił sprzeciwu. Jedyne czego teraz pragnął to spokojny sen do samego rana. Eren marudził mu do ucha, próbując dobrać się do bielizny i sunął zimnymi stopami po jego udach, uniemożliwiając mu zaśnięcie.

Wytrzymał dziesięć minut.

Dał za wygraną, gdy zimne palce w końcu wkradły się pod cienki materiał i zaczęły pieścić go, sunąc pewnie opuszkami po najwrażliwszych miejscach. Przeklął wtedy w duchu samego siebie i poddał temu uczuciu.

Kochali się krótko, lecz intensywnie. Eren pod wpływem alkoholu stracił resztki zahamowań i z pewnością słyszał go cały zamek, a przynajmniej wszyscy dowódcy. Wielokrotnie starał się go uciszyć, lecz nic nie było w stanie mu pomóc. Zachowywał się jak w amoku - rozgrzany i ogarnięty dziwnym transem.

Levi po wszystkim nawet nie miał siły się poruszyć. Starał się zasnąć, wsłuchany w ciężki oddech Erena i miarowe tykanie zegara. Leżał tak, wyczerpany i bez sił, gdy poczuł dłoń wpełzającą mu po plecach.

\- Nie ma mowy, Eren. Jutro. Teraz idź spać.

Jego słowa nie przyniosły żadnego efektu, a delikatny dotyk sunął coraz wyżej i wyżej, zatrzymując przy szyi. Levi westchnął, już lekko zirytowany i obrócił się w jego stronę, żeby pocałować go i dobitnie kazać mu zasnąć.

Nie spodziewał się, że gdy tylko się poruszy, dłoń gwałtownie zaciśnie się na jego gardle z niebywałą siłą. Zdezorientowany uniósł wzrok, aby ujrzeć wilgotne od łez, czarne tęczówki i delikatny, podły uśmiech na tak znajomej twarzy.


	22. Niedopełnienie

\- Eren.

Ledwie słyszalny dźwięk wydobył się z ust Levi'a, gdy smukłe palce zacisnęły się mocniej wokół jego szyi. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i będzie musiał uwolnić się z potrzasku. Nie chodziło o to, że nie potrafił - rozłożenie Erena na łopatki było bardziej niż banalne. Po prostu nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy.

\- Uspokój się - szepnął, wpatrując się w wilgotne, czarne tęczówki. Powoli uniósł dłoń i dotknął jego policzka. Przeraziło go, jak rozgrzana była jego skóra. Zdążył tylko musnąć ją opuszkami palców, gdy Jaeger cofnął się jak oparzony. To wystarczyło. Ucisk na szyi nieco się rozluźnił i Levi błyskawicznym ruchem przygwoździł go do łóżka.

\- Puść.

Głos Erena był kompletnie obcy - głęboki, zimny ton, tak bardzo nie pasujący do jego pogodnego charakteru. Nim Levi zdążył się obejrzeć, ciężka pięść wylądowała na jego twarzy. Nikły posmak krwi rozlał się we wnętrzu ust, lecz nie wypuścił szarpiącego się ciała. Ackerman przymknął oczy, oddychając ciężko - Jaeger próbował wymierzać mu kolejne ciosy, a on nie miał pojęcia jak wybudzić go z transu.

\- Przepraszam - rzucił cicho, przytrzymując go ze wszystkich sił, po czym precyzyjnym uderzeniem pozbawił go przytomności.

***

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie, Levi - rzuciła niedbale Hanji, poprawiając węzeł przy krześle, na którym posadzili Erena. - Czemu, do cholery, nie przyszedłeś wcześniej?! Na przykład po tym jak...no nie wiem... próbował cię zabić?

\- Mówiłem ci już. Erwin zamknąłby go w areszcie i kazał ci się nad nim pastwić. Zresztą na początku taki nie był... tylko czasem odpływał i pieprzył od rzeczy.

\- Na początku, czyli kiedy?

Levi sięgnął pamięcią wstecz do dnia, gdy Eren po raz pierwszy wstał z łóżka i przechadzał się korytarzem przed gobelinem. Był wtedy tak dumny z jego postępów, że ledwie zauważył zmianę w jego zachowaniu.

\- Kiedy wrócił.

Hanji westchnęła ciężko, gdy drzwi do jej gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadły dwie sylwetki mężczyzn otulone szlafrokami.

\- Co się dzieje? - rzucił Erwin, omiatając ich wzrokiem. Zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając nieprzytomnego Erena, przywiązanego do krzesła i równym krokiem zbliżył się do niego. - Dlaczego go związaliście?

\- Zaatakował Levi'a - odparła Hanji, przerzucając opasłe tomy w swoim regale z książkami. - Znowu.

\- Jak to znowu? - odezwał się cicho Mike, wymijając ich i klęknął przed Erenem. - Co zrobił?

\- Nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić.

W gabinecie zapadła głucha cisza, przerywana odgłosem przerzucanych ksiąg i cichym posapywaniem Jaegera. Levi czuł, że swoim kilkumiesięcznym milczeniem zawiódł ich zaufanie, lecz w tej chwili nie potrafił się tym przejmować.

\- Mówiłeś, że to jest jak druga osobowość? Co się w nim zmienia? - Hanji w końcu odezwała się, rozkładając na biurku olbrzymie tomy.

\- Wszystko. Jest inny. Wydaje mi się, że... - urwał, gdy Eren poruszył się w więzach i uniósł gwałtownie głowę, rozglądając się wokół. Jego czarne tęczówki omiotły spojrzeniem osoby w pomieszczeniu, a na twarzy rozciągnął się szeroki, podły uśmiech.

\- Poskarżyłeś się - stwierdził chłodno, ostrożnie testując możliwość ruchu w swoim potrzasku. - Nieładnie.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jesteś? - zapytała cicho Hanji, podchodząc do niego. Każdy jej gest emanował ostrożnością i delikatnością. - Eren?

\- Aż za dobrze. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, paskudo - rzucił z przekąsem, gdy odkrył, że więzy perfekcyjnie utrzymywały go w miejscu. - To jakiś zlot frajerów w szlafrokach? - dodał, unosząc lekko brwi.

\- Myślisz, że to przez to, co z nim robili? - zapytał cicho Levi, odwracając się w stronę Hanji i kompletnie go ignorując. Nie chciał na niego teraz patrzeć; widok tak obcej twarzy bolał go gdzieś w środku i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

\- A co innego? Tylko dlaczego nie był taki, jak go odbiliśmy? Czemu dopiero teraz?

\- Wiecie, że was słyszę? - odezwał się Jaeger, przechylając lekko głowę. - Mówił prawdę, że zwiadowcy to kretyni. Im szybciej was wybijemy, tym lepiej.

\- Kto tak mówił? - tym razem głos zabrał Erwin. Do tej pory milczał, marszcząc brwi i uważnie obserwował całą sytuację.

\- Uważaj, bo ci powiem. Święta Sino, jak możesz żyć z takimi krzakami na twarzy... Widzisz coś przez nie?

W innej sytuacji Levi'owi wydałoby się to nawet zabawne, lecz w tej chwili daleko było mu do śmiechu. Kątem oka dostrzegł kolejną łzę spływającą po policzku Erena; samotna kropla prześlizgująca się po rozgrzanej skórze, aż do linii szczęki. Nie umknęło to również uwadze Mike'a, który zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem, prawie przewracając go razem z krzesłem.

\- A ty tu cze.... - warknął z odrazą Jaeger, gdy mężczyzna zbliżył do niego twarz, zaciągając się głęboko. - Zabierzcie tego zboka. Ty! Mały! - zwrócił się do Levi'a, usilnie odchylając głowę, gdy węszący nos prawie dotknął jego szyi. - Nic nie zrobisz? Broń dupy, którą pieprzysz.

\- Otruty - skwitował Mike, cofając się gwałtownie. - Od początku wydawało mi się, że śmierdzi.

\- EJ! - Jaeger zmrużył oczy, posyłając mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Jak to  _otruty_?

Levi przestawał pojmować sytuację, co działo się wokół niego. Po raz pierwszy pragnął, żeby Eren się przymknął i dał im porozmawiać. Wiedział, że nie jest sobą, lecz dawno nie czuł się tak zirytowany i jednocześnie zmartwiony jego zachowaniem.

\- Ziele Azoriańskie. Czuć je nawet z daleka.

\- Ale to by znaczyło, że... - zaczęła Hanji patrząc z niedowierzaniem raz na Mike'a, raz na Erena, który wyraźnie zaczynał się nudzić i cmokał zniecierpliwiony. - Ktoś musiał regularnie mu je podawać... inaczej by nie działało. Tylko kiedy?  _I jak_?

Levi zmarszczył brwi. Ziele Azoriańskie było powszechnie znanym narkotykiem używanym przez żandarmerię do wymuszania zeznań. Najbardziej upartych więźniów torturowano, aby potem podawać im zioła w coraz większych dawkach. Ofiara takiego zabiegu z czasem stawała się marionetką, gotową powiedzieć wszystko i spełnić rozkazy swojego pana, zatracając przy tym zmysły, a nawet tworząc alter ego. Była to jednak tak żmudna i czasochłonna praktyka, że zaprzestano jej stosowania wiele lat temu.

\- Levi, pilnowałeś go przez cały czas, tak jak się umawialiśmy?

Głos Erwina był cichy i pełen troski. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zirytował go bardziej, niż gdyby w tej chwili na niego nawrzeszczał.

\- Za kogo mnie masz? Nie odstąpiłem go na kro...

\- Potwierdzam! - Eren wyciągnął szyję i puścił oko Smithowi. - Cały czas był przy mnie! We mnie też!

\- Błagam, zamknij się - powiedział cicho Levi, przeczesując ze zmęczeniem włosy. - Byliśmy cały czas razem. Najpierw w zamku, potem w karczmie... potem znowu w zamku. Nikt do nas nie podchodził. Tylko Berta dała mu obiad.

\- Może to ona?

Ackerman uniósł kpiąco brew.

\- Berta? Szybciej ja byłbym szpiegiem.

\- Zgadzam się. To na pewno nie ona - wtrącił Mike z rozmarzoną miną. - Jej obiady to cudo...

Levi przestał go słuchać. Jego myśli pędziły jak szalone przez wspomnienia ostatniego wieczoru. Dokładnie pamiętał, jak wchodzili do zamku, jak Eren lekko podpity i wiedziony zapachem ziemniaków zaciągnął go w głąb korytarza, jak jego śmiech przez długi czas roznosił się echem wśród kamiennych ścian... nie wiedzieć czemu, obraz ich sylwetek siedzących w kuchni połączył się nagle z obrazem, gdy przeszukiwali pokoje rekrutów. Drobne, rozsypane elementy układanki w końcu zaczynały łączyć się w całość.

\- Mike - szepnął Levi, unosząc wzrok i patrząc na pozostałych. - Jak się nazywa ten dzieciak... ten z twojego oddziału, który wczoraj miał dyżur z Braus w kuchni.

\- Chodzi ci o Sebastiana?

\- To on. On jest szpiegiem i on go truł.

Gdy tylko to powiedział, zapadła między nimi głęboka cisza. Pogrążyli się w myślach, starając się przywołać obraz zwykłego, szarego żołnierza - chłopaka, który niczym się nie wyróżniał, którego imię przytaczane w rozmowach znikało tak szybko, jak się pojawiało. Dopiero kpiący śmiech Erena zmusił ich, by na niego spojrzeli.

\- Zacząłbym bić ci brawo, gdybym mógł - rzucił radośnie Jaeger, posyłając mu na odległość całusa. - Szkoda tylko, że już za późno. Nic się nie zmieni, nawet jak go złapiecie. Wszyscy jesteście martwi.

***

\- PUŚĆ MNIE! - Eren zawył, szamocząc się w łóżku.

Gdy tylko Mike i Erwin poszli aresztować i przesłuchać Sebastiana, Hanji przygotowała lek, który miał na celu zniwelowanie skutków działania trucizny. Na ich nieszczęście, stężenie narkotyku w organizmie Jaegera było na tyle wysokie, że od razu po przeniesieniu go do sypialni i podaniu remedium dostał wysokiej gorączki.

\- Levi, powinieneś odpocząć - odezwała się Hanji, podając mu zimny, mokry ręcznik. - Rano wyruszacie. Wszystko jest już gotowe i Erwin na pewno nie przełoży wam wyprawy.

\- Tym bardziej muszę być pewny, że wszystko będzie w porządku - odparł zdawkowo, ostrożnie schładzając czoło Erena okładem.

Rozbiegane palce bezwiednie zacisnęły się na dłoni Levi'a, próbując ją z siebie zepchnąć. Ackerman spokojnie uwolnił się z uścisku i ułożył rękę na jego piersi.

Hanji miała rację. Czuł, że jest już na granicy wyczerpania, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę, że spokojne zaśnięcie nie wchodziło w grę, dopóki nie zyska pewności, że Erenowi nic już nie grozi. Przez kilka godzin na zmianę czuwali przy nim, zmieniając okłady i próbowali wszystkich znanych im metod na zbicie gorączki.

Udało się to dopiero, gdy od świtu dzielił ich zaledwie kwadrans, a Hanji pochrapywała na krześle, śliniąc się obficie w swój szlafrok. Levi siedział nieruchomo na łóżku, balansując na granicy snu, lecz gdy dostrzegł błysk zielonych tęczówek, wszelkie ślady zmęczenia odeszły w zapomnienie.

\- Eren? - szepnął, pochylając się nad nim. - Jak się czujesz?

Jaeger mruknął coś niezrozumiale, unosząc dłoń, aby dotknąć swojej skroni.

\- Boli mnie głowa. Co się dzieje, Levi? - wychrypiał cicho, mrużąc oczy. - I czemu pułkownik Hanji tu śpi? - dodał, zerkając z czystym zdumieniem na postać chrapiącą tuż obok.

\- Nic nie pamiętasz?

Eren zaprzeczył delikatnym ruchem głowy, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się niepewność. Znał to zbyt dobrze. Dawniej pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy nie kontrolował jeszcze mocy tytana i po przemianie nie pamiętał, co się z nim działo. Wydawało się, jakby było to całe wieki temu.

\- Znaleźliśmy szpiega - szepnął Levi, układając się tuż obok niego na łóżku. - Truł cię i próbował zmusić, żebyś dla niego pracował.

\- Nie pamię...

\- Wiem - Ackerman przerwał mu stanowczo. - Już po wszystkim, zajęliśmy się nim. Nie przejmuj się i odpoczywaj.

Jaeger przymknął oczy i przylgnął do torsu Levi'a. Ciepło jego ciała od razu przebiło się przez materiał ubrania.

\- Kto to był?

\- Teraz to nieważne. Już cię nie skrzywdzi.

Pozwolił by Eren zasnął w jego ramionach. Dopiero gdy pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły wdzierać się do sypialni, wyślizgnął się z ciasnych objęć, złożył na jego czole delikatny pocałunek i ukradkiem wymknął się na korytarz.

Wiedział, że Hanji, Mike i Erwin zajmą się Erenem. Choć wydawało się to w tej chwili prawie niemożliwe, musiał skupić myśli na misji i oddziale, który liczył na swojego kapitana.

***

Krwistoczerwona ciecz zawirowała w szklanej butelce, gdy trzymający ją mężczyzna leniwie poruszył ręką. Powoli uniósł kieliszek na wysokość oczu i cienkim strumieniem wypełnił go niemal do samej krawędzi.

Volk był znudzony.

Znudzony ucieczką, życiem i ciągłym ukrywaniem się przed szumowinami, zwanymi potocznie ludźmi królowej i zwiadowcami. Dawniej jego życie miało jakiś sens. Wypełnione rozkosznymi wrzaskami, adrenaliną i przede wszystkim - wolnością.

\- Znowu się obijacie - cichy głos dobiegł od drzwi, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł otyły mężczyzna, poprawiając okulary na nosie. - Złapali młodego.

\- Udało mu się z tytanem?

\- Nie, ale Ackerman jest teraz za murem. To będzie dobra okazja.

\- Najlepsza. Wiesz, że w podziemiach mają epidemię? Te ścierwa padają jak muchy. Zawsze pod koniec zimy coś im odpierdala - rzucił Luca, przeciągając się leniwie w fotelu i podrapał się po wystającym brzuchu. - Wiesz, co to znaczy?

\- Wiem. Trzeba odzyskać naszego tytana. Jak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, stacjonarni i część żandarmerii będą po naszej stronie. Smith i jego marionetki nie mają z nami szans.

Mężczyzna przeszedł przez bogato zdobione pomieszczenie i padł na kanapę, po czym nalał sobie wina. Nim upił łyk z kieliszka, rzucił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie swoim towarzyszom. Był pewien, że już wkrótce podobnie będą świętować swoje zwycięstwo i na samą myśl przechodził go dreszcz ekscytacji. 


	23. Celniej, szybciej, efektywniej

_„Jeśli rzeczy układają się tak, jak chcesz, spodziewaj się, że zaraz coś się spieprzy."_  - słowa te, przez lata powtarzane na okrągło w głowie Levi'a, były jedną z mądrości życiowych Kenny'ego. Wuj pozostawił ich po sobie całe mnóstwo, lecz z jakiegoś powodu właśnie ta utkwiła mu w pamięci. Może dlatego, że tak często lubiła się sprawdzać.

Ostatnia wyprawa zaopatrująca okazała się istną sielanką. Po raz pierwszy w karierze zwiadowcy, Levi i jego oddział nie napotkali żadnego tytana, a co za tym szło - nie ponieśli strat ani obrażeń. Z chwilą, gdy w drodze powrotnej na horyzoncie rozciągnęło się ciemne widmo murów, mieli już pewność, że wyprawę można było zaliczyć do udanych. Nawet pogoda podkreślała ich sukces - wiosenne, ciepłe dni zdawały się niepostrzeżenie zastępować siarczyste mrozy. Wszystko pięknie układało się w spójną całość.

Zbyt pięknie.

Levi żył w tym okrutnym świecie ładnych parę lat i nauczył się, że po serii drobnych zwycięstw zawsze nadchodziło coś, co skutecznie je przekreślało. Zbliżając się do Shiganshiny, wyraźnie czuł, jak niepokojące myśli przejmują kontrolę. Zazwyczaj żołnierze stojący na murze zauważali ich już z oddali i pozdrawiali przyjaznym gestem dłoni. Tym razem na szczycie potężnej konstrukcji nie dostrzegli żadnej znajomej sylwetki.

\- Coś jest nie tak, kapitanie - szepnął Jean, gdy zatrzymali się przed bramą. - Dlaczego nie otwierają?

\- EJ! OTWIERAĆ, DARMOZJADY! - ryknął Connie, wymachując komicznie pięścią w kierunku muru. Już otwierał usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, lecz spojrzenie kapitana skutecznie go uciszyło.

Levi wiedział dokładnie tyle, ile jego żołnierze. Pozostały im dwie opcje. Mogli w nieskończoność czekać, aż ktoś ich dostrzeże lub przy pomocy manewru wspiąć się na szczyt. Wybór był oczywisty.

\- Kapitanie - odezwała się Sasha, gdy wydał im rozkaz. - Słyszysz? Miasto... nic z niego nie słychać. Jest środek dnia, kapitanie.

\- Wiem. Skup się na manewrze, Braus.

Opanowany przedziwnym dreszczem, pierwszy ruszył do przodu. Wspinaczka na mur była banalna, lecz niepewność tego, co mogli zastać po drugiej stronie stała się piekłem samym w sobie. Starał się nie myśleć o Erenie i wszystkich możliwych scenariuszach, dopóki nie wylądował na szczycie.

\- Co tu się...

Słowa Conniego były wszystkim, co zarejestrował, zanim odruchowo opuścił się w dół olbrzymiej konstrukcji. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Ulice po brzegi wypełnione były ludzkimi ciałami. Shiganshina wyglądała niemal jak kilka lat temu, tuż po ataku tytanów - wyjątkiem były budynki stojące w nienaruszonym stanie. Nie ulegało wątpliowści, że za tę masakrę odpowiadali ludzie.

Levi przez chwilę wpatrywał się w brukowane uliczki pokryte bordowymi plamami. Krew lśniła delikatnie w słońcu, wyraźnie świeża i jeszcze ciepła. Rzeź mieszkańców musiała wydarzyć się chwilę przed ich przybyciem.

\- Kapitanie... co się dzie...

\- Jean, Mikasa - rzucił sucho, podążając wzrokiem w kierunku lasu. Ponad strzelistymi sylwetkami drzew wyraźnie odznaczały się gęste kłęby dymu. - Sprawdźcie dokładnie całe miasto. Może ktoś ocalał. Jak nie wrócimy, nie ważcie się nam pomagać. Weźcie konie, od razu jedźcie do stolicy i powiedzcie o wszystkim królowej.

\- Ale co...

\- Nie ma czasu. Idźcie!

\- Tak jest, kapitanie.

Levi wraz z resztą oddziału przechwycili kilka koni z miejskich stajni i bezzwłocznie ruszyli w kierunku kwatery. Ackerman wiedział, że sytuacja jest tragiczna. Już w połowie drogi, głuchą ciszę zaczęły rozrywać odgłosy wybuchów.

Pierwsze walczące postacie dostrzegli za placem treningowym. Potężną sylwetkę Mike'a otaczało trzech drobniejszych żandarmów. W tym wypadku, przewaga liczebna górowała nad jego nieziemską siłą. Levi niepostrzeżenie zeskoczył z konia i wypuścił haki ze sprzętu do manewru, wbijając się w uda jednego z napastników. Nim mężczyzna zawył z bólu, Ackerman znajdował się już obok niego, pozbawiając go życia płynnym ruchem ostrza. To pozwoliło Mike'owi pozbyć się pozostałych.

\- Dzięki - rzucił, oddychając ciężko. - Dobrze, że wróciliście cali.

\- Powiesz mi łaskawie, co tu się odpierdala?

Kątem oka dostrzegł kolejnego napastnika, lecz nim zdążył zareagować, Sasha stratowała go swoim koniem, po czym razem z Conniem i Arminem ruszyli na pomoc pozostałym zwiadowcom.

\- To żandarmeria. Musieli przekupić stacjonarnych, bo nagle zaczęli nas atakować. Nie wiem tylko co z ludźmi w mieście.

\- Są martwi - odrzekł sucho Levi, podnosząc z ziemi kamień. Zamachnął się z całej siły i wyrzucił go mocno przed siebie, trafiając żandarma prosto w tył głowy i rozłupując mu czaszkę na pół. - Co z resztą naszych?

\- Erwin walczył przy stajniach. Hanji też. Idę ich poszukać.

\- Wiesz co z...

\- Eren jest pewnie w zamku. Ochraniał młodych z mojego oddziału. Lepiej go znajdź, bo na pewno ma jakieś kłopoty.

Po tych słowach, Mike pobiegł przed siebie, powalając po drodze kolejnych żołnierzy. Był to ostatni raz, gdy Levi widział go całego i zdrowego.

Nie zwlekając, wbiegł do zamku. Już na schodach wpadł na kilku żandarmów. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że gdy tylko rozpoznali jego twarz, ich styl walki diametralnie się zmienił. Ewidentnie nie chcieli go zabić, lecz schwytać. Pozbył się ich bez problemu i zabrał za przeszukiwanie korytarzy.

Niepokoił go brak jakiegokolwiek śladu Erena, a natrętne myśli spowalniały jego ruchy. Gdyby tylko miał pewność, że temu idiocie nic się nie stało, walczyłby o wiele efektywniej.

Dopiero w pobliżu kuchni, natknął się na Erwina i... Nile'a.

\- Co tu robi ta zdradziecka świnia? - warknął Levi, gotów zaatakować dowódcę żandarmów z całą swoją mocą, gdyby tylko Smith wydał taki rozkaz.

\- Levi! - Erwin uspokoił go gestem dłoni. Wyglądał na zmęczonego ciągłą walką. - Nile nam pomaga. Stacjonarni i część żandarmerii nas zaatakowali. Widziałeś Erena?

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Lepiej go znajdź. Volk i Luca mogą tu być.

Wydawało się jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Levi głęboko w swojej podświadomości spodziewał się, że to oni odpowiadają za tę masakrę, lecz poczuł prawdziwy strach, gdy Erwin utwierdził go w swoich przypuszczeniach. Bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i puścił pędem w kierunku wschodniego skrzydła. Znalezienie Erena było teraz sprawą najwyższej wagi.

***

Rzeź.

Tylko to słowo było w stanie opisać, co działo się tego dnia w Shiganshinie i kwaterze zwiadowców. Levi od ponad godziny snuł się po zamku, bez wahania pozbawiając życia każdego, kto śmiał go zaatakować. Nie było tu miejsca na litość. Oszczędzając kogoś, zyskiwał kolejnego wroga, który potem w ramach wdzięczności mógłby zabić kogoś mu bliskiego.

Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Erena. Im dłużej nie był w stanie go znaleźć, tym częściej spoglądał na martwe ciała rozpostarte na kamiennych posadzkach. Bał się, że rozpozna go w którymś z nich. Już raz przez to przechodził.

Schodząc po stromych schodach zachodniej wieży, usłyszał świst. Tym razem nie zareagował na czas - krótki sztylet rzucony z wysokości drasnął go w ramię, brocząc kurtkę bordową cieczą. Poczuł gwałtowną falę bólu i odruchowo spojrzał w górę. Na szczycie schodów stała ciemnowłosa kobieta w barwach wojsk stacjonarnych. Choć nie znał jej imienia, bardzo dobrze kojarzył twarz - odpowiedzialna była za otwieranie i zamykanie bramy podczas wypraw zwiadowców.

Już chciał z sarkazmem pogratulować jej celności, gdy wysoka sylwetka gwałtownie wskoczyła na kobietę i mocnym kopnięciem wypchnęła ją przez okno. Jej wrzask rozniósł się echem po okolicy, a Levi jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tak ogromnej ulgi.

\- Eren.

Jaeger nie odpowiedział, dysząc ze zmęczenia. Po chwili uniósł wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, kogo tak naprawdę uratował. Zdeterminowany zbiegł po schodach, chwytając Levi'a za ramię.

\- Zraniła cię - sapnął, odrywając sporą część swojej koszuli. Z postrzępionego kawałka materiału stworzył całkiem niezły opatrunek, który zatamował upływ krwi.

\- To nic. Jesteś cały?

\- Tak. Wyprowadziłem młodych do lasu, żeby się ukryli, a potem szukałem reszty. Wiesz, że przychodzą tu żeby... no wiesz, co tu zawsze robią... pomyślałem, że ktoś mógł się tu schować...

Levi przestał słuchać jego paplaniny. Zawsze kiedy był zestresowany, zaczynał gadać jak najęty. Nie mieli na to czasu. Wyminął go, stając kilka stopni wyżej i pocałował, przerywając mu monolog.

\- Idziemy im pomóc - powiedział cicho, gdy zabrakło mu tchu. Powoli przesunął kciukiem po jego wardze, wpatrując się w zielone tęczówki. - Nie daj się zabić i trzymaj się blisko. Opowiesz po drodze, co się dokładnie stało.

Eren uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, po czym obaj ruszyli po schodach w dół. Choć walczyli już tak długo, przeciwników wciąż przybywało.

\- Trenowałem z generałem w lesie, kiedy przybiegli do nas jacyś ludzie z miasta. Mówili, że stacjonarnym odbiło i że wypytują ludzi, kto uważa, że świat nas potrzebuje. Potem zaczęli ich wybijać - Eren opowiadał, pędząc korytarzem. Przystanął, gdy gwałtownie wypadł na niego przeciwnik. Jaeger sprytnie doprowadził do bliskiego spotkania jego czaszki z kamienną posadzką i ruszył dalej. - ...generał chciał to sprawdzić, ale wtedy przyjechał Nile ze swoimi ludźmi. Był w strasznym stanie. Mówił, że część zdradziła i przeszła na stronę... Volka.

\- W końcu zabiję skurwysyna. Nie martw się - Levi rzucił przez ramię. Odwrócił się w porę, by dostrzec skradających się za nimi ludzi. Było ich wielu. Cały oddział deptał im po piętach i jakkolwiek silni by nie byli, nie mieli z nimi szans. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, zatrzymał się.

\- Le...

\- Wynoś się stąd, Eren. JUŻ.

Dwa ostrza były wszystkim, co miał do obrony. Już zaczynał szybko obmyślać plan, jak w pojedynkę pozbyć się tylu ludzi, gdy dostrzegł, że Jaeger nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Eren, na świętą Sinę... wypierdalaj stąd. Nie daruję sobie, jak coś ci się sta...

\- Skończ pieprzyć i zacznij walczyć, kapitanie.

Levi spojrzał na niego szczerze zdziwiony. Zielone tęczówki błyszczały dawną wolą walki i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że stoi przed nim jego wersja sprzed kilku lat. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że Eren wyglądał o wiele zdrowiej, niż wtedy, gdy żegnał się z nim przed wyprawą. Szczególnie, gdy ruszył przed siebie i zwinnymi, wręcz kocimi ruchami wymijał przeciwników, posyłając ich po kolei na tamten świat.

Przyłączył się do walki, choć nie musiał robić zbyt wiele. Gdy ostatni przeciwnik padł na ziemię, Levi poczuł jak Eren opiera na nim ciężar ciała, dysząc ciężko ze zmęczenia.

\- Przyznam, że mnie zaskoczyłeś - skwitował, pozwalając mu złapać oddech i z czułością poklepał go po plecach.

\- Bo we mnie nie wierzysz. Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś, chociaż pewnie nie pamiętasz.

\- Pamiętam wszystko, Eren.

Jaeger uniósł głowę, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. W tej samej chwili pobladł, wpatrując w punkt w oddali.

\- Cześć, Eren. Dzień dobry, kapitanie.

Levi obrócił się gwałtownie. Kilka oddziałów żandarmów obserwowało ich z wyraźną pogardą, lecz nie to spowodowało reakcję Jaegera. Na czele wojska stał Zackly, z Lucą i Volkiem u boku. Kilku spętanych więzami zwiadowców ciągnięto za nimi, jak zwierzęta prowadzone na rzeź. Levi rozpoznał wśród nich Hanji i Erwina.

\- Przegraliście, kapitanie. Oddaj proszę tytana, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda.

\- Myślisz, że sobie z wami nie poradzę? - rzucił Ackerman, robiąc krok do przodu. Kilku żandarmów cofnęło się, wyraźnie przerażonych, jednak Zackly zacmokał cicho, zniecierpliwiony.

\- Czeka nas długa droga, kapitanie,więc radzę ci się pospieszyć. A zresztą... - Darius skinął głową w kierunku Volka, który wyciągnął zza paska strzelbę i wymierzył nią prosto w Levi'a. - Zależy nam na tytanie, nie na tobie. Jak chcesz przeżyć, chociaż raz posłuchaj, co się do ciebie mówi. Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Brudas może wyjdzie z podziemia, ale nigdy na odwrót.

\- Nie dostaniecie go. Proszę bardzo, możesz strze...

\- Przestań.

Levi obrócił się, słysząc drżący głos Erena. Wyglądał na przybitego, lecz zdeterminowanego. Wolnym krokiem wyminął go, nie zatrzymując się, nawet gdy Ackerman chwycił go za nadgarstek.

\- Nie skrzywdzicie ich, jak pójdę z wami? - rzekł spokojnie, zatrzymując się przy Zacklym. Usilnie unikał spojrzeń byłych oprawców, którzy uśmiechali się perfidnie. Zamiast tego skupił swój wzrok na zwiadowcach, wpatrujących się w niego w czystym szoku.

\- Nawet się nie waż - ostrzegł go Levi. Wiedział, jak miała skończyć się ta farsa. - I tak wszystkich zarżną. Spieprzaj stąd albo walcz, Eren.

\- Nikomu nic się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz współpracował - odrzekł spokojnie Zackly, ignorując Ackermana.

Jaeger skinął lekko głową, na co Darius zarechotał rubasznie i objął go ramieniem. Razem wyszli na zewnątrz głównym wejściem i Levi zdążył dostrzec tylko delikatny, smutny uśmiech, który posłał mu Eren, zanim drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi.

\- Zaczniemy od najważniejszej rzeczy - odezwał się Volk, gdy Luca zbliżył się równym krokiem do Levi'a. - Upewnimy się najpierw, że nie sprawisz kłopotów.

Nim Levi zamachnął się i posłał celnym ciosem Lucę na przeciwległą ścianę, poczuł na szyi delikatne szczypnięcie. Zorientował się, czym było dopiero w momencie, gdy dostrzegł pustą strzykawkę upadającą na kamienną posadzkę. Jego ruchy nagle stały się bardziej ociężałe i nim dotarł do podnoszącego się z ziemi cielska, ogarnęła go całkowita ciemność.


	24. Szczur z podziemia

Głęboka ciemność była wszystkim, co otaczało Levi'a, gdy nieprzytomnie rozchylił powieki. Przez chwilę próbował przyzwyczaić się do mroku, lecz nie dostrzegał żadnego kształtu. Tylko zapach stęchlizny i kłujące kawałki siana sugerowały, że znajdował się w celi.

Mruknął cicho, czując ból pulsujący delikatnie gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Cokolwiek mu podali, by pozbawić go przytomności, musiało być cholernie mocnym narkotykiem.

\- Levi?

Znajomy głos zabrzmiał nieopodal. Ktoś oparł na swoich udach jego głowę, zapewniając minimalny komfort obolałemu ciału. Uniósł wzrok, dostrzegając w końcu w gęstym mroku delikatny zarys podbródka.

\- Hanji? Gdzie do cholery jesteśmy?

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie znajdował się z nią sam na sam. Towarzyszyły im co najmniej dwie osoby. Słyszał ich nikłe oddechy i delikatne posapywania.

\- Daleko, Levi.

Erwin. Wzrokiem wychwycił masywną sylwetkę opartą o ścianę naprzeciw. Znajdował się tam jeszcze ktoś - zbyt wychudzony aby być Mikiem i zbyt zdrowy na Erena.

\- Daleko, czyli?

\- Na północy. Trochę cię ominęło - skwitowała tajemnicza postać. Ackerman w końcu rozpoznał w niej Nile'a Doka.

\- To znaczy? Niech mnie ktoś, do kurwy nędzy, oświeci. Gdzie ci skurwiele? I gdzie jest Eren?

\- Uspokój się - odezwała się Hanji. Jej głos brzmiał stanowczo, co w jej przypadku zwykle wystarczało, by go uciszyć. Taki ton oznaczał, że mieli poważne kłopoty. - Wiemy tylko tyle, że jesteśmy niedaleko Utopii. Szliśmy tu ponad tydzień, Levi.

\- To więzienie żandarmerii - wtrącił cicho Nile.

\- Nie łatwiej było im nas wybić?

Ackerman był wytrącony z równowagi. Ból głowy nasilał się z każdą sekundą i musiało minąć nieco czasu, zanim wszystkie informacje na dobre do niego dotarły.

\- Zaraz... jaki tydzień?

Erwin westchnął i poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Wiedzieli, że będziesz stawiał największy opór. Uśpili cię. Nieśliśmy cię przez całą drogę.

\- Ale czemu nie walczyliście? Pozwoliliście się złapać jak stado świń na rzeź? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego nie postawili się oprawcy. W końcu to Smith od zawsze pieprzył o woli walki i niezłomnym duchu.

\- Próbowaliśmy, ale jest ich o wiele więcej. Volk zastrzelił pół mojego oddziału - szepnęła Hanji. Levi poczuł na nadgarstku jej mimowolnie zaciskające się palce. - Powiedział, że jak będziemy próbować dalej, wszyscy zginiemy.

\- To nie ma sensu - Ackerman podniósł się w końcu i usiadł, opierając o ścianę. Zignorował zawroty głowy, przymykając lekko oczy. - A co z Erenem? Szedł z wami?

Głucha cisza, która nagle zapadła w pomieszczeniu, wysłała zimny dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- Nie wiemy, co z nim - głos Erwina był miękki, wręcz kojący. Było to najgorsze połączenie; ton zarezerwowany na specjalne okazje, do przekazania tragicznych wieści.

\- Jak to „nie wiecie"?

\- Po prostu. Wszystko działo się za szybko. Ostatni raz go widzieliśmy, jak wyruszaliśmy z kwatery. Był cały czas z Zacklym, a potem go zaatakował. Chyba zobaczył jak cię niosę i myślał, że coś ci się stało.

Levi milczał. W jednej chwili wyjście z tej ciasnej dziury stało się jego priorytetem. Wydarzenia, o których mówił Erwin rozegrały się ponad tydzień temu. Od tamtej pory wszystko mogło się zmienić. Musiał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, gdzie przetrzymywali Erena i przede wszystkim, ochronić go przed Volkiem i Lucą.

\- Wypuścili was chociaż raz? Ktoś tu przychodzi? - zapytał cicho, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek w ciemności. Potrzebował punktu zaczepienia, najdrobniejszej szczeliny w ścianie, czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu chociaż mieć nadzieję na ucieczkę.

\- Nawet nie próbuj nic kombinować, Levi. Nie zawahają się, żeby nas zabić - stwierdził Nile.

Ackerman prychnął pogardliwie. Do szczęścia brakowało mu tylko porad generała od siedmiu boleści, który nie poradził sobie z własnymi, zdradliwymi żołnierzami.

Już miał rzucić w niego ciętą wiązanką obelg, gdy drzwi od celi otworzyły się hukiem, wpuszczając do środka snop bladego światła pochodni.

\- Nie ruszać się!

Niewyraźna sylwetka zamajaczyła tuż przed ich oczami. Ackerman zdawał sobie sprawę, że był osłabiony, lecz nie mógł czekać w nieskończoność. Eren zbyt długo był zdany na łaskę Zackly'ego. Błyskawicznie poderwał się z ziemi i nim strażnik zdążył się zorientować, jego własny nóż, noszony przy pasku, wdzierał się już brutalnie prosto w jego pierś.

\- LEVI!

Krzyk Hanji towarzyszył mu jeszcze, gdy wyrwał ostrze z ciała żołnierza i ściskając je, wydostał się na korytarz. Nie obejrzał się ani razu. Słyszał kroki kolejnych żołnierzy, biegnących sprawdzić, co wywołało nagłe poruszenie, lecz zignorował je. Skupiał się tylko na jednej myśli.

Odruchowo skręcił w ciemny korytarz, gdzie cele zaczynały się przerzedzać. Doskonale pamiętał, jak wędrując tunelami w podziemiach Mitrasu, znalazł Erena w najdalszym zakątku lochów, o wiele dalej od przetrzymywanych tam innych ludzi. Najwyraźniej było to idealne miejsce do tortur, gdzie dźwięk roznosił się najsłabiej.

Głosy żołnierzy stawały się cichsze z każdym krokiem, a korytarz węższy. Był już pewien, że zabłądził. W oddali na ścianie majaczyła tylko jedna pochodnia i nie było możliwości, by znalazł tu kogokolwiek.

Wilgoć zaczęła wdzierać się w nozdrza. Więzienie żandarmerii graniczyło z niewielkim strumieniem, oddzielającym potężną konstrukcję od skraju dziewiczego, gęstego lasu. Sam zapach wystarczył, by określił, że znajdowali się po zachodniej stronie. Już miał wycofać się i odbić w inny korytarz, gdy pośród kamiennych ścian rozniósł się donośny brzdęk dzwonów bijących na alarm. W ostatniej chwili schował się w zaułku, wstrzymując oddech.

W tym samym momencie, niewielkie, drewniane drzwi zaskrzypiały głośno, ukazując w progu krępą sylwetkę. Luca wymamrotał coś pod nosem, poprawiając zawzięcie pasek u spodni i wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, ocierając spoconą twarz.

\- Zaraz wrócę - rzucił przez ramię, po czym odchrząknął i zwilżył językiem spierzchniętą wargę, wpatrując się uporczywie w jeden punkt w głębi celi.

Levi czuł, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Jego nienawiść kumulowała się przez tak wiele miesięcy, podsycana kolejnymi faktami, których wciąż się dowiadywał. Jeśli jednak pragnął wyjść stąd w całości, musiał skupić się na odnalezieniu Jaegera i ucieczce z tego parszywego miejsca. Dopiero wtedy znajdzie sposób, by wyciągnąć stąd resztę.

Stać w ukryciu. Nie ruszać się. Pozwolić, by Luca sobie poszedł.

Plan był prosty.

Był prosty, dopóki Levi nie dostrzegł w głębi pomieszczenia bladej, pokrytej znajomymi bliznami dłoni, zaciśniętej kurczowo na podłodze wyłożonej sianem.

Gdy potem sięgał pamięcią wstecz, nie potrafił przywołać zbyt wiele z tego momentu. Na kilka minut zapomniał kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Furia ta w niczym jednak nie przypominała tej z dnia, gdy stracił Farlana i Isabell. Czuł spokój, a jego umysł jeszcze nigdy nie był tak przejrzyście jasny.

Powoli wyszedł z ukrycia, patrząc prosto na Lucę, którego oczy nagle rozszerzyły się w panicznym strachu.

\- Kapitan Ackerman... więc to przez ciebie ten ala...

Nie dokończył zdania. Ostrze, brutalnie wepchnięte do jego ust, wyłoniło się nagle z tyłu głowy. Mężczyzna zawył, charcząc głośno i próbował chwycić się za szyję; gardło zalane krwią uniemożliwiło mu oddychanie. Wzrokiem rozpaczliwie szukał ratunku, lecz jedyną rzeczą, którą odnalazł było stalowe i pełne pogardy spojrzenie Ackermana.

\- Nie dobiję cię. Będziesz tu leżał i krwawił, dopóki cię nie znajdą.

Levi płynnym ruchem wysunął mu z ust nóż i z całą mocą wbił go w jego krocze, pozostawiając tam rękojeść. Wrzask pełen bólu rozniósł się korytarzem. Był to ostatni dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Luca Hersh.

Ackerman nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. Ominął z obrzydzeniem wijące się w agonii ciało i wszedł do celi. Od razu wychwycił błysk zielonych oczu, które obserwowały nieprzytomnie całą tę sytuację.

\- Eren.

Usłyszał własny, łamiący się głos. Jaeger uniósł się na przedramionach, wpatrując w niego, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi. Kilka postrzępionych szmat, którymi się okrywał, opadło na ziemię, odsłaniając nowe blizny.

\- Levi, co t-tu ro...

\- Wynosimy się stąd. Już.

Pewnym ruchem chwycił Erena za ramię, pomagając mu wstać. Jego sylwetka zachwiała się mocno, lecz zdołała utrzymać w pionie.

\- Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić, Levi. Obiecali, że was nie skrzywdzą. Teraz będą chcieli cię zabi...

\- Niech spróbują. No już, nie mamy czasu. Możesz iść?

Jaeger skinął lekko głową i wsparty na jego ramieniu, ruszył do wyjścia. Wyraźnie opierał ciężar całego ciała na jednej nodze, skutecznie ukrywając obrażenia pod postrzępioną koszulą, sięgającą mu niemal do kostek.

Do Levi'a dopiero teraz zaczynał docierać ogrom problemu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie iść. Odgłosy żołnierskich kroków wydawały się zbliżać do nich nieubłaganie, niosąc echem pośród kamiennych ścian. Byli sami, lecz wkrótce miało się to zmienić.

\- Tędy.

Tym razem Eren przejął inicjatywę, kierując ich w kolejną odnogę korytarza. Przestrzeń wokół wydawała się kurczyć z każdym krokiem, a po pewnym czasie zabrakło nawet pochodni. Szli po omacku, wiedzeni zapachem wilgotnego powietrza. Musieli znajdować się przy samym strumieniu.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić. Ten tunel schodzi coraz niżej.

\- Nie.

Z chwilą, gdy Eren mu odpowiedział, obaj zatrzymali się gwałtownie. Choć w mroku nie widzieli nawet samych siebie, delikatny świst powietrza gdzieś pod sufitem był jak obietnica wolności.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie iść? - zapytał cicho Levi, dostrzegając w końcu zarys włazu w kamiennym sklepieniu.

\- Potem ci opowiem. To długa historia - odpowiedział spokojnie, po czym gwałtownie chwycił Ackermana, podsadzając go niemal do sufitu.

\- Kretyn - skwitował Levi, gdy potężna klapa zaskrzypiała, otwierając im drogę do wolności. - Jesteś ranny. Nie powinieneś mnie nosić.

Zwinnym ruchem wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz i opuścił nieco, by pomóc Erenowi wyjść na powierzchnię. Kroki żołnierzy znów rozbrzmiewały coraz głośniej, lecz zanim ich sylwetki pojawiły się w polu widzenia, żelazny właz zatrzasnął się za nimi z cichym uderzeniem.

\- Gdzie teraz?

\- Jak najdalej. Musimy pomyśleć jak uwolnić resztę.

Choć znaleźli się poza kwaterą wroga, wciąż nie byli bezpieczni; dzwony bijące na alarm dalej niosły się echem po okolicy. Masywna forteca górowała nad nimi, przysłaniając księżyc - jej ciemne, strzeliste wieżyczki i dochodzące z nich pojedyncze krzyki dowódców przyprawiały o zimne dreszcze.

Z niemałym trudem pokonali strumień. Levi czuł jak adrenalina powoli go opuszcza, a ciało słabnie. Nie był tym zdziwiony. Sam fakt, że udało mu się walczyć po ponad tygodniu przymusowego snu, był niewiarygodny.

\- Uważaj - rzucił cicho, chwytając Erena pod ramię, gdy ten poślizgnął się na niestabilnym dnie. Woda w strumieniu była lodowata, lecz nawet w najgłębszym miejscu sięgała im do pasa.

Kolejny problem pojawił się, gdy wyszli na brzeg. Choć w okolicach Shiganshiny wiosna rozkwitała w każdym zakątku, Utopia rządziła się swoimi prawami. Położone na północy miasto słynęło ze srogiej zimy, która potrafiła utrzymywać się przez długi czas. Przemoczeni do suchej nitki musieli szybko znaleźć schronienie, jeśli nie chcieli zamarznąć gdzieś w środku lasu.

\- Możesz iść? - zapytał cicho Levi, gdy oddalili się na tyle, że nie słyszeli już nawet alarmu. Eren coraz bardziej ich spowalniał, wyraźnie walcząc z zimnem i bólem w nodze.

\- Tak.

Ackerman westchnął zniecierpliwiony i zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Pokaż to.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że policzki Jaegera pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem, lecz wrażenie to zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Nie zwlekając, uklęknął przed Erenem, odsłaniając jego udo. Na całej długości znajdowała się potężna rana, sięgająca prawie do kości. Nie to jednak zaskoczyło go najbardziej. Brzegi skóry syczały delikatnie, unosząc wokół siebie niemal niezauważalne obłoczki pary.

\- Regenerujesz się - stwierdził cicho Levi, unosząc wzrok. Minęło wiele lat odkąd widział to po raz ostatni. Powoli przesunął palcami po udzie, dostrzegając jak kolejne tkanki pojawiają się znikąd. Nim podniósł się z ziemi, znalazł kawałek zdrowej skóry i musnął ją wargami.

\- Le...

\- Idziemy dalej - Ackerman przerwał mu stanowczo, zarzucając na siebie jego ramię. - Jak nie będziesz mógł wytrzymać, masz mi o tym powiedzieć, rozumiesz?

\- Tak.

\- Świetnie.

Z tymi słowami ruszyli przed siebie, a ich niewyraźne sylwetki zniknęły między drzewami.

W tym samym czasie, w okolicach zamku rozpoczęto poszukiwania. Grupa żandarmów rozproszyła się po okolicy, w towarzystwie psów myśliwskich, które za nic nie mogły zwęszyć tropu. Nikły zapach dwojga ludzi coraz słabiej unosił się przy włazie, a obmywający go wartki strumień skutecznie rozpraszał charty swoją wonią.

W całym chaosie, nikt nie przejął się brakiem jednej osoby. Luca Hersh, z wolna konający w zapomnianym podziemnym korytarzu, ostatnie chwile życia spędził na kilku przemyśleniach. Jednym z nich był żal. Żałował dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy dotknął Jaegera. Nie dlatego, że nagle się nawrócił - wspomnienie płaczu i wrzasków tytana do tej pory były jak miód dla jego uszu.

Żałował swoich czynów, przez tak prostą rzecz jak strach. Widok swego końca w oczach Ackermana nie chciał wyjść mu z głowy. Był jak natrętny komar, od którego nie potrafił się uwolnić. Luca Hersh wydając ostatni oddech, miał tylko jedno marzenie - aby znienawidzonego kapitana zwiadowców spotkał wkrótce podobny koniec.


	25. Interludium

_\- Jesteś za słaby, młody._

_Kenny wyprostował się, rozcierając obolałe ramiona. Jego wysoka postura wyraźnie górowała nad sylwetką drobnego chłopca, który wpatrywał się w niego zawzięcie, gotów do dalszej walki. Choć Levi zawdzięczał mu wiele, zdawał sobie sprawę, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna to uosobienie okrucieństwa. Niekończące się bijatyki, wycieczki po okolicznych domach rozpusty, widoki, do których przywykł, choć w tym wieku nigdy nie powinien - świat Levi'a kręcił się wokół Kenny'ego i nie miał na to żadnego wpływu._

_\- Skup się!_

_Potężny cios posłał drobną sylwetkę na ziemię, odbierając jej na chwilę zdolność oddychania. Bolało. Rdzawy posmak krwi wypełnił usta Levi'a. Uderzenia starszego Ackermana były kwintesencją precyzji. Doskonale wiedział z jaką siłą uderzyć._

_\- Tak mnie nie pokonasz. Dopóki mnie nie trafisz, nie dostaniesz żarcia, gnoju._

_Levi powoli podniósł się z kolan, starając utrzymać w pionie. Kenny miał rację - był zdecydowanie za słaby by dorównać mu siłą. Jeśli nie chciał znów żywić się resztkami ze śmietnika, musiał znaleźć jakieś wyjście._

_Ostrożnie omiótł spojrzeniem wysoką sylwetkę. Zwinność, moc i precyzja - styl walki Kenny'ego był połączeniem tych trzech cech. Levi nie miał cienia szansy, by mu dorównać._

_Mężczyzna zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia, kolejny raz z rzędu posyłając go na ziemię prostym kopnięciem. Tym razem jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że bierność przeciwnika była zamierzona. Levi, ignorując ból, pulsujący tępo gdzieś w okolicach żołądka, poderwał się zwinnie i zamachnął, sypiąc piaskiem prosto w oczy Kenny'ego. Głośna wiązanka przekleństw dała mu do zrozumienia, że osiągnął swój cel. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi, posłał najsilniejszy cios, na jaki był w stanie się zdobyć prosto w prawy bok mężczyzny._

_Udało się._

_Kenny zatoczył się do tyłu, a wyraz zdziwienia na jego twarzy sugerował, że za nic nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, wpatrując się w wycieńczone, drobne dziecko, które skrywało w pustych oczach delikatny wyraz triumfu._

_\- Mówiłem, że jesteś słaby. Nawet nie umiesz powalić przeciwnika - skwitował krótko. - Czemu uderzyłeś akurat tutaj?_

_\- Ciągle pijesz. Tylko tutaj by zabolało._

_Głos Levi'a był ledwie słyszalny i po chwili utonął w ochrypłym śmiechu Kenny'ego. Gnojek miał rację. Od tygodnia nie było momentu, żeby był w pełni trzeźwy, a jego wątroba wołała już o pomstę do nieba. Nawet tak słaby cios dało się w pełni odczuć._

_\- Dobra robota - rzucił przez ramię, podchodząc do drzwi niewielkiej tawerny. Jego smukła dłoń spoczęła na klamce, a usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. - Na co czekasz? Chodź. Zasłużyłeś na kolację..._

\- Levi.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia rozchylił nieprzytomnie powieki. Zielone tęczówki, skryte wśród burzy odstających we wszystkie strony włosów, wpatrywały się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

-Powinniśmy ruszać. Już prawie świta.

Levi skinął głową w odpowiedzi, po czym usiadł, rozcierając obolałe mięśnie. Od dwóch dni wędrowali w kierunku Mitrasu, skrywając się w leśnym gąszczu. Żandarmi wciąż deptali im po piętach, przeczesując każdy skrawek ziemi w poszukiwaniu uciekinierów. Ciągłe warty i wzmożona czujność szybko stały się dla nich przykrą codziennością.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Erena, który uśmiechając się pod nosem szykował dla nich śniadanie. Resztki pieczonego zająca z poprzedniego dnia nie były szczytem marzeń, lecz potrafiły skutecznie zaspokoić głód. Zresztą Jaeger nie wyglądał, jakby w jakimkolwiek stopniu mu to przeszkadzało.

Levi mimowolnie powrócił do swojego snu. Wspomnienie Kenny'ego wciąż tkwiło żywe w jego pamięci. Wuj od początku powtarzał mu, że jego prawdziwą siłą jest spostrzegawczość. Rzeczy, które umykały innym, dla Ackermana były oczywiste. Nieważne, czy chodziło o słabości przeciwnika, czy kogoś bliskiego - zawsze zauważał je jako pierwszy i starał się wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski.

Tak było i tym razem.

Gdy zasiadł razem z Erenem do szybkiego śniadania, nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Skóra do tej pory pokryta drobnymi bliznami, lśniła teraz gładko w delikatnych promieniach wschodzącego słońca. Po głębokiej ranie, wcześniej zdobiącej jego udo, również nie było już śladu. Zdolność regeneracji wydawała się powrócić na dobre.

Choć zmiany te cieszyły Levi'a, zasiały też ziarno niepokoju, którego źródła nie potrafił dokładnie określić. Eren wydawał się emanować energią i radością. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy ich przyjaciele żyli pod groźbą rychłej śmierci, a oni sami uciekali przed podobnym losem, było to co najmniej dziwne. Jaeger jednak nie dostrzegał zmian w swoim zachowaniu i cudownie ich nieświadomy wyrwał Levi'a z otępienia lekkim muśnięciem warg.

\- Idziemy?

Wrócili na wyznaczany przez siebie szlak, od czasu do czasu uważnie sprawdzając, czy nie są śledzeni. Kierowali się na południe, pragnąc jak najszybciej dostać się do stolicy. Cała sytuacja z porwaniem zwiadowców, zdradą Zackly'ego i brakiem interwencji ze strony królowej wydawała się podejrzana. Levi zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle mieli do czego wracać.

\- Wiem, że to za wcześnie, Levi - odezwał się Eren po kilku godzinach spokojnego marszu. - Ale myślę, że będziesz chciał zrobić postój.

Ackerman zmarszczył brwi, przystając na powalonym pniu drzewa. W oddali, pomiędzy świeżą, wiosenną trawą połyskiwało niewielkie jezioro. Kilka samotnych kaczek dryfowało na jego tafli, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z towarzystwa intruzów.

\- Dobrze myślisz. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo od nas śmierdzi - rzucił przez ramię Levi, zmierzając już w kierunku wody i gubiąc po kolei swoje ubrania.

\- Nie żebyśmy właśnie uciekli z więzienia, czy co...

\- Zamknij się i chodź.

Woda okazała się lodowata. Mimo, że zmierzali na południe, gdzie wiosna już niemal w pełni zapanowała nad światem, jej chłód był jak tysiące lodowatych igieł, wbitych prosto w rozgrzane od marszu ciało.

\- ŚWIĘTA SINO, LEVI! - zawył Eren, gdy Ackerman wciągnął go za sobą. - Nie ma mowy! Idę stąd... wolę już śmierdzieć.

\- Tylko się rusz, to z nami koniec - ostrzegł go spokojnie. Zignorował dreszcze i zanurkował, przepływając spory kawałek jeziora. Gdy wyłonił się na powierzchni, z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Jaeger pozostał na swoim miejscu.

Ciało stopniowo przyzwyczajało się do lodowatej wody. Po pewnym czasie Ackermanowi zaczęło się wydawać, że jest całkiem znośna... do momentu, gdy jego uwaga skupiła się z powrotem na Erenie.

Wyraźnie zrelaksowany, z zadowoleniem opierał się o wystający z jeziora kamień. Gęste kłęby gorącej pary spowijały jego ciało, a ramiona ponad taflą wody zaróżowiły się od wydzielanego ciepła - każdy fragment skóry emanował czystą energią. Spojrzał na Levi'a, posyłając mu szelmowski uśmiech i przywołał go do siebie gestem dłoni.

\- Co to ma być? - zapytał, podpływając do Jaegera. Woda wokół niego była niemal gorąca, a on sam wydawał się być niezmiernie z siebie zadowolony.

\- Nie podoba ci się? Chciałem, żeby było nam cieplej.

Levi nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie, starając się uciszyć wewnętrzny głos, który ciągle przywoływał słowa kapłana z Mitrasu.

_„Gdybyś go wtedy widział kapitanie... chociaż płonął i cierpiał, ta moc była taka piękna..."_

_„Chcą, by na nowo zaczął żyć, a wtedy znowu spróbują zrobić z niego broń."_

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? - starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, lecz Eren musiał dostrzec zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Gęste kłęby pary rozpłynęły się nagle w powietrzu.

\- To nic takiego. Trochę jak regeneracja...

\- Wiesz, że właśnie tego chcieli?

Jaeger spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. W tym momencie Levi zrozumiał, że jego reakcja była zbyt ostra do tak błahej sytuacji. Westchnął zrezygnowany i podpłynął bliżej, niemal ocierając się o jego wciąż rozgrzane ciało.

\- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje - zaczął, unosząc dłoń, by dotknąć policzka Erena. Pojedyncze krople wody spłynęły po gładkiej skórze, lądując z powrotem w jeziorze. - Nie jestem ślepy. Widzę, że twoja moc zaczyna wracać. Muszę wiedzieć jak cię ochronić.

Nie od razu uzyskał odpowiedź. Jaeger wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, wyraźnie szukając odpowiednich słów. Po chwili otoczył Levi'a ramionami i ukrył twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

\- Wiesz, że sam nie wiem, jak to działa. Mogę się zregenerować - Eren wymamrotał cicho, owiewając jego skórę gorącym oddechem. - Czuję, że jestem silniejszy, ale nie mam pojęcia jak bardzo. Chyba nie potrafiłbym się jeszcze przemienić.

\- Od kiedy tak jest?

Jaeger uniósł głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Jakoś tak.... odkąd złapaliście Sebastiana.

Przez chwilę stali pogrążeni w myślach. Powracająca moc Erena była jednocześnie błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem. W razie wpadki i ponownej niewoli, Volk z pewnością nie zawahałby się przed jej wykorzystaniem. Z drugiej strony, mogli zyskać sposób na obronę przed wrogiem. Levi do tej pory pamiętał opowieść kapłana o wielkiej mocy, mogącej kontrolować ludzkie umysły. Miał nadzieję, że Jaeger był na tyle silny, by utrzymać ją w ryzach.

\- Na pewno nad tym panujesz?

Eren skinął głową, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Świetnie. To przydaj się na coś i podgrzej jeszcze wodę.

***

\- Myślisz, że są cali?

Levi uniósł głowę, marszcząc lekko brwi. Nieopodal, przy samym brzegu jeziora siedział kompletnie nagi Eren, który od jakiegoś czasu go obserwował. Delikatna poświata rozpalonego ogniska tańczyła na jego skórze, nadając jej niesamowitego blasku pośród czerni zapadającego wieczoru. I choć Ackerman gardził ckliwymi porównaniami, musiał w tej chwili przyznać, że Jaeger wyglądał jak młody bóg.

\- Na pewno. Nie tak łatwo ich złamać - rzucił od niechcenia i zwinnym ruchem obrócił kaczki, piekące się nad ogniem. Aromat mięsa rozniósł się po okolicy, przyjemnie drażniąc w nozdrza.

\- Martwię się o nich. Volk powtarzał, że chce ich trzymać przy życiu, żeby mogli patrzeć na swój koniec, ale z nim nigdy nie wiadomo - kontynuował cicho Eren. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w martwy punkt gdzieś daleko przed sobą, po czym wstał i zbliżył się do Levi'a, zwinnie omijając ich rozwieszone przy ognisku ubrania.

\- Tak im nie pomożesz. Musimy najpierw dostać się do stolicy.

\- Wiem - przytaknął Jaeger, zatrzymując się przed nim, aby zaraz bez zbędnych pytań usiąść okrakiem na jego udach. Bliskość drugiego, tak znajomego ciała wysłała przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Nawet jak nikt nie będzie chciał nam pomóc, obiecaj, że po nich wrócimy.

\- Oczywiście. Nie ma innej opcji. Musimy tylko się uzbroić i opracować pla...

Reszta słów utonęła w zachłannych wargach, atakujących jego własne. Pozwolił im przejąć inicjatywę, z ulgą przyjmując każdą pieszczotę. Było to doskonałe ujście dla frustracji, z którą zmagali się, odkąd pozostawili za sobą towarzyszy. Eren przerwał pocałunek dopiero, gdy zabrakło im tchu, powoli unosząc się na jego udach. Nie zdążył dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, bo za chwilę musnął wargami ucho Levi'a i szepnął do niego ledwie słyszalnie, starając się opanować drżący głos.

-  _Ktoś tu jest._


	26. Łowcy wygnanych

\- Myślisz, że się ujawni?

Szept Erena ledwie dotarł do jego uszu; nie potrafił się na nim skupić. Osoba obserwująca ich z ukrycia z pewnością była sama. Przewaga liczebna uspokajała go, lecz nie miał pojęcia czy obcy stanowił zagrożenie. Nie znosił takich sytuacji.

\- Nie wiem.

Odkąd tylko dotarło do nich, że nie są sami, ubrali się i jak gdyby nigdy nic odpoczywali przy ognisku. Umysł Levi'a pracował w zastraszającym tempie, skrzętnie tworząc miliony planów opcjonalnej ucieczki lub sposobów walki z napastnikiem. Spędzili tak dobre piętnaście minut, dopóki rozłożysty krzak nieopodal nie zaszeleścił łagodnie.

Gdy dostrzegli zgarbioną postać starej kobiety, obaj wyraźnie odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Dobry wieczór, panowie - skrzekliwy głos staruszki, przestraszył ptaki siedzące na gałęzi. - Panowie podróżnicy?

\- Można tak powiedzieć - odrzekł Levi, przesuwając po niej wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

Kobieta była tak stara, że mogła jeszcze pamiętać czasy przed murami. Siwe, splecione w warkocz włosy przykryła postrzępioną chustą w kolorze reszty jej ubrań. Wyglądała jak typowa mieszkanka wioski na północy. Nie stanowiła dla nich jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Była jednak postronnym świadkiem i zawsze mogła komuś donieść o ich spotkaniu.

\- W czym możemy pani pomóc? - wtrącił spokojnie Eren, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że jej obecność wprawiała go w lekki dyskomfort.

\- Oj kochanieńki - kobieta sapnęła zmęczona i przysiadła na kamieniu, podpierając się laską. - Tyle już idę, a do wioski tak daleko. Chłopa muszę jakiego sprowadzić, co by mi męża pochował. Święta Sina panienka nie uchowała mojego Karla przed tymi potworami.

Dopiero teraz, gdy siedziała, Levi dostrzegł ślady zakrzepłej krwi na jej butach i poszarpanych strzępkach spódnicy.

\- Potworami?

\- A potworami, złociutki. Wpadli do nas wczoraj i łoj, mateczko Sino, co to się działo. Mówio, że żandarmy takie dobre chłopy... że ludzi bronio. Jak przyszli, to prawie wszystko z chałupy wynieśli. Mój bidny Karl chciał ich zatrzymać, to jak jeden z drugim strzelby wyciągnęli... - staruszka pociągnęła głośno nosem, ocierając łzę. - Do rana go żem nie mogła pozbierać. Mówio, że tytany takie straszne, a widzisz co z moim Karlem zrobili. Niech ich diabli wezmo.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Levi był niemal pewien, że żandarmeria nie napadała bez powodu na pospólstwo. To właśnie jego i Erena szukali w domu kobiety. Pośrednio stali się odpowiedzialni za to, co przydarzyło się jej mężowi.

\- Może my będziemy mogli jakoś pomóc? - Eren sformułował pytanie, które właśnie pojawiło się w głowie Ackermana. To była idealna szansa by zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia i poprosić o nocleg przed dalszą podróżą na południe.

\- Pochowacie mojego Karla, kochanieńki? Ni mam czym wam zapłacić, bo te dranie powynosiły wszystko co żem miała - w głosie kobiety pobrzmiewała czysta desperacja. - Ale możecie wziąć co tylko będziecie chcieli. Może znajdziecie coś, co można sprze...

\- Potrzebny nam tylko ciepły posiłek i miejsce, żeby się wyspać - wtrącił Levi, zerkając wymownie na Erena. On również zdawał sobie sprawę, że śmierć męża owej kobiety była po części ich winą. 

\- Święta Sina mi was zesłała kochanieńcy. Nie dość, że tacy ładni to jeszcze serca ze złota. Chodźta w takim razie.

Kobieta ociężale podniosła się z kamienia i nieco żwawiej niż wcześniej, ruszyła przed siebie.

Przez całą drogę opowiadała im o swoim życiu w lesie na północy oraz z jakimi trudami się to wiązało. Levi dokładnie tego się spodziewał. Najprawdopodobniej nie docierało do niej jeszcze, że po utracie męża miała pozostać tu całkiem sama, aż do śmierci. Swoim słowotokiem maskowała strach i głęboką rozpacz. Bardzo często widział to w przeszłości u żołnierzy wracających zza muru po nieudanej misji. Gdy Eren dołączył do jego pierwszego oddziału, ukrywał swoją niepewność w identyczny sposób. Wydawało się, że od tamtych chwil minęły stulecia.

Gdy docierali już niemal na miejsce, Levi pozwolił sobie uważniej na niego spojrzeć. Od czasu ich ucieczki zmieniał się z każdą minutą. Powrót regeneracji sprawiał, że blizn po dawnych torturach było coraz mniej, a gładka, zdrowa skóra rumieniła się delikatnie w bladej poświacie księżyca. Ackerman cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw - widok Erena w pełni sił, napawał go czystą radością.

Istniały jednak inne aspekty tego nowego stanu, które nieco go niepokoiły. To co zrobił z wodą w jeziorze, wracało do Ackermana za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się bliżej niego. Być może była to kwestia przewrażliwienia i wybujałej wyobraźni, lecz w tych krótkich momentach miał pewność, że coś jest nie w porządku. Powietrze gwałtownie gęstniało, jakby przesycone czystą energią, odgłosy wokół stawały się bardziej odległe i Levi miał wrażenie, że na ułamek sekundy został wyrwany z realnego świata. Zaraz potem dziwne uczucie znikało tak szybko jak się pojawiało i sam Eren wydawał się niczego nie zauważać.

Jego rozmyślania zostały zepchnięte na drugi plan, gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce. Kobieta miała rację - żandarmi zachowali się jak nienasycone zwierzęta. Wynieśli większość jej dobytku, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie meble, trochę jedzenia i zmasakrowane ciało jej męża. Był to pokaz kompletnie niepotrzebnego okrucieństwa.

Pochowanie Karla zajęło im sporo czasu. Wykopanie dołu w przemarzniętej ziemi było nie lada wyzwaniem, podobnie jak szukanie wszystkich części rozczłonkowanych zwłok. Kobieta w czasie przygotowań do pochówku przedstawiła im się w końcu jako Freda. Z minuty na minutę stawała się bardziej milcząca, stojąc na uboczu i obserwując ich przy pracy. Levi nie chciał wyrywać jej z zadumy, nawet gdy skończyli zakopywać dół. Potrzebowała teraz czasu, by pogodzić się z rzeczywistością.

Bez słowa chwycił Erena za rękę i wszedł do chaty, gdzie wcześniej Freda przygotowała dla nich izbę. Stolik, szafa i niewielkie łóżko było jej jedynym wyposażeniem, lecz Ackerman nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio spał w normalnym miejscu. Eren był chyba tego samego zdania.

\- Rano ruszymy dalej na południe. Musimy znaleźć jak najwięcej ludzi, którzy pomogą nam odbić naszych - Levi przysiadł na łóżku. Kątem oka dostrzegł czyste ubrania, które przygotowała dla nich kobieta. W końcu jej mężowi nie były już potrzebne.

Eren spokojnie przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na podłodze tuż przed nim, zmniejszając jakikolwiek dystans między nimi. Powoli złożył ramiona na jego kolanach i oparł na nich podbródek, unosząc do góry wzrok. Zielone oczy zamigotały w ciepłym świetle pochodni i Levi poczuł wtedy, że mógłby wpatrywać się w nie godzinami. Odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził go po policzku.

\- Masz jakiś plan? - szept Jaegera był miękki i senny.

\- Nie - odparł szczerze. - Zastanawiam się ciągle dlaczego oprócz zwiadowców, nikt nie próbował ich zatrzymać. Stolica mogła upaść tak samo jak my. Nie wiem nawet, kto od nas przeżył, a kto nie.

\- Musimy to sprawdzić. Jak nikt nam nie pomoże, wrócimy tu sami i odbijemy ich podstępem. W końcu nam jakoś udało się uciec.

Levi westchnął cicho.

\- Mieliśmy cholerne szczęście, Eren. Większe niż pieprzona głupota Springera. Siedzielibyśmy tam dalej, gdybyśmy ich nie zaskoczyli.

\- No to zaskoczymy ich znowu - Jaeger uśmiechnął się szczerze i uniósł głowę, łącząc ich usta.

Jego wargi były ciepłe i tak znajome, że Levi dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo zmęczony jest ciągłą walką i uciekaniem. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał o sobie, prowadzącym spokojne życie z Erenem u boku, z dala od wojny i wypraw. O jego nieustannym towarzystwie, cieple i miękkich wargach sunących po rozgrzanej skórze. O niewielkim domu, podobnym do tego, gdzieś na skraju lasu, gdzie zapach drzew budziłby ich codziennie, wpadając przez otwarte okno. Ta myśl była tak nagła i niespodziewana, że odruchowo ją od siebie odtrącił, skupiając uwagę z powrotem na rozmowie.

\- Najpierw musimy dotrzeć do stolicy i nie dać się złapać. O świcie ruszamy, więc radzę ci się wyspać.

Jaeger uniósł lekko brwi, wyłapując nagłą zmianę tonu, lecz nie skomentował jej i powoli podniósł się z kolan, muskając jeszcze jego wargi swoimi.

\- Nie damy. Poradzimy sobie, Levi.

Miał nadzieję, że w tej sprawie Eren się nie mylił.

***

_Promyki jasnożółtego światła tańczyły na bladej twarzy Jaegera, przezierając przez korony drzew, kołysane delikatnym wiatrem. Gdzieś w oddali ptaki świergotały swoje wesołe melodie, rozkoszując się ciepłym, letnim powietrzem. Ich dźwięk działał przyjemnie na zmysły, wyciszając je i uspokajając. Levi dopiero po chwili zauważył, że stojący przed nim Eren był nagi - wpatrzony w jego piękną twarz, nie zdołał dostrzec reszty ciała. Nie miał też pojęcia, gdzie się znajdowali. Ta część lasu była dla niego kompletnie obca. Nie odczuwał jednak strachu. Zmieniło się to dopiero wtedy, gdy spróbował się poruszyć i odkrył, że nie jest w stanie kiwnąć choćby palcem._

_Jaeger nie dostrzegał jego problemu, ba - nie zauważał nawet obecności Levi'a. Wpatrzony w niebo, uniósł dłonie w geście modlitwy. Jego zielone tęczówki skryły się nagle pod opadającymi powiekami. Do tej pory błyszcząca w słońcu skóra, zaczęła bić własnym blaskiem, wpadającym niemal w biel. Wydzielana przez niego energia zakołysała źdźbłami trawy, mieszając z ciepłym powietrzem. Przybierając na sile, dotarła w końcu do Levi'a, jeżąc mu włosy na karku._

_Wiedział, że śni. Sytuacja była zbyt surrealistyczna, by mogło być inaczej. Nie miał tylko pojęcia, jak się wybudzić; jak poruszyć, by wyrwać Erena z jego transu. Wydobywająca się z niego moc stawała się gorąca. Musiał w jakiś sposób do niego dotrzeć, zanim miał spłonąć żywym ogniem..._

\- Levi.

Gwałtownie rozchylił powieki, słysząc znajomy szept. Eren leżał tuż obok, wpatrując się w niego z nieukrywanym niepokojem. Levi odruchowo uniósł dłoń i dotknął jego policzka - chłód skóry sprawił, że odetchnął z ulgą. Dokładnie tak jak podejrzewał - wszystko było tylko idiotycznym snem.

\- Co się dzieje? Nie możesz spać?

\- Idą tu. Pięć osób, pewnie jakaś grupa od poszukiwań. Są niedaleko stąd.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, wytężając słuch. Oprócz lekkiego wiatru i pohukiwań kilku sów, nie wychwycił niczego niepokojącego.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma, Er...

\- Zaufaj mi - przerwał mu. Rzadko kiedy Levi widział go w tak zdesperowanym stanie. - Musimy wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej.

Nie zadawał więcej pytań. Skinął tylko głową i już po chwili ubierali się w pośpiechu, starając zatrzeć za sobą wszystkie ślady. Cały czas milczeli,nie chcąc rozpraszać się nawzajem. Gdy Levi miał już pewność, że nic po nich nie zostało, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się skrzypiąc cicho, ukazując drobną postać Fredy. Kobieta zmierzyła ich spokojnym wzrokiem, po czym skinęła lekko głową, zupełnie jakby nagle wszystko ułożyło się w logiczną całość.

\- W lesie widać pochodnie. Chodźta, musicie się schować.

Nie oponowali.

Freda zaprowadziła ich do niewielkiej piwniczki, z wejściem przez klapę w podłodze. Gdy zamknęła ją tuż za nimi, usłyszeli jak przenosi na nią niewielki dywan. Jej plan miał szansę na powodzenie - w końcu już raz przeszukiwali to miejsce i z pewnością nie zamierzali być tak samo dokładni. Levi miał nadzieję, że nawet żandarmi mieli w sobie choć tyle ludzkich odruchów, by nie torturować kobiety, której dzień wcześniej zabili męża.

Zerknął na Erena, stojącego tuż obok, lecz nie dostrzegł niczego w gęstej ciemności. Czuł za to jego obecność - przyspieszony oddech, cichy dźwięk przełykanej śliny i chłodne opuszki palców, które ściskały się kurczowo na jego dłoni. Był przerażony, choć Levi wątpił, by strach ten dotyczył ich szans na przetrwanie tej sytuacji.

Tkwili tak obok siebie w całkowitym milczeniu. Docierały do nich tylko niewyraźne strzępki rozmów - Freda rozmawiała z żołnierzami przed domem, próbując przekonać ich, że znajduje się tu sama. Wydawało się, że stali tak całą wieczność. Levi czuł już jak nogi i kręgosłup, zmuszone do tkwienia w jednej, niewygodnej pozycji, zaczynały odmawiać współpracy. Wtedy też Jaeger zacisnął mocno palce na jego dłoni, wbijając w nią paznokcie i szepnął przerażony.

\- Chcą ją zabić.

Wszystko to trwało jakiś ułamek sekundy. Już po chwili bezszelestnie opuszczali kryjówkę, chowając się tuż przy krawędziach okien. Levi niezauważenie wyjrzał na zewnątrz - dokładnie pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby żandarmów stało wokół Fredy. Jeden z nich rozmawiał z nią, wyraźnie z niej kpiąc, podczas gdy dwaj mężczyźni tuż za jej plecami ładowali broń. Kobieta nie była nawet świadoma tego, że za chwilę miała zginąć. Nie mogli dłużej czekać.

Ackerman wypadł na zewnątrz wyważając drzwi z donośnym hukiem. Korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia, wyrwał broń żołnierzowi stojącemu najbliżej. Mężczyzna nie zdążył się nawet zarejestrować tego, co się działo - pierwsza kula już trafiała prosto między jego oczy. Podobnie stało się z kolejnymi żandarmami. Po kolei padali jak muchy, gdy wytrąceni z równowagi nie potrafili zareagować z odpowiednim refleksem. Dopiero ostatni mężczyzna, rozmawiający wcześniej z Fredą, gwałtownie cofnął się, celując bronią w Erena.

\- Ręce do góry, psie!

Levi zignorował go, stając pomiędzy nim, a Jaegerem. Ze stoickim spokojem przeładował broń i strzelił, zanim napastnik zdążył zrobić to samo. Ciało ostatniego żołnierza uderzyło o ziemię z donośnym pacnięciem. W końcu byli bezpieczni. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Obrócił się w kierunku głosu, stając twarzą w twarz z Erenem. Był kompletnie blady i podobnie jak żołnierze, zaskoczony jego nagłym atakiem.

\- Nie. Pochowajmy te ciała i wynośmy się stąd.

Już ruszał się z miejsca, by jak najszybciej wziąć się do pracy, gdy Jaeger z czułością dotknął jego policzka. Przystanął, zaskoczony nagłym gestem.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się dla mnie narażał, Levi. Proszę, myśl też o sobie.

Eren pochylił się i pocałował go powoli. Tkwili tak przez chwilę, skupiając tylko na swoich ciepłych wargach. Ackerman wiedział, że nie jest w stanie spełnić jego prośby. Stawianie życia Jaegera ponad swoim własnym, stało się już dla niego odruchem, którego nie potrafił kontrolować.

\- Dobrze żeście tych bydlaków pomordowali. To za Karla, ty kanalio.

Levi przerwał pocałunek i odwrócił się dokładnie w momencie, gdy Freda kopnęła z całej siły jednego z żołnierzy w krocze.

Na kilka sekund kompletnie zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Potem jednak nie chciała opuścić jego głowy. Tkwiła mu pamięci przez długi czas: gdy chowali po kolei zwłoki żołnierzy, gdy razem z całym jej dobytkiem odprowadzili ją do okolicznej wioski, gdzie miała zatrzymać się u znajomej handlarki; nawet dużo, dużo później, gdy wędrowali już na południe, zastanawiając się co zastaną w Mitrasie. Całe jej nieszczęście nie miałoby racji bytu, gdyby nie ich ucieczka z więzienia żandarmerii. Pomimo tego Freda chciała im pomóc i naraziła dla nich własne życie. Levi nie potrafił zatrzymać myśli, które wciąż krążyły wokół tego, ile jeszcze istnień mieli zniszczyć, bądź narazić, by sami mogli wreszcie zacząć spokojnie żyć.


End file.
